Subversivo dilema
by Catalina-Lina
Summary: Todos en el mundo viven y se enfrentan día a día a solucionar dilemas, desde los más insignificantes hasta aquellos más trascendentales, que irrevocablemente delinearán el transcurso de la vida. ¿Pero, qué exactamente nos lleva a tomar una decisión acertada sobre cuál camino elegir? ¿El Instinto, el corazón, la razón, o todas ellas?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola gente linda!**

Ya estoy de regreso, y estoy muy contenta de presentarles "Subversivo Dilema", mi nueva locura la que espero sea de vuestro agrado.

De antemano gracias a las que se darán el tiempo de leer, a las que desde siempre me acompañan y a las nuevas que por curiosidad van a entrar por aquí. ¡Mil gracias!

Estoy trabajando con un equipo maravilloso, mi beta adorada **Gaby Madriz** que es la maestra y jefa que me ayuda a hermosear cada capítulo y a **Manu de Marte** que juega con las imágenes que publicamos para promocionar esta locura. **¡Gracias a ambas, las adoro!**

**Ahora sí, las dejo con el prólogo de la historia y ya saben, los jueves nos leemos... aunque por ser el primer capítulo, quizás suba el primer capítulo antes... ya veremos =P**

**Como saben, pueden encontrarme en Facebook como Catalina Lina y en Twiter como Cata_lina_lina**

* * *

**_Subversivo Dilema_**

¿La voz de la conciencia o la del corazón? ¿lo que debes o lo que quieres hacer?

Todos en el mundo viven y se enfrentan día a día a solucionar dilemas, desde los más insignificantes hasta aquellos más trascendentales, que irrevocablemente delinearán el transcurso de la vida. ¿Pero, qué exactamente nos lleva a tomar una decisión acertada sobre cuál camino elegir? ¿El Instinto, el corazón, la razón, o todas ellas?

**Prólogo.**

Renée Dwyer, la joven muchacha que apenas pisaba los veintiún años, salió corriendo en medio de una fuerte lluvia de invierno en plena noche. Su vida como ayudante de cocina en la casa de los Vulturi había acabado aquel día, como en una triste trama de telenovela venezolana, cuando la madre del joven de la casa se enteró que ella y su hijo han estado teniendo un amorío a escondidas, y que como consecuencia, la niña esa había quedado_ preñada_.

La altiva dueña de casa no demoró en correrla, obligándola a salir de inmediato de su hogar, no reparando en la hora ni mucho menos en las condiciones del tiempo. Le tiró diez billetes y la sacó, dejándole muy en claro que no quería volver a verla allí y que sería mejor, que buscara al _verdadero_ padre de la cría que esperaba y no intentara encaletárselo a su hijo, porque tomaría cartas en el asunto.

Así es como Renée salió desconsolada de la casa de su primer, gran y único amor, rumbo desconocido.

En la gran ciudad había quedado un abatido y confundido Aro; joven estudiante de economía, que se había enamorado perdidamente de la ayudante de cocina que hacía más de un año había llegado allí. Le prometió amor eterno y una vida juntos, pero todo aquello se vio truncado cuando, como cada mañana, corrió al cuarto de servicio a darle los buenos días a su amor, viendo el lugar vacío.

―Si buscas a Renée, te informo que ella decidió irse anoche. ―dijo su madre, sobresaltándolo con su presencia allí en la recamara vacía― Recibió una buena oferta de otra ciudad y pues no soy yo nadie para truncarle a una jovencita un mejor pasar, ¿verdad?

―Pero… pero… ¿dónde fue?¿Por qué no me lo dijo? ―confundido por lo que su madre acababa de contarle, trataba de explicarse el porqué de su huida o si ella había dejado para él algún mensaje escondido, entre líneas. Pero nada.

―¿Y por qué tendría que decírtelo, Aro? Era sólo una empleada…

―¡Madre, no te hagas la que no sabes! ―exclamó enojado por el tono de desdén que su madre usó al referirse a ella y cómo ella ignoraba los sentimientos que había nacido en él por Renée y lo obvio que eran para todo el mundo en casa. Pero ella no tomó en cuenta el reproche de su hijo, y continuó.

―¡Mira, ella simplemente se fue y no se despidió, no sé por qué! ―mintió descaradamente. Enseguida recompuso su estoica postura, estirando su traje de diseñador de dos piezas, dejando pasar el incidente como algo sin importancia― Ahora vayamos a desayunar, que se te hará tarde para ir a la universidad ―agregó, antes de salir del cuarto.

Aro dobló sus rodillas y se dejó caer sobre la solitaria cama de plaza y media, donde había hecho el amor con su Renée. Desconsolado, con la picazón en sus ojos advirtiendo las lágrimas que estaba por desbordarse, desvió su rostro hacia la almohada, tomándola entre sus manos la llevó hasta su nariz, aspirando el fragante y dulce aroma del amor de su vida, que junto a un montón de preguntas, era ahora lo único que le quedaba.

Es así como después de mucho andar de un lugar a otro y mientras el tiempo pasaba inexorablemente, la joven Renée llegó a un pequeño pueblo, en donde apenas bajar del tren se tropezó con un joven oficial de primer grado de la policía, quien la sostuvo por un brazo para evitar que cayera. El joven policía quedó prendado de ella enseguida, sin importarle la barriga ―de cinco meses― que esta hermosa mujer de cabellos color miel cargaba.

―¿Le puedo ayudar?

―Uhm… estoy buscando un lugar económico en donde dormir. Y necesito un trabajo…

―¿Trabajo? Lo que tiene que hacer es descansar y cuidarse ―indicó, bajando su vista hacia el vientre de la chica. Ella instintivamente lo cubrió ante la mira que el joven le daba a su abultado abdomen.

―Es que necesito trabajar…

―Mire, déjeme invitarle a comer algo y buscamos un lugar donde pueda quedarse. Por esa carita tan demacrada que trae, apostaría que no ha comido, ¿verdad? ―instintivamente, Charlie tomó la blanca y delgada mano de la mujer, la que bajó su vista apenada por la situación.

―Vamos, déjeme ayudarle ―insistió, sonriéndole.

Ella le sonrió tímidamente y asintió con la cabeza.

―¡Ah! Por cierto, me llamo Charlie, Charlie Swan ―le contó, mientras tomaba su maleta y la sacaba de entre el gentío de la estación, rumbo al restaurante habitual donde solía comer.

―Yo soy Renée ―respondió la chica, siguiendo a su salvador.

Ese día, Renée encontró el ángel que la cuidó, que la amó sin condiciones y que se hizo cargo de su pequeña criatura, reconociéndola como hija propia. Construyó con él, una familia, poniendo cada día de su parte para retribuirlo con el mismo amor que él le entregaba, pero le fue imposible, pues hasta su último día de vida albergó en su corazón el amor que sintió por Aro Vulturi.

Murió cuando su pequeña Bella tenía apenas 6 años, después de no poderle ganar al cáncer digestivo que en cortos seis meses le fue quitando la vida poco a poco.

―Charlie… mi buen Charlie… ―susurró Renée en su lecho de muerte― Fuiste un compañero perfecto… no sabes lo mucho que te quiero… ―dijo con dificultad, mientras Charlie tenía su mano tomada fuertemente.

―No digas nada, descansa mi amor…

―Te quiero… te quiero mucho, Charlie. No lo olvides… y recuérdale siempre a mi niñita que ella fue el tesoro más importante para mí…

―Lo haré… ―sollozaba Charlie― Te lo juro, lo haré.

Ella le sonrió, cerró los ojos y antes de dejarse caer en los brazos de la muerte susurró despacio el nombre de Aro, antes de expirar y finalmente morir.

Así es como Charlie se quedó desolado por la partida de su amor, de su esposa, dejándolo solo a él y a su hija… porque aunque el ADN indicara lo contrario, Bella era su hija amada y procuraría ser de ella una mujer buena, así como lo fue su madre a quien él amaría hasta el último día de su vida.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Ey señoritas!**

**Ya estoy aquí con el primer capítulo. Primero, mil mil gracias por la aceptación de esta locura. Le estoy muy agradecida y bueno, espero no defraudarlas.**

**Así que aquí les dejo el primer capítulo. Como siempre, mi eterno agradecimiento a Gaby por ser beta y amiga maravillosa y a Manu por los hermosos banners que pueden ver en mi perfil de facebook. **

**Lea y disfrute, y ya saben que nos vemos los jueves.**

**Besotes!**

**Como saben, pueden encontrarme en Facebook como Catalina Lina y en Twiter como Cata_lina_lina**

* * *

1.

Dos chiquillas de diecisiete años cada una, se sentaron en la barra del bar arreglándose el cabello muy coquetamente, esperando a que el guapo y sexy bartender se dignara a prestarles atención, pero el sexy hombre tras la barra estaba secando hacía ya unos cinco minutos el mismo vaso de vidrio, mientras su vista estaba clavada en la forma tan desvergonzada con que _la chica que a él le gustaba_ coqueteaba con otro tipo.

Él suspiraba como un estúpido y se torturaba con esa escena que se repetía día tras día frente a sus ojos, aquella en donde esa mujer a quien él quería y por quien no era correspondido, desataba su hermosura, sensualidad y carisma con tipos desconocidos, ignorándolo completamente desde que él se atrevió a declarársele hacía un año y medio atrás.

―¡¿Edward?! ―canturreó una de las adolecentes en ebullición sentadas frente a la barra― ¡Yuju!

Pero el aludido ni aun así desvía su vista de la hermosa Jane, mujer de piel tan blanca que parecía iluminarse por sí misma, además de sus alegres y seductores ojos azul calipso, sus labios de cereza que él alcanzó a probar una vez y su cabello rubio que caía en ondas sobre su espalda.

"_Dios, es maravillosa_" pensaba, mirándola embobado, sin dejar de secar el vaso, que dicho sea de paso ya estaba bastante seco y que por la presión que ejercía sobre este, seguro lo quebraría en cualquier minuto.

Lo hizo finalmente despabilarse una fuerte palmada en su nuca, cortesía de su jefe, amigo y casi hermano, Sam Uley.

―¡Demonios, _Galeno_! ―exclamó Sam, llamando a Edward con el apodoque le puso desde que este ingresó a estudiar medicina― El maldito bar está lleno y tú con la cabeza y los ojos en otro lado, ¡Concéntrate, maldita sea! ―urgió el dueño de "El bar de Sam", nombre que finalmente le puso a su "negocito", inspirándose en el personaje de Moe, de su serie favorita "Los Simpson"

―Lo siento ―dijo el joven trabajador soltando por fin el dichoso vaso, quien estaba allí cubriendo los turnos de noche para costear sus estudios de medicina de cuarto año.

Mientras _se ponía_ _las pilas_ atendiendo a un par de comensales e ignorando a las dos chiquillas que seguían allí esperando que él las atendiera, vertía sobre los vasos la justa medida de vodka para preparar dos _Kamikaze, _pensando mientras tanto en el alto de materia que debía estudiar para los exámenes parciales que se avecinaban con más rapidez de la que él deseaba.

Cada día, después de sus clases, viaja en tren desde _La Capital_ en donde se asentaban las universidades de la región, hasta _El Pueblo_ en donde residía. Cuarenta y cinco minutos diarios de viaje le servían para descansar un poco, antes de ir directamente al bar y cubrir su turno hasta pasadas las cuatro de la mañana, esto cuando no tenía horas de práctica en el hospital.

De ahí, se iba a su departamento que compartía con su amigo Jacob Black y con su gato León, en donde se ubicaba en la mesa de la cocina, después de poner agua a hervir para acompañar su estudio con café bien cargado. Cuando tenía mucha suerte y sus materias habían sido cubiertas con una buena dosis de estudio en la biblioteca de la universidad, lograba llegar desde el bar derechito a su cama y dormir hasta las nueve de la mañana. Pero eso rara vez pasaba.

Esa era su vida diaria. Un poco agotadora ciertamente, pero no se quejaba; valía la pena el sacrificio por cubrir sus gastos universitarios de cuarto año, pues las becas no eran tantas ni tan generosas como para cubrirlas al cien por ciento y él solo no podían suplir el resto.

Su familia no era acomodada como para pagar sin problemas la universidad. Carlisle, su padre, era paramédico del consultorio del pueblo con quien él llevaba una nula relación; y Esme, su madre, era ama de llaves en el hogar de los Uley. El hermano que le seguía, Emmett, era Policía en el pueblo y su hermana más pequeña Alice se dedicaba a ayudar en casa mientras decidía qué hacer con su vida.

La familia de doña Carmen Uley, madre de Sam, quería a Esme y a su familia como si fuesen parte de la suya propia, insistiendo varias veces incluso en pagar las mensualidades de la universidad de Edward, pero este era tan orgulloso y terco, que se negó tajantemente a aceptar la ayuda de la señora Carmen. A regañadientes recibía una ayuda económica de su madre, pero fuera de eso, no aceptaba ayuda de nadie más.

De cualquier forma, Sam se las arregló para ayudarlo sin interferir en sus estudios, y lo más importante para Edward: obteniendo dinero mediante trabajo. Por eso, él trabajaba para Sam en su bar como barman, mesero e incluso la hacía de chofer cuando el _galán_ dueño del bar tenía alguna cita en la capital u otro lugar.

―¡Demonios, Edward! ¡Tú sí sabes cómo hacer bien un trago! ―comentó uno de los muchachos cuando el barman aludido puso su baso de _Kamikaze _frente a ellos.

―¿Será que ahora nos puedes atender a nosotras, Edward? ―preguntó con coquetería Leah Uley, hermana menor de Sam, que aún estaba esperando, incluso después que su hermano le gruñera por estar allí. Pero para él ya era caso perdido, pues casi todas las noches su hermanita y su amiga Jessica llegaban ahí con dos claras intenciones: beber un trago y flirtear con Edward. Ninguna de las dos intenciones había sido cubierta, nunca.

―No tengo leche, chicas. Lo siento ―les dijo Edward, haciendo que los dos hombres a quienes él había atendido recién se carcajearan de la risa. Leah miró a los hombres con ira y luego a Edward con desaprobación.

―No queremos leche, queremos cerveza ―indicó con su mandíbula apretada.

―Eso, hermanita, cuando cumplan la edad legal y lo harán delante de mis narices, ya saben ―advirtió Sam― Ahora, les daremos un nutritivo jugo de durazno y luego, como niñitas buenas, se irán a casa, se pondrán sus pijamitas rosa y se dormirán, ¿entendido? Mañana deben madrugar para ir al colegio ―agregó, ignorando la furia de las niñas.

En aquel momento y medio del gentío, vieron a dos nuevos clientes que venían ingresando. Un hombre y una mujer. Él la llevaba a ella sujeta por la espalda baja, guiándola hacia una de las pocas mesas que había desocupada en esa tan atiborrada noche de público en el bar. Hablaban de algo, él muy cerca del oído de ella diciéndole algo que la hizo ruborizar y sonreír. Mientras eso ocurría, Jane llegó diligente hacia ellos para ofrecerles la carta y tomarles luego su pedido. El joven miraba la carta y decía algo, mientras su acompañante, Bella Swan, observaba con desaprobación de pies a cabeza a la mesera, que estaba concentrada en decirle algo sobre lo que hojeaba.

Todos en la barra miraban a la pareja. Los dos varones se miraron entre ellos alzándose de cejas, mientras las dos jovencitas hacían comentarios sobre ellos, o más bien cuchicheaban:

―Esta es su tercera cita en la semana ―decía Jésica, mirando de reojo a la pareja por sobre su hombro― Ese es el nuevo del pueblo, hijo del nuevo director de la escuela, se llama Michael Newton. Es de una buena y acomodada familia, estudia literatura y tiene un auto. El perfil idóneo de Bella… ¡Esperemos que esta vez le atine! ―concluyó, exclamando entre risitas.

―¡Basta de cuchichear, niñitas! ―se apresuró a increpar Sam a las chiquillas, antes que el cabizbajo Jacob Black se acercara a la barra, vestido con su traje de servicio policial, que era en donde trabajaba, con la pena y el pesar sobre sus hombros como cada vez que su amada Bella Swan entraba al bar acompañada de alguien, un hombre que no era él.

―Lo de siempre, Edward ―dijo Jacob, sentándose en el taburete, dejando su gorra a un lado y apoyando su cabeza en ambas manos.

―Lo siento, pero no queda leche, Jake ―indicó Edward, rascándose la cabeza y torciendo su boca como en una disculpa.

―¡Maldición!

Jacob Black era un _humilde _oficial de primer rango de policía, de veintidós años, proveniente de una _humilde_ familia y que trabajaba en una _humilde_ estación de policía con un _humilde_ cargo que ayudaba a cubrir sus gastos básicos.

Sí, _humilde_ era su vida y eso precisamente lo hacía estar fuera de la lista de candidatos a salir con Isabella Swan. Como bien habían dicho las dos chiquillas fisgonas, Jacob no encajaba en el perfil de citas para Bella.

La hermosa chica de veintiún años, dueña de unos grandes y castaños ojos, labios carnosos, piel de seda y cabello marrón rojizo que caía hasta su cintura, lo ignoraba exactamente desde hace tres años, desde el mismísimo día de su graduación a la que ella nunca llegó. Bella formó desde siempre, parte de su círculo de amigos cercanos, pero desde ese día ella cambio del cielo a la tierra. Nunca más volvió a salir ni con él ni con ninguno de sus amigos, apenas les dirigía la palabra y estaba más bien preocupada de _atrapar a un_ _buen hombre_ para casarse. Y entiéndase por buen hombre, a un chico, mínimo con coche y una gorda billetera.

Nadie entendía qué demonios le había pasado a esa chica, que de la noche a la mañana se convirtió en alguien aparentemente tan frívola.

_―¡¿Me puedes decir qué demonios te ocurrió, Bella?! ¡Éramos amigos, y de pronto ya ni siquiera me hablabas! ―_le dijo una vez Jacob, interceptándola después de una cita, antes que entrara en su casa.

_―¡Porque con amigos como tú, nunca podré surgir, nunca podré salir de este pueblucho! ―_exclamó ella.

_―Dios, Bella… si supieras cuanto te extraño y lo mucho que te quiero…_

_―No me basta con tu amistad, no para mis propósitos._

Ese fue el día que Bella Swan rompió el corazón de Jacob Black. Un chico alto, moreno, fornido, sano, amigable, pero humilde.

―Vete a casa, Jacob. Y dale de comer a León por mí… ―le propuso Edward, apretando su hombro de forma amigable.

―¡Ese jodido gato tuyo me odia, Edward! ―refunfuñó refiriéndose al endemoniado felino que Edward tenía como mascota, sin levantar la vista de la barra.

―¡Claro que no! ―insistió Edward― Ve y descansa, Jake.

―Vale, vale, me largo ―dijo, levantándose de su taburete― Y déjenme decirles que es una vergüenza que no tengan leche ―criticó , mirando alternadamente a Edward y Sam antes de salir con su cabeza gacha del local, para evitar encontrarse con la mujer que rompió su corazón, coqueteando con otro tipo que no era él.

―¿Sabes qué? ―cuchicheó Sam a Edward cuando Jacob estuvo lejos y cuando su hermana y su mejor amiga se habían ido ya― Me cuesta creer que Bella tenga citas día por medio con hombres diferentes y después acabe con ellos… tú ya sabes dónde.

―¿Derechito a follar, dices? Pues me cuesta creerlo también ―meditó, poniendo un poco de orden en su lugar de trabajo― Me cuesta creerlo, pero por Charlie, él no lo permitiría.

―¡Edward! ―lo llamó Jane que era para él como sintiera a un coro de los ángeles catando su nombre― Necesito un Jack Daniel's de 18 años con dos cubos de hielo y una margarita sin alcohol ―indicó ella, tomando nota de algo en su libreta, ante de quitar la hoja y dejarla sobre la mesa, para que el cocinero tomara la orden de comida. Edward la miró mientras hizo todo eso y antes de arrepentirse, la jaló por la cintura, atrayéndola muy cerca de él.

―¡Oye! ―exclamó Jane con un dejo de diversión en su voz― Estoy trabajando, ¿no me ves?

―Te veo, claro que te veo… ―dijo él como en un ronroneo sensual, llevando su nariz hasta el cuello de Jane que olía malditamente sensual, provocándole cosquillas, riéndose luego como una colegiala.

―Entonces, dame lo que te he pedido y…

―Te doy lo que quieras cariño, ¿pero cuándo vas a darme tú lo que yo te he pedido? ―susurró, jaloneando el lóbulo de su oreja.

―No, Edward. Es suficiente ―dijo ella, apartándose y girándose para alejarse de las manos largas de Edward, quien soltó el aire de sus pulmones, como desinflándose, agarrando luego las botellas para hacer los tragos que Jane pidió. La vio de reojo cuchichear con Victoria y mirarlo a él a la vez que reían por algo. No sabía si debía sentirse halagado o avergonzado, pues no tenía claro qué era lo que esas dos mujeres hablaban tanto.

―¿No te cansas de perder el tiempo jadeando detrás de Jane? ―reprochó Sam, preparando una bandeja para una de las mesas.

―Sólo quisiera entender por qué yo no ―dijo Edward, sonando frustrado, mientras miraba a Jane.

―Porque te considera su amigo y todo ese cuento de que cuando te metes a la cama con tu amigo, la amistad se rompe y toda esa cantaleta… ―recordó Sam despreocupadamente, mientras revisaba unas facturas y sacaba cuentas con su vieja calculadora.

Pero Edward no se tragaba ese cuento. Él sabía que de insistir un poco más con acercamientos como el que acababa de tener, ella cedería, pero sólo para una noche de sexo, pero él no se conformaría sólo con eso. Él quería algo más con ella, un compromiso mucho más formal y definitivo. ¿Sería eso acaso a lo que ella le hacía el quite? Pensaba distraídamente, otra vez mirando a la hermosa mesera hablando y riéndose con unos clientes…

―¡Ey! ―un golpe de mano seco sobre la base caoba de la barra, proferido por la castaña mujer que hace unos momentos había entrado en compañía de su tercera cita semanal. La mismísima hija de Charlie Swan, miraba con disgusto a Edward, dejando previamente un vaso de margarita que hace un momento envió para ella con Jane― No sé si tienes claridad sobre cuál es la diferencia entre una Margarita _con alcohol,_ que es esta que me mandaste, y una _sin alcohol_ que es la que yo pedí.

―Uhm… ¿lo siento? ―dijo Edward confundido, agarrando el vaso y sacando otro para preparar el trago una vez más, sin ni siquiera detenerse a comprobar que lo que alegaba la _fierecita _esa, era cierto.

―¡Para la próxima vez podrías estar más concentrado en tu trabajo, en vez de andar flirteando descaradamente delante de todo el mundo! ―acusó, dándose media vuelta y regresando a su mesa.

Jane, Victoria, Sam y él miraron anonadados el arranque de rabia de la clienta contra Edward, no entendiendo bien si tan sólo se debía a que preparó mal el dichoso coctel.

Sam enseguida sacudió su cabeza, y volvió a proferir un palmetazo en la nuca de Edward. Este reaccionó, sobándose en el lugar del golpe y mirando a Sam con un "¡¿Por qué haces eso?!" a Sam, quien simplemente dijo, en tono de reprensión:

―¡Concéntrate en tu maldito trabajo, Edward, que para eso te pago! ―exclamó escondiendo su diversión, yéndose con los libros de contabilidad hacia su oficina. Edward rodó los ojos y se concentró en preparar el trago de la dama, como ella había pedido, para evitar problemas a futuro.

Horas más tarde, cuando el local estaba desocupado y cerrado, los trabajadores tomaban su café y comían su habitual dona antes de marchar, haciendo comentarios sobre el movimiento del día.

―Antes que lo olvide― dijo Sam en general para sus colaboradores ―el viernes nos honra con su visita el hijo ilustre del pueblo ―dijo, usando todo el sarcasmo que fue capaz. Victoria frunció sus cejas y desató la coleta que recogía su pelo rojo, mientras respondía:

―¿Jasper Whitlock? ¿El _loco_ Whitlock?

―El mismísimo ―asintió Sam― Digamos que va a bajar desde el Olimpo de las estrellas del rock y vendrá a su pueblo natal a grabar un documental de su vida o algo así…

―Por supuesto, ¿para qué otra cosa iba a querer venir? ―dijo Jane, rodando sus ojos y bufando a continuación.

―Como sea, el hombre es un cliente importante y debemos atenderlo y preparar el local para una conferencia o algo así. Su agente enviará un itinerario y quiere contar con este local para un par de reuniones, una fiesta privada, tomas para el documental y no sé qué otra mierda ―informó Sam, echándose hacia atrás en su asiento y cruzando sus pies por los tobillos, en una actitud de relajo.

―Bueno, entonces tendremos show para unas cuantas semanas en este pueblo ―dijo Edward, acabándose su café y calzándose su chaqueta de cuero que yacía colgada en el respaldo de su asiento― Ahora me voy, dentro de unas horas tengo clases y quiero dormir un poco.

―No te envidio ni un poco en este momento ―admitió Jane, levantándose también, seguida de Victoria― Iré a dormir y despertaré cuando mi cuerpo lo pida.

―Somos dos ―acotó Victoria, quien era compañera de piso con Jane. Eran amigas desde pequeñas y era lo obvio que ambas terminaran viviendo juntas y trabajando en el mismo lugar.

―Toda esto de Whitlock arruinó mi cita del viernes, ¡Maldita sea! ―exclamó Sam a Edward, sacando un cigarro de la cajetilla que guardaba en el bolsillo del pantalón, cuando las muchachas y el resto de los colaboradores se había ido.

―¿Lo dices por… cómo se llama… Maggie?

―Sí. Pensaba llevarla a cenar a un lugar lujoso en La Capital, y por supuesto tendrías que haber sido mi chofer… pero ahora con toda esta mierda…

―Hablando de todo eso de ser tu chofer, ¿me podrías explicar por qué me necesitas como chofer cuando puedes manejar perfectamente? ―preguntó Edward, recordando ese cuestionamiento que tuvo desde la primera vez que Sam comenzó a salir con esa mujer.

―Maggie adora esos libros donde las mujeres son como _Cenicientas_, y donde los galanes son ricos y tienen autos lujosos y choferes fieles y dispuestos a dar la vida por sus jefes ―explicó― y pues, yo soy un galán como el de los libros, y pues si puedo darle todo eso que a ella le gusta, ¿qué problema hay?

Edward rodó sus ojos y no hizo ningún comentario sarcástico a eso, así que sólo comentó:

―Pues sobre la cita del viernes, tráela y has que conozca el bar y de paso a Jasper, ya sabes, a ellas les encanta esto de sacarse fotitos con las estrellas…

―Ella es diferente, Edward. La invitaré a venir claro, pues este sitio es mi orgullo, y quiero que lo vea. Lleva poco viviendo aquí y nunca ha venido ―comentó muy seriamente. Edward sonrió socarronamente a su amigo y palmeó su hombro.

―Te tiene bien agarrado esa mujer, ¿eh? Lo digo porque te veo tan preocupado.

―Te lo dije, ella es diferente. Es diferente como mujer y es diferente lo que me hace sentir, como nunca antes con ninguna otra, Cullen.

―Vaya ―exclamó Edward, alzando las cejas. Enseguida tapó su boca para esconder el bostezo y se abrochó finalmente su cazadora, ahora sí para largarse― Bueno, mañana estaré aquí a las ocho. Tengo clases hasta las cuatro y luego cubro un turno de pasantía en el Hospital Universitario hasta las siete.

―Edward, tomate la noche mañana y ven hasta el viernes que tendremos más movimiento. Descansa hombre, no quiero que te enfermes y que Esme me culpe que no te cuido…

Edward soltó aire vaciando sus pulmones y asintió.

―Vale, tomaré la tarde libre mañana entonces y aprovecharé de visitar a mamá.

―Nos vemos el viernes entonces ―dijo Sam, despidiéndose de su amigo mientras este salía y se despedía de él con su mano alzada.

Al llegar a su apartamento y fue recibido como cada día por el fiel León, quien se paseó por entre sus piernas y corriendo hasta su plato de comida vacío. Edward lanzó las llaves hasta el sillón y caminó hasta la cocina, abriendo el mueble y sacando la bolsa de alimento para gato, vertiendo una buena porción para León, mientras este se desesperaba por probar bocado y su amo acariciaba su lomo gris con ternura.

―Así que Jake no te alimentó, ¿eh? Pues debemos entenderlo, no tuvo un buen término de día ―habló Edward a su gato, que ronroneaba mientras comía su alimento. Lo dejó en paz para retirarse finalmente a su cama, la que estaba hecha y no por obra divina, sino porque seguro su madre había ido a hacer aseo.

Mientras se quitaba la ropa y se metía bajo las colchas, pensaba en que una de las primeras cosa que haría cuando tuviera un buen trabajo como médico, eso en no más de dos años, haría que por fin su madre dejara de trabajar como ama de llaves y se dedicara a descansar y disfrutar. Estaba agradecido por como la familia Uley había sido con ella y con el resto de su familia, pero era ya momento que su madre disfrutara de cosas que postergó por sus hijos. Esme, su madre, merecía lo mejor y él se encargaría de dárselo.

Bostezó largo y sonoro antes de reubicarse, con León sobre sus piernas, apagar la luz de su mesa de noche, cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el cansancio de ese día.

***S.D***

Entró a su cuarto iluminado por la tenue luz de su lámpara de noche, se sentó sobre la cama, quitó sus bailarinas negras y gateó hasta el cajón de su velador, desde donde sacó su libreta ―que era como un diario de vida, pero no le diría así, pues sonaba muy infantil―. Abrió hasta la última página donde estaba anotado el nombre de Michael Newton y lo tachó con la fuerza de su impotencia. Desvió su vista hacia los nombres escritos antes que este, los que también estaban tachados. Suspiró y cerró la libreta con fuerza, lanzándola a un lado para a continuación recostarse en su cama boca arriba y pensar.

¿Cuánto se demoraría en encontrar a alguien, un hombre adecuado para ella? Ojalá las cosa fueran más fáciles, ojalá los astros se alinearan para ella y pusieran en su camino al hombre ideal, de quien enamorarse y con quien pudiese casarse de una vez por todas… para acabar con todo pesar.

Realmente, le importaba un comino lo que la demás gente pensara, los chismes que su _actitud incomprendida _dejaban a su paso y a los que hacía oídos sordos. Para ella, lo que dijera el resto no importaba. Sus propósitos estaban claros y nada ni nadie la sacarían del camino que había trazado para llegar a ellos.

Bella Swan suspiró profundamente allí en la penumbra de su habitación sobre su última cita y lo defraudada que estaba. Michael Newton no había demorado en invitarla a salir en una cita y ella aceptó enseguida aquel día cuando se conocieron en la fila del banco. Mientras esperaban su turno, él le contó que era hijo del director del colegio, que estudiaba literatura y que estaba allí de paso, pues necesitaba apartarse de la urbe para escribir un libro que le quitaba el sueño. Galanteó con ella enseguida, diciéndole lo hermosos que eran sus ojos y lo mucho que le recordaban al color de un delicioso chocolate y lo suertudo que sería si ella aceptara en salir con él.

Cuando lo hicieron aquella noche, ella le contó sobre sus ilusiones del matrimonio y sobre lo importante que era para ella el sagrado vínculo aquel, viendo como a él se le desfiguraba la cara, pues el asunto del matrimonio no estaba en sus planes ―ni cercanos ni lejanos― ya que él ahora estaba concentrado en su carrera como literato. Y de tener una mujer, sería en un compromiso libre con ninguna atadura que los amarrara. Él era un espíritu nómade y necesitaba la libertad para moverse a sus anchas, en todos los sentidos. A esas alturas de la conversación, Bella ya estaba bostezando y preguntándose por qué no bebió sin chistar el trago que por error Edward preparó para ella…

_"Edward… si las cosas fueran diferentes…"_

Sacudió la cabeza y se levantó de la cama de un salto de su cama, moviéndose al baño para lavarse la cara y sacar su maquillaje, quitarse su vestido verde oliva y ponerse su ropa de dormir. Mañana sería otro día y con el nuevo día, seguro llegaban nuevas oportunidades de conseguir su sueño, pensó, mientras se metía bajo las colchas de la cama y apagaba la luz de su mesita de noche, para dormir.

―¿Tienes planes con Ángela, _cielito_? ―preguntó Charlie Swan a su hija, mientras tomaban el desayuno en la mesa de la cocina a la mañana siguiente. Ella terminó de masticar los cereales y tragar antes de responderle a su papá.

―Sí, papá, haremos arreglos florales para la boda del sábado…

―La boda de Embry.

―Sí. Además, necesitan preparar el Bar para el viernes, porque viene Jasper a no sé qué cosa. Hay que decorar un espacio privado para eso, y pidieron ayuda ―explicó.

Ella trabajaba medio tiempo en el negocio familiar de su mejor amiga Ángela; una floristería que en realidad era dentro del pueblo como una empresa de producción de eventos, pues fuera de los arreglos florales ―la especialidad de la casa― contaban con lo necesario para cubrir cualquier tipo de eventos, desde manteles hasta la más fina vajilla. Así que cualquier ceremonia en el pueblo era cubierta en todo sus detalles logísticos por la _"La Casa de Ángela", _que tenía muy buena fama allí.

―Sí ―asintió Charlie, terminándose de beber su tazón de café mañanero― Nos pidieron resguardo policial para la _estrella _―refunfuñó con disgusto el jefe de policía refiriéndose a Jasper, haciendo sonreír a Bella.

―Espero que no haga tanto revuelo como la última vez ―comentó ella, recordando cuando años atrás su carrera de músico se disparó, las mujeres dejaban como regalo de su eterno amor a Jasper su ropa interior colgada en la entrada de la casa de sus padres, quienes por suerte ya no residían allí.

―¿Y qué tal tu salida de anoche? ¿Te la pasaste bien?

―Si… ―respondió ella, no dejando convencido a su padre, quien cruzó sus brazos, alzó sus cejas y esperó a que ella fuera más explícita. Ella carraspeó y agregó― Es simpático… y lindo… pero no es para mí. Pero la pasé bien al menos ―dijo, alzando sus hombros, sin darle mayor importancia.

―Muy bien ―respondió Charlie, limpiando su boca con la servilleta― ¿Alguna vez me contarás por qué te alejaste del resto de tus amigos, de Jake por ejemplo?

―Simplemente nos comenzaron a gustar cosas diferentes, papá, es todo.

Charlie sólo asintió, no queriendo ahondar más en el tema. Sabía que algo escondía su hija sobre su decisión de alejarse de Jacob, pues ni el mismo Jake lo entendía. Simplemente, contaba el joven, ella decidió de la noche a la mañana no ser más su amiga, sin más excusas. Eso partió el corazón del pobre Jacob, pues ya sabía él lo ilusionado que estaba de cortejarla… pero ella puso un muro tan grande entre ambos que apenas y cruzaban el saludo en la calle. Además, eso de que anduviera saliendo con otros muchachos en busca de su "hombre ideal" mientras la demás gente soltaba chismes sobre ella, le disgustaba. Pero confiaba en su hija y sabía que a sus veintiún años ella era muy madura y que no haría nada que pusiera en tela de juicio su dignidad, aunque la demás gente pensara lo contrario.

Caminó hasta el cuarto de baño después de terminar el desayuno con su hija, y sacó de su escondite el frasco con sus medicamentos, tomándose la píldora correspondiente a esa hora. La tragó con un buen poco de agua, mientras se contemplaba al espejo y rogaba a Dios que cuidara de él y su hijita, antes de salir de casa y comenzar su día.

Bella se fue caminando hacia la floristería y entró cuando aún no era hora para la atención a público. Aun así encontró a su amiga del alma, Ángela, con quien aprovechó de tomarse un café antes de abrir el negocio.

―Fue tan decepcionante ― reconoció Bella entre suspiros― A la media hora ya estaba bostezando. Me encanta la literatura ¿sabes?, pero él simplemente hablaba como en otro idioma. Y lo más importante, no quiere compromisos de ningún tipo.

―Bella ―le dijo Ángela con tono de suave reproche― Por qué simplemente no dejas estar esta idea de casarte, y buscas otro medio…

―¡No, Ángela! ―exclamó Bella a su amiga, impidiendo que siguiera con la cantaleta de siempre― Es mi única chance, no tengo más opciones…

―Las tienes, Bella...

―¡Basta, en serio! ―dijo, levantándose de la mesa plegable donde solían tomar el café en las horas de descanso― Mejor será que nos pongamos a trabajar. Además ―dijo, desviando su vista al reloj de muro― Esme debe estar por llegar a por las flores de doña Carmen ―recordó, caminando hacia la puerta, para girar el cartel que colgaba de la puerta de "Cerrado" a "Abierto".

―No te enfades conmigo, Bella, yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ti ―dijo suavemente Ángela, ganándose frente a Bella, quien suspiró y torció su cabeza antes de acercarse a su amiga y abrazarla en agradecimiento por su preocupación. Estaban en eso, cuando las campanillas de la puerta sonaron, entrando como cada día la primera clienta: Esme Cullen.

Con su siempre sonrisa hermosa y radiante engalanándole el rostro, entró esta amable mujer, envuelta en un vestido de lino azul que estilizaban su figura y unos zapatos negros de medio taco que se veían cómodos. Su rostro estaba suavemente maquillado y su pelo marrón oscuro iba tomado aquella mañana por una moña baja. Con su monedero sujeto entre las manos entró directo hacia las dos chicas para saludar con un amoroso beso en la mejilla a cada una.

―Esme, se ve radiante esta mañana ―comentó Ángela.

―Eres muy amable, cariño ―sonrió la madre de los hermanos Cullen.

―Anoche trajimos desde el vivero unas rosas hermosas, que seguro a doña Carmen van a encantarle ―comentó Bella, después que Esme la saludara a ella.

Estaban apartando las rosas para que Esme las llevara a casa de la señora Uley, cuando las campanillas de la puerta volvieron a sonar.

Un hombre bajo de estatura y tostada piel, vestido de traje y corbata color café, además de un sombrero de ala pasado de moda que escondía bajo su sombra un par de ojos amplios y de un extraño color verde, entró al negocio, quitándose su sombrero y saludando con caballerosidad a las dos damas que atendían, sacando a su vez un pañuelo del bolsillo para secar el sudor que hacía brillar su cabeza desprovista de cabello.

―Damas… este… yo quisiera llevarme… un ramo de… esas flores ―dijo con algo de nerviosismo, indicando con su dedo índice las primeras que estuvieron en su campo visual. Bella y Ángela fruncieron su entrecejo ante la nerviosa actitud de aquel raro hombre.

―¡Margaritas! ―exclamó Esme al hombre, indicándole que era ese el nombre de las flores que él había elegido― Son hermosas…

―Si me lo permite ―dijo el hombre, girándose hacia Esme, que era un par de centímetros más alta que él― creo que en comparación a esas margaritas, es usted mucho más hermosa.

La boca de Ángela y Bella se abrió de sorpresa por el piropo tan romántico que ese extraño hombre hizo a Esme, mientras la aludida cambiaba el color de su rostro pálido, a un tono rojo carmesí. Definitivamente, Esme Cullen no estaba acostumbrada a recibir ese tipo de piropos, menos de alguien que no fuera su marido, aunque este casi nunca hacía aquello.

―Ejem… ―carraspeó ella con incomodidad, bajando la cabeza y abriendo su monedero para pagar el pedido― Ya me voy, niñas. Nos vemos mañana ―dijo, dejando el billete sobre el mesón y tomando presurosa el ramo de rosas que Bella preparó para ella. Sin más, salió casi corriendo del local, dejando al pobre hombre mendigando de su presencia hasta que ella desapareció de la visión desde dentro del local.

El hombre volvió a mirar a las señoritas, viendo en ellas una clara muestra de extrañeza en su rostro.

―¿Le gustarán a ella las margaritas? ―preguntó el hombre.

―Esme es casada ―advirtió Bella con algo de rudeza, dejando en claro ese punto, que al parecer al hombre aquel no le importó mucho.

―¿Se llama Esme? ―preguntó con ensoñación, volviendo a desviar la vista hacia la puerta, por donde Esme se fue hacia unos minutos.

―Esmerald, aunque todo mundo la conoce como Esme ―corrigió Ángela, llevándose un golpe de codo en su brazo, proferido por Bella, quien la miraba con disgusto.

El hombre soltó un suspiro fuerte y volvió su vista a las chicas. Sacudió la cabeza como recordando algo, lo que lo llevaba hasta allí, y miró a las chicas. Ángela había tomado el pedido del hombre, mientras Bella seguía con atención puesta en ese extraño hombre.

―¿Es nuevo usted por aquí?

―¿Por qué lo dice?

―Es un pueblo pequeño, todo el mundo conoce a todo el mundo ―_"además, todo el mundo aquí sabe que Esme está casada y totalmente enamorada de su marido"_ quiso agregar Bella a su repuesta.

―Digamos que vengo de paso.

―¿Qué quiere ponerle a la tarjeta? ―preguntó Ángela al extraño hombre, indicando el trozo de cartón rectangular que iba con el ramo.

―Nada, nada… ¿dígame una cosa, ambas son las dueñas de este local?

―Uhm… sólo Ángela. ―indicó Bella, torciendo su cabeza hasta Ángela, quien le daba el último toque al ramo.

―Aha… ―dijo, mirando el entorno del florido local― ¿y usted es…?

―Soy Bella, y ayudo a Ángela, trabajo para ella…

―Mi colaboradora. Este negocio no sería nada sin Bella ―dijo con orgullo, extendiendo el ramo de margaritas hasta el hombre, quien sacó un billete de su bolsillo y lo dejó sobre el mostrador, para luego poner el gorro de regreso sobre su cabeza y despedirse de las jóvenes tocando el ala del sombrero.

―¡¿Y su nombre?! ―se apresuró a preguntar Ángela antes que el hombre saliera del local. El giró medio cuerpo y miró a las damas:

―Jason Jenks, para servir a las damas ―torció su boca en una sonrisa y salió del local. Ambas muchachas quedaron mirando con extrañeza al hombre, y sin decir palabra se miraron y alzaron sus hombros.

Afuera, el señor Jenks caminó y se sentó en el primer banco que encontró, quitando el sombrero y volviendo a secar su frente. Dejó el ramo de flores a un lado, sacó luego su teléfono móvil y marcó. Cuando respondieron del otro lado, se apresuró a decir con voz seria y profesional:

―Señor, tengo la información que necesitaba. En una hora estoy en su despacho ―y sin más colgó la llamada. Se levantó y caminó hasta su carro, poniéndose en marcha hacia _La Capital_ donde le esperaban, dejando olvidado sobre la banqueta el ramo de margaritas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Damas, ya es jueves. Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de esta locura, la que está siendo beteada por Gaby Madriz (a quien le agradezco en el alma su ayuda).**

**Les agradezco mucho sus comentarios y la buena recepción que en general ha tenido la historia. **

**Bueno, las dejo entonces. **

**¡Abrazos y besos a todas! **

**Como saben, pueden encontrarme en Facebook como Catalina Lina y en Twiter como Cata_lina_lina**

* * *

2.

Aro Vulturi estaba sentado tras su escritorio, mirando distraídamente hacia la ventana. Había quedado pensativo, después de recibir la llamada de Jenks, en la que le informaba que por fin tenía noticias concretas que a él le interesaría. El hombre debía estar por llegar y estaba ansioso por que eso sucediera.

Aro era el heredero de un importante imperio económico, diversificando sus inversiones en activos bienes raíces, producción de materia prima y teniendo participación en empresas del sector privador las que se transaban en la Bolsa de Valores.

Ha estado al mando de estas desde que llegó de regreso al país tras haber estudiado en prestigiosas universidades extranjeras. Sus padres habían muerto y él era hijo único, así que le tocó hacerse cargo de las empresas que actualmente se situaban dentro de las más prósperas del país y con ello hacían estar en los primeros lugares del ranking de hombres más ricos y ciertamente uno de los solteros más codiciados.

Porque a sus 46 años, era un tipo atractivo que hacía suspirar a las mujeres de cualquier edad y aunque mantenía relaciones esporádicas con algunas, seguía eludiendo al matrimonio y no porque no creyera en él, sino por la ilusión de encontrar finalmente a quien siempre sería el amor de su vida, la mujer a quien conoció siendo joven y a la que le juró una vida juntos cuando él se independizara de sus padres, la que sin más desapareció de la noche a la mañana sin decir nada, sin ninguna explicación, sin despedirse siquiera… cuestión que provocaba en él una tristeza que cruzaba siempre en sus marrones ojos. Pero tenía la esperanza que tras años de búsqueda, por fin, lograra poder encontrarla y traerla junto a él, como siempre lo deseó.

Eso al menos esperaba cada vez que su investigador, Jason Jenks, llegaba hasta su oficina a darle informes como tantas veces, haciendo que su esperanza se desvaneciera cuando le comunicaba que todas eran pistas falsas; pero esta vez, por fin, sabía que sería diferente. Algo dentro de él lo hacía sentir certeza de ello.

El sonido del intercomunicador lo distrajo de sus cavilaciones. Levantó el auricular y oyó a su asistente anunciar al señor Jenks.

―Hazlo pasar, Heidi, y que no me interrumpan, ya sabes.

―Lo que ordene, señor.

Escasos minutos después, entraba a la imponente oficina el investigador, quitándose su típico sombrero de ala, para luego extender una mano a su patrón y sentarse frente a él. Puso su portafolio sobre el escritorio y lo abrió buscando su block de notas y otras cosas para complementar la información.

―La encontramos, señor ―. Dijo, abriendo su libreta. Aro abrió sus ojos con desmesura, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho. Su corazón bombeaba con más rapidez que de costumbre y su respiración era aún más irregular.

_"Por fin"._

―Aunque lamento decirle que… pues, bueno… llegamos un poco tarde ―respondió entre tartamudeos el investigador. Aro frunció su entrecejo.

― ¿Por qué lo dice? ¿Está casada?

―No sólo eso ―. Dijo el investigador, tomando un poco de aire mientras aflojaba el nudo de su corbata― Lo que tengo que decirle… quizás no era lo que usted esperaba, señor…

―Estoy comenzando a perder la paciencia, Jenks.

―Ella… la señora Renée… está muerta.

Si hacía un instante Aro sentía que su corazón bombeaba con fuerza, ahora sentía que poco a poco iba deteniéndose. Miraba a su investigador esperando ―o suplicando más bien― que él se retractara o le dijera que nada era seguro. Pero el hombre no lo hizo. Torció su gesto como disculpándose por traer malas noticias, compadeciendo un poco del empresario y tras carraspear, explicó:

―Ella llegó hasta un pueblo hace veintidós años más o menos y tras muy poco de residir allí se casó con un hombre que ahora es jefe de policía del pueblo.

― ¿Está… está usted seguro, Jenks? ―Preguntó, sintiendo la presión que se formaba por el nudo que aquejaba su garganta.

―Me temo que sí, señor. Al llegar al pueblo, me fui directo al cuartel de policía. Uno de los hombres que trabaja allí me contó la historia de Charlie Swan y su esposa Renée.

―No puede ser… ―susurró, levantándose de su sitio como un zombi hacia la ventana. Jenks lo miró y se levantó tras él― ¿Está seguro?

―Completamente señor.

― ¿Qué más averiguó? ―preguntó, sintiendo como sus ojos escocían por el dolor que para el significaba una noticia como esa.

―No tuve acceso a muchos detalles, pues dicen que Charlie es muy receloso con ese pasado, pero la gente recuerda que un cáncer fulminante fue lo que provocó su muerte. Dejó a su esposo devastado y a una pequeña hija…

Aro se giró hacia Jenks, interrumpiéndolo:

― ¿Hija?

―Sí señor ―respondió, caminando de regreso hasta el escritorio donde tomó su block de notas y leyó algo antes de agregar― La niña tenía seis años cuando ella falleció. Y quizás esto le pueda interesar: según lo que logré averiguar con la gente más antigua del pueblo, ellos dicen que fue algo extraño lo de su embarazo, pues en apenas unos meses de casada, la señora en cuestión dio a luz. Dejaron entrever que la niña fue concebida antes del matrimonio y lo más extraño es que ella sólo después de seis meses de llegar al pueblo se casó con el señor Swan. Suponen que ella llegó embarazada al pueblo hace veintidós años…

― ¡No me diga más, Jenks! ―Exclamó, volviendo a girarse.

La pena de saber a su Renée muerta era un dolor que traspasaba su alma… pero la convicción de que esa niña era suya, era una certeza absoluta, que en algo aliviaba su tremenda pena.

―Si le interesa saber, pude conocer a la hija en cuestión. Antes de llamarlo estuve en el lugar en que ella trabaja y puedo decirle que es una jovencita muy linda.

― ¿Cómo se llama?

―Isabella, pero todo el mundo allí le dice Bella.

Aro bajó su cabeza y cubrió sus ojos con una de sus frías manos para detener las lágrimas, mientras recordaba un diálogo que Renée y él tuvieron:

_―"Algún día, cuando tenga una hija, voy a ponerle algún nombre italiano, de esos que suenan tan elegantes" ―. _Le dijo ella una noche en las que solían escabullirse al jardín para simplemente hablar. Él la miró con ternura, torciendo su cabeza y le preguntó:

_―"¿Y por qué italiano?"_

Ella bajó los ojos un poco avergonzada, retorciendo susdedos

_―"Pues… me gusta como suenan esos nombres…"_

Él soltó una risa y agregó con humor

_―"Yo soy de ascendencia italiana" _

_―"Lo sé… quizás por eso lo decidí."_

― ¿Se encuentra bien, señor? ―Preguntó muy preocupado el investigador, viendo al jefe como sujetaba su cuerpo a la muralla, como si en cualquier momento fuera a desvanecerse. Aro abrió los ojos y recobró su postura.

―Estoy bien, Jenks. Ahora necesito estar solo.

―Señor, si usted necesita que regrese allí, pues, iré sin problemas… ―dijo con más entusiasmo del habitual. Aro no hizo caso de eso, y negó con la cabeza.

―No haga nada más hasta que yo se lo diga. Ahora retírese por favor.

―Lo que usted mande, señor.

―Y gracias Jenks, ha hecho un buen trabajo.

―Ni lo mencione, señor ―. Dijo, tomando sus cosas, calándose su sombrero y saliendo raudo de la oficina.

Cuando Aro sintió la puerta cerrarse, se sintió en libertad para dejarse caer en uno de los sillones, poniendo su cabeza entre las palmas de sus manos, mientras sentía ardientes lágrimas brotar de sus ojos.

Su Renée, su amada Renée estaba muerta. Cuantos años perdidos en seguir pistas falsas, cuánto tiempo albergando la esperanza de encontrarla para luego, se desvanecieran como agua entre sus dedos.

¿De qué demonios le había servido tener tanto dinero, cuando eso no lo hizo recuperar su felicidad? ¿Lo habrá amado hasta el último día de su vida, como se lo juró alguna vez? ¿O habría muerto decepcionada? ¡Pero Dios es testigo que la buscó, incluso en medio de su frustración por su abandono! Porque eso sintió cuando supo que ella se había ido sin decir más: un profundo sentimiento de abandono. ¿Por qué, por qué se fue, si decía amarlo más que a nadie? Si se hubiera quedado, o si le hubiese dicho, él hubiese cuidado de ella, y ahora no estaría lamentando su muerte.

Tantas preguntas, tantas… que nunca tendrían la respuesta que él necesitaba para vivir tranquilo. Pero ahora, tras llorar tardíamente su muerte, se concentraría en esa hija. En esa hija que él sabía que era suya. Porque así como nunca pensó comprometer su vida junto a otra mujer que no fuera Renée, no pensaba engendrar hijo de nadie más, y siempre fue muy cuidadoso con ello. Lo que sí hizo, para compensar esa _falta_, fue hacerse cargo de dos pequeños que apadrinó de una institución infantil que estaba bajo su supervisión.

Dos niños a los que entregó educación completa y quienes actualmente trabajaban con él, siendo ambos sus dos personas de mayor confianza allí: Garrett y Rosalie. Dos jóvenes a quienes había aprendido a querer y quienes retribuían de igual forma su cariño y agradecimiento.

Pero ahora, la sensación de su paternidad de la que estaba seguro sin mediar exámenes, lo hacía ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Había alguien que era fruto de su amor por Renée, la que llevaba su sangre y a la que deseaba conocer lo antes posible, ¿pero cómo abordarla?

Tras unos minutos de soledad y lamento, tres suaves golpes sonaron en la puerta para luego abrirse con lentitud, asomándose por esta a un preocupado Garrett, quien con sus ojos pidió autorización a Aro para ingresar. El triste hombre asintió una vez desde el sillón y el joven no demoró en acercarse a él, sentándose a su lado, esperando que hablara.

―Jenks estuvo aquí ―. Dijo con pesar, afirmando sus codos sobre sus rodillas, mientras miraba la oscura alfombra de la oficina. Garrett alzó las cejas y asintió despacio.

―Creo haberlo visto entrar… y por lo que veo no trajo buenas noticias.

―Las peores noticias que podría haberme dado…

―Aro, cuando comenzaste con la búsqueda debiste ponerte en todos los escenarios posibles. Eventualmente después de todos estos años, era lógico que ella rehiciera su vida, que se casara, que…

―Ella está muerta ―. Interrumpió, dejando los dichos de Garrett en el aire, quien luego de oírlo sostuvo la respiración para soltarla en segundos con lentitud, dándose tiempo de asimilar lo que Aro le había contado.

― ¡Oh…! Pues lo lamento mucho, Aro. Imagino cómo te sientes.

―Siento un vacío tan grande en mi pecho, Garrett. Nada podría haberme preparado para esto. Me puse en el lugar de que ella estuviera casada, pero eso no me impediría de ir hasta ella y… ―se detuvo, cubriendo sus ojos y soltando aire de sus pulmones. Garrett levantó una de sus manos y la puso sobre el hombro de aquel hombre a quien él consideraba un padre.

― ¿Y qué harás ahora? Finalmente ya no hay nada…

―Sí hay algo ―. Rectificó el empresario, levantándose de su sitio y caminando alrededor mientras Garrett lo observaba con extrañeza― Isabella.

― ¿Disculpa?

―Isabella, es hija de Renée… y estoy completamente seguro que es mi hija también.

Garrett abrió paulatinamente su boca y se levantó del sillón lentamente.

―Pero… pero… ella se casó, ¿no? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro, después de todo el tiempo que pasó?

―Llámalo intuición, corazonada o lo que sea, pero sé que es mi hija y no necesito exámenes de paternidad para comprobarlo.

―No entiendo ―. Reconoció el joven, rascándose su castaña cabellera.

Aro relató para él en resumen lo que su investigador había logrado averiguar y fuera de su corazonada, explicó cómo sí era probable que esa joven fuera su hija. Ataba cabos ahora, explicándose por qué salió tan rápido de su casa y por qué se casó tan apresuradamente con ese hombre en cuanto llegó a ese pueblo.

―Es increíble… y perdóname que te lo diga, pero esto es como el trama de una telenovela.

―Como sea, debo buscar la manera de acercarme a ella. Conocerla y que me conozca…

― ¿Y cómo harás eso?

―No sé… no sé… ―dijo pensativo. Después de dos segundos desvió su rostro hasta Garrett y estrechó sus ojos hacia él, como si en ese instante se le hubiese ocurrido algo. Garrett, al ver a Aro mirarlo así, supo que algo tramaba.

― ¿Qué?

―Tú me vas a ayudar, Garrett.

―Uhm… seguro. Dime cómo.

Aro se acercó hasta él, invitándolo a sentarse de regreso en el sillón, comenzando a delinearle lo que acababa de ocurrírsele.

―XxX―

Una muchedumbre de mujeres de todas las edades abarrotaban la entrada de "El Bar de Sam" esperando que la suerte les permitiera ver a la estrella del rock que hacía más o menos una hora, había llegado hasta allí. En la puerta, Emmett Cullen, teniente de policía en segundo grado y su compañero Jacob Black intentaban mantener a raya a las desquiciadas jovencitas que intentaban entrar al lugar, empujándose unas a otras para conseguir su objetivo.

― ¡Damas, por favor, les rogamos no empujar! No queremos que se hagan daño… ―intentaba lidiar Emmett con ellas con voz en cuello, lazando sus brazos al aire pidiendo atención, pero lo único que recibía de regreso eran reproches, maldiciones e improperios varios. El resto de los policías, que rodeaban la entrada formando entre ellos una cordón humano, era igual de insultado por las muchachas, quienes a su vez gritaban el nombre de la estrella, declarándoles su amor eterno y haciéndoles ofrecimiento de todo tipo.

El joven estudiante de medicina que trabajaba allí, logró, después de una ardua lucha en aquel mar de féminas, llegar hasta la puerta donde su hermano y su amigo resguardaban el ingreso.

― ¡Demonios! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ―Exclamó, preguntando a su hermano cuando al fin pudo respirar. Emmett alzó sus hombros y respondió:

―Ya sabes: Jasper.

Las niñas que estaban más cerca de ellos, al oír el nombre del artista, gritaron como unas locas, mientras Emmett hacía un gesto de dolor en su rostro por los chillidos y Edward rodaba sus ojos. Jacob junto a ellos, estaba un poco distraído mirando hacia adentro del local, como si algo allí llamara su atención, como al resto de las jovencitas.

― ¡No te desconcentres, Jacob! ―Le gritó Emmett, cuando las niñas volvieron a empujar hacia adelante, intentando romper la barrera humana. Edward lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido y le preguntó:

― ¿Qué tienes, eh?

―Bella está adentro… ―explicó él.

Edward quiso rodar de nuevo sus ojos, pero evitó hacerlo, limitándose sólo a asentir. Después de eso, abrió la puerta, dándole a las muchachas escasas esperanzas de poder ver a Jasper, pero la cerró muy rápidamente.

Contempló el bar, viendo los cambios que se tuvieron que realizar para recibir al _artista. _Una mesa larga, cubierta por un mantel blanco que cubría el total de la mesa y sobre la cual había botellas de agua, la caratula del disco del rockero exhibiéndose, un par de arreglos florales en tonos negro y rojo, además de un micrófono en el centro de la mesa para que hablara el artista. Además, una gigantografía de Jasper Whitlock cubría la parte trasera de la mesa y frente a esa, estaban dispuestas varias sillas que seguro eran para la conferencia de prensa que se daría en ese lugar. Bueno, no era que Jasper Whitlock fuera una real estrella de la canción con una voz angelical, más bien acaparaba la atención de estos por sus bullidas relaciones sentimentales con modelos, actrices y otras mujeres, las que siempre terminaban en algún escándalo. Bueno, y a las mujeres les llamaba la atención su postura rebelde e irreverente, además de su aspecto atractivo y seductor, que las hacía suspirar.

Después de su escrutinio, caminó hasta la barra, donde Jane y Victoria estaba limpiando copas y colocándolas sobre bandejas, las que serían repartidas en la posterior fiesta privada que se brindaría en honor a la estrella y sus invitados. Ambas estaban siendo ayudadas por Ángela y Bella, a quienes saludó, tras meterse tras la barra.

―Sam está hecho un demonio. Las niñitas afuera amenazan con tirar abajo el local… ―comentó Victoria, cuando Edward a su lado empezó a revisar las botellas de licor y ver cuales debía reemplazar.

―Y las creo capaces… ―comentó el joven, recordando la travesía que significó para él, llegar hasta la puerta del local.

―Jasper está hecho un maldito engreído, ¿creerás que según él no se acordaba de nosotros? ¡Ni que llevara toda la vida fuera de este pueblo! ―Comentó Ángela, doblando servilletas.

― ¿Y ves a las tres mujeres que estás allí? ―Susurró Jane a su lado, indicando levemente con su cabeza hasta una mesa que se encontraba en un rincón, donde tres mujeres que a simple vista parecían ser modelos, miraban con displicencia el entorno, echando de vez en cuando miraditas hacia la barra.

― ¿Quiénes son?

―Son sus_ groupies_, ¡¿lo puedes creer?! ―Dijo la rubia, no resistiendo soltar una risa, que fue seguida por la de Edward y la de Victoria. Ángela frunció sus delgadas cejas y preguntó.

― ¿Sus qué?

Victoria se arrimó sobre la barra y susurró a Ángela:

―Son como amiguitas especiales del artista… ya sabes… cinco minutos de fama a cambio de buen sexo.

―Perras esas… una de las muy desgraciadas vertió su bebida sobre Bella…

Bella, que se había mantenido en silencio durante todo ese rato, deseando desaparecer de ese lugar, sobre todo después que esas… mujerzuelas vertieran su bebida sobre su blusa azul sin ella haberles provocado de ninguna manera. Claro, Jasper fue a la única que reconoció de entre todos los que estaban allí –no siendo esto algo de lo que ella se enorgulleciera– y seguro eso las _alteró_.

― ¿Estás bien, Bella? ―Preguntó Edward, tocando levemente su brazo. Ella apenas alzó la mirada a él y asintió con la cabeza.

―Lo único que quiero es largarme…

― ¡No Bella! Si yo me quedo aquí hasta el final, pues tú también, me lo prometiste ―. Soltó Ángela, después de oírla decir eso. Bella la miró de reojo y suspiró.

―Lo sé, lo sé…

La puerta de la oficina del jefe Sam se abrió, y de esta salieron dos hombrones de casi dos metros de estatura, contextura gruesa y vestidos completamente de negro. Los dos guardaespaldas del artista, revisaron el lugar antes que _la estrella_ asomara en este, con una muy grande sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro. Tras él y con un semblante muy diferente, salió Sam, cabreado por todo aquello.

Jasper caminó hasta la barra, poniendo en alerta a sus groupies, quienes saltaron y corrieron hasta él. Se sentó en un taburete cerca de los demás, mirándolos con una sonrisa sardónica. Miró entornando sus ojos a Edward por un rato, para luego alzar su dedo índice y preguntar:

― Edmund, ¿no?

Victoria, Jane y Ángela soltaron una carcajada, mientras Bella negaba con la cabeza y Edward lo miraba de regreso con rostro nada cordial.

―Edward.

Él asintió con la cabeza, peinando su sedoso y largo cabello que caía hasta casi tocar sus hombros, mientras las tres mujeres tras él lo toqueteaban. Desvió su vista a Bella ―que estaba muda intentando hacerse invisible― y alzó su mano, tocando su espalada. Ella se sobresaltó enseguida y dio un paso al costado, mirándolo con reprobación.

―Entonces, Bella, ¿tu padre sigue siendo policía del pueblito este? ¿Cuántas multas ha cursado desde que me fui, eh? ―Dijo en tono burlesco.

Edward golpeo la barra de madera con la base de una botella con algo más de fuerza, mirando con rabia al tipo ese, mientras Victoria, Jane y Ángela estuvieron a punto de saltarle encima. ¿Qué se creía este tipo con ínfulas de grandeza? Bella por su parte, alzó lentamente su seria mirada hacia él y poco a poco las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron en una sonrisa que daba un poco de miedo, antes de contra preguntar:

― ¿Y tu madre, Jasper, sigue bordando tus calzoncillos con tu nombre para que nos los pierdas por ahí? ― Y sin más, dejando a Jasper rojo de la vergüenza por algún recuerdo que aquel comentario le hacía aflorar, Bella agarró una bandeja y caminó hasta la cocina lejos de ahí. El primero en estallar de la risa fue Edward, seguida por las muchas.

―Un whisky a la mesa… ¡rápido! ―Exigió el ofendido artista, levantándose de la barra y caminando con sus chicas hasta la mesa donde ellas estaban.

Sam que se había quedado aparte hablando algo con el representante, se acercó a ellos cuando vio que su gente reía con ganas.

― ¿Bella pateó las bolas de Whitlock o algo así? ―Preguntó con humor.

― ¡Oh, sí, claro que lo hizo! ―Respondió Jane, tomando otra de las bandejas y caminando también hacia la cocina.

A la hora acordada, el bar se llenó de periodistas y de otras personas listas para escuchar lo que sea que Jasper iba a decir sobre el lanzamiento de su DVD que relataría su meteórica carrera profesional, con extractos de algunos conciertos y de cómo se realizaría la película sobre su vida, que había comenzado en ese tan humilde poblado. Los periodistas estaban no muy interesados en eso, verdaderamente, pues cuando fue el momento de preguntar lo hicieron con cuestionamientos sobre el rumor que corría sobre una modelo que alegaba sobre un embarazo donde él era el padre de la criatura.

― ¿Puedes creer lo ridículo que es todo esto? ―Preguntó Sam a Edward, mirando el entorno del bar que se cernía sobre Jasper, quien al parecer estaba en la mismísima gloria viendo como todo el mundo quería saber de él.

―Ni que lo digas…

Después de terminada la conferencia, la fiesta en sí comenzó, con las canciones del único disco que Jasper Whitlock había lanzado, sonando una y otra vez por los altoparlantes. Muy pocas personas del pueblo habían sido invitadas, por tanto los asistentes eran nada más que caras desconocidas. Los que estaban trabajando en el bar, se movían de un lado a otro, mientras Edward, Sam y Victoria trabajan a todo lo que podían tras la barra, preparando tragos excéntricos que pocas veces eran pedidos en ese lugar. Afuera, la multitud de muchachas seguía enfebrecidas, intentando traspasar las barreras para ingresar.

Pero de forma encubierta por una puerta lateral y con ayuda de una de las muchachas de la cocina, una chica del pueblo, logró entrar allí. La pequeña hermana de los Cullen, Alice, no podía quedarse afuera, y no porque formara parte del grupo de fanáticas de Whitlock, sino porque _necesitaba_ verlo después de tanto tiempo sin saber de él. Quería ver su rostro y que él la viera, y saber, si así recordaba toda la sarta de promesas que le hizo antes de irse.

Se escabulló entre el gentío y se ocultó en una de las esquinas tras un grupo de jóvenes, que se notaban eran parte del nuevo círculo de amigos de Jasper, tratando de no ser vista por nadie que la pudiera reconocer. Lamentablemente no lo logró:

― ¿Alice?

―Uhm… hola Seth ―. respondió ella al saludo de uno de los chicos que trabajaba allí y que se había acercado hasta el grupo de jóvenes a entregarles las bebidas que habían pedido.

― ¿También fuiste invitada? ―Preguntó el chico― ¿Sabe Edward que estás aquí?

―No, no… no lo sabe, y por favor no se lo digas. No creo que le agrade mucho verme aquí…

―Ya veo… aunque no creo que logre verte. Está amarrado con trabajo tras la barra ―. Indicó, haciéndose junto a ella― ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

―No, por favor, sigue con tu trabajo…

―Oye ―dijo el joven mesero, tomando las blancas manos de la joven de veinte años― de alguna manera me alegro verte aunque sea en medio de todo esto. Aunque preferiría que alguna vez pudieras aceptar algunas de mis invitaciones a salir por ahí…

Ella escondió sus verdes ojos y bajó su rostro pálido escondiendo su rubor por el coqueteo de aquel muchacho, que llevaba bastante tiempo tratando de conseguir una cita con ella. Era atractivo, su tez morena combinaba perfectamente, el con marrón de sus ojos y su cabello negro. Era muy gentil y amigable, el chico por el que cualquier mujer se derretiría de amor. Y ya quisiera ella verse atrapada por ese galán, pero no podía.

―Algún día, Seth ―. Respondió ella, alzando a penas su vista, viendo como el joven sonreía con ilusión, sin soltar sus manos, mientras asentía ligero y mordía su labio.

Desde lejos y mientras estaba siendo atosigado por un grupo de personas, Jasper hizo un movimiento con su cabeza por el lugar y como si Alice fuese una luciérnaga entre el ambiente de luz tenue del bar, la vio sonriéndole a un tipo… sonriéndole a un tipo que no era él.

Sin excusarse, se apartó del grupo y caminó apresuradamente, esquivando a varias personas más que trataron de interponerse en su camino, sin quitar la vista de ella, viéndola reírse por algo que el tipo ese le decía. Ella, como si sintiera la presencia de Jasper acercarse, levantó su vista y cruzó sus ojos con los de él, que en ese momento eran amenazantes.

Cuando llegó hasta ellos, bajó su vista a las manos aun entrelazadas del muchacho y Alice, levantándola luego con desaprobación hasta ella.

―Alice ―. Dijo secamente, mientras Seth pegaba un respingo, dando un paso atrás y soltando finalmente las manos de Alice, mientras ella daba un paso atrás, como impactada por la presencia tan cercana de Jasper.

―Déjanos solos ―. Ordenó el artista al muchacho, que miraba alternadamente y con extrañeza a la pareja.

― ¿Está bien, Alice? ―Preguntó Seth, preocupado por ella, que lo miró y asintió con su cabeza. Él se apartó de ellos, prometiéndose estar al pendiente por si ella necesitaba ayuda.

―No vine aquí por ti ―. Se apresuró a mentir ella. Él soltó una risa socarrona y miró a su alrededor.

―Alice, por favor, toda esta gente está aquí _por mí ―. _Dio un paso para estar más cerca de ella y cogió sus manos sorpresivamente, apretándolas con propiedad― Sabía que te vería, no pensé que tan luego… dejamos unas cosas pendientes…

― ¡No seas engreído, Jasper! Sólo vine a confirmar algo…

― ¿Qué cosa, eh? ¿Quieres ver si aún me derrito por ti? ―Dio un paso y puso su boca muy cerca de su oído― Pues entérate, Alice, me derrito por ti y estoy ansiando llevarte otra vez a mi cama, como aquella vez…

― ¡Cállate! ¡Ni loca haría esa tontera contigo otra vez!

Como si las tres groupies tuviesen un radar, caminaron en grupo hasta donde se encontraba Jasper. Una de ellas, la mujer casi de dos metros con aspecto afroamericano por el tono oscuro y lustroso de su piel, que contrastaba totalmente con el de las otras dos rubias, tomó del brazo a Jasper y lo apartó de aquella niña.

―_Nene,_ ya estamos aburridas. Vamos al cuarto de hotel… y hagamos cosas sucias entre los cuatro ―. Ronroneó con lascivia.

―Sí, vámonos de aquí Zafrina ―. Dijo, sin quitar sus ojos de Alice, quien sintió nauseas cuando oyó a las mujeres ― ¿Te nos unes, Alice?

―Asqueroso ―. siseó ella, antes de escabullirse de regreso a la cocina y salir de ese lugar donde nunca tendría que haber ido. Irina, una de las rubias acompañantes de Jasper, dio un paso más y tomó el otro brazo del artista y preguntó con voz chillona:

― ¿De verdad vamos a ir a jugar, nene?

Jasper soltó el aire de sus pulmones y de un rápido movimiento soltó el agarre de las dos mujeres.

―No, estoy cansado. Déjenme solo ―. dijo, dio media vuelta caminando hasta su representante, a quien le dijo algo al oído, para que luego este llamara a los guardaespaldas para que lo ayudaran a salir de ahí.

La fiesta había terminado. ¡Gracias a Dios! Pero el sitio había quedado hecho un asco y los encargados del local debían hacerse cargo de limpiarlo.

Bella llevaba una gran bolsa de basura donde echaba todos los desechos que iban apareciendo en su camino, mientras su amiga Ángela en la cocina, hacía inventario de sus cosas. Jane y Victoria recogían los vasos desocupados, Edward y Sam sacaba cuentas, ayudado de su amada Maggie a quien llevó ese día para que disfrutara de la fiesta, pero quien en verdad terminó ayudando como una empleada más del local. El resto lavaba bajillas, servicios, copas y todo lo demás.

― ¡La próxima vez, contratarás gente para la limpieza, Sam! ―Gritó Jane a su jefe, mientras llevaba sobre una bandeja un alto de copas sucias.

― ¡Lo siento, Chicas! ¡Pero no olviden que serán recompensadas!

― ¡Más te vale, Sam! ―Respondió Victoria, siguiendo a su amiga Jane a la cocina.

Bella resopló indignada, mientras sin éxito lograba mover una pesada mesa. Por muchas razones, pensaba ella, tendría que haber declinado de ayudar a Ángela con ese "evento". Era un buen dinero, no cabía duda, pero eran más de las dos de la mañana y ahí estaba ella, recogiendo basura y tragándose con rencor ver cómo "él dedicaba todas sus miradas y su coquetería a la otra".

―Mierda ―. gruñó, cuando con una esquina de la mesa pasó a llevar su cadera, dejando caer la bolsa y la escoba que tenía en las manos.

―Oye, déjame ayudarte.

Edward llegó al rescate de Bella, después que la vio durante varios minutos lidiar con esa mesa de robusta madera. Era gracioso verla allí, tan menudita, tratando de mover aquello, que para él fue tan simple de correr de regreso a su lugar.

―Gracias ―. Susurró ella apenas, sentándose en una de las sillas contiguas y recogiendo los vasos de plásticos y demás basura. Él torció la boca y se inclinó para ayudarla con los residuos y meterlos en la bolsa.

―Estás cansada, ¿no?

―Sí. Pero me disgusta más saber que estoy recogiendo la basura de una fiesta que se dio en honor a Jasper ―. soltó, sin saber por qué. Edward alzó sus cejas, sorprendido por esa confesión, tomando lugar en la otra silla, mientras jugueteaba con la escoba que recogió del suelo.

― ¿No te cae bien, verdad? Bueno, creo que no le es agradable a nadie, después que se fuera. Cambió mucho con todo esto de la fama…

―Su padre fue el superior de papá en el cuartel de policía. Siempre lo denigraba y decía estar en un rango mucho mayor a él, cosa que no era cierta, y papá nunca lo tomó en cuenta, quizás eso lo enervaba más. Además siempre le hacían preguntas… de su pasado… sobre mi madre… decían cosas… y Jasper siempre me molestaba con eso…

― ¿Cosas sobre tu madre?

―Chismes ―. Dijo, bajando su cabeza mientras alzaba sus hombros, como bajándole la importancia a esos comentarios, los que en realidad la herían bastante, pues bullían en ella una serie de inquietantes sentimientos.

El joven estudiante de medicina frunció sus cejas y pudo entrever ese sentimiento turbador en Bella. Sintió un poco de pena por ella, pues él, al igual que todo el resto de los pobladores de ese sitio, había oído algo de esos chismes. Así que antes que ella siguiera procesando esos recuerdos amargos, dijo:

―Bueno, todo el mundo sabe de lo altaneros que eran los padres de Whitlock y de lo bien que les sentó la fama de su hijo, ¿no? ―Ella suspiró y asintió hacia Edward.

―Sí, lo mejor es que eso, los sacó de este lugar.

―Es cierto ―. Asintió Edward, torciendo su boca en una sonrisita que hizo que Bella se derritiera de la ternura, teniendo que apartar su vista del hermoso rostro de Edward y ocultar lo feliz que era con ese sencillo diálogo, donde veía a Edward hablar con ella y sonreírle a ella, no a Jane. Si tan solo fuese siempre así…

― ¿Bella?

― ¿Uhm?

―Te preguntaba, si a ti no te gustaría salir de este pueblo, estudiar quizás…

―Ahora no puedo, ―respondió con resignación― tengo… otras cosas que resolver antes.

― ¿Un novio? ―Soltó como broma, sin darse cuenta. Y al parecer, su broma no había sido bien recibida, pues vio como el rostro de Bella se contrajo, pasando de la incomodidad a la rabia, que era lo que su rostro demostraba en ese momento. Arrugó su nariz y se levantó de su silla, agarrando la bolsa de basura y quitando la escoba de las manos de Edward.

― ¡Eso no te importa! ―Y sin más, caminó lejos de Edward, metiéndose a la cocina para avisarle a Ángela que se iba, que no quería estar allí. Edward quedó sorprendido por su reacción, pero finalmente alzó su hombros, se levantó, ubicó en su lugar la mesa y las sillas, y regresó a la barra, donde vio a Sam hablarle algo a Maggie, como rogándole algo.

―Lo siento, Sam Pero es tarde y mañana tengo que ir temprano a la capital ―. explicaba ella, cuando Edward llegaba a la barra a terminar de poner orden. Sam pasaba sus manos por la cabellera negra con frustración, intentando hacer cambiar de opinión a su dama. Pero ella simplemente no cedía.

―Quédate en casa al menos…

―No haré eso, ya sabes. Mi casa no está lejos y traje el carro de mi hermano, así que no hay problema.

―Está bien ―. Susurró él, bajando su cabeza con pesadumbre. Ella calzó su chaqueta, subió la cremallera, dejando libre el pelo caoba lleno de ondas pequeñas y dio unos pasos hasta acercarse a él tomarme la cara y darle un suave beso en sus labios.

―Te llamo mañana, ¿sí? ―Dijo, a lo que Sam solo asintió en estricta mudez. Se giró hacia Edward, de quien se despidió con un rápido saludo, para salir luego caminando rápidamente del bar.

Edward no pudo esconder su risa, ganándose un palmetazo de su jefe sobre su nuca, muy típico de él. Pero ni aun así, Edward dejó de reír.

―Te estás arrastrando, ¿no? ―Preguntó con humor, torciendo Sam su boca en desagrado.

― ¡No deja que la toque! ―Gruñó entre dientes― Hace cuatro meses que salimos, y me he comportado como un caballero medieval, ya sabes, respetando sus límites… ¡Pero soy hombre, maldita sea, y tengo… necesidades!

Edward alzó una ceja en dirección a su amigo ― ¿Sexo?

―No quiero aprovecharme, sabes. ¡Pero de verdad no sé qué espera! ―Admitió, agarrando una banca y sentándose.

―Quizás sea virgen… ―comentó Edward, alzando sus hombros, como buscando una razón para su amigo, del por qué su chica reaccionaba así. Pero Sam lanzó a tierra la teoría de Edward:

―No lo es.

―No puedes estar seguro de eso, no has tenido acceso a… ese detalle, ya sabes…

―Simplemente lo sé. Tuvo una desilusión algo traumática para ella, y pues ahora quiere hacer las cosas diferentes.

― ¿Cómo diferentes? ¿Crees que quiere un compromiso más serio, como matrimonio, antes de permitirle que la lleves a la cama?

―Creo… creo que sí. No me lo ha dicho abiertamente, pero… no sé.

―Y qué esperas… ―animó Edward, sonriéndole a su amigo, animándolo a dar un paso adelante.

―Tengo que estar seguro que es ella con quien quiero estar el resto de mi vida, antes de "retirarme del mercado", tú entiendes.

―Salirte de la lista de los solteros más cotizados, claro.

―Y ya que estamos hablando de compromisos, sexo y toda esta cosa, ¿cómo vas tú con Jane, eh? ¿Aún no te deja entrar en sus bragas?

― ¡Cierra la boca, Sam! ―Exclamó, dando un puñetazo sobre el brazo de su amigo, quien se quejó un poco del golpe, entre risas, claro.

― ¿Cómo lo haces, eh? ¿Alguna _compañerita _en la universidad que te hace el _favor_? ¿Alguna enfermera sexy y cachonda que ayuda a suplir tus necesidades?

―Estoy todo el maldito día en la universidad, en el hospital y el resto estoy aquí, ¿crees que tengo jodido tiempo para eso?

― ¡Oh, _Galeno_! Eso no es excusa ¡Siempre hay tiempo! ―Dijo, empujándolo con el codo― ¡¿O acaso atacas tú mismo el problema, como cuando eras adolecente?!

― ¡Cierra la maldita boca, Sam!

― ¿Sam? ―Ángela llamó al jefe del local, mientras este se carcajeaba de su ahora malhumorado amigo. Junto a ella estaba Bella, mirando seriamente a los dos hombres.

― ¡Ángela! ¡Dios, gracias por ayudarme a cubrir esta locura! ―Exclamó, dándose la vuelta para darle un amistoso abrazo― Mañana tendrás en tu cuenta lo acordado, ya sabes. Y gracias a ti también, Bella. Hicieron un estupendo trabajo ―. Dijo, a lo que Bella suavizó un poco su rostro y asintió al sonriente Sam

―Bueno, ya no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí. Nos vamos.

―Sí, por supuesto. Muchas gracias una vez más.

―Todo estuvo impecable, hicieron un muy buen trabajo ―. Agregó Edward― Y creo que cobraron muy poco…

Sam lo fulminó con la mirada:

― ¿No tienes más botellas que cubrir, Edward?

Edward y Ángela se carcajearon, mientras Bella mantenía su vista fija en sus botines. Mientras Sam arreglaba unos detalles sobre el pago, Edward se hizo sobre la barra para quedar cerca de Bella y pedirle disculpas si es que con su comentario anterior la había hecho enojar.

―No fue mi intención, de verdad.

Ella apenas alzó su vista y respondió casi en un susurro

―No te preocupes, Edward.

―Ah, y si Jasper por alguna razón te molesta, y yo estoy cerca, no dudes en gritar, yo feliz de tener una buena razón para golpearle ―. Le indicó, guiñándole un ojo. Bella torció su boca en una sonrisa y mordió su labio mientras sentía la temperatura de sus mejillas elevarse. No pudo evitar alzar la vista completamente y sonreírle, mientras asentía.

Las dos chicas salieron del local después de despedirse de todo mundo allí, mientras Edward y Sam hacían los últimos arreglos en la barra para dejarla en orden.

― ¿Recuerdas cuál es la historia que se habla por ahí, acerca de la madre de Bella? ―Preguntó Edward, recordando la pequeña charla que tuvo con ella. Sam frunció sus cejas y lo miró con extrañeza.

― ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

―Estuve hablando con ella e hizo mención a eso…

―La gente más antigua asegura que Bella no es hija de Charlie ―.explicó Sam― Mamá dice que mi padre se llevó esa verdad a la tumba, bien sabías tú lo buenos amigos que eran, pero era algo que todo el mundo dio por sentado. La madre de Bella llegó embarazada, y para evitar habladuría, Charlie se casó con ella y crió al bebé como suya propia.

―Debe ser difícil para Bella, oír esos chismes sobre ella.

―La gente aquí quiere mucho a Charlie, lo sabes, por eso es muy poca la gente que lo comenta.

―Claro.

― ¿Y por qué lo preguntas? ¿No habías oído eso?

―Claro que lo oí, pero nunca presté atención. Además, me dio un poco de curiosidad, es todo.

―Curiosidad… ¡¿No estarás pensando en Bella para suplir tus frustraciones sexuales, ocupando el próximo sitio dentro de su lista de citas?!

Edward no respondió con palabras, simplemente e giró un poco hacia el _bocota_ de su amigo y lanzó un doloroso puñetazo nuevamente sobre su brazo, justo bajo el hombro, haciéndolo reclinarse del dolor.

¿Él, la próxima cita de Bella? ¡Pues no! ¿Y por qué no? Pues porque… porque… simplemente porque no.

―Me largó ―. anunció, agachándose bajo la barra, para sacar su chaqueta de donde la había guardado.

―No has terminado, Cullen ―. respondió Sam, aun adolorido por el certero golpe de Edward en su brazo.

― ¡Y una mierda que sí! Nos vemos mañana ―. se despidió y caminó hacia la puerta, donde se enfrentó al frío de la noche por las solitarias calles, caminando hacia su apartamento, mientras seguía pensando en lo difícil que ha de haber sido para Bella Swan cargar con toda esa duda, sumado a las habladurías de la gente. No era justo que nadie pasara por eso, pensó, sintiendo un poco de pena por la hija de Charlie Swan, que a simple vista se intentaba hacer la fuerte frente al resto. Y no la culpaba.

Llegó a su casa, recibido por su fiel León, y después de alimentarlo, como cada noche entró en su cuarto, se desnudó, y se metió bajo las colchas de su cama a reponer algo de sueño perdido.


	4. Chapter 4

**El capítulo de hoy está dedicado a mi hermosa beta y amiga Gaby Madriz que ayer estuvo de cumple. Besos a ella. **

**Y besos a ustedes que siguen esta locura. Gracias por sus lecturas y comentarios.**

**A leer! **

**Y ya saben, pueden encontrarme en Facebook como Catalina Lina y en Twiter como Cata_lina_lina**

* * *

3.

― ¡Por qué simplemente, no viene él y habla con la niña esa…!

―Isabella.

―Sí, ella. Por qué no viene y le dice la verdad, para qué todo este montaje de querer invertir en este pueblo…

―Hay buenos nichos de negocio aquí, Rosalie. No es sólo un montaje.

― ¡No me hagas reír, Garrett!

Rosalie Hale había sido reclutada junto a Garrett, para ir hasta ese pueblo y entablar negociaciones con un par de agricultores para la compra de sus producciones. Ella era una mujer de la urbe, no de pueblos pequeños como aquel al que se acercaban. La rubia y hermosa empresaria de veinticinco años odiaba tener que ir a meterse a ese lugar que la apartaba de su amplia y luminosa oficina. Pero debía hacerlo por Aro, a él simplemente no podía negarle nada.

En tres días, desde que supieron de la existencia y el paradero de Bella, Aro contactó a estos agricultores del poblado aquel y les ofreció el negocio de sus vidas, proponiéndoles comprar por el triple de su valor la producción de lácteos que se obtenía en los criaderos de esa zona. Y no era un mal negocio, pues él ganaría tanto o más que ellos, pues Aro Vulturi no hacía negocios sin una sólida base de datos sustentables, así que pensó que todo se confabulaba para acercarse a su hija de forma paulatina. Por eso, en primer lugar envió a sus dos más fieles colaboradores a finiquitar el negocio y de paso, acercarse a Isabella.

"Garrett, sabes cómo hacerlo, búscala, que parezca casual, hazte amigo de ella y pregúntale cosas… lo que sea. Acerca de su infancia, su adolescencia, cuáles son sus planes… cualquier cosa que me ayude a conocerla, a acercarme a ella"

Garrett, por cierto no pudo negarse, porque el hombre a quien él quería como padre se lo había pedido como medida desesperada. Él también creía que Aro debería haber ido allí y hablar directamente con Isabella y su padre, pero él insistió en tantear el terreno.

― ¿Y él, a qué viene? ―Preguntó Rosalie, mirando por sobre su hombro hacia el asiento trasero del coche, en donde venía el investigador Jason Jenks.

―A continuar con mi trabajo, Srta. Hale, como el señor Vulturi me lo pidió ―. Respondió muy estoicamente el hombre, quien esta vez lucía un impecable y elegante traje negro, con corbata y sombrero de ala a juego. No era que el viaje al pueblo ameritara semejante vestimenta, pero la idea de volver a ver a la hermosa Esmerald, hacía que valiera la pena.

Kilómetros adelante, el conductor del coche vislumbró a un policía pararse en medio de su carril, alzando una mano y agitándola hacia el costado, indicándole que se detuviera.

―Supongo que vienes con tus documentos en orden, Garrett ―. Indicó Rosalie con desdén, mientras él rodaba los ojos y estacionaba su lujoso auto. Abrió la ventana y vio como el oficial se acercaba a ellos, quitándose las oscuras gafas.

―Sus documentos, por favor ―. Pidió; mientras Garrett buscaba estos en la guantera del auto, el oficial de policía desvió su vista hacia la acompañante del chofer y en ese preciso momento, sintió coros celestiales cantar, como acompañando la belleza de esa mujer que a él lo dejó estupefacto.

― ¿Oficial?

―Sí… sí… ―dijo el oficial Emmett Cullen, sacudiendo su cabeza y agarrando los documentos, mientras caminaba frente al auto para checar que el número de la patente fuera el mismo que el del registro, en un control de rutina. De reojo, aprovechó de mirar a aquella mujer que se mantuvo impasible, muy cruzada de brazos, observando el entorno rustico que rodeaba la carretera.

Emmett suspiró, sintiéndose ya perdido por esa mujer ―y eso que ni siquiera le había mirado ni dirigido una palabra― y regresó su camino hasta la ventana del conductor.

―Está todo en orden, señor. Puede retomar su camino ―. Indicó el oficial, extendiendo los documentos hasta Garrett.

―Gracias, Oficial ―. Agradeció Garrett, poniendo en marcha su coche hacia su destino, mientras que su risa salía de él sin poder controlarlo.

― ¡¿Qué?! ―Preguntó Rosalie, algo irritada. Garrett la miró de reojo sin dejar de reír.

― ¿A caso no lo viste?

Rosalie alzó una de sus delineadas cejas hacia Garrett ― ¿Qué cosa?

―Al policía, cómo te miraba…

― ¡Cierra la boca, Garrett! ― Protestó ella, golpeando su brazo ―Y acelera será mejor, que quiero terminar luego con esto y regresar a mi casa.

―Vale, vale… ¡Qué genio!

Finalmente, Garrett entró en la ciudad que daba la bienvenida con un inmenso cartel, auspiciando a una, poca conocida marca de gaseosa. Siguió las indicaciones de Jason, quien había conocido bien el lugar en su visita anterior, dirigiéndose hacia el lugar donde habían concordado con los productores lácteos para esa reunión.

Cuando finalmente se estacionó, Rosalie miró con horror el frontis y luego a Garrett.

―Pero… pero… ¿qué hacemos en un bar?

―Es el lugar donde tendremos la reunión ―. Explicó Garrett con mucha calma, mientras desabrochaba su cinturón de seguridad.

― ¡¿Un bar, Garrett?! ¡¿Un _maldito_ bar?!

―Perdone usted, dama ―. Interrumpió Jason, arreglando su corbata― Esto es más que un bar. No se deje influenciar por el nombre.

― ¡Ya ves! Deja de refunfuñar y bájate, que estamos retrasados ―. Dijo el conductor finalmente saliendo de su asiento. A ella no le quedó de otra que hacer lo mismo, mientras lanzaba improperios contra Aro, Garrett y ese maldito oficial de policía que con esos ojos grises y aquel cuerpo de adonis la dejó temblando.

― ¿Y usted qué hará mientras tanto, Jason?

―Hacer mis propias averiguaciones. Y antes que pierda la oportunidad de recordárselo, recuerde que la florería del pueblo es el lugar donde encontrará a la señorita Isabella.

― ¡Demonios! Ni siquiera sé cómo voy a abordarla ―. Se lamentó Garrett, entrando al bar.

―Ella es muy linda, si me permite decírselo. Quizás entrar allí y preguntar si ellas saben sobre un lugar que se rente como para montar oficinas. Ella le preguntará para qué, usted le contará sobre el negocio que van a montar aquí, una cosa llevará a la otra ―. dijo, alzándose de hombros.

―Toda la razón, Jason. Toda la razón.

Al menos ―pensó Rosalie― el lugar era limpio y no olía a cerveza ni cigarrillo. Era iluminado y agradable, aunque algo pequeño. Ni modo, no todo era tan malo.

Los productores lácteos recibieron a los capitalinos con un amable saludo y apretón de manos, habiendo reservado una mesa de mantel blanco junto a una ventana, dispuesta para un desayuno de trabajo.

― ¿Qué va a servirse, señor? ―Preguntó Victoria, cuando el investigador Jason Jenks se sentó tras la barra, después de quitar solemnemente su sombrero de ala negro. Tras sonreírle a la colorina mujer, hizo su pedido:

―Quisiera el desayuno ejecutivo que ofrecían en la pizarra de la entrada.

―Café negro, huevos con tocino y pan recién salido del horno ―. Reiteró Victoria, reiterando el menú.

―Suena delicioso.

―En cinco minutos está aquí para usted, señor ―. Dijo la sonriente mesera, caminando hacia la cocina, para traer su pedido. Él suspiró y tomó el periódico que se hallaba a un lado del mesón, leyendo las noticias mientras se tardaban en traer su desayuno.

―XxX―

Charlie Swan recostó su espalda en el sillón de su escritorio, sobándose el pecho de arriba abajo, haciendo fricción para ver si eso aliviaba un poco el dolor. Los medicamentos que estaba tomando para mantener a raya el dolor de la enfermedad que lo aquejaba, al parecer no estaba teniendo el efecto de antes, y eso era seguro porque la enfermedad estaba tornándose rápida en sus sistema. Pero lamentablemente, no podía darse el lujo de tener casi medio millón para esas medicinas, y mucho menos para una intervención.

_"Es simple, señor Swan, debe tener su tratamiento mientras no pueda someterse a la intervención, de lo contrario la enfermedad irá ganando terreno, hasta que no podamos detenerla."_

Esa fue la sentencia que dio para él un médico conocido de Carlisle, su gran amigo, cuando este lo llevó para que lo checara. Él estaba dispuesto a someterse, eso claro antes de enterarse de lo costoso que era todo. Él tenía un trabajo humilde en un pueblo pequeño que no le permitía acceder sino a los gastos básicos para él y su hija Bella, quien había declinado de asistir a la universidad después que no le fuera concebido una beca con el monto necesario para cubrir sus estudios, prefiriendo quedarse en el pueblo y trabajar. Eso era lo que lo amargaba, la idea de que su hija hiciera a un lado sus sueños porque él no era capaz de suplirlos monetariamente. Era una amargura que lo aquejaba cada noche, al igual que el miedo de que por esa enfermedad él pudiese llegar a ser una carga. ¿Qué diría Renée? Que no supo ser padre de esa niña que él, quería como suya propia, aunque no fuese sangre de su sangre…

_"Es tuya, Charlie… en nuestra, es nuestra hija"_ le dijo Renée el día que su Bella nació.

― ¿Jefe Swan?

El llamado del cabo Black lo distrajo de sus cavilaciones, sacudiendo la cabeza y mirando al joven frente a él.

―Jacob, qué sucede.

― ¿Se siente bien, jefe?

―No, la verdad es que no, así que te tendrás que quedar aquí a cubrir mi turno hasta la seis, ¿tienes algún problema, muchacho?

―Para nada, Jefe. Las cosas han estado tranquilas, así que puede irse sin problema. ¿Pero no quiere que le traiga algo?

―No, no muchacho. Sólo hazte cargo, ¿sí? ―Indicó, levantándose y tomando su chaqueta para salir del cuartel de policía para ir a su casa, después de que se despidiera de Jacob.

Cuando estuvo allí, se dejó caer en el sofá de la sala y agarró el teléfono llamando a su amigo Carlisle:

―No me siento muy bien, Carlisle.

―Voy para allá, Charlie.

El paramédico amigo de Charlie llegó al cabo de quince minutos, sentándose junto a él con la instrumentaría para checarle la presión.

―Estoy asustado ―. Admitió el jefe de policía. Carlisle apenas alzó la vista para mirarlo y seguir con su tarea.

―Ni siquiera has querido chequearte como corresponde, Charlie. Te he dicho un montón de veces que puedo pedirle a Edward que nos consiga una hora con algún profesor suyo. Podría hacerlo incluso gratis…

―Y Edward preguntaría por qué y tendríamos que decirle ―. Explicó― Iré en un par de días a la capital y buscaré al médico de siempre. Tengo unos ahorros para el costo de la consulta.

―Te acompañaré ―. avisó Carlisle, luego de checar que la presión de su amigo estuviera dentro de los rangos normales y sacar de su maletín algunos medicamentos suaves para palear su dolor, mientras tanto.

―Ve a recostarte y descansa, antes que llegue Bella y te encuentre así.

― ¿Sabes? Anoche soñé con Renée. Creo que es una señal…

― ¿Señal sobre qué? ―Preguntó Carlisle con un poco de molestia― ¿Te está llamando a hacerle compañía al cielo, Charlie? Porque eso es lo que vas a conseguir. ¡Demonios! Sabes que te llevaría a rastra para que tomes un tratamiento como corresponde, pero no puedo hacerlo en contra de tu voluntad. Y me molesta mucho que no tomes en serio esto, que estés dejando pasar el tiempo y dejando ir las oportunidades...

― ¡¿Qué oportunidades, Carlisle, qué oportunidades?! Para quienes no tenemos dinero no hay oportunidades.

― ¡Oh, escúchate, Charlie! ¡Vas a arrepentirte cuando te veas agonizando en la cama, dejando a tu hija sola…!

― ¡Cállate, Carlisle, cállate!

―No sé cómo hacerte reaccionar. Eres mi amigo, te estimo como tal, pero odio que te dejes estar de esta manera, ¿qué estás esperando que ocurra? ¿Qué se presente alguien y ponga sobre tu mesa el dinero que necesitas para el tratamiento? ¡Eso no va a pasar, Charlie! Debes ir y buscar las oportunidades.

― ¿Cómo, Carlisle, cómo?

―Escúchame, el día que vayamos a ver al médico veremos primero en que condición ha avanzado la enfermedad y le pediremos que nos diga qué debemos hacer. Luego iremos hasta una financiera y veremos si nos dan un préstamo o algo así para cubrir los gastos, ¿entendido?

―Eres como un hermano para mí, Carlisle.

―Es lo que soy, Charlie, y me lamento de no haberte obligado antes a esto, es lo que desde un principio tendríamos que haber hecho. Ahora ve a recostarte y descansa. Me ocuparé de apartar una hora con el médico lo antes posible y te llamaré esta noche para avisarte el día y la hora en la que nos esperará.

―De acuerdo… pero una cosa, nada de pedirle favores a Edward. No quiero que nadie más se entere… al menos hasta ver lo que me dice el doctor, después de eso hablaré con Bella y pues… le contaré… supongo.

―Es lo que debes hacer. Verás que con su apoyo será todo más fácil.

―Eso espero, mi amigo, eso espero.

―XxX―

Después de acabada la reunión donde se cerró el trato de negocio, Garrett se acercó hasta la barra mientras Rosalie hablaba por teléfono. Un hombre alto que secaba unos vasos mientras leía un documento con mucha atención, alzó su vista hacia él cuando presintió su presencia.

―Hola… uhm… ¿podría decirme donde hay una floristería por aquí? ―Preguntó al barman, escondiendo la información que él manejaba, pues Garrett ciertamente sabía a la perfección donde se encontraba la dichosa floristería donde encontraría a Isabella, pero como le dijo Aro, quería que todo pareciese casual, para no levantar sospechas.

―Sí, claro. A dos cuadras de aquí, frente a la plaza ―. Dijo, extendiendo su brazo hacia la derecha, indicando la ubicación― Es la única florería del lugar, no le costará nada dar con ella ―. Agregó.

―Muchas gracias.

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió hasta su colega que lo esperaba de brazos cruzados, golpeando con sus altos tacones el suelo del local.

― ¿Ya nos podemos ir entonces?

―No todavía, tengo que pasar antes a un lugar… ―. Dijo, sonriéndole y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

― ¡Por vida de Dios! Tendría que haber venido en mi coche ―. Regañó, siguiendo a su amigo.

Garrett condujo su coche hasta la plaza, donde aparcó justo frente a la floristería. Rosalie lo miró y antes de protestar, él le dijo:

―Quédate aquí, no demoro en regresar.

Salió del coche y caminó hasta la floristería, donde al abrir la puerta de vidrio, unas suaves campanillas sonaron, avisando de su entrada.

Desde el interior, apareció una mujer cargando un sinfín de flores de todos los colores, lo que le pareció una imagen hermosa ver a aquella linda chica, con cabello negro atado a su nuca, piel levemente bronceada y unos lentes de marco negro que escondían detrás una alegre mirada, elevándosele la comisura de sus labios cuando le vio allí parado, como embelesado por ella.

Era sin duda, la mujer más linda que él había visto desde hacía tiempo. Suspiró, rogando que fuese ella la mujer que buscaba por petición de Aro, pues de ser así, para él sería todo un placer acercársele y relacionarse con ella.

Carraspeó, caminando hacia el mesón, mientras la dama colocaba las flores a un costado.

― ¿Lo puedo ayudar?

―Sí, bueno… quisiera… quisiera flores…

―Por supuesto ―. Asintió ella, bajando su cabeza para esconder su diversión. Porque esa era una floristería, ¿qué otra cosa podría querer él?

_"Tonto de mi"_

― ¿Busca algo en especial? ―Preguntó la chica.

_"Lo que sea que tú quieras darme" _pensó él, torciendo su boca, deseando haberle respondido eso a la risueña chica.

―Rosas ―, respondió, siendo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza― rosas rojas.

―Claro ―. Ella se dirigió hasta donde se encontraban las flores requeridas y sacó un paquete de las flores requeridas –¿Cuántas desea? –Preguntó ella a continuación. Él miró el ramo de rosas y luego la miró a ella, pensativo.

-Uhm… bueno, no estoy seguro… no sé, para un arreglo promedio…

–Con media docena estaría bien. Se las puedo arreglar con hojas verdes y flores perene blancas– indicó ella con una sonrisa. Él asintió y le sonrió de regreso.

–Usted es la profesional, así que adelante– indicó, dándole la libertad a la hermosa chica, que con una delicadeza que él pocas veces había visto, sacó la media docena, dejándolas sobre el mostrador, para luego tomar un paquete de ramas verdes, las que él ciertamente ignoraba el nombre y también pequeñas flores blancas,las que comenzó a arreglar sobre una base verde.

En completo silencio, observó como ella daba forma al ramo con tanta delicadeza, como si estuviera haciendo una obra de arte, que para él, en verdad era lo que ella estaba haciendo. La delicadeza de sus movimientos sobre el ramo y su concentración le parecieron atractivas… bueno, _ella_ en realidad le pareció atractiva.

― ¡Ángela, en dónde pongo los lirios! ―Se oyó otra voz femenina gritar desde adentro, que sobresaltó a la artista. Al menos ahora Garrett sabía que lamentablemente, ella no era Isabella, pero al menos sabía que la artista se llamaba Ángela, nombre muy acorde para su aura angelical, pensó el joven empresario.

_"Ángel"_

―Sólo déjalas ahí, Bella ―. Gritó en respuesta. Sacudió su cabeza como recordando que no estaba sola, girando enseguida al cliente con una mirada de disculpa. Él simplemente sonrió.

―Bueno, aquí están sus rosas ―. dijo Ángela, poniendo el ramo frente a Garrett.

―Es un arreglo hermoso, realmente.

―No es muy difícil de hacer.

―No lo creo… yo no podría haberlo hecho.

―Años de práctica ―. Se jactó ella, alzando sus cejas. Él se carcajeó animosamente, acompañado luego por ella. Desde la parte trasera, quizás después de oír las risas, apareció una segunda chica, mirando hacia ellos con curiosidad.

_"Es ella, es Isabella"_ pensó Garrett cuando la vio. Tenía que pensar en algo rápido para comenzar a sacarle información, pero era una distracción tan fuerte tener a Ángela frente suyo, que sintió que todas las ideas escapaban de su cabeza.

―Usted no es de aquí ―. Afirmó Bella entornando sus ojos hacia él, afirmando sus manos sobre el mesón― ¿Viene por Jasper?

Garrett frunció sus oscuras cejas, confundido por lo que Bella le preguntaba y algo sorprendido por la manera en que lo abordaba.

―No sé de quién me habla la verdad ―. Admitió Garrett― Yo viene a cerrar un negocio con unos productores de leche de la zona.

―Ah… ―asintió Bella simplemente.

― ¿Se quedará mucho tiempo por aquí? ―Preguntó ahora Ángela con mucho interés, cosa que a él le gustó.

―Sí bueno… estaremos viniendo constantemente ―. Dijo, y su ampolleta de ideas se alumbró― ¿No saben sobre alguna casa por aquí, que se arriende?

― ¿Una casa grande?

―Sí, más o menos. Tendremos que poner una especie de oficina aquí, además de servir para ser habitada, ya sabe.

― ¿Usted la habitará? ―Preguntó Bella con mucho interés.

―Eventualmente, creo que sí.

Ángela pensó por unos segundos antes de responder ―Uhm… creo que la señora Carmen Uley tiene una casa en arriendo que puede servirle. Nadie la toma, porque es bastante grande.

― ¿Y cómo puedo ubicar a la señora Uley?

―Esto… yo… yo puedo acompañarlo hasta donde ella vive, para que hable ahora con ella… ―. Se ofreció Ángela tímidamente.

― ¡No, yo lo acompaño! ―Exclamó Bella interrumpiendo a Ángela, mirando fijamente a Garrett, no percatándose del rostro de decepción de su amiga, quien bajó la vista y frunció su entrecejo, agarrando luego el talonario de boletas y donde anotó el valor del ramo. Ciertamente, Garrett quiso agradecerle a Bella que se ofreciera a acompañarle, pues prefería ir con Ángela, pero sabía que esa era una buena oportunidad para hablar con Bella.

―Muchas gracias ―. indicó Garrett a Bella, sacando su billetera y extendiendo un billete para pagar el ramo. Ángela sin mirarle, tomó el billete y le dio el cambio correspondiente. Bella salió de detrás del mostrador, y sonriéndole le extendió una mano en señal de saludo.

―Soy Bella Swan, si va a salir conmigo, es mejor que conozcamos nuestros nombres, ¿no cree?

Él medio sonrió, tomando la mano de Bella ―Toda la razón, soy Garrett Anderson ―. dijo, mirando de soslayo hacia Ángela, quién ahora estaba como ajena a ellos, con sus ojos puestos en el ramo de flores con el que la vio entrar.

― ¡Oh, ella es Ángela Weber! ―Dijo Bella, como recordando que su amiga estaba allí también. La aludida solo alzó brevemente su vista y asintió hacia él levemente.

Él se la quedó mirando unos instantes más, jurándose regresar allí para llevarla a pasear, y quien sabe, explicarle que en ese momento lo mejor era ir con Bella, aunque él deseaba que ella fuese su acompañante. Quería conocerla, lo deseaba en verdad, pero tenía un compromiso con el hombre a quien veía como padre, el que no podía eludir.

―Bueno, vámonos, no quiero retrasarlo más ―. Dijo Bella, tomando las rosas del mostrador y entregándoselas a Garrett― ¡Regreso enseguida Ángela! ―Indicó ella, caminando hacia la puerta.

―Hasta luego, Ángela, y muchas gracias ―. se despidió Garrett gentilmente hacia Ángela, quien lo miró asintiendo una vez en su dirección, regresando luego su atención hacia su trabajo con un sentimiento cabizbajo que Garrett quiso pensar era porque él se iba con Bella, y no con ella. Se giró para seguir a Bella, jurándose volver por ella, más temprano que tarde.

Una vez afuera, le preguntó a Bella si desde ahí podían ir caminando, a lo que ella asintió, diciéndole que la casa quedaba nada más a una cuadra de distancia. Él le solicitó que la esperara, mientras él atravesaba la calle y se enfrentaba a una enojada Rosalie Hale, esperándolo.

―Antes que digas nada, debo quedarme por un rato más, así que puedes tomar las llaves e irte, porque supongo que no quieres esperarme ―. comentó.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada ― ¿Y cómo pretendes regresar tú, genio?

―Existen los trenes, ¿sabes? Y son muy relajantes. Así que vete y déjame aquí ―. Dijo, entregándole las llaves del coche, y antes de salir extendió el ramo hasta su acompañante, que lo miró como si fuera un bicho raro― Y esto es para aplacar tu disgusto. "Rosas, para una rosa" ―. dijo, guiñándole el ojo.

Antes que ella respondiera, salió del coche, cerró la puerta y regresó hasta donde Bella lo esperaba, con un claro gesto de intriga en su rostro.

― ¿Es tu novia? ―Preguntó sin remordimiento. Él alzó las cejas por la sorpresa de esa pregunta, y se apresuró en negar con la cabeza.

― ¡Oh, no! ―Dijo, agitando su mano― ¡Dios me libre de ello y guarde al hombre que sea su novio! La quiero mucho, es como mi hermana, pero Rose tiene un carácter complicado ―. comentó, comenzando a caminar por la vereda hacia su destino.

― ¿Pero tienes novia? Esposa no tienes, porque no llevas un anillo.

_"Muy perspicaz"_ pensó Garrett, un poco divertido.

―Ni novia, ni esposa, ni nada de eso.

―Qué bueno…― comentó ella.

― ¿Y qué hay de ti, Bella Swan? ¿Novio, esposo?

―Nada de eso tampoco. Estoy esperando al indicado.

―Ya veo… y dime, ¿sólo trabajas en la florería, o estudias también?

―Sólo trabajo, pero espero estudiar… aunque primero tengo que ocuparme de otras cosas…

― ¿Cómo otras cosas?

―No importa ―, negó, cambiando el transcurso de la conversación― Entonces, vienes de La Capital a hacer negocios aquí, ¿significa que te quedarás mucho tiempo?

―El necesario, hay que cubrir algunos movimientos desde aquí, así que creo que serán dos o tres meses.

―Bueno, si no te importa, me gustaría que nos viéramos el tiempo que estés aquí… para ser amigos… si no te molesta, claro…

_"¡Guau!"_ pensó Garrett, como pensando en que ella sin querer estaba haciéndole su tarea más fácil, aunque le extrañaba que una chica de pueblo como ella, fuese tan_ intrépida_ al socializar con un hombres venido desde _La Capital_ y a quien apenas conocía. Su instinto le dijo que detrás de ese deseo de acercársele, había algo más, que eventualmente averiguaría.

Llegaron a la casa de la señora Uley, a quien le sorprendió la visita. Garrett le explicó que lo llevaba hasta allí y lo interesado que estaba en rentar una casa para fines habitacionales y comerciales. La amable mujer no tuvo problema. Hablaron sobre negocios, quedando en dos días de juntarse a ver la casa, que él conoció por fotografías, para cerrar el trato del arriendo. Aquella pequeña reunión duró media hora, acabando justo a la hora de almuerzo.

― ¿Te quedas para almorzar? ―Preguntó Bella, como escondiendo tras esa pregunta una clara invitación. Él sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

―No, no lo creo. Debo regresar y cubrir unos compromisos en La Capital.

―Bueno… pero regresas en dos día, ¿no? ¿Tendrías una cita ese día conmigo?

―Oh… bueno… yo… supongo que sí.

― ¡Perfecto! Salgo a las siete de la florería, así que puedes pasar por mí allí. ¿Puedes, verdad?

―Sí, claro… por supuesto… ―podría haber extendido la invitación a Ángela, o pensó que ella lo haría, pero no dijo nada al respecto, y por lo entusiasmada que ella se veía, creía que eso sería más bien una cita, que una salida de amigos. Garrett sonrió con tensión, intrigándole en verdad mucho la actitud de Isabella.

―Ahora creo que debo marcharme, ¿la estación de tren queda hacia allá, verdad? ―Indicó, alzando su mano hacia el interior. Ella asintió, ofreciéndose enseguida a acompañarle, pero él denegó del ofrecimiento, excusándose que no quería quitarle más tiempo, aunque en realidad quería caminar un poco a solas, llamar a Jason Jenks y pensar.

―Pero nos vemos en dos días, ¿cierto? ― Reiteró Bella, recordando el compromiso.

―En dos días, a las siete voy por ti ―. Sonrió él. Ella dio un paso hacia él, se empinó sobre la punta de sus pies y dejó un beso suave en su mejilla, retirándose luego, mientras mordía su labio. Dio media vuelta y se echó a caminar con rapidez hacia su lugar de trabajo, mientras él se quedaba ahí, como en pausa después de aquello.

Soltó el aire de sus pulmones y se puso a caminar en dirección a la estación, sacando del bolsillo de su chaqueta su teléfono móvil para llamar a Jason, quien le dijo que se quedaría allí para completar unos informes.

A solas entonces, caminó pensando en los pasos que debía seguir a continuación con la supuesta hija de Aro, quien por cierto estaría feliz por ese acercamiento. A él le alegraba ayudarlo, pero hubiese deseado que las cosas se dieran de otra manera, pues a él le hubiese gustado ocupar su tiempo allí cortejando a Ángela, quien despertó en él un súbito interés.

Pensando en el "hermoso ángel artista de la flores" como la llamó, se subió al tren después de comprar su ticket y se encaminó hacia La Capital, en donde Aro lo esperaba con impaciencia para que lo pusiera al día con los detalles del viaje.

―XxX―

_"De tripas corazón"_.

Eso se repetía Bella, cuando recién salida de la ducha se miraba al espejo y agarraba su secadora de pelo, encendiéndola para que el aire tibio secara su cabello. Ese día, Garrett iría por ella hasta el negocio y tendría con él una cita, la que ella intuía sería muy _fructífera_. Tenía la sensación de que por fin había encontrado a alguien que le diría "sí". Él era agradable, guapo, muy simpático y de una muy buena situación económica, por lo que entrelazar una relación con él sería fácil, incluso pensó, podría llegar a enamorase y sacarse de una buena vez a… lo que sea.

Lo único que le dolía, era el rostro de tristeza de Ángela cuando ella le contó que habían acordado una cita con él. Ella no era estúpida, había visto como ambos se miraban ese día, como Ángela estaba encantada con él y como él le retribuía de igual forma. Pero que ese hombre se hubiese presentado en el local ese día era una señal para ella, estaba segura, y por mucho que le doliera hacer sufrir a su amiga Ángela, evitaría que ella se entrometiese en su camino. Ángela era su amiga y sabía por qué ella hacía todo eso, así que debía entenderla.

_"De tripas corazón"_

―Te ves muy linda ―. Exclamó Charlie, la mañana aquella mientras desayunaban― ¿Tienes alguna cita?

― ¡Sí, papá! ―Respondió con entusiasmo.

―Te ves más contenta que otros días, ¿es por el chico con quien vas a salir? ¿Lo conozco?

―Sí, es por el chico, y no, no lo conoces… ―. Todavía― Estoy segura que muy pronto lo traeré aquí para presentártelo. Es encantador, muy agradable y guapo, se llama Garrett y viene de La Capital. Llegó aquí para hacer negocios con los señores de la lechería.

― ¿Un capitalino? ―Preguntó Charlie, entornando sus ojos hacia ella― ¿Hace cuánto lo conoces?

―El tiempo suficiente para tener una cita con él ―. Mintió Bella, tragándose de una vez el contenido de su taza de té― Y se me hace tarde, así que me voy.

―Hija… yo… esta tarde… iré a La Capital con Carlisle… me pidió que lo acompañara ―. Dijo Charlie, intentando mantener sus palabras en el filo de la normalidad. Bella sin más asintió a sus dichos, acercándose a él y dejando un cariñoso beso en la mejilla de su padre.

―Te cuidas, ¿sí? Te quiero, papá ―. Dijo al despedirse. Charlie sonrió y gritó de regreso a su hija un "Te amo" cuando ella iba saliendo de la casa.

Caminó con espíritu alegre hasta la tienda, extrañamente entusiasmada por su cita con Garrett, como nunca antes lo estuvo con otra. Así, muy alegre llegó hasta la tienda como cada mañana, haciendo sonar las campanillas de la entrada. Ángela se encontraba de espalda hacia la puerta, poniendo atención a dos gigantescos ramos de flores de todos los tipos que debía tener listo para dentro de una hora. Bella se le acercó y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla, el que ella no correspondió, sino más bien dándole un frío recibimiento, muy extraño en ella. Bella hizo caso omiso, pues bien sabía que se merecía ese trato, pero aun así, no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

― ¿Te parece bien como luzco? ―Dijo Bella, sin intención de molestar, girándose sobre sus pies para mostrarle a Ángela su atuendo. Tendría que calarse encima un delantal para no ensuciarse el vestido de tirantes azul marino, perfecto para el día templado que la unidad meteorológica indicaba, muy típico de esa época del año. Ángela apenas la miró y sólo asintió con la cabeza, concentra aparentemente en su trabajo.

El día allí, transcurrió en breves diálogos, y no como habitualmente era. Ángela, muda en su pena ―o rabia, frustración o como sea llamara a los sentimientos que la aquejaban― trataba de pensar en otras cosas, pero le lastimaba que su amiga pasara por alto lo que el joven que conoció hace un par de días atrás le hizo sentir. Nunca un hombre la había hecho sentir así con tan solo una mirada. Entonces, por qué Bella, si era consciente de eso ―y ella sabía que era así― seguía adelante con todo eso.

Llegado el momento, antes que fuese la hora de cerrar, las campanillas de la puerta repicaron y por esta apareció la figura masculina que a la propietaria de ese pequeño local la había dejado sin dormir durante los dos últimos días. Ángela levantó la vista hacia él y suspiró lentamente, mientras él la miraba fijo y anhelante, como si quisiera decirle algo. Pero antes de articular palabra, desde adentro y ya lista para salir, apareció Bella, corriendo hasta Garrett, poniendo sus manos sobre sus anchos hombros y dejando un beso en su mejilla. Ángela apartó la vista y Garrett se puso tenso. Aun así, forzó una sonrisa y saludó a Bella, preguntándole si estaba lista para salir.

― No hay problema que me vaya, ¿verdad Ángela?

―No, no, para nada ―. Respondió ella, sin levantar la vista de su trabajo.

―Bien, entonces vámonos Garrett ―. dijo, corriendo hasta detrás del mostrador, y sacando su chaqueta de y su bolso del pequeño armario empotrado en la muralla, pasando enseguida junto a Ángela, para dejar un beso en su mejilla y un "Te quiero" susurrado sutilmente, como si estuviera pidiendo perdón, que era en verdad lo que estaba haciendo.

―Hasta pronto, Ángela ―. susurró Garrett desde la entrada, antes que bella tomara su mano y lo arrastrara hacia afuera.

Ángela cerró los ojos cuando se oyó la puerta cerrar y tragó grueso, respirando pausadamente.

A veces ella no entendía sobre las _extrañas cuestiones de la amistad_ y mucho menos entendía cómo sobrellevar esos nuevos sentimientos que dentro de ella estaban naciendo. De pronto alzó su rostro y tomó una decisión: iría al bar, se sentaría en la barra y le pediría a Edward que le preparara un buen trago para pasar el rato… o para pasar el nudo de pena que estaba ya formado en su garganta. Sí, eso haría, y entablaría una amena conversación con él, se reiría con él y se olvidaría de todo eso… y de paso, le daba un escarmiento a su "disque amiga" para que viera qué se sentía y meditara sobre la cláusula primordial e implícita en toda relación de amistad: "el chico que le gusta a tu amiga, es completamente prohibido para ti".

Así que cuarenta minutos después, se maquilló un poco, se calzó su chaquetilla café de cuero, tomó una bolsa de comida para gatos que alguien había dejado olvidada allí el día anterior, y salió de su negocio, rumbo al bar a un par de cuadras de allí. Delante de la puerta del bar, que no descansaba de clientela durante todo el día y que para la hora ya estaba medio repleto, inspiró una gran bocanada de aire, enderezó sus hombros y empujó la puerta.

Caminó directamente hacia la barra, evitando mirar hacia las mesas donde intuía estaba Bella y Garrett, mientras Bruce Springsteen cantaba ronco y sexy la melodía de "Fire". Se sentó en un taburete vacío y alzó la mano hacia Edward que estaba a un costado batiendo una mezcla en la coctelera, la que luego vertió en un vaso, espolvoreando algo como canela, poniéndola enseguida sobre la barra para el cliente. Se secó las manos y caminó hacia ella, con una amable sonrisa.

― ¡Esta si es sorpresa!

― ¡Ah, para que veas, los milagros ocurren! ―Respondió la mujer, poniendo la bolsa sobre el mesón― Y aquí hay un milagro para un gato. Alguien dejó este alimento en la tienda, no lo reclamó, así que pensé que le podía dar un mejor uso… o que León podría darle un mejor uso, la verdad.

Edward se carcajeó y tomó la bolsa entre sus manos ―León y yo te lo agradecemos. Te prepararé un trago, la casa invita.

―Gracias Edward.

Un trago a base de vodka y berry fue lo que Ángela degustó, mientras hablaba de la vida, estudios y trabajo con el barman. De tanto en tanto se les unían alguna de las chicas, Victoria o Jane, o Sam, que le preguntaba qué flores eran buenas para darle a una enamorada.

― ¿Y piensas seguir aquí mucho tiempo? ―Preguntó Ángela a Edward, cuando este puso su tercer trago frente a ella. Era una delicia esa mezcla, convirtiéndose ese en su ahora trago favorito.

―Bueno, precisamente tendré que preparar a alguien para que tome mi lugar aquí. Dentro de un par de meses tendré que quedarme tiempo completo en La Capital. Comienzo la pasantía a tiempo completo en la Clínica Universitaria.

― ¡Dios, Edward! Estás cada vez más cerca el momento de recibirte… dime qué se siente…

―Ansias es lo que siento ―. Dijo, negando con la cabeza― Tengo un montón de planes en mi cabeza… sueños que cumplir…

―Y seguro que se te cumplirá cada uno de ellos… ¡Te mandaré un hermoso y gran ramo de flores para tu graduación, Edward! A cambio por supuesto que seas mi médico de cabecera y mi barman… ¡Imagínate, un doctor que mezcla tragos a sus pacientes! ―. Exclamó Ángela, ya un poco dominada por el vodka y el Berry.

―Eso no es muy ético, pero se puede compatibilizar bien ―. se carcajeó Edward.

Ángela deseó levantarse del taburete para ir hasta el excusado, pero cuando tuvo los pies sobre el suelo, el bar comenzó a dar vueltas. Se sujetó a la barra, riendo como una colegiala, mientras Edward se apresuraba a salir de atrás para ayudarla.

― ¡Guau! ―Exclamó la florista, apoyándose de los brazos de Edward que la sujetaban por la cintura.

―Mucho vodka para alguien que no está acostumbrada. Es mejor que te despidas y te vayas a casa…

― ¡No sin antes bailar una canción conmigo!

― ¿Cómo…? ―Preguntó Edward confundido y divertido a la vez.

― ¡Baila con la dama, Edward! ―Vitoreaba un hombre sentado a la barra, mientras el resto aplaudía.

Ángela se giró y colocó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Edward, cerró sus ojos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a balancearse lentamente de un lado a otro, guiada por la música suave de "_Take my breathe away_", tema ochentero _soundtrack_ de una de las películas favoritas de Sam, "_Top Gun_"; por lo que no era raro que sonara en el lugar.

Edward solamente la sujetó, torciendo la boca en una sonrisa, mientras Ángela se olvidaba de dónde estaba, y con quién, imaginando otros brazos y otro lugar, con la misma música. Cuando el tema iba llegando a su final, los comensales ―damas y caballeros― sentados a la barra y algunos de quienes rodeaban el lugar en las mesas, aplaudieron. Ángela esbozó una sonrisa antes de abrir los ojos y vio a Edward sonriéndole también. Pero de momento a otro su rostro se contrario y apostaría que se puso de un extraño color, por la manera en que Edward la miró. Entonces Ángela le susurró:

―Tengo ganas de vomitar…

El gentil barman la llevó en vilo hasta el baño privado a la velocidad de la luz, abrió la tapa del inodoro y sujetó la negra melena de su amiga Ángela, quien vació su estómago.

― ¡Dios, qué vergüenza… qué vergüenza… me siento tan mal…! ―Dijo ella, cuando bajó la tapa y tiró de la cadena.

― ¿Estás mejor?

―No lo sé… ¡Tú y tus demoniacos tragos, Edward! ―Protestó ella, aun un poco ebria, dándole un golpe en el brazo, cuando estuvo sentada sobre la tapa del WC. Él sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

―Bueno, mujer, a casa ahora. Yo mismo te llevaré, ¿sí?

―Gracias, Edward… y espero no haberte avergonzado ―. dijo ella, tomando su frente.

― ¡Ey! Bailé con una linda chica, ¿por qué tendría eso que darme vergüenza? ―Indicó, guiñándole un ojo. La ayudó a levantarse y de la cintura la sacó del baño, dejó que ella enjuagara su boca.

Afuera, Bella y Garrett hablaban con Sam, ella muy preocupada y molesta por su postura corporal de brazos cruzados y frente arrugada, que empeoró cuando la vio salir del baño.

― ¡Diablos, Ángela, de qué se trata todo este show! ―Protestó Bella, increpándola con sus manos sobre sus caderas, mirando a Edward luego con reproche.

― ¡¿Qué show, Bella?! Simplemente vine a tomarme un trago con mi amigo Edward, con quien bailé, y quien ahora me irá a dejar a casa y se tomará un té conmigo, ¿verdad que harás eso? ―Preguntó ella, alzando su rostro hasta Edward y una sonrisa melosa.

Sam interrumpió la charla ―Te quedarás con ella hasta que sepas que esté bien, Edward.

―Claro, claro…

―Yo la puedo llevar ―. Se ofreció Garrett, acercándose a ella, con la intención de tomar el puesto de Edward, pero Ángela se agarró más fuerte a su amigo y negó con la cabeza.

―Quiero que Edward me vaya a dejar… no interrumpan su cita por mi culpa, chicos ―. dijo ella dejando entrever su disgusto, para finalmente comenzar a caminar acompañada siempre de Edward, quien la llevó en el coche de Sam hasta su casa.

La cocina de tonos verde agua del pequeño apartamento de Ángela estaba iluminado sobre la mesa de cuatro puestos donde la dueña de casa y su invitado tomaban una humeante taza de té. Ángela estaba sujetando su cabeza con una mano que estaba apoyada con fuerza por el codo, mientras que con la otra llevaba la taza hasta su boca, mientras luchaba con la embriaguez y el sueño.

― ¿Estás molesta con Bella por algo? Las noté extrañas… ―. Preguntó Edward, con curiosidad, terminando de beber su infusión. Ángela bufó graciosamente y miró a Edward con ojos medio abiertos.

―Yo a veces, no la entiendo… la quiero, ¿sabes? Hemos sido amigas desde siempre… pero para ella lograr su objetivo es más importante que los sentimientos de su amiga… o sea yo…

―Presumo que hablas del hombre que la acompañaba hoy.

― ¡¿Es lindo, verdad?!

―Pues si tú lo dices…

―..Si ella tan sólo viera que hay otras soluciones para su problema… que el matrimonio no es la única solución…

Ante lo que Ángela acababa de decir sin querer, la curiosidad de Edward se disparó. La joven florista amiga suya estaba algo pasada de copas y podría estar hablando de más, pero ¿no decían que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad? Así que, en un afán curioso, preguntó:

― ¿Qué problema de Bella es del que hablas, Ángela?

Ella sonrió y levantó su dedo índice incriminador hacia Edward y con voz pícara le exclamó ― ¡Ah! ¡Eres un _curiosillo_, Edward! Y no estoy tan ebria como para soltarte el secreto…

―Busca casarse para remediar _su problema_, fue lo que dijiste ―. insistió Edward.

―Olvida lo que dije… las palabras salen de boca sin sentido ―. Suspiró y sacudió su cabeza, finiquitando sutilmente la cita― Es mejor que me acueste, antes de seguir hablando tonteras….

―Vale ―. asintió él, levantándose de la mesa y ayudando enseguida a Ángela, que lo acompañó hasta la puerta y antes de retirarse, le preguntó si estaba bien, lo que ella le confirmó para que se fuera tranquilo.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras despedir a su amigo y agradecerle, recostó su espalda sobre esta y suspiró pesado recordando el tremendo _ridículo_ que había hecho frente a Garrett, lamentándose profundamente.

_"Soy una tonta… soy una tonta_" se repitió, mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto, arrastrando sus pies, para dejarse caer sobre su cama y dormirse al cabo de unos minutos, sin siquiera quitarse la ropa.

Al regresar Edward al bar, encontró a Bella y su acompañante en la barra hablando con Sam. Cuando esta lo vio rodearla y ubicarse en su lugar de trabajo, se acercó hasta él.

― ¿Por qué la fuiste a dejar a su casa? Nosotros podríamos haber ido…

―Ella no quería arruinar tu cita, Bella, ¿lo olvidas?

― ¿Quedó bien? ―Preguntó con genuina preocupación el acompañante. Edward lo miró, asintiendo en confirmación a su respuesta:

―Bien… un poco habladora, pero bien…

― ¡¿Habladora?! ―Intervino Bella― ¡¿De qué hablaron?!

―Cosas ―. Admitió él, despreocupado, alzándose de hombros― ¿Por qué, piensas que me contó algunos de tus secretitos, Bella? ―. Agregó estrechando su mirada hacia ella, quien lo miró, abriendo ampliamente sus ojos. Edward se hizo hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada, provocando el enojo de Bella, agarrando el brazo de Garrett a quien sacó del local como alma que lleva el diablo.

Sam recargó su cuerpo sobre la barra, mirando a Edward ― ¿Me puedes explicar qué es lo que acaba de pasar?

Edward miró de reojo a su amigo, mientras tomaba un vaso largo y vertía un poco soda para bebérsela de un tirón. Enseguida respondió, alzando sus hombros ―Podría, Sam, pero ni yo mismo lo entiendo.

Allí se quedó Edward hasta la hora de cierre, mezclando bebidas, mientras por alguna razón le daba vueltas en la cabeza lo que Ángela le dijo sin querer y los cabos que en su cabeza estaba comenzando a atar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Niñas (y niños) hermosos. Mil gracias por sus lecturas y comentarios, se los agradezco con todo mi corazón. **

**Agradezco también a mi Gaby Madriz, mi hermosa beta y amiga que me ayuda con esta locura. **

**Ahora a leer. **

**Besos y abrazos para todas!**

**Y ya saben, pueden encontrarme en Facebook como Catalina Lina y en Twiter como Cata_lina_lina**

* * *

4.

―Así está la cosa ―. Remató Garrett, después de relatar a Aro en la privacidad de la oficina y con lujo de detalle sobre su pasado encuentro con Isabella. Él oía atentamente, pasando repetidas veces sus manos por la barbilla, sumido en su imaginación, dibujando en su cabeza toda la historia de la que no quería perderse ni un solo detalle.

― ¿Crees que le gustes… de verdad? ―Preguntó Aro al muchacho alzando sus cejas, ilusionado de que Isabella y Garrett pudiesen entablar una real relación sentimental.

―Pues no, no de verdad ―, advirtió Garrett enseguida, agregando― soy una cita más para ella, oí los rumores poco discretos entre la gente cuando íbamos entrando al bar. Se lo pregunté directamente a Bella y me dijo que simplemente las personas "de cerebro estrecho" no la entendían y eso a ella no le preocupaba. Sólo se estaba dando la oportunidad de conocer a quien sería el "amor de su vida y su salvación" ―. dijo, alzando sus cejas y haciendo con sus dedos comillas en el aire, resaltando la última frase.

― ¿Eso dijo? ―Preguntó Aro, con sorpresa por lo que lo dicho por Isabella significaba realmente.

―Pero no solo eso, y es que me percaté de una actitud suya… que me dejó pensando… y un poco confundido.

―Averigua lo que le pasa, Garrett.

―Sí, bueno, y me pidió que saliéramos de nuevo, pero…

―Pues me alegro.

―No estoy seguro. Estaba pensando en retractarme de la cita y…

―No te atrevas a hacerle ese desaire, Garrett. Ni a ella ni a mi ―. Una advertencia envuelta en una petición, pensó Garrett, cuando Aro le dijo aquello con firme tono de voz, interrumpiendo su idea.

Garrett se dejó caer en su asiento y suspiró, antes de repetir una frase que Rosalie le dijo el primer día que viajaron: ― ¿Por qué no vas y hablas con ella directamente?

―Lo haré, Garrett, pero a su debido tiempo. Mientras, prométeme que seguirás aceptando sus invitaciones, y tendrás la amabilidad de invitarla, de tomar la iniciativa, por favor Garrett.

La petición de Aro hizo que su determinación de dejar "el jueguito" con Isabella se esfumara. Estaba absolutamente decidido a volver al pueblo aquel y plantarse frente a Ángela y hablarle de… de lo que él estaba sintiendo.

Sí, porque la hermosa joven artista de las flores, le había quitado el sueño desde el día que la vio por primera vez, y le partió el alma ver su rostro de congoja cuando fue hasta el negocio a por Isabella, y no por ella… aunque ese malestar en el rostro de Ángela, le dio el indicio necesario para darse por avisado que ella sentía lo mismo por él. En ese momento, podría estar saltando de júbilo con la chica que lo hacía suspirar junto a él, ocupando su tiempo libre en ella… pero no, allí estaba, negándose a sus deseos por ayudar al hombre a quien quería como padre.

Así que suspiró, ocultando su pesar y asintió a Aro con su cabeza, en mutismo. Aro sonrió a su casi hijo y puso una mano en su hombro, apretándole con estima, agradeciéndole lo que estaba haciendo por él.

―Ahora hablemos de negocios y ponme al tanto sobre la compra de lácteos.

―Vale.

―Una cosa más, Garrett ―, lo llamó Aro, antes de meterse de lleno en asuntos de negocios ―lo que estás haciendo por mí, es muy importante y no podía confiar en nadie más para esto.

―Reconozco que no sé por qué estás haciendo así las cosas, cuando podrías simplemente ir hasta allá, acercártele...― dijo, tratándose de hacerse explicar― Pero si me necesitas para esto, pues cuenta conmigo, ya sabes.

―Gracias _hijo._

Aquella misma mañana, pero en el poblado a cuarenta y cinco minutos de La Capital, las dos chicas en la florería trabajaban en absoluto mutismo con un aire de tensión bastante palpable en el ambiente. La noche anterior ambas se encontraron en el bar y no fue un encuentro muy amigable. Bella se estaba mordiendo la lengua para no reprocharle su "comportamiento" de la noche anterior, y no pensaba sólo en la borrachera, mientras que Ángela retenía su impulso por lanzar preguntas irónicas sobre la cita con Garrett, como _"¿Y ya pusieron la fecha de la boda?"_.

Mientras ambas ponían furiosamente flores en los respectivos buqués que preparaban, las campanillas de la puerta sonaron. Inmediatamente Bella dirigió su vista hacia allí y casi se atraganta con saliva cuando ve a Edward entrar.

―Hola chicas ―. Saluda él, haciendo que Ángela se gire y supiera de su presencia. Sonríe, deja sus quehaceres para saludar a su amigo.

― ¡Ey, demonio! ―Le exclama ella, haciéndolo sonreír también.

―No soy ningún demonio ―. Le dice, guiñándole un ojo. Bella observa en silencio esa extraña cordialidad entre ambos. Vale, eran amigos, pero pocas veces se les veía tan amistosos.

―En qué andas, eh ―. Quiere saber Ángela.

―Antes de irme a mis clases, quería saber cómo habías amanecido, es todo.

―Con un dolor de cabeza demencial, mucha sed, pero bien.

―Bueno, son síntomas normales después de una juerga ―. Bromea Edward, haciéndola carcajear. Bella sigue muda, mirando ese dialogo.

Muda y un _poquito_ celosa. No, corrección: muda y definitivamente celosa.

― ¿Trabajas en el bar esta noche? ―Pregunta Ángela.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Insistirás en hacerme visitas y degustar mi talento de barman?

―Puede ser. Es sólo que… esta tarde debo ir a La Capital y pues… pensaba que nos podíamos encontrar allí y devolvernos juntos.

―Tengo una mejor idea: nos encontramos allí, tomamos algo y nos devolvemos juntos, qué te parece.

―Es una estupenda idea, Edward.

―Tienes mi número; tengo clases hasta las dos, luego cubro turno en el hospital hasta las seis, después de eso soy libre.

―Perfecto. A las seis te llamo para darte señales de mi ubicación.

―Bien. Nos vemos al rato ―. concluyó Edward, guiñándole un ojo luego se dirigió a Bella, que por alguna razón respiraba pesado y se despidió también de ella― Adiós, Bella.

Sin más, salió de la florería, cargando su mochila negra por un hombro, con sus jeans desteñidos y rasgados a la altura de su rodilla derecha, sus tenis _Vans_, su camisa gris con el logo de un grupo de rock que se dejaba ver debajo de su siempre fiel chaqueta de cuero negro. Su barba de tres días y su cabello rubio oscuro o castaño claro que está cortado a ras de su cabeza y sus alegres ojos verdes. Esos hermoso y sexis ojos verdes que no la miraban a ella, pensaba Bella con pesar. Enseguida sacudió la cabeza y desvió su vista hacia Ángela, quien había mejorado su ánimo con la visita de su _amigo _Edward.

Y no pudo más retener su lengua, soltando con exasperación un par de preguntas y reproches para su amiga Ángela:

― ¡¿Qué pretendes, eh?! ―Preguntó Bella, acercándose a ella, alzando los brazos― ¡Por qué haces todo esto, Ángela!

―Hacer qué exactamente, Bella ―. Preguntó, no quitando sus ojos de su trabajo.

― ¡Lo de anoche en el bar con Edward, lo de hace un rato con él!

― ¿Qué crees tú que pretendo, eh?

― ¡Pues no lo sé! ¡Explícamelo!

Ángela tensó la mandíbula, dejó la rosa blanca con fuerza sobre la mesa y se giró completamente hacia Bella, enfrentándola.

―Simplemente anoche decidí pasarme por el bar porque se me dio la regalada gana y charlar con los muchachos allí, porque para tú información, mi atención no se centró en Edward. Y que él me haya acompañado hasta la casa, fue coincidencia.

― ¿Y por qué te ofreciste para verte con él esta tarde, eh? ¿Pura coincidencia?

― ¡¿Y qué _mierda_ pretendes tú?! ¿Copar la atención de Garrett y de Edward a la vez? ¡No te entiendo!

― ¡Sabes cómo me siento respecto a Edward y no respetas eso!

― ¡Sabes cómo me siento respecto a Garrett, y no respetas eso, Bella! ―Repitió textualmente las palabras de su amiga― No tengo ninguna intención_ sentimental_ con Edward, lo conozco desde que tengo uso de razón, es mi amigo, ¡¿por qué no se me está permitido salir con él entonces?!

―Ángela… ―dijo con pesar el nombre de su amiga, tragando grueso― Sabes por qué me acerco a Garrett, sé que _él me puede ayudar. _

― ¿Con engaños? ¡Porque presumo que él no sabe que estás buscando conquistarlo con un fin poco romántico…!

― ¡No digas nada de lo que te arrepientas después, Ángela! ―Le exclamó, deteniendo los dichos de su amiga. Ángela cerró los ojos y respiró un par de veces. Los volvió a abrir y dijo con más calma.

―Decidiste vivir así tu vida, dirigir a tu modo tus sentimientos, déjame a mi tranquila entonces con los míos, con mis sentimientos de amistad o lo que sea que fuesen por quien sea que fuera, así como yo te he dejado tranquila con los tuyos, ¿vale?

―Ángela… perdóname… perdóname por lo de Garrett ―. Pidió, sin poder retener sus lágrimas. Ángela torció su cabeza, dio un paso y abrazó a su amiga, a quien quería como hermana. No podía enfadarse con Bella, eran amigas y ella había aceptado su actuar, aunque a veces no estuviese de acuerdo con ella.

―Espero que valga la pena el esfuerzo, Bella, y espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, aunque a mí me cueste entenderlo ―. Se apartó, limpió con ternura las mejillas mojadas de su amiga, que seguía hipeando y agregó― Y por mí no te preocupes, sabré sobrellevarlo.

Y sobre amistad y apoyo incondicional era un asunto que Carlisle Cullen y Charlie Swan sabían y conocían muy bien. Por eso mismo era que Carlisle estaba acompañando en ese momento a su amigo Charlie en un chequeo con un médico especialista. Chequeo que tendría que haberse hecho hace mucho tiempo atrás.

― ¿Podría explicarme usted, señor Swan, por qué dejó pasar tanto tiempo? ―Preguntó calmadamente el médico, después de chequearlo y hacerle algunas preguntas.

―Bueno… no vengo a La Capital a menudo y pues el dinero…

―Excusas, señor Swan, esas son inconsistentes excusas cuando se trata de la salud ―. regañó el médico. Charlie bajó la cabeza con vergüenza, mientras Carlisle carraspeaba y preguntaba al especialista:

― ¿Cómo va todo con Charlie, doctor?

―Hemos perdido mucho tiempo… hay que hacer exámenes para corroborar el real estado del señor Swan, pero por el tiempo que ha pasado, y por los síntomas que me ha descrito que ha sentido, las cosas no pintan bien.

― ¿Cómo de mal_ pintan_ las cosas, doc'? ―Preguntó Charlie con temblor en su voz.

―A estas alturas, no habría intervención que pudiera revertir tu estado… o detenerlo.

― ¡¿No hay cura?!

―Insisto, debo hacer otros exámenes más exhaustivos…

― ¡¿No hay cura doctor?! ¡Dígamelo, se lo suplico!

―No hay cura, señor Swan, pero…

Y ahí Charlie Swan dejó de escuchar.

Cuando murió Renée, la única mujer que amó en esta vida, sintió cómo era sentir aquello que dicen sobre cuando la tierra se abre a tus pies y una sensación de absorción nace desde el centro de esta. Como si el infierno se abriera paso y lo llamara desde sus llamas ardiendo, impregnándole de congoja, abandono, desespero, sin la capacidad de luchar, con el único deseo de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por la corriente que lo reclamaba, para ya no seguir sintiendo el dolor en su pecho… dejarse llevar para ignorar la cruda realidad.

Como en ese momento. Pero no se sentía perdido por él, por lo que el médico acababa de decirle, sino por su hija en quien inmediatamente pensó. ¿Qué sería de su Bella cuando él le faltara?

Media hora más tarde, el apesadumbrado Charlie Swan estaba siendo contenido por Carlisle Cullen, que le recordaba que debían seguir las indicaciones del doctor, comprar los medicamentos y hacerse los chequeos para ver cómo continuaba con el tratamiento.

― ¡Y para qué, eh! ¡Para qué demonios voy a meterme más medicamentos en el cuerpo y para qué me voy a hacer más chequeos! ¡Está todo dicho: me voy a morir!

―No digas eso, Charlie. Quedamos en dar la pelea hasta el final, no rendirnos antes de tiempo, así que no rompas tus promesas.

―Dije eso cuando tenía esperanzas, Carlisle. Pero ahora… ya no caso tiene.

― ¡No digas eso, Charlie, maldita sea! Voy a llevarte aunque sea a rastras a hacerte esos exámenes y te voy a hacer tragar a la fuerza cada uno de los medicamentos que compremos ahora, ¿me oyes? ¡Y no intentes protestar contra esto, porque me pongo violento, ya sabes!

―Me agota todo esto…

―Es una enfermedad crónica, Charlie, con la que tendrás que cargar el resto de tu vida, por eso no tiene cura, pero eso no significa que te vayas a morir. No pierdas tu tiempo en lamentaciones que no tienen sentido.

Charlie levantó su apesadumbrada cabeza y miró a Carlisle. Suspiró y dejó de lado la sensación de miedo, pues como había dicho su amigo, esa enfermedad iba a estar con él hasta el último día de su vida. ¿Pero cuándo sería ese último día, si se había dejado estar con los tratamientos y todo eso? Entonces pensó en comenzar por fin a hacer bien las cosas. Se puso de pie, estirando las piernas y le habló a su amigo con total convicción.

―Voy a aprovechar cada momento con mi hija, Carlisle. Y voy a encargarme de cumplir los sueños que dejó inconclusos. Voy a luchar por ella, Carlisle, voy a intentar vivir lo que más pueda por ella…

― ¡Eso es mi amigo!

Salieron de la sala de espera de la clínica en donde el doctor los recibió hasta el estacionamiento, donde Charlie dejó el coche de policía que los trasladó desde el pueblo hasta ahí. De camino, Charlie preguntó a Carlisle:

― ¿Sabes dónde queda el círculo de Bellas Artes aquí?

― ¿Circulo de Bellas Artes? ―Preguntó el rubio amigo de regreso, enarcando una de sus cejas.

―Quiero que algún entendido en la materia vea los cuadros que mi Bella hizo, y que están arrumbados en el sótano de la casa.

Charlie hacía mención a la serie de lienzos que Bella dibujó desde los quince. Un estilo abstracto había dicho uno de sus profesores de preparatoria cada vez que se veía los trabajos de su estudiante, quien al parecer tenía un don con el pincel, que según su humilde opinión, ella no podía desperdiciar. Siempre fue su ilusión estudiar arte y pintar, pero de un día para otro, tomó todos los cuadros que estaban dispersos en la casa y los escondió en el sótano, diciéndole a su padre que el arte no era para ella, que no le daría la estabilidad económica que ella necesitaba, por tanto no perdería el tiempo en eso.

Él no entendió muy bien por qué ella se apartó de esa pasión que la avivaba, pues cuando tenía un lienzo en blanco frente a ella, un pincel y una paleta con óleos de colores, ella parecía elevarse y resplandecer, forjando hermosas obras que su inspiración alentaba a plasmar. Le recordaba a Renée, cuando se sumergía en la cocina y preparaba aquellos elaborados platillos con tanto esmero. Ella podría haber sido una estupenda chef, pensaba Charlie.

Y bueno, si su esposa no alcanzó a cumplir ese sueño, él cumpliría el sueño de su hija antes que la muerte decidiera tomarlo y llevárselo de esa tierra. Porque estaba seguro de que su hija, por mucho que lo negara, seguía guardando la esperanza de volver a plasmar su arte y enseñarlo al mundo entero, como decía cuando era más pequeñita.

Así, pensando en eso, se dirigieron hasta la facultad de arte de la universidad donde Edward estudiaba, para tomar una cita con el decano, _"¡Y no se moverían de ahí hasta que, aquel hombre los recibiera!"_ dictaminaron los caballeros, cuando la secretaria les dijo que veía imposible que el _maestro_ Marcus Bonafon los pudiera atender.

Cerca de la casa de estudios, más específicamente en un restaurante italiano, Ángela Webber se acomodaba en una de las mesitas del balcón y sacaba el móvil de su cartera para marcarle a su amigo Edward, y darle señales de su ubicación, como habían quedado. Se había pasado la tarde comprando insumos varios para su negocio y estaba muerta y hambrienta, por lo que deseaba que su amigo se uniera a ella y comieran un buen trozo de pizza, la especialidad del lugar. Dispuesta a llamarle, se disponía a buscar el número entre sus contactos, cuando el celular se iluminó, siendo ese mismo amigo quien la estaba llamando de regreso.

― ¿Dónde estás, eh?

―Iba a llamarte ahora. Estoy en un restaurante italiano a dos cuadras del Hospital Universitario.

―"¿_Di Marco_?" ―Preguntó Edward, dándole el nombre, confirmando allí Ángela su ubicación.

― ¡Sí, ese mismo!

―Diez minutos y estoy allí.

― ¡No demores más, que estoy hambrienta!

― ¡Pues, haz el pedido mientras llego!

Y fue lo que ella hizo: una pizza hawaiana tamaño gigante y dos muy grandes vasos de refresco light, que llegaron justo cuando Edward se acercaba a ella y la saludaba con un efusivo beso en la mejilla.

― ¡Esto huele delicioso! ―Dijo Edward, sacando la primera rebanada y llevándosela a la boca sin contemplaciones.

Ambos amigos hablaron un poco de todo, entrando en confianza con esas charlas que antes solían tener. Y teniendo en cuenta aquella distendida conversación, Edward se adentró en un tema del cual sentía curiosidad.

―Entonces, el hombre que andaba anoche con Bella… por ese que suspirabas tanto ¿Garrett, no?

Ángela abrió los ojos como huevos fritos, quedando el trozo de piza a medio camino de su boca, mientras él con diversión masticaba y alzaba las cejas en dirección a su conmocionada amiga. Él no pudo evitar carcajearse, teniendo que cubrirse la boca con la servilleta.

― ¡Todo lo que te haya dicho anoche, lo dije bajo los efectos del alcohol! ―Dijo con rapidez, justificándose por algo que quizás dijo de más sobre Garrett y que no recordaba.

―No dijiste ninguna indiscreción, si es que eso te complica. Pero tengo curiosidad, ¿por qué rayos dejas que Bella salga con él, como uno más de sus citas, mientras tú andas soltando suspiritos por ahí, eh? Desembucha, Ángela.

Ella hizo un chistoso sonido cuando frunció su boca y dejó escapar el aire como globo desinflándose.

―Qué quieres que te diga, que yo ni siquiera tuve tiempo de preguntarle la edad cuando Bella ya le estaba preguntando si podía acompañarlo ―. Hizo una pausa, recordándose que ella era su amiga y que no podía develar sus secretos, mucho menos a Edward― Quizás no era para mí… ya sabes… quizás sí sea el hombre que Bella está necesitando… esperando, digo. Además, recién lo he visto una o dos veces, quizás no me guste tanto en verdad y sólo sea la primera impresión de ver un hombre guapo y desconocido.

―Creo más bien, que por alguna motivo oculto ―, dijo él indicándole con su dedo índice― estás dejando de lado tus súbitos sentimientos por ese hombre para que tu amiga Bella, mueva sus piezas y lo convierta en su principito. Por alguna razón estás dando un paso al costado, ¿por qué?

― ¡Eres un curioso! ―Le exclamó Ángela, lanzándole una servilleta de papel arrugada a la cara para cambiar de tema ágilmente― Y ya que hablamos de suspiros y no correspondidos amores, háblame sobre Jane, qué hay con ella.

El rostro de Edward se torció en una mueca ante el recuerdo de su no correspondido _amor_, como dijo Ángela.

―Simplemente no cede ―. Masticó un trozo de pizza por un minuto y continuó― Tengo la impresión de que con cualquier otro hombre estaría dispuesta a _estar_, menos conmigo. Lo he intentado, ¿sabes? Y simplemente tiene esos juegos coquetos conmigo que me vuelven loco y después se va, como riéndose de mí.

―Pero hay más mujeres por ahí…

―Lo sé… ―asumió torciendo su boca― Sé que hay otras mujeres, aunque no como ella… Pero no voy a andar lloriqueando por los rincones ni rogándole que me mire, trato de tomarlo con calma. Además no es que estuviera loco de amor por ella, ya sabes.

―Espero que conozcas a una mujer que saque de tu cabeza a Jane… o que Jane se dé cuenta lo que se está perdiendo ―. dijo con suavidad, extendiendo su mano hasta posarla sobre la mano de él. Edward sólo sonrió y sonrió a su amiga.

―Y yo espero que el hombre ese… Garrett, logre ver que eres tú, la que lo mira como enamorada y no tu amiga Bella. No sé qué trama ella y qué tramas tú ayudándola, sólo espero que no salgas malherida, Ángela.

―También lo espero, Edward.

Los dos amigos se quedaron allí hablando por un rato más antes de retomar camino hacia el pueblo, en donde "El bar de Sam" estaba en todo su apogeo como cada noche.

― ¿Y en dónde está Edward? ―Preguntó uno de los clientes buscando al barman favorito del lugar. Victoria lo miró y le explicó que ese día tenía turno en el hospital hasta tarde y que por lo mismo no iría a trabajar.

―Entonces, ¿Jasper otra vez anda rondando por aquí? Vi a unas niñas afuera esperando verlo… ―. Preguntó Jane a su amiga instalándose detrás de la barra a ayudar con la tarea allí.

―Sí, ocupó uno de los reservados para una reunión con no sé quien…

― ¡Ey, mujercitas! ―Una mujer con aspecto afroamericano, alta, delgada pero voluptuosa, con el cabello negro ébano que caía hasta su cintura y ojos oscuros como la noche, se acercó con aspecto altivo y desafiante, golpeando la base de la barra para llamar la atención de las chicas que estaba ahí cubriendo a Edward.

Victoria sacó pecho enderezando su postura, puso sus manos sobre sus caderas y la miró seria y fijamente, como desafiándola, mientras Jane simplemente rodaba los ojos y seguía con su trabajo de mezclas tragos.

― ¿Qué? ―Escupió Victoria. La morena groupie de Jasper, Zafrina miró a la colorina mesera de pies a cabeza y dijo con voz arrogante

―Dime dónde está el baño.

―Hay dos muy llamativos carteles por ese lado, que indican que por ahí están los sanitarios ―. Dijo Victoria, alzando su dedo índice hasta el sector de los baños.

―No sé si eres estúpida o qué, pero estás loca que voy a ir al baño público. Necesito algo privado…

Victoria tensó su mandíbula y estrechó los ojos hacia la groupie de Jasper ― ¡¿Me llamaste estúpida?!

―Por esa puerta está el privado de Sam, allí hay un baño que puedes usar ―. Intervino Jane, antes de ver a su amiga saltar sobre el mesón y dar de trompadas a la mujer esa.

La morena mujer alzó una ceja y sin decir gracias, se dio la vuelta haciendo por supuesto un gesto de desprecio con su cabello, después de mandarle a Victoria una miradita de satisfacción. Caminó entre la gente hasta el despacho a donde entró sin anunciarse, viendo al jefe Sam afirmado en el borde de su escritorio, hablando por teléfono con alguien, mientras quedaba un poco sorprendido viéndola entrar allí.

Cuando colgó la llamada, la miró frunciendo sus cejas y le preguntó ― ¿Necesitas algo?

Zafrina sonrió de forma lobuna y mordió el labio, olvidándose de su necesidad del sanitario por un momento. La presencia sensual de ese hombre alto, fornido, de tez morena y una deslumbrante sonrisa, hizo que su lujuria retenida por tantos días aflorara, pues Jasper apenas las miraba desde que llegaron a ese pueblo. Por tanto, vio frente a ella en la figura de Sam, una muy buena oportunidad de echarse un polvo.

―Sí… ahora que lo preguntas… estoy muy, pero muy necesitada…

― ¿Perdona?

Zafrina se acercó a paso fiero hasta Sam, que no entendía muy bien de que se trataba esa visita ni lo que pretendía esa mujer allí. Bueno, lo entendió cuando sintió las manos húmedas de esa mujer agarrarle el rostro para enseguida sacar su lengua y pasarla por sus labios entreabiertos, y meterla enseguida dentro de su boca, mientras su cuerpo se frotaba al suyo.

Le costó reaccionar, eso debía reconocerlo. Esa mujer emanaba sensualidad y sexualidad siquiera cuando parpadeaba y su lengua estaba haciendo dentro de su boca movimientos que hicieron que el "gran guerrero" entre sus piernas se endureciera, y lo hacía peor el hecho de estar guardando celibato porque su novia no quería darle el _pase _en ese sentido… su novia. El recuerdo de su dulce Maggie lo hizo reaccionar y ocupar sus manos para apartar a ese demonio de mujer por los hombros.

―Oye, oye… cálmate…

―No puedo calmarme cuando un _Adonis_ como tú, tan sensual y varonil, se pone frente a mí y me llama con la mirada…

_"¡¿Adonis sensual y varonil?!"_ pensó, subiendo unos cuantos puntos su ego. Y fue más momento para pensar en eso, pues la mujer esa lo usó para volver a atacarlo y meter su lengua otra vez en su boca, mientras sus manos traviesas desataban la hebilla de su cinturón, soltando luego ágilmente el botón de su jeans y meter su mano hasta dar con su duro miembro, en que agarró entre su mano y apretó ligeramente. Él no atinó sino a sujetar su cuerpo contra el escritorio que tenía detrás y cerrar los ojos mientras esa mujer ―había que decirlo― hacía maravillas con su manito dentro de su pantalón.

Pero el efímero momento de excitación duró hasta que minutos más tarde la suerte le diera la espalda al _Adonis _Sam, pues cuando la respiración le estaba indicando que iba por buen camino a correrse en la mano de esa mujer, la puerta intempestivamente se abrió, y una menuda mujer vio esa escena con horror y asco. Jadeó lo suficientemente fuerte para que Sam abriera los ojos y viera por el rabillo de estos a su Maggie, empujando enseguida hacia atrás a Zafrina con pánico y sin miramientos, mientras abrochaba su pantalón y salía tras de su chica, quien ya se había girado sobre sus talones y había corrido hacia la puerta de salida, huyendo despavorida.

― ¡Maggie, Maggie! ¡Detente, por favor! ―Salió gritando en medio del local y frente a algunos clientes que se dieron cuenta de la escena. Jane y Victoria miraron con extrañeza primero cuando Maggie salió corriendo con el llanto brotando de ella, cuando minutos antes llegó allí muy contenta en busca de Sam, quien ahora salía tras de ella ahora rogando que se detuviera.

― ¿Qué mierda? ―Susurró Jane. Victoria desvió sus ojos hacia la puerta del despacho que quedó abierta y vio salir a la mujerzuela, con semblante de triunfo y sonrisa de hiena, mientras limpiaba la comisura de sus gruesos labios, caminando sin mirar a nadie, de regreso a la mesa donde sus "colegas" la esperaban. ― ¡Oh, mierda! ―Exclamó luego, dándose por enterada.

**S.D**

―¡Por qué, por qué, por qué…! ―Exclamaba con frustración, con su frente pegada a la base de madera de su escritorio y con una mano agarrada fuertemente a un vaso de licor, que había llenado una seis o siete veces. Edward, que había llegado unos quince minutos antes, fue puesto al día de esa situación por las muchachas que le contaron lo sucedido, y ahora estaba ahí esperando que su amigo explicara qué fue lo que pasó en verdad.

― ¿No lograste hablar con ella, explicarte quizás? Aunque lo que hiciste no necesitaba más explicaciones…

La frase de Edward quedó en el aire suspendida cuando Sam levantó su cabeza y lo miró con rabia ― ¡Ve a joder a otra persona, Edward! No estoy para tus comentarios sarcásticos ahora.

―Oye, no estoy haciendo comentarios sarcásticos… bueno, quizás sí, pero es que simplemente no entiendo cómo te dejaste engatusar en tres segundos por esa mujer. ¿No pudiste simplemente decirle que no?

― ¡Me agarró desprevenido! ―Gritó, golpeando el escritorio y vertiendo en su boca de una vez el licor de su vaso― No me di cuenta cuando ya tenía su lengua prácticamente en mi garganta… y su mano…

―Vale, vale ―. Dijo Edward, haciendo que Sam detuviera la explicación, pues no necesitaba más información al respecto― Es que de verdad no entiendo que tengas tan mala suerte…

―Hubieras visto su cara… ni siquiera me miraba con odio ni rabia, ella me miraba con decepción y pena… me dijo que no era para mí y que lo nuestro llegaba hasta aquí… ―cerró los ojos por un momento, recordando el semblante abatido de su Maggie cuando logró alcanzarla. Sus ojos rojos del llanto y de sentimientos que a él lo hirieron y su determinación cuando le dijo que la relación se acababa― ¡Pero yo no quiero dejarla, maldita sea, yo la amo!

―Te das cuenta que tu discurso no suena muy convincentes cuando dejas que otra mujer te seduzca hasta ese punto de dejarte llevar, ¿verdad? No lo digo para molestarte, es sólo para que recuerdes que esto no es algo que ella vaya a perdonarte de la noche a la mañana ―. Dijo Edward, intentando sonar ligero, aunque Sam lo miraba con los ojos oscuros taladrándole y bufando, pero ni aun así Edward se detuvo― Me contaste que ella venía saliendo de una relación complicada, donde pasó por algo similar, por eso su recelo con las relaciones sexuales…

― ¡La perdí, maldita sea!

―Oye, deja que pase un par de días, pero no dejes que crea tampoco que le has olvidado, no sé, flores con un mensaje…

― ¡¿Crees que Ángela esté en su negocio?! ―Preguntó, levantando su mano hasta el auricular del teléfono para marcarle. Edward giró sus ojos por lo literal que era su amigo para seguir sus consejos― Lirios, le encantan los lirios… le daré una o dos docenas…

―Oye, oye, un momento, primero, son más de las diez, Ángela no está en su negocio, estuvo toda la tarde en La Capital y al llegar se fue directo a su casa.

― ¿Y tú, cómo sabes eso? ―Preguntó Sam, frunciendo su entrecejo.

―Esta tarde estuve con ella después de mi práctica en el Hospital.

― ¡No me digas! ―Exclamó Sam, alzando sus cejas reiteradamente hacia su amigo, olvidando por unos segundos su pesar― ¿Y hablaron mucho o hicieron otras _cositas_?

Edward lo fulminó con la mirada ― ¿"_Cositas_", como las cositas que hiciste con la groupie de Jasper? ―Sam hizo una mueca, se echó hacia atrás en su silla y cruzó sus brazos― Pues no, Sam, simplemente comimos algo y conversamos. Somos amigos de toda la vida y hace tiempo que no hablábamos, es todo…

―Ella es soltera, y muy linda, Edward, no te hagas el ciego. Quizás te puedas dar una oportunidad con ella.

―No estoy para eso, ya sabes… al menos no con ella.

―Oye, Jane no va a dar su brazo a torcer contigo, así que ve olvidándote de la rubia; será mejor o terminarás como el cura del pueblo, viejo y soltero.

―Cierra la boca, Uley. Piensa mejor en lo que harás para que Maggie te perdone, antes de seguir hablando boberías ―. Se levantó de su silla y abrochó su chaqueta― Ahora me voy, porque tengo una larga noche de estudio. Nos vemos mañana.

―Hasta mañana ―. dijo, y luego soltó un suspiro tan grande y lastimero, que Edward tuvo que tragarse su carcajada. No era que se burlara del sufrimiento de su amigo, pero él se lo buscó y era seguro que tendría que hacer malabares para que lo perdonaran.

Caminó hasta su apartamento, pensando en los pesados libros que cargaba en su mochila, de los cuales tendrías que estudiar varios capítulos para su próximo examen. Haciéndose un horario mental, llegó a su piso, donde en la penumbra de la pequeña sala estaba su amigo Jacob, bebiendo un gran vaso de leche, mirando hacia la ventana, con sus pies descalzos sobre la mesita de centro.

― ¡Comisario! ―Saludó Edward a su amigo cuando entró.

Jacob reía cada vez que Edward lo llamaba así, pues se había cansado de decirle que no era Comisario, que sólo era un novato de primer grado en el cuerpo de policía del Pueblo. Así que en vez de enojarse y corregirlo, simplemente aceptaba el gracioso saludo. Pero esta vez, tan sumido en su melancolía, apenas lo miró y alzó una de las comisuras de sus labios levemente. Edward suspiró, y dejó caer su mochila al suelo, sentándose junto a su buen amigo.

―Mi vida es una mierda, Edward ―. soltó con pesar, mientras Edward recibía en su regazo a León quien llegaba a darle la bienvenida, ronroneándole y lamiendo sus manos.

― ¿Qué sucedió ahora, Jake?

―Oí a Bella hablar con tu madre en la entrada del supermercado y le contaba de lo entusiasmada que estaba con su nueva "relación" con ese tipo que nadie aquí conoce, y que siente que finalmente es él el hombre a quien esperaba… ¡Estoy perdido, no hay opciones para mí con Bella!

― ¿Todavía tenías esperanzas con Bella?

―Sí ―. Reconoció Jacob― Nunca las perdí, hasta hoy.

―Dime una cosa, ella antes de alejarse de ti, ¿nunca te dio a entender que sintiera algo por ti, fuera de _quererte_ como amigo?

―A veces sentía que me miraba distinto… no sé si era mi deseo de que así fuera o qué, pero iba a declararme el día de su baile de graduación, pero ya sabes… nunca llegó. Y cuando me atreví a hablarle de lo que sentía, dijo que yo no era el hombre que necesitaba, ni siquiera me dijo de ser amigos ―, negó, tragando grueso― no soy nada para ella.

―Lo siento, Jacob.

―Ni siquiera supo explicarme bien por qué se había alejado de mí, al menos no creí nada de que de la noche a la mañana simplemente ya no me quisiera cerca, ni como amigo. No cuando nuestros padres se conocen desde siempre y nosotros prácticamente crecimos juntos.

―Bueno, ella no tiene amigos hombres… ―meditó Edward, pareciéndole eso extraño ahora que lo pensaba y que era una pieza más del puzle Bella Swan― No es que exclusivamente a ti te haya hecho a un lado y sólo tiene a su lado a Ángela… eso es raro.

― ¡¿Pero por qué?! ―Preguntó con frustración, sobresaltando a León, que ya dormía en las piernas de su amo.

― ¿Me lo preguntas precisamente a mí, que nunca fui su amigo?

―No, no, no sé, se lo pregunto al mundo… a Dios… ¡que Dios me explique qué ocurrió!

―Jake, creo que simplemente debes dar vuelta la página, por muy difícil que parezca. Ya te diste cuenta en todo este tiempo que ella no hará nada por acercarse a ti, al menos no como lo que tú deseas. Cierra el ciclo y pues trata de mirar hacia otro lado, no sé, otra chica…

― ¡No quiero otra chica para que reemplace a Bella!

― ¡¿Reemplazarla de qué cosa, Jacob?! Ella nunca ha sido nada tuyo, no ha sido ni tu chica, ni tu novia, ni siquiera has salido con ella en una cita romántica ―. dijo con crudeza. Jacob lo miró con recelo, a punto de responderle, pero no dijo nada, porque lamentablemente tenía razón.

―No voy a sacar de mi corazón lo que siento por Bella saliendo con otra mujer.

―Claro que no lo harás, si sigues mirándola como cordero a medio morir, suspirando cada vez que la ves, o torturándote en ir al bar a ver con quien tiene una cita, flagelándote con eso ―. Regañó a su amigo― ¡Basta con eso, Jacob!

―Y según tú, con quien puedo salir, ¿eh? Si medio pueblo sabe lo que siento por Bella…

―Oye, es salir con alguien más, no elegir a una chica para proponerle matrimonio ―. indicó el estudiante de medicina. Pensó unos segundos y le dio un par de opciones― Con Ángela por ejemplo… o Alice.

― ¿Tu hermana? ¡Estás loco!

― ¡¿Qué maldita cosa tienes en contra de mi hermana, eh?!

Jacob rodó los ojos ―Ella se derrite por el _pseudo rockero_ ese, Jasper.

― ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Estás loco! A ese tipejo más le vale mantenerse lejos de mi hermana, si no quiere terminar en el hospital, imposibilitado de por vida a seguir su carrera de _estrellita_ de rock ―. escupió la amenaza muy seriamente, incluso con destellos de violencia espantando a León de su sueño gatuno, quien saltó lejos. Pero a Jacob los celos de hermano que Edward destilaba contra Jasper, le parecían gracioso, haciéndolo finalmente reírse a mandíbula batiente.

Edward lo estrechó con la mirada y dio un golpe a puño cerrado sobre su brazo, justo sobre el tríceps, haciéndolo aullar del dolor.

― ¡No te burles, es mi _hermanita_! Y ella no sería capaz de salir con un tipejo como él.

―Edward, como tu amigo te digo y con mucho respeto, que tu hermana ya salió con el tipo ese. Y seguro la andará rondando de nuevo ahora que está aquí.

―Escúchame una cosa, Jacob, si ves que eso pasa y yo no estoy cerca, irás donde él y en nombre de la maldita ley dejarás caer tu luma en su cabeza y lo amenazarás con meterlo a la cárcel si no se aleja de ella, ¿me entiendes?

― ¡Lo haré, lo haré! ―Se comprometió, alzando sus brazos.

― ¡Más te vale! ―Le amenazó con el dedo índice― Y bueno, si no quieres salir con mi hermana, pues invita a Ángela, ella es linda.

―Si te parece linda, pues invítala tú a salir. Yo no forzaré nada con nadie, simplemente veré si a alguien le interesa salir y pues, ya veré como se dan las cosas.

― ¡Me parece perfecto! ―Exclamó, poniendo término a su consulta sentimental, y contento porque al menos su amigo había pensado al menos salir con alguien más y sacarse de una vez por todas a la misteriosa Bella. Así que de un salto se levantó a agarró la mochila que dejó caer al suelo― Ahora me retiro a mi dormitorio, mira que tengo una larga sesión de estudio. Que pases buena noche, mi amigo.

―Yo me voy a la cama también ―. Indicó, levantándose detrás de Edward― Oye, gracias…

―No tienes nada que agradecer ―. Respondió Edward, palmeando su hombro antes de abrir la puerta de su cuarto― Buenas noches, _Comisario_.

―Buenas noches, _Galeno._

Y ahí quedó en penumbras y en silencio el piso que ambos amigos compartían, mientras uno se instalaba en su escritorio con libros y cuadernos de estudio, el otro se tendía en su cama, mirando al techo y susurrando el nombre de Bella, esperando que un milagro la llevara hasta él o hiciera que la olvidara para dejar de sufrir por ella.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola Gente! Aquí dejamos el quinto capítulo de esta locura. Agradezco a quienes siguen leyendo y a quienes comentan (a veces no me da tiempo de responder sus comentarios, pero los leo todos y se los agradezco de corazón). **

**Gracias totales a mi beta y amiga Gaby Madriz que me ayuda con esta locura. **

**Ahora les dejo para que lean. Nos leemos la próxima semana. Besos y mil mil gracias. **

**=)**

**Y ya saben, pueden encontrarme en Facebook como Catalina Lina y en Twiter como Cata_lina_lina**

* * *

5.

― ¡Nos vemos en la noche! ―Gritó Carlisle desde la puerta antes de abrir y salir por ella rumbo al policlínico del pueblo. Fue el único gesto de despedida hacia su hija y su esposa, quienes levantaban la mesa del desayuno. A Alice le daba un poco lo mismo, pero Esme sufría en silencio por los contantes desaires de su esposo, el que aquella mañana no se percató de su nuevo corte de cabello que lucía hermoso en ella.

Cada día ella esperaba que él le dijera que la amaba o que dijera alguna palabra bonita, pero nada de eso pasaba y desde hace bastante tiempo.

En realidad, nunca le dijo que la amaba.

Esme suspiró y continuó con sus quehaceres antes de irse a trabajar, sacando la sesta de ropa sucia que llevó hasta el cuarto de lavado, donde abrió la máquina y comenzó a echar una a una las prendas. Fue lo que hizo con una blanca camisa de su esposo, la que revisó cuidadosamente antes de meterla junto al resto, cuando una mancha carmesí justo en el cuello de la prenda llamó su atención, además del fuerte olor a perfume femenino… perfume que ella no usaba. Como si la camisa esa quemara, la soltó, mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban y se desbordaban de lágrimas y un enorme sentimiento de dolor se urdía dentro de ella. Sus más siniestros temores afloraron y el miedo provocó temblores en su cuerpo.

Había querido negarse a creer que su esposo, el hombre al que ella amaba, fuera a traicionarle. Pero lo que tenía frente a ella, las pruebas que vio no hicieron más que confirmar aquella sospecha que cargaba ya hace mucho.

Carlisle le era infiel.

¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Lo encararía, o haría como si nada hubiese ocurrido?

Dio varias respiraciones lentas para obligar a calmarse y a detener las lágrimas y para que su hija no sospechara nada. _"Dios, dame fuerza"_ rogó, acabando de meter el resto de la ropa a la lavadora y pulsando el botón para que la máquina comenzara el proceso de lavado.

Corrió al cuarto de baño, se lavó la cara y retocó su rostro rápidamente con un poco de maquillaje, pues ya estaba sobre la hora. Cogió su cartera y caminó hasta su hija, que se encontraba en la cocina lavando los trastos, dejando un beso rápido, y recordándole sobre las compras en el supermercado que debía de hacer.

― ¿Te pasa algo, mamá? Estás pálida…

―Estoy bien, mi niña ―. Respondió, tratando de sonar convincente con una sonrisa forzada― No olvides lo que te he pedido, ¿sí?

―Descuida.

Y es así como la triste Esmelard Cullen salió de su casa, con su nuevo y hermoso corte de cabello, pero con su alma triste y su corazón partido en mil pedazos.

A media mañana, su hijo Edward la llamó como todos los días para saludarla e invitarle a almorzar a su apartamento, ya que ese día no tenía clases y no trabajaba hasta la noche en el bar.

―No sé, hijo… tengo mucho trabajo…

―A usted le pasa algo, señora Esme, dígame.

―Edward, cariño, no es nada…

―Mamá, te conozco, apenas oí tu voz supe que algo andaba mal, dime qué es. ¿Se trata de Alice, Emmett?

―No, cielo, no se trata de ellos…

Ella dejó la frase a medio terminar, atragantada por el nudo que otra vez comenzó a formarse en su garganta. Esa mañana, en cuanto llegó a casa de doña Carmen Uley, esta también se había percatado de su extraño estado cabizbajo, que Esme trató de ocultar.

_"Eres tan transparente, Esme, que a leguas se nota que algo no anda bien. Anda, dime, confía en mí"_ había pedido Carmen, y ahí fue cuando Esme desató su llanto y entre sollozos le contaba a su patrona, ―la misma mujer que se había convertido también en su amiga― lo que había encontrado esa mañana y sobre las dudas que nada más aquel día se confirmaron.

― ¡Debes enfrentarlo, a ver si se atreve a mentirte en la cara! ¡No te mereces eso, Esme! ―Le exclamó Carmen, furibunda por la actitud del paramédico. Pero ella no estaba segura si era eso lo que debía hacer, pues de hacerlo inevitablemente su familia se vendría abajo…

― ¿Mamá, sigues ahí?

―Sí hijo, sólo…

―Voy por ti a medio día y no se hable más. Te veo dentro de un rato. Un beso ―. Y sin darle espacio a protestas, Edward colgó la llamada.

Edward bufó sonoramente y pasó su mano por su corta cabellera, imaginándose de qué iba todo. Si no era ni Emmett ni Alice los que tenían a su madre en ese extraño estado de ánimo, no se trataba de otro sino de su padre, con quien él tenía una lejana relación.

Carlisle Cullen era muy "amigo de sus amigos" y un hombre que destacaba en su trabajo de servicio, pero en lo referente a esposo y padre de familia, era un completo inepto. Esa quizás fue una de las razones que a él lo empujaron a irse de casa apenas pudo. Odiaba tener que verle la cara cada mañana, ver cómo ignoraba a su familia y como silenciosamente lastimaba a su madre con su indiferencia. Su padre era su maldito dolor en el trasero.

Haciendo a un lado su rabia y la imagen de su padre, se puso de pie y rebuscó en la despensa con qué atender a su madre para el almuerzo. Si algo había aprendido en ese tiempo, fuera de hacer buenos cocteles, era a cocinar, pues Jacob comía como un troglodita, pero era un cero a la izquierda en la cocina como chef. Así que con Led Zeppelin de fondo, sacó una bolsa de ravioles y revisó si tenía lo necesario para acompañar la pasta con salsa blanca.

Todo estuvo listo al cabo de un poco más de una hora, tiempo justo para ir por su madre y traerla con él. Quince minutos de trayecto a pie desde su departamento a casa de los Uley fue lo que demoró, tocando el timbre del portón, siendo atendido por ella misma, que le pidió que lo esperase, que salía enseguida.

Cuando esta apareció, eran más que evidente en sus ojos los rastros de llanto, por lo que Edward no hizo más que atraerla a él y abrazarla con fuerza, rodeándola ella por la cintura.

― ¡Oye, estás tan delgado! ―Exclamó, apartándose un poco para acariciar ahora su rostro― ¿Te has alimentado bien? ¡No vayas a enfermarte!

―Estoy bien, señora. No se preocupe ―. Respondió Edward con ternura― Ahora vamos que el banquete se enfría.

Caminó de regreso a su apartamento con su madre tomada de su brazo, mientras ella comentaba lo mal que había visto a Sam, después que él rompiera con su novia.

―Se ve que está muy enamorado… ¿crees que regresen?

―Eso le costará a Sam un gran esfuerzo y arrastrarse lo suficiente para que Maggie lo perdone.

― ¡En mala hora volvió ese Jasper con esas niñitas! ―Exclamó ella desaprobatoriamente, haciéndole ver a Edward que estaba enterada del asunto. Edward sólo río y no hizo más comentarios.― ¿Y tú, cuándo vas a presentarme a tu novia?

―No tengo novia, mamá ―. Le recordó, mientras sacaba la llave para abrir la puerta de su apartamento.

― ¡No puedo creer que ni tus hermanos ni tú tengas alguna relación!

―Nos hacemos esperar… no cualquiera ha de quedarse con tus tres_ joyitas ―. _dijo, alzando sus cejas, y recibiendo una palmada en el brazo por su madre.

León se embraciló enseguida en las faldas de Esme, quien lo acarició concienzudamente mientras Edward, terminaba de preparar los platos. Se ofreció para ayudar, pero el _chef_ se negó, recordándole que ella era la invitada al banquete. Cuando estuvo listo, Esme dejó a León dormido sobre el sofá, lavó sus manos y se sentó a la mesa, inspirando el delicioso aroma del plato de pastas que tenía frente a ella.

― ¡Huele de maravilla!

―Y sabe de maravilla, ya verás.

― ¿Tiene toques de albahaca?

―Sí, y otro secretito en la salsa ―. Dijo, giñándole un ojo. Ella sonrió y se sintió orgullosa de su hijo, que en un par de años sería un médico, dedicándose a lo que él siempre soñó desde pequeño.

―Sonríe con melancolía, señora Esme, dígame por qué ―. Comentó Edward, llevándose una porción de comida a su boca.

―Estoy deseando verte convertido en un médico…

―Y cuando eso pase, tú y yo nos iremos a alguna isla paradisiaca por allí y disfrutaremos de unas soñadas vacaciones, ya verás, es una promesa, te lo debo…

― ¡No me debes nada, soy tu madre y mi deber es educarte, y no busco ese tipo de retribuciones!

―Lo sé, mamá, aun así lo haré ―. Prometió. Enseguida tomó un poco de su vino y respiró antes de preguntar lo que le inquietaba.― Entonces, mamá, dime qué te tiene tan triste. Sé que pasó algo, y si no se trata ni de Alice, ni de Emmett…

Esme bajó su cara y tragó grueso, mordisqueando su labio inferior, como debatiéndose sobre contrale o no a su hijo qué era lo que la aquejaba. Suspiró y finalmente decidió decírselo.

―Se trata de tu padre…

―Lo sabía.

―Creo que… creo que él tiene… creo que él tiene una amante…

Edward soltó el tenedor y puso los codos sobre la mesa, pasándose una mano en su frente repetidas veces.

― ¡Maldición!

―Sabes que las cosas con él _nunca_ han estado bien, y nunca vi nada que… me hiciera asegurar esto, pero esta mañana encontré una de sus camisas con marcas de labial en su cuello y perfume de otra mujer ―. explicó, jugueteando con la servilleta― Quizás… quizás sea mi culpa, quizás yo…

― ¡No te atrevas, mamá! ―Exclamó el hijo con vehemencia― No te atrevas a culparte ni mucho menos a justificarlo.

―Yo… lo siento ―. susurró, secando una lágrima solitaria que corrió por su rostro.

―No voy a permitir que te siga haciendo daño. Ya suficiente he dejado pasar y esto no es algo que vaya a dejar sin resolver…

―No quiero que te enemistes con tu padre…

― ¿Enemistarme? ¡Pero si nunca ha habido una relación paternal entre ambos! ¡Carlisle me va a oír!

―Hijo, déjame hablar primero con él. Quiero que sea él quien me lo diga…

― ¡No, mamá! Ya ha sido suficiente, no estoy dispuesto a permitir que te siga haciendo daño. ¡¿Por qué sigues a su lado, después de toda su… indiferencia contigo?!

― ¡Pues, porque lo amo!

―Eso no es motivo suficiente para que te dejes pasar a llevar por él. Al menos tendría que tener respeto por ti, pero te trata como si fueras… como si fueras su ama de casa y no su esposa.

―Hijo, por favor… ―pidió ella, cerrando sus ojos, con una mano sobre su pecho, como si las palabras de su hijo, que no eran más que la verdad, hirieran su corazón.

Él acercó su silla junto a ella, lo suficientemente para abrazarla, mientras ella dejaba fluir su llanto. Si había una cosa que él no permitiría, era que _Carlisle _hiciera sufrir a su madre, que era lo más valioso que él tenía en esta vida. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo dejando que él la ignorara y la hiriera en silencio, por lo que no seguiría permitiéndolo.

Esa noche, Edward llegó al bar con un semblante serio, incluso rayando en el enojo. Era raro verlo así, pues muy contrario a esa actitud que él ahora cargaba, era un tipo muy afable y siempre alegre, pero la conversación que tuvo con su madre a la hora de almuerzo, lo dejó bastante mal. Por eso, cuando las dos niñas adolecentes que siempre llegaban allí ―Leah y Jessica― lo vieron con cara de ogro, decidieron apartarse y dejar para otro día sus planes de conquista.

― ¿Estás con el demonio metido en el cuerpo, Edward? ―Preguntó Sam sin ánimo de burlarse, pues sabía que cuando su amigo andaba así, era por una razón. Además, algo le había dicho Carmen, su madre, sobre lo cabizbaja que andaba Esme y cómo a él mismo le había tocado verla suspirando con la pena sobre ella, por lo que supuso que el estado de ánimo de Edward tenía mucho que ver con su madre.

―Quiero patearle el culo a alguien, Sam, así que no te me atravieses ―. gruñó Edward, mezclando una bebida para entregársela a Victoria. Ella tomó el vaso y alzó las cejas hacia Sam, alcanzando a oír aquello, saliendo luego de allí.

― ¿Quieres contármelo?

―No ahora, por favor.

Sam asintió, entendiendo a su amigo, así que agarró un vaso de agua fresca y se la llevó hasta su privado.

Edward apenas miró cuando la puerta se abrió, y como por cuarta vez, Isabella Swan entraba tomada _de la mano_ de su nuevo novio, el empresario Garrett Anderson, quien ya era conocido en todo el pueblo. Enseguida, las dos señoritas adolecentes sentadas en la barra se pudieron a cuchichear.

―Dicen que Bella ya sacó su vestido de novia y está haciendo la lista de invitados para su boda ―. Comentó con ironía Jessica, haciendo atorar a su amiga Leah con el jugo de piña que bebía en ese momento.

―Pero hay que reconocer que tuvo mucha suerte, porque ese hombre es muy guapo… si él tan sólo me sonriera, a mí se me deslizarían las bragas.

Edward rodó los ojos, mientras un hombre que estaba sentado junto a ella alcanzó a oír la no discreta charla de las chicas, riéndose por el comentario de una de ellas.

―La que me da pena es la pobre Ángela… ―comentó Leah, llamando ahora la atención de Edward, que la miró de reojo― Se va a quedar sin ayudante en la tienda, y para colmo Bella se va a llevar al chico que le gusta…

― ¡¿De qué hablas?! ―Preguntó Jessica, mostrando curiosidad por lo último que dijo su amiga.

― ¡Es que no sabes lo que vi! Acompañé la otra vez a mamá a la florería y justo vi cuando Garrett llegó por Bella, y vi la cara de cordero degollado de Ángela cuando este se fue de la mano de Bella… ¡A Ángela le gusta Garrett, estoy segura!

― ¡¿No es hora de que ustedes dos se vayan a la cama para dormir?! ―Preguntó Edward, interrumpiéndolas, molesto por el comentario aquel. Ambas muchachas miraron al barman con sorpresa, Jessica removiéndose en su silla por el claro gesto molesto de él, mientras Leah no se dejaba amedrentar, fulminándolo con la mirada.

― ¡Nosotras sabremos cuándo nos vamos, Edward! ―Respondió Leah, desafiante― O qué, ¿te molesta lo que comenté sobre tu _amiga_ Ángela? Supe cosas sobre ti y ella, que estuvieron bailando aquí mismo y que después la llevaste a su apartamento…

―Mira, niñita, tú no sabes nada…

― ¿Qué sucede? ―Preguntó Sam, apareciendo en escena justo en ese momento.

―Sucede que aquí, a tu barman, se le está pasando la mano… ―respondió Leah, arreglándose el cabello despreocupadamente, esperando que su hermano increpara a Edward, pero no fue eso lo que ocurrió.

―Más bien creo que a las que se les está pasando la mano con la hora de irse a la cama es a ustedes ―. Respondió, mirando con desaprobación a su hermana y luego a su amiga, quien miró hacia otro lado.

― ¡Pero Sam!

―Te recuerdo que este es un bar, y ustedes no están en edad de estar aquí… ni siquiera sé por qué se los permito.

― ¡Porque soy tu hermanita!

―Y porque eres mi hermanita, ahora mismo sacarás tu pequeño trasero de ese asiento y te irás a casa sin hacer berrinches, si no quieres que te cargue sobre mi hombro y así te saque de aquí.

Leah saltó del taburete, mirando con odio a su hermano mayor, y sin más agarró la mano de su amiga, a quien casi hizo caer, sacándola del bar.

―Recuérdame poner un guardia en la puerta ahora en adelante, para evitar que pase esto.

―Deberías decírselo a Carmen y ya, que le prohíba salir de noche, no entiendo por qué lo hace.

―Porque Leah le dice que viene aquí… cosa que prefiero, antes que se vaya por ahí Dios sabe con quién.

Edward simplemente alzó sus hombros, no opinando más sobre el tema. No le importaba en verdad, aunque sí le molestaba de sobre manera era como ellas habían hablado de su amiga Ángela, quedándose él un poco preocupado. Deseaba ir a verla, pero esa noche no sería bueno, él no estaba en condiciones para aconsejar ni nada de eso. Ya lo haría al día siguiente cuando estuviera más tranquilo.

―Edward, a mi despacho, ahora ―. Dictaminó Sam después de un rato.

―Oye, tengo trabajo aquí…

―Yo me encargo, ve con Sam ―. se ofreció Victoria, instalándose tras la barra y empujando a Edward hacia el despacho de Sam. Una vez adentro, ambos se acomodaron en las sillas, Sam tras su escritorio y Edward frente a él, echándose hacia atrás mientras masajeaba sus sienes.

―Simplemente podrías haberme llamado y no venir, Edward.

―Hubiese estado desocupado para ir donde ese…

―Se trata de lo que le pasó a Esme, ¿verdad? No sé nada, pero la miré esta mañana y supe que algo no andaba bien.

―Encontró carmín en el cuello de la camisa de Carlisle y olor a perfume de mujer.

―Una amante.

―Sí, una amante y sinceramente no necesito verlo infraganti para saber que es cierto. Mi madre lo sabe, yo lo sé… suficiente he aguantado dejando que la pase a llevar con su indiferencia. Esto no se lo voy a permitir.

― ¿Qué harás?

― ¡Encararlo, qué más! Tendría que haberlo hecho a penas lo supe, pero mamá me pidió tiempo para hablar con él primero, ¡¿Lo puedes creer…?!

Insistentes golpes en la puerta interrumpieron a los amigos. Sam miró extrañado y sin esperar respuesta, esta se abrió y apareció Ángela muy sofocada, pues parecía que había corrido una maratón para llegar allí. Detrás de ella estaba Victoria con rostro de no saber qué ocurría.

― ¡Maldita sea, Edward, no respondes tu teléfono!

― ¡¿Qué…?!

―Emmett le está dando una paliza a tu padre en el policlínico…

― ¡Jesús! ―Exclamó Sam, levantándose junto a Edward y agarrando su chaqueta del perchero, mientras Edward miraba como si no entendiera bien lo que Ángela le decía. ― ¡Movámonos, Edward! Victoria, encárgate de todo, por favor.

―Seguro ―. Respondió la colorina cuando Sam pasaba junto a ella, con un Edward mudo y su amiga Ángela quien lo agarró de la mano y lo jaló hasta la salida.

Pasaron por alto la mirada de una pareja que cenaba en ese mismo lugar y que vio la escena desde que Ángela entró despavorida, directo a la barra preguntando por Edward, hasta cuando salió con él tomada de su mano. Garrett y Bella se preguntaban en silencio qué demonios pasaba.

― ¿Cómo… cómo sabes…? ―Preguntó Edward a Ángela una vez dentro del coche de Sam, camino al centro de salud.

―Mamá y yo llevamos a mi abuela allí por un alza de presión. Vimos a Emmett que venía llegando con alguien herido de la comisaría… entró a un cuarto buscando a tu padre supongo, y después se oyó como un estruendo… corrí y vi a Carlisle en el suelo, con Emmett sobre él, golpeándolo. No lo podían apartar…

― ¡Demonios!

Emmett era un hombre de metro noventa que con su sola presencia corpulenta denotaba rudeza, pero en realidad era muy tranquilo y caballero, un hombrón con un corazón de niño. Por lo que algo muy grave tiene que haber pasado para que reaccionara así, y Edward suponía lo que podía haber pasado.

Al cabo de cinco minutos llegaron al centro médico y corrieron donde Ángela sabía había ocurrido todo.

Cuando entraron a una sala, Carlisle estaba sentado, con su bata blanca desarreglada, llena de sangre que seguro escurrió de su nariz y su boca ―seguro con un par de dientes menos―, sobre la que sujetaba una enfermera un apósito para estancarla. Una mujer rubia, que Edward reconoció como una de las groupies de Jasper estaba arrinconada, sujetando en su regazo su cartera, temblando y con rastros de llanto en su rostro.

Carlisle abrió sus ojos y miró a su hijo Edward con gesto indescifrable. Edward lo miró de regreso con ojos acusatorios, habiéndose ya formado en la cabeza la escena que seguro hizo que su hermano reaccionara así.

― ¿Dónde está Emmett? ―Escupió a su padre. Él alzó de hombros, todavía con la boca cubierta por la enfermera, quien fue la que respondió.

―Los guardias se lo llevaron a otro cuarto, antes que matara a su padre…

― ¿Qué sala?

―Edward, Emmett está por acá ―. Informó Sam detrás de él. Edward, sin preocuparse por su padre golpeado, se giró y siguió a Sam seguido por Ángela.

En una de las consultas de algún médico, estaba su hermano, rodeando de dos guardias y el doctor, con sus ojos cerrados, su rostro rojo de ira y sus hombros y su pecho subiendo y bajando con rapidez producto de su respiración agitada. Edward caminó despacio hasta él y tocó su hombro. Emmett abrió los ojos con alarma y alzó la vista a su hermano.

―Estuve a punto de matarlo ―. Susurró ronco― Estuve a punto de matar a ese maldito cabrón…

Los ojos del policía, hermano de Edward se llenaron de lágrimas y su rostro se contrajo por sentimientos de ira y dolor, pena y resentimiento. Edward miró a los guardias y al médico que aún estaban allí y les pidió suavemente que lo dejaran a solas con su hermano, prometiendo que ya estaba controlado. Así que todos allí, incluidos Sam y Ángela dejaron a solas a los dos hermanos para que hablaran.

Edward alargó una silla y la acercó hasta quedar al lado de Emmett. Puso una vez más la mano sobre su hombro, apretándolo levemente y ahí, el sollozo del policía se dejó escapar de él. Su cabeza calló en el hombro de Edward, mientras este lo contenía, abarcando su nuca con una mano y con la otra su hombro.

―Mamá no se merece esto… no se lo merece… ―repetía mientras lloraba, cerrando Edward los ojos mientras oía las palabras de dolor de su hermano.

―Qué sucedió, Emmett…

El hermano alzó su rostro del hombro de Edward y secó sus lágrimas, tragando una y otra vez para deshacer el nudo de su garganta.

―Entré buscándolo para… para que atendiera a un herido… que llegó al cuartel… y… ¡Demonios, se estaba follando en su consulta a esa… mujerzuela…! ―Relató con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, como si doliera sólo recordarlo― ¡Y salté sobre él, Edward, ni siquiera le di tiempo de meterse la polla dentro de los pantalones! Cada golpe que le di, lo hice pensando en el sufrimiento que le va a causar a mamá… ¡ella no se lo merece!

―Lo sé, Emmett ―. Reafirmó Edward con calma― Pero sabes que te podrían haber llevado detenido, y eso no te conviene…

― ¡No me importa! ―Exclamó, jalándose su negro cabello― No me importa, no me importa…

―Vale, cálmate, por favor ―. Lo tranquilizó Edward― Mira, quédate aquí un momento, mientras voy a hablar con él.

― ¿Y qué le dirás? ―Preguntó Emmett a su hermano, quien se puso de pie para salir de ahí.

―Le diré que espero que su amante tenga un lugar donde alojarlo, porque a casa no vuelve. Después iremos a casa y hablaremos con mamá, que para estas alturas ya debe saber lo que pasó aquí…

― ¡No quiero verlo! Si me lo cruzo de nuevo, soy capaz de… de saltar de nuevo sobre él y no detenerme.

―Por eso, quédate aquí, por favor. Le pediré a Sam que te acompañe.

Salió del cuarto, encontrándose afuera con el doctor titular del consultorio que hablaba con Ángela y Sam.

―Acompáñenlo, mientras voy a hablar con Carlisle.

― ¿Está más tranquilo? ―Preguntó Ángela con un dejo de temor.

―Sí, lo está. No se preocupen. Y espérenme con él allí hasta que regrese.

― ¿Irás solo a hablar con él? ―Preguntó Sam, acercándose a él.

―Sí, necesito hablar con él, pero estoy tranquilo… al menos no reaccionaré como Emmett ―. respondió y caminó hacia donde se encontraba Carlisle. Cuando entró, la enfermera lo estaba curando y la rubia mujer seguía agazapada en la esquina.

―Déjenme solo con él ―. Pidió Edward con voz firme. La enferme iba a protestar, pero Edward la miró y Carlisle le dijo que se fueran. La rubia mujer, amante de Carlisle, caminó rápido con la vista gacha para salir de ahí, desviando Edward su vista cuando la mujer pasó frente a él y la enfermera detrás de ella advirtió que estaría afuera y que ante cualquier ruido entraría de inmediato.

Cerró la puerta al salir, cuando Edward llevó su vista hacia su padre, el hombre a quien muy pocas veces lo había llamado de esa forma, pues nunca lo sintió como tal. Con gesto hosco, la mirada oscura de rabia y los puños apretados con fuerza a sus costados, le habló fríamente al hombre malherido sentado frente a él.

―Ni se te ocurra poner un pie en casa de mi madre, y bajo ninguna circunstancia te atrevas a acercártele para justificar lo que ha pasado aquí. Yo mismo meteré tu ropa en una bolsa y te la haré llegar a casa de tu amante o donde sea que vivas de ahora en adelante, porque desde hoy la casa de mi madre ya no es tu casa, no eres bienvenido allí.

― ¡Tú no tienes derecho…!

― ¡Tengo todo el derecho! ―Gritó, sobresaltándolo― Tengo todo el maldito derecho. Ya suficiente has denigrado a mi madre y yo me siento enfermo por habértelo permitido.

― ¡Esa casa es tan mía como de ella! ―Exclamó Carlisle, pasando por alto el último comentario de su hijo.

― ¡Esa casa la pagó ella con su trabajo, como todo lo que mis hermanos y yo tenemos! ―Respondió otra vez gritándole, dando un paso hacia él, con el deseo de hacer lo mismo que su hermano había hecho. Pero se detuvo, no valía la pena― Así que ya sabes, no te acerques a ella.

Carlisle bajó su cabeza y con cuidado cerró sus ojos, uno de ellos algo hinchado por los golpes y susurró con vergüenza ―Lo de hoy… fue un error…

― ¡¿Lo de hoy?! ―Reiteró Edward sarcástico― ¿Y lo de ayer, y lo de antes de ayer? ¡No me vengas con idioteces, Carlisle! Lo de hoy fue una más de tus traiciones, no me creas estúpido y mucho menos te permito que creas estúpida a mi madre.

―Debes permitirme hablar con ella, al menos para dar la cara, Edward.

―Eso cuando yo lo crea conveniente ―. Dictó, haciendo ademán de girarse para salir de una vez por todas de ahí. Antes que eso pasara, Carlisle lo detuvo con sus palabras.

―Intenté que no pasara.

―Pues lo intentaste muy mal, Carlisle.

Abrió la puerta y salió de allí, dejando al paramédico Carlisle Cullen con el dolor en el cuerpo por la paliza y el remordimiento alojándose en él como nunca antes lo había sentido. Él no era un mal hombre, claro que no, pero en su contra frente a eso pesaba que no hubiese sido lo suficientemente valiente como para decirle a su esposa que en realidad nunca la amó como en realidad deseó hacerlo y que finalmente casarse con ella, hacía ya más de veinticinco años, había sido un error. Un error que nunca tendría que haber permitido que sucediera.

― ¿Estás bien? ―Susurró Ángela acercándose a Edward cuando lo vio entrar de regreso en el cuarto donde estaba Emmett y Sam. Edward asintió despacio a su amiga.

―Lo estoy. Ahora tenemos que llevar a Emmett a casa.

―El jefe Swan ya está al tanto. Dice que Emmett puede irse a casa y descansar, que ya mañana hablarían ―. informó Sam.

―Bien, vámonos entonces.

Edward se acercó a su hermano y tocó su hombro ―Vamos a casa, Emmett.

Emmett restregó si cara con ambas manos y se levantó despacio, como adolorido, y caminó junto a su hermano y sus dos amigos hacia la salida.

―Uhm… yo iré a buscar a mamá que aún debe estar adentro ―. informó Ángela a Edward. Él sintió y enseguida le dio un fuerte abrazo.

―Gracias por estar aquí, Ángela, muchas gracias.

―No tienes nada que agradecer.

Así, los tres varones salieron del consultorio hacia el coche de Sam, dirigiéndose a casa de Esme, quien esperaba en la sala junto a su hija, temblando de nervio. Cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió y vio a sus hijos, se levantó apresuradamente hacia ellos, viéndose envuelta en los fuertes brazos de su hijo Emmett, quien lloró como un niño pequeño en su hombro. Ella ciertamente, no pudo reprimir el llanto mientras acariciaba el ondulado pelo oscuro de Emmett, susurrándole que todo iba a estar bien, mientras Edward abrazaba a su hermana, que no entendía absolutamente nada.

― ¿Edward… qué… qué pasó…? ―Preguntó Alice. Él dejó un beso en su frente y con sus labios pegados ahí, le dijo:

―Hablaremos de ello ahora, Alice. Pero todo está bien. Ahora todo está bien.

*S.D*

Ese día, pero más temprano por la tarde, Garrett se bajaba de su coche aparcado en la puerta de la casa de los Swan. Sin saber cómo en realidad, su relación con Isabella se había tornado en algo más serio. De plano ya no eran amigos que se estaban conociendo, eso al menos le dio a entender Bella cuando en la pasada cita y cuando él la fue a dejar a su casa, ella se empinó sobre sus pies y alcanzó sus labios con los de ella, dejando allí un casto y suave beso. Él se sorprendió con ese avance, pillándolo un poco desprevenido.

―Oye… ―susurró Garrett, mirándola con sorpresa. Ella mordió su labio con coquetería, jugueteando con los dedos de sus manos mientras lo miraba a través de sus pestañas.

―Me agradas mucho, Garrett y quisiera saber si querías seguir… saliendo conmigo, ya sabes… como… novio.

_¡Joder! _

En todos sus años, nunca una mujer se le había lanzado tan directamente, pidiéndole derechamente y en la tercera cita a que fuesen novios. ¿Y qué le iba a responder? ¿Qué no? Podría hacerlo, sobre todo cuando él hubiese deseado que fuese una chica de ojos oscuros escondidos tras de unas gafas la que se lo pidiera, la misma mujer que hacía arte con las flores. Pero no era ella, por mucho que él deseara o esperara lo contrario. Era Bella, Isabella Swan, la hija perdida del hombre que él quería como padre la que se lo estaba pidiendo, aunque intuía él que sus sentimientos no eran tan románticos como ella pretendía hacerle creer, no cuando aparecía el barman del bar del pueblo. Pero a pesar de eso y muy a pesar de lo que él mismo sintiera y deseara, estaba la petición de Aro y su compromiso con él.

―Eres muy hermosa, Bella ―. Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir― Y claro que me gustaría.

Ella sonrió y no esperó más para volver a acercársele y rodarlo ahora por el cuello con sus brazos, para dejar otro beso, esta vez algo más osado sobre sus labios. Él, tentativamente, rodeó la cintura de Bella con sus manos y respondió el beso, para ver si algo destellaba dentro de él, como un sentimiento escondido por esa chica que lo alentara ―, descargas de electricidad, mariposas o calambre― pero nada.

No podía negarlo, ella era muy hermosa y cualquier hombre podría enamorarse de ella… cualquier hombre, menos él.

Coordinaron, o más bien coordinó Bella, que al día siguiente y ya que Garrett estaba instalado en la casona de los Uley que había rentado para fines habitacionales y empresariales, podría ir hasta su casa a conocer a Charlie, su padre y presentarse como su novio, formalmente.

_¡Otra vez, joder!_

Así que ahí estaba él, bajando del coche y caminando hacia la puerta de casa de los Swan, para conocer a Charlie Swan, el padre de su… novia.

"¡Es excelente! Averigua cómo se llevan, observa qué tanto la quiere, esas cosas se notan, cómo es la relación de ambos, si es tensa o no sé, cualquier cosa…" había solicitado Aro, cuando lo puso al tanto de todo allí.

Empuñó su mano para golpear la puerta de madera, pero se quedó con esta en el aire, pues Bella se apresuró a abrirle y recibirlo con una gran sonrisa y un beso. "_La chica se está soltando con esto de los besos"_, pensó él.

―Eres puntual.

―Lo soy.

―Pasa, pasa. Papá está ansioso por conocerte ―. Dijo ella, tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo hacia la sala donde Charlie Swan lo espera de pie. Vio la amabilidad auténtica en sus gestos e incluso vislumbró destellos de expectación en sus ojos.

―Soy Charlie, padre de Bella ―. saludó indicando su título de padre con orgullo innegable. Él sonrió y respondió al saludo con un apretón de manos, presentándose también.

―Soy Garrett Anderson…

― ¡El novio de mi hija! ―Sonrió Charlie, teniendo él que esbozar una sonrisa que pareciese genuina. Se sentaron en el sofá, mientras Bella iba por aperitivos para servir antes del almuerzo.

No pudo pasar por alto una serie de lienzos en óleo de varios tamaños que estaban afirmados en una de las murallas de la sala.

― ¿Usted pinta? ―Preguntó Garrett, indicando los cuadros. Charlie se carcajeó y negó divertido por las ocurrencias del _novio_ de su hija.

― ¡Oh, no, para nada, soy muy torpe para eso! Es Bella la artista de esta casa.

― ¡¿Ella los hizo?! ―Preguntó, sorprendido ciertamente, pues era algo que él desconocía absolutamente ―entre varias otras cosas, pensaba Garrett―. Se levantó a mirar uno a uno los cuadros, que en total eran como siete, todos en un estilo abstracto de colores vivos, que sin él saber sobre arte, aventuró para sí que perfectamente podrían estar colgados en cualquier galería y ser adquiridos a muy buen precio.

―Era un secreto que mi padre y yo teníamos ―. Dijo Bella, sorprendiéndole por la espalda mientras él los contemplaba― Esta mañana los sacamos del sótano de la casa.

― ¿Del sótano? ¿Los tenías en el sótano?... ¿Por qué?

―Es… una larga historia ―. Comentó Bella, arrugando su frente y mirando hacia el suelo― Ya te lo contaré.

― ¡Puedes regalarle uno a Garrett, hija! ―Le propuso Charlie a su hija. Garrett miró a Charlie y luego a su hija, sonriendo.

―Uno de estos se vería fantástico en la sala de la casona.

―Luego puedes elegir cualquiera ―. susurró cohibida, asintiendo Garrett mientras le sonreía en agradecimiento.

Quien iba a pensarlo, meditaba Garrett mientras volvía a su sitio en el sofá y tomaba un vaso que Bella ofrecía para él. Mientras oía hablar a Charlie de lo orgulloso que estaba de su hija por retomar esa afición, recordó que alguna vez Aro le mostró uno o dos cuadros que él había pintado a lo cual había renegado a continuar haciéndolo. Lo hacía muy bien, pues era una especie de herencia de alguno de sus abuelos quien fuera pintor por allá por los años veinte. ¿Sería acaso un indicio, una señal que de verdaderamente Aro era el padre biológico de Bella?

― ¿Y qué me cuenta de su familia, Garrett?

―Bueno, me crié en una casa de acogida. Nunca conocí a mis padres biológicos, creo que me abandonaron al nacer. Pero tuve la suerte de contar con alguien que creyó en mí y me quiere como hijo.

Charlie se vio un poco incómodo por el relato de Garrett, pensando en que quizás no había sido buena idea preguntar sobre aquello, pero en verdad no era algo que a él le molestara ni mucho menos le incomodara.

― ¿Y su padre adoptivo, vive aún?

―Bueno, no es mi padre adoptivo precisamente pues salí de la casa de acogida cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad. Él me apadrinó más bien, y actualmente trabajo para él ―. pensó unos segundos sobre si decir o no el nombre de su padre adoptivo, decidiendo finalmente que tentaría a la suerte ―Su nombre es Aro, Aro Vulturín.

Estuvo atento a la reacción de Charlie cuando dijo el nombre de Aro, pero este no tuvo ninguna reacción fuera de lo normal. Es más, a Bella se le ocurrió una idea sobre la que su padre estuvo de acuerdo.

―Podrías decirle que venga a cenar la próxima semana con nosotros, para conocernos, ¿no te parece, papá?

― ¡Me parece estupendo!

Garrett asintió y se comprometió a consultárselo para así coordinar un día. Ese sería el día, por fin, en que Aro enfrentara su pasado después de mucho tiempo.

Pasaron un rato estupendo durante el almuerzo. Garrett pudo constatar el tremendo amor que se tenían padre e hija mutuamente y quizás pensó que a Aro le costaría lidiar con eso. Pero era mejor saber que Bella había crecido en un entorno de familia feliz, rodeada de afecto.

Después de la sobremesa, Charlie se disculpó con la pareja, pero debía retirarse pues tenía trabajo en el cuartel y Jacob solo lo cubriría hasta las cuatro, y no quería abusar de él.

― ¿Tú no trabajas hoy, mi niña?

― No, le pedí la tarde a Ángela.

Al nombre de Ángela, Garrett soltó un suspiro silencioso, preguntándose cuando iba a ir hasta ella y hablarle con sinceridad…

― ¿Te parece si llevamos uno de los cuadros hasta tu casa y lo colgamos de una vez? ―Preguntó Bella a Garrett, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. Él sonrió y asintió en acuerdo.

―Bueno, joven Garrett, me alegra haberlo conocido. Ahora debo irme ―. Dijo, despidiéndose de él con un apretón de manos― Espero verlo muy seguido por aquí y por favor, no olvide comentarle a su padre sobre la invitación a cenar la próxima semana.

―Pierda cuidado.

― ¡Ah, y cuide a mi niña, es mi mayor tesoro! ―Exclamó, acercándose ahora a Bella para dejar un beso en su cabeza antes de salir de casa rumbo a su trabajo. Cuando ella regresó se sentó junto a él en el sofá de la sala para beber un té helado.

― ¿Cuándo ibas a contarme sobre tu _talento escondido_, eh?

―Bueno… es algo que pocas personas saben…

―Por qué no te has dedicado a esto, Bella, eres muy talentosa.

―Había otras… prioridades. No me iba a valer de nada seguir pintando si nadie iba a comprarlos, al menos aquí, ni mucho menos iba a poder seguir una carrera de esto.

― ¿Y por qué no? ¡Cualquier facultad de arte…!

―No había dinero para eso, Garrett. No lo hay ahora, tampoco, pero es algo que hace feliz a papá. Me lo pidió esta mañana, me pidió que lo retomara porque lo hace feliz.

― ¿Y te hace feliz a ti?

―Era como mi vía de escape… pero como te dije, no podía perder el poco dinero que teníamos en comprar materiales y todo lo demás. Lo que gano en la florería es para los gastos de la casa, pues lo que gana mi papá es poco y hay que cubrir… otros gastos ―. Contó, sabiendo ella que no podía detenerse allí― Cuando mamá murió, papá hipotecó esta casa para pagar el tratamiento. Ahora estamos pagando eso, y estamos atrasados en unas cuantas cuotas, te imaginarás que con los intereses la deuda ha llegado a las nubes.

―Lo lamento… me imagino que has debido dejar de lado un montón de cosas por ocuparte de los gastos de la casa y me imagino que para Charlie no es cómoda esa situación.

―Si tú supieras, Garrett… ―dijo después que soltara un largo suspiro. Garrett dejó la taza que tenía entre las manos sobre la mesita de centro y se acercó a Bella, tomándole las manos.

―Cuéntamelo, Bella. Ahora tenemos una… relación. Confía en mí.

―Dame tiempo, te lo pido.

Con esa respuesta, Garrett presumió que Bella escondía algo más, pero no la presionaría ahora, pues ya suficiente se había abierto con él.

―Bueno, artista del pincel, ve a coger una chaqueta, mientras yo elijo mi cuadro. Lo llevaremos a casa y me ayudarás a colgarlo, luego pasearemos por el pueblo e iremos más tarde al bar a beber algo, ¿te parece?

― ¡Estupendo! ―Exclamó, dando un salto y corriendo hacia el segundo piso a retocarse. Garrett se levantó y caminó hacia los óleos apilados, pero se detuvo de camino, desviando su vista hacia una mesa, la que estaba llena de retratos familiares. Levantó uno donde se veía a Bella junto a su padre jugando sobre el césped verde de algún jardín cuando era pequeña. Una imagen muy tierna. Lo dejó en su lugar y alzó otro, donde una mujer de cabello trigueño con hondas hasta debajo de los hombres, sonreía a la cámara sosteniendo entre sus brazos a una niña de al menos casi un año. Apostaba él que aquella mujer era la famosa Renée y que por supuesto la niña aquella era Bella. Definitivamente, Bella había heredado rasgos de su madre, a pesar de que si la mirabas bien, su mirada era como la de Aro… ¿o estaría alucinando?

Sintió las pisadas descender por la escalera y en un impulso impropio de él, metió el retrato dentro de su chaqueta antes de reaccionar en lo que estaba haciendo. Era muy tarde para devolverlo a su sitio cuando quiso, pues Bella ya estaba junto a él.

― ¿Elegiste el cuadro?

―Ehm…. No… preferiría que tú me dieras uno, el que quieras.

― ¡Muy bien! ―Respondió con entusiasmo, mientras caminaba hacia sus cuadros y los miraba con cuidado de uno en uno, eligiendo el ideal para Garrett, quien respiraba con nervio. _"Genial, acabo de convertirme en ladrón ahora también… aparte de mentiroso…" _

Salieron de casa, cargando un oleo abstracto de 50X60, de tonos azules, blancos y verdes, que a Bella se le imaginó como el fondo marino, eso cuando lo pintó. Además del retrato de la madre y su hija que llevaba él escondido, el _que tomó de su sitio _para enseñárselo a Aro, quien siempre se lamentaba de no haber tenido nunca una fotografía de su Renée. Bueno, ahora él se lo daría, además de la oportunidad de encontrarse con ella por primera vez.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo dedicado a todas quienes siguen la historia, las que dedican parte de su tiempo a leer esta locura y comentarla.**

**Abrazos y mis eternos agradecimientos a la mejor beta Gaby Madriz que hermosea cada capítulo.**

**Ahora nenas, a leer. Espero les guste.**

**Mil besos a todas y nos leemos la próxima semanita!**

**=)**

**Y ya saben, pueden encontrarme en Facebook como Catalina Lina y en Twiter como Cata_lina_lina**

* * *

6.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron por la emoción y las lágrimas estaban a punto de desbordarse; su corazón latía con fuerza y su respiración pesaba como si sus pulmones necesitaran de mucho oxígeno y mucho más esfuerzo para trabajar mientras su vista estaba fija en el retrato de la mujer sosteniendo a su hija entre los brazos.

Su rostro era el mismo que recordó durante varias noches de su vida: su sonrisa genuina, sus ojos alegres… el tiempo no hizo nada más que embellecer sus rasgos. Y la niña entre sus brazos que le daba al retrato un aura angelical y sobrecogedor que lo abrumaba. Se imaginó por fracción de segundos que era él quien tomaba la fotografía con sus dos mujeres posando para él y sonrió al imaginar aquello.

Sus dos mujeres… qué bien sonaba eso, _su _Renée y _su _Isabella, pensaba, mientras pasaba el dedo índice por sobre el retrato y escuchaba a lo lejos lo que Garrett le estaba diciendo.

―No me estás escuchando, ¿verdad?

― ¡¿Uhm?! ―Reaccionó, desviando su vista del retrato hacia Garrett― No, perdona Garrett, pero esto ha sido… un golpe emocional muy fuerte para mí, volver a ver el rostro de mi Renée después de tanto tiempo.

―Me imaginé que querrías tenerla. Espero que no se den cuenta en casa de Bella que falta ese retrato―. Reconoció con una mueca.

―Puedo hacer que saquen una copia y lo devuelves a su lugar…

―Me arriesgaré, déjalo así ―.Respondió Garrett, levantándose de su silla frente a Aro y caminando ahora hasta la ventana― Me preocupa más bien la velocidad que va tomando esto… mi _relación_ con Bella.

Aro torció la boca y dejó el retrato sobre su escritorio para poder poner atención a lo que Garrett le decía.

― ¿Por qué no te das la oportunidad y pones tu mente y tu corazón en esta relación y tratas de que los sentimientos nazcan?

― ¡Sí, claro, lo haré enseguida! ―Exclamó con ironía y con una mueca de disgusto en su rostro― Ella es hermosa, inteligente, pero muy misteriosa. Apenas la conozco y siento que está atando una cadena a mi pie para no dejarme escapar.

Aro suspiró y acercándose a él para tomar su hombro, apretándole levemente.

―Y escaparte es lo que desearías, ¿no es así? ―Garrett lo miró, pero no respondió directamente lo que él le había preguntado.

―Pensé que ella no tendría problema en que fuéramos amigos, conocerla de ese modo… ¡Pero somos novios, Aro, por vida de Dios! Ya me presentó a su padre de formalmente… ¡Jesús!

―Y aceptaste todo esto porque yo te lo pedí ―. Afirmó un poco culpable por verlo desesperado.

Aro sabía que Garrett era un joven que disfrutaba de compañía femenina y no se hacía problema en disfrutar con ellas, por eso que a él le pareció que para Garrett sería una buena idea y algo muy fácil acercarse a ella, pero nunca lo había visto así de inquieto precisamente por salir con una mujer, por lo que dedujo que algo más debía de estar pasándole.

―Muy bien, Garrett, debes decirme lo que te está pasando ―. Exigió Aro con preocupación. Garrett miró a su padre putativo con el cejo fruncido.

― ¿Lo que me está pasando?

― Hay alguien más, ¿no? ―Peguntó, poniendo sus manos sobre su cadera.

Garrett pestañeó repetidas veces y rascó su cabeza. Enseguida bajó su rostro y suspiró, asintiendo varias veces con esta.

―Sí, hay alguien más, pero no he podido avanzar con ella…

―Porque se supone estás con Isabella, ¿verdad?

―Sí.

Otro golpe de culpabilidad recayó sobre Aro. Garrett le estaba demostrando con sus hechos el cariño y la alta estima en donde lo tenía, dejando a un lado sus propios sentimientos por otra mujer.

― ¿De quién se trata? ¿A caso te diste cuenta al fin de que estás enamorado de Rosalie? ―Preguntó esto último, enarcando una ceja, deseando que ese sueño de verlos juntos se pudiera realizar.

―Muy gracioso, Aro ―. respondió Garrett gruñendo y luego explicó― Es la mejor amiga de Bella, trabaja con ella y son como hermanas.

― ¿Ángela? Recuerdo que Jenks me habló de ella, ¿la dueña de la floristería?

―Sí, la misma.

―Vaya… ―dijo pensativo el empresario mayor, mientras pasaba los dedos por su barbilla. Después de un minuto o más de silencio, sentenció― Tú debes quererme mucho como para sacrificar esos sentimientos por esa chica para ayudarme con mí… con Isabella.

―Lo hago, Aro. Eres como mi padre, ¿lo olvidas?

―Pero no quiero que te obligues a hacer algo porque te sientes en deuda conmigo.

―No me siento obligado, lo quiero hacer… pero no sé hasta qué punto podré alargar esta relación con Bella, ya sabes. Ah, por cierto, te comprometí a una cena con ellos la próxima semana…

― ¡¿Cómo?! ―Preguntó él con gran sorpresa. Garrett le respondió con mucha calma.

―Charlie y Bella quieren conocer al hombre que es como mi padre. Debes ir, es el momento de verla.

― ¡Dios mío! ―Exclamó, tomándole el peso a la noticia aquella, paseándose inquieto de un lado a otro dentro del despacho― ¿Y qué le voy a decir? ¿Qué va a decir ella cuando me vea?

―Aro, por Dios, cálmate, ¿sí? Esto debía pasar tarde o temprano, este es el momento de tantear el terreno por ti mismo, de comenzar tu acercamiento, sabes que debes hacerlo.

―Sí, lo sé, lo sé. Es sólo que me pone muy… ansioso todo esto. No sé cómo voy a reaccionar cuando la vea en casa y junto al hombre que ella_ cree_ su padre.

―Charlie _es_ su padre, Aro, no puedes olvidar eso ―. Recordó Garrett, quien había visto lo mucho que Charlie quería a Bella.

―Es cierto.

―Quizás sea buena idea que vayas antes de la cita y la conozcas para que la primera impresión no te tome desprevenido en su casa y frente a su padre.

―Es una buena idea… es lo que haré ―. Accedió, soltando el aire de sus pulmones.

Garrett sonrió un poco divertido, porque a Aro Vulturi rara vez se le veía nervioso y ansioso como en ese momento. Así que para comprometerlo concretamente y no dejando que pasara mucho tiempo, sugirió:

―Mañana es el día entonces.

Aro lo miró con ojos grandes y redondos, asintiendo lentamente segundos después cuando logró tranquilizarse ―Vale, mañana.

Y en el pueblo contiguo a La Capital, otros dos caballeros tenían una especie de reunión que era calificada como "urgente", esto cuando llegó a oídos del jefe Charlie el altercado de Emmett y Carlisle en el policlínico la noche anterior. Lo primero que hizo el jefe Swan fue llamar a su subordinado y tener una reunión con él:

―Usted sabe, teniente Cullen, que para este cuerpo de policía es imperante mantener un estricto perfil de orden y control, no sé si me explico.

―Entiendo perfectamente, jefe ―. Respondió Emmett con la cabeza agachada con vergüenza por el regaño del jefe― Y asumo toda clase de responsabilidad, poniendo a disposición mi cargo si es necesario.

―No, no, Emmett… ―. Un poco más relajado en su postura y en su tono de voz, volvió a hablarle Charlie, no a su subordinado, sino al hijo de su mejor amigo a quien le tenía mucho cariño.― Conociéndote como lo hago, me es difícil creer que reaccionaste como lo cuentan, así que dime con claridad qué fue lo que ocurrió.

Emmett alzó su rostro hacia Charlie y una sombra de rencor traspasó sus ojos tan sólo al recordar lo que vio ese día y que lo hizo reaccionar de esa manera.

―Mi… Carlisle estaba follando a una mujer en uno de los cuartos del policlínico. No tengo más excusas que la ira que me segó en ese momento y la verdad no me arrepiento ―. Dijo con voz completamente fría y plana.

Charlie escarbó sus ojos como para darse un poco de tiempo para asimilar la información. No podía creer que el _tonto, que el bruto_ de su amigo haya hecho semejante cosa con Esme.

―Vaya, Emmett, lamento mucho lo que ha pasado con tu padre… yo, yo me comprometo a hablar con él… ―. Estaba diciendo, pues no sabía qué más decir. Pero Emmett con la misma voz si atisbo de sentimiento alguno, lo interrumpió:

―No lo queremos de vuelta en casa, ni mucho menos que se le acerque a mi madre, si usted me hace el favor y le da ese mensaje, y que por su ropa que no se preocupe, Alice y yo la metimos toda en bolsas de basura, están en el maletero del coche.

―Claro, claro… yo le daré el mensaje y le entregaré la ropa ―. Asintió de inmediato― Y tú cómo estás con todo esto, Emmett, ¿necesitas unos días… no sé, para tranquilizarte, para estar con tu familia?

―No Jefe, no es necesario, yo sólo… sólo necesito trabajar, es todo.

―Bien muchacho, entonces ve a tus quehaceres y cualquier cosa, ya sabes.

―Gracias Jefe ―. Agradeció en tono muy formal, levantándose enseguida y saliendo del despacho. Charlie lamentó ver tan cabizbajo a Emmett, cuando él era un chico muy alegre y tranquilo. Sin duda tendría que hablar con Carlisle de forma inmediata. Así que lo llamó y le exigió que se reuniera con él en su casa.

― ¡Mierda, Carlisle, cómo demonios fuiste capaz de hacerle algo así a Esme! ―Le gritó una vez ambos reunidos en su casa, no sintiendo compasión por los golpes que delataban el encuentro con su hijo la pasada noche, ni por el semblante de cansancio que cargaba.

―Yo… simplemente… no sé cómo pasó…

― ¡Estupideces! ―Gritó Charlie contra su amigo― ¡No puedes responderme eso!

―Tú mejor que nadie sabe que mi matrimonio con Esme era una cuestión insostenible, que ya hace años que las cosas andaban mal.

― ¡Pensé que iban mal pero que como en cualquier otro matrimonio las cosas se arreglarían, pero nunca hiciste nada por solucionarlo! ―Exclamó con vehemencia, sintiéndose más enojado aun con la actitud tan pasiva de él.

― ¡No la amo, Charlie, nunca lo hice!

― ¡¿Y era esa razón para traicionarla?! Sabes lo que ella siente por ti y no respetaste eso… y yo me siento como un maldito cobarde porque sé que no es la primera vez que le haces esto, ¿No le tienes ni una pisca de respeto al menos, sabiendo que ella te ama como lo hace? ―Increpó Charlie a su amigo, mientras lo miraba con mezcla de vergüenza y remordimiento.

―Ni siquiera me he atrevido a mirarla a la cara durante mucho tiempo por la vergüenza que sentía… era mejor que esto pasara para acabar las cosas de una vez…

―Eres un cobarde, Carlisle. Las cosas no se hacen así, no agradeces lo que ella ha hecho por ti _y tus hijos_, ha llevado las riendas de la casa cuando esa labor te correspondía a ti.

―Sé que no me merezco nada, Charlie, nada de lo que Esme me ha dado… ahora tengo el desprecio de ella y de mis hijos. Edward desde siempre ha sentido antipatía hacia mí y pues ahora de plano me odia…

―Sabes que su hostilidad hacia ti tiene fundamentos, no apoyaste su carrera en ningún sentido y siempre él fue el más apegado a su madre, además intuye tus… "comportamientos extramaritales".

― ¡Se fue de casa apenas pudo! No me vengas con que es el más apegado a Esme.

―Estás hablando sin fundamentos, Carlisle. Edward es tu hijo, se ha esforzado como nadie aquí para salir adelante… a veces me gustaría entender el recelo que tienes tú en contra él.

El paramédico apartó la mirada hacia la ventana e hizo oídos sordos hacia la petición entre líneas que su amigo le había hecho, pero él insistía, pidiéndole que se lo explicara, entonces él estalló:

―Nada de esto estaría pasando si... ―quiso detenerse porque se arrepentiría luego, pero no pudo, así que simplemente lo escupió― Estaba listo para estudiar medicina, lo tenía todo, pero Esme salió con que estaba embarazada y todos mis malditos sueños se truncaron. ¡Me tuve que casar con ella, pese a que no la amaba y tuve que hacer a un lado mi sueño de convertirme en médico, poniendo mis ahorros para comprar pañales y biberones!

Charlie, mientras oía a su amigo, iba abriendo los ojos paulatinamente, no pudiendo creerlo. Ahora, después de mucho tiempo de amistad con él, venía a darse cuenta de lo poco que lo conocía. No podía ser que Carlisle culpara a Edward de algo que él había sido responsable.

―Esme se entregó a mí, me ofreció su cuerpo diciéndome que me amaba tanto que no le importaba nada… ella era hermosa, lo sigue siendo, pero no quería compromisos con ella, pero cedí y quedó embarazada, y ya te imaginas lo que pasó… ¡Su padre prácticamente me apuntó con un maldito rifle para que me hiciera cargo, Charlie!

―No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo, Carlisle. Es tu hijo, no fue _su_ responsabilidad lo que pasó, fue responsabilidad de ambos, de Esme y tuya, y no puedes culparlo a él, no puedes tenerle rencor a tu hijo, por Dios.

―No siento rencor por él… sólo… no sé… no estaba preparado para ser padre, mucho menos para casarme. Intenté poner de mi parte… y con Emmett y Alice fue diferente…

― ¡Jesucristo!

―Perdóname, ¿sí?, sé que hice mal, que he sido un mal hombre con Esme, pero es mejor que esto pasara de una vez para dar término al matrimonio.

―A mí no me tienes que pedir perdón, Carlisle ―. Respondió Charlie a las palabras de Carlisle, sentándose finalmente en un sillón, masajeando sus sienes con los dedos, como si esa conversación a él le hubiese agotado― Es sólo que… te desconozco.

―Siento defraudarte. Espero arreglar las cosas en adelante, lo prometo.

Charlie no le dijo nada. No sabía qué más decirle al respecto. Ya le había criticado su actuar, pues muy amigo suyo podría ser, lo que no significaba que estuviera de acuerdo, o lo justificara, ni mucho menos avalara lo que había hecho, porque no lo hacía. Pero pese a todo, Carlisle se había comportado como más que un amigo para él, más bien como un hermano en todo el asunto de su enfermedad, llegando a la conclusión rápida que Carlisle era un buen tipo que había obrado mal, ¿o era que inconscientemente lo estaba justificando?

―Debo pedirte un favor… ―. Dijo con Carlisle con cautela. Charlie lo miró esperando a que hablara― No tengo donde quedarme… y quería saber si mientras encuentro algo donde alojar, puedo quedarme aquí.

_"¡Diablos!"_ Charlie no esperaba que Carlisle le pidiera ese favor.

― ¿Y la mujer con la que estás saliendo?

―No hay mujer con la que esté saliendo. La mujer con la que… la mujer de anoche fue algo improvisto, por decirlo de algún modo. Llegó a examinarse no sé qué problema y saltó sobre mí. Ni siquiera me acuerdo cómo se llamaba…

― ¡No sigas contándome nada más, porque no podré retener las ganas de golpearte, Carlisle! Me estás dando excusas de un adolecente… ―. Dijo con los ojos cubiertos por la palma de una de sus manos, como para evitar mirarlo y saltar sobre él para golpearlo.

―Vale, perdona…

Charlie soltó el aire de sus pulmones y lo miró seriamente, mientras le daba su respuesta, esperando que después no se arrepintiera de ello, o que le provocara problemas con Bella.

―Puedes quedarte, por un tiempo nada más.

―Gracias Charlie, será un tiempo corto, mientras demoro en encontrar algo.

―Está bien ―. asintió Charlie, levantándose para preparar el cuartito que estaba bajo la escalera para habilitarla como dormitorio provisorio para él ― En la entrada hay dos bolsas, esa es la ropa que Emmett me pidió que te diera.

―En bolsas para la basura… ―. comentó Carlisle, resignado, apoyando sus codos sobre las rodillas, mientras contemplaba a un lado de la puerta de entrada las dos bolsas de basura que contenían sus pertenencias.

_"Qué alegoría más adecuada". _

**S.D**

Bella salió de su casa dando un portazo, después que hablara con su padre y este le comentara que Carlisle alojaría en casa durante el tiempo en que demoraba en encontrar algo donde vivir. Ella apretó su mandíbula con tal fuerza que sus piezas dentales estuvieron en peligro durante un momento, esto porque su padre estaba aplicando caridad con alguien que definitivamente no se lo merecía, no cuando ya estaba en boca de todo el pueblo lo que Carlisle le hizo a la _pobre _Esme, follándose a una de las _putas_ de Jasper en la sala de la consulta médica del pueblo. Ahora para colmo de ella; que quería tanto a Esme, le tocaba tener en su casa a ese tipo.

Cuando lo supo, ella sintió que por un asunto de solidaridad emocional, debía contárselo a alguien que estaba directamente involucrado con todo eso y de quien no quería su hostilidad por ello. Así que salió de casa después de almorzar con su padre un poco antes de la hora en que debía regresar a su trabajo y pasó por el Bar de Sam donde seguro encontraría a Edward.

Tal cual como lo pensó, allí estaba él, leyendo una especie de carta con mucha concentración, mientras Jane y Victoria atendía un par de mesas que estaban ocupadas, con gente almorzando en ellas. A esa hora, cuando Edward se encontraba allí, era para estar a cargo de la caja, pues Sam se tomaba una extensa siesta después de comer y no alcanzaba a estar en su bar a esas horas.

Decidida se sentó en un taburete frente a Edward y esperó hasta que este se diera cuenta que ella estaba allí. Dicho sea de paso, a ella le dolía un poco que él no se percatara de su presencia como en sus sueños solía hacerlo…

― ¿Bella?

Bella sacudió su cabeza espantando su ensoñación, pillándose desprevenida por Edward, que la miraba con su entrecejo fruncido.

― ¡¿Eh?!... Digo, hola Edward.

― ¿Vas a almorzar? ―Preguntó Edward, alcanzando una carta que estaba junto a él, pero antes de alcanzar a tomarla, Bella lo detuvo.

―No, no estoy aquí para almorzar.

―Aja, lo supuse, ¿entonces?

―Yo quería… ejem… yo quería hablar contigo… o más bien decirte algo.

― ¿A mí?

―Sí, se trata de Carlisle.

El rostro hasta el momento amable de Edward se tornó osco con el solo nombre de su padre. Apuñó sus manos y desvió su vista de los ojos de disculpa que Bella le estaba poniendo en ese momento.

―No estoy de acuerdo, pero mi papá le ofreció asilo en casa mientras él encuentra un lugar donde quedarse… yo sólo quiero que tú, Esme y tus hermanos sepan que mi papá no está de acuerdo con lo que hizo y que no por eso le está dejando quedarse en casa ―. Explicó retorciendo sus dedos.

Edward tenía la vista fija en un lugar que no era su rostro, no sabiendo si le había escuchado, hasta que él respondió.

―Bella, no había necesidad de que vinieras a… decirme eso.

―Para mí era importante… necesario quiero decir. No quiero que malinterpreten lo que está haciendo mi padre… ―. Edward soltó con ruido todo el aire de sus pulmones mientras oía las disculpas de Bella.

―No puedo criticar ni mucho menos condenar lo que tu padre está haciendo, porque no me corresponde ―. Dijo con mucha calma― Pero no te preocupes, sabemos que él actúa de buena fe dejándolo en su casa, así que no te hagas problema por lo que podamos pensar. Te agradezco que hayas venido a decírmelo.

―Me siento más tranquila ahora que lo sabes ―. Dijo, bajándose de un salto del alto taburete― Ahora me voy a mi trabajo. Adiós Edward y saluda a Esme de mi parte, por favor.

―Lo haré, y gracias Bella.

Ella lo miró, alzó sus hombros y luego levantó una mano en señal de despedida, saliendo rápido del bar, dejando al estudiante de medicina pensativo, pero no de mal humor, no con ella al menos, eso la contentó.

Caminó animada hacia la floristería, pensando en que debía de comentarle a Ángela sobre lo de retomar la pintura, y preguntarle si podía exponer algunos de sus cuadros en el local con la idea de que se vendieran, cuando desde atrás sintió la voz de Garrett llamándole. Ella se giró y lo vio haciéndole señas desde el otro lado de la calle. Junto a él estaba un hombre que a legua denotaba elegancia desde su oscura cabellera hasta los sofisticados zapatos negros que llevaba. Aunque se notaba un poco tenso.

― ¡Hola, Garrett! ―Saludó ella a su "novio" cuando este la abrazó por los hombros y dejó un dulce beso en la coronilla de su cabeza.

―Bella, quería aprovechar de presentarte a Aro Vulturi ―. Le indicó al hombre que estaba junto a él― Mi jefe y el hombre que me crió como su hijo.

―Es un gusto conocerlo finalmente ―. saludó ella esbozando una gran sonrisa al hombre, que de momento a otro tapó la boca con su mano mientras sus ojos se volvían cristalinos. Parecía como emocionado, dedujo Bella.

― ¿Se encuentra bien? ―Preguntó preocupada cuando vio que el señor Vulturi no respondía. El señor en cuestión cerró los ojos y sacudió su cabeza, intentando recomponerse. Tragó grueso y volvió a mirar a Bella con ojos de admiración.

―Estoy bien… y también es un placer concerté _finalmente_, Isabella ―. Respondió finalmente, sorprendiendo a Bella cuando tomó una de sus pequeñas manos y la apretó entre las suyas― Eres muy hermosa, Garrett me había hablado mucho de ti.

―Él también habla mucho de usted y muy bien ―. comentó ella.

―Más me vale ―. bromeó Garrett, relajando un poco al señor Vulturi.

―Supongo que vendrá la próxima semana a casa para que conozca a mi padre, ¿verdad? Él también desea conocerlo.

―Seguro que sí ―. respondió Aro― Ahí estaremos.

Después de esa corta presentación, Bella se disculpó con Garrett y Aro, pero se le estaba haciendo tarde para su trabajo y aunque fuese el negocio de su amiga, no le gustaba abusar de eso. Asique se despidió de ellos, volviendo a reiterarle al señor Vulturi de lo encantada que ella estaba de conocerlo. Antes de irse ella, Aro se le acercó y causándole sorpresa una vez más, abrazó a la joven novia de Garrett por unos segundos, antes que ella retomara su camino hacia la tienda de flores.

Cuando ella estuvo lejos, Garrett miró de reojo a su padre putativo, quien seguía con la mirada a Bella alejarse de allí.

― ¿Estás bien, Aro?

―Necesito sentarme, Garrett, y luego tomar un trago ―. reconoció Aro con un nudo en su garganta provocándole a su voz un tono ronco.

―Seguro.

―Es tan hermosa como lo era mi Reene ―. comentó Aro― Y sentí que mi corazón se salía del pecho cuando me miró con sus dulces ojos, que no tuve duda de que ella era mi hija efectivamente.

― ¿Intentarás hacer alguna prueba científica, para confirmarlo?

―No lo veo necesario, sé que tendré que hablar con Charlie y estoy seguro que él corroborará mi teoría.

**S.D**

Las semanas transcurren rápido en aquel pueblo y en la vida de Garrett, que no se da cuenta como ya está cumpliendo cinco semanas de relación con Bella. Aro finalmente fue a casa de ella a conocer a su padre, sintiéndose agradecido interiormente porque se notaba que él había sido un buen padre para _su hija_, denotando un amor reciproco entre ambos, aunque eso le causara un poco de envidia, la que supo controlar. Charlie habló con él desde temas económicos hasta de futbol durante todas las visitas que Aro hizo y las veces que salieron a comer.

Aquella noche, Garrett iría con Bella a beber una copa para celebrar sus cinco semanas y para oír algo que ella debía decirle. Algo importante.

Durante ese tiempo, ella se comportó con él, como una novia enamorada aunque él estaba claro que no lo estaba, de él al menos no, y eso lo incomodaba un poco, pues sabía que ambos estaban actuando y ninguno era capaz de reconocerlo, pues en la intimidad parecían más bien dos buenos amigos que dos novios.

Ella muchas veces le dijo que necesitaba de él para _seguir adelante, _no explicándose abiertamente qué quería decir con eso, viéndose tentado a exigirle la verdad, pero se contenía por Aro, quien aún contaba con él para saber acerca de Bella. Al menos esa noche, ella se había comprometido a revelarle parte de su verdad para que él pudiese ayudarle. No estaba seguro a lo que se enfrentaría.

Por otro lado, Edward estaba recibiendo la respuesta a una solicitud que envió hacía unas semanas, después de enterarse que se abría una opción de beca para continuar sus estudios de medicina en el extranjero. Adjuntó sus calificaciones y unas cartas de recomendación, las que en ese momento daban fruto. Él, junto a otros dos compañeros suyos, habían sido beneficiados con aquella prestigiosa beca, la que se haría efectiva al cerrar el presente semestre, después del cual debían preparar su viaje al país que acogería a los estudiantes becados por sus restantes tres años de estudios.

― ¡Mi Dios amado, esto es increíble! ―Exclamó Esme muy emocionada, cuando Edward llegó de La Capital hasta el pueblo, directo a la casa donde su madre trabajaba, para contarle la buena nueva. Esa era su paga por todos los años de sacrificio, la sensación de levitar de orgullo por su hijo, que había recibido un merecido premio a su esfuerzo. De lado quedaba su sufrimiento de esposa cuando sus hijos ―porque no sólo Edward le daba satisfacciones― le daban esa clase de regalos que la llenaban de gozo.

―Pero no llores, mamá ―. pidió Edward, abrazándola cuando la vio llorar.

― ¡Cómo no voy a llorar de emoción cuando me vienes con una noticia tan maravillosa como esta!

―Te debo tanto, mamá. Has hecho tanto por mi ―. reconoció Edward, besando el tope de la cabeza de su dulce madre, la que se abrazó con más fuerza a él.

―Ya te he dicho que no me debes nada. Ahora, ve a celebrar con tus amigos, cuéntale a Sam de esta noticia…

―Celebrar, ya quisiera, tengo que trabajar, ya sabes.

― ¡Oh, Sam tendrá que entender que es un día especial!

―Ya veremos, señora Esme, ya veremos.

Por supuesto que Sam entendió, abriendo de su cava personal y sacando una botella de vino, una de las mejores cosechas, la que le regaló a su amigo para que celebrara.

―Bueno, Galeno, tienes esta noche para ir a celebrar con alguna dama por ahí. Ya mañana veremos cómo diablos voy a suplir tu vacante…

―Prepararemos al alguien, tenemos tiempo.

―Más te vale, Edward.

― ¿Y lograste hablar con Maggie? ―Preguntó Edward.

Sam bajó sus hombros y contrajo su rostro en clara señal de derrota. Suspiró y se dejó caer en el asiento que estaba junto a él. Cada día, después que ella lo pillase in fraganti con aquella mujer en su despacho ―a quien no le permitió el ingreso a su local nunca más después de eso― envío enormes ramos de flores que Ángela preparaba, siendo cada uno devueltos por ella. Un montón de llamadas, mensajes, intentos de interceptarla en la calla para hablarle, regalos… pero nada. Maggie simplemente no perdonaba el _error_ de Sam. Así que él había decidido dar un paso al costado, por mucho que eso le doliera, pues esa mujer había logrado meterse en su corazón.

―Para qué preguntas si sabes que no quiere hablarme.

―Lo lamento.

La puerta del despacho de Sam se abrió, entrando Jane y Victoria con una botella de champaña y cuatro vasos.

― ¡Ya todo el pueblo lo sabe, Edward! ―Exclamó Victoria, dejando las copas sobre la mesa y acercándose a él para abrazarlo.

―Esa debe haber sido mi madre ―. comentó risueño, mientras abrazaba a su colorina compañera de trabajo. Cuando esta lo soltó, la rubia tomó el puesto de la colorina, abrazándose con orgullo a Edward, quien disfrutó mucho de ese mimo.

― ¡No sabes cuánto me alegro, Edward! Estamos muy orgullosas de ti ―. Susurró en su oído. Edward hubiese querido que la rubia mujer por la que aun suspiraba, demostrara su orgullo por él de otra forma más… apasionada, y ojalá en privado. Pero se contuvo de pedírselo.

― ¡Bueno, abramos de una vez esta botella antes que se caliente! ―Exclamó Sam y de forma muy diestra descorchó la botella de mimosa después de darle una movidita, haciendo que el tapón volara lejos y la espuma se desbocara. Después de verter el líquido en los vasos, los cuatro compañeros alzaron los vasos.

― ¡Salud por el futuro médico cirujano de este pueblo, que nos atenderá gratis cuando tenga su elegante consulta médica en La Capital! ―Exclamó Sam con orgullo.

― ¡Salud! ―Respondieron las dos chicas, mientras Edward se carcajeaba.

Después de un rato y antes que los trabajadores del bar que entraban y salían de la oficina del jefe para celebrar con Edward se embriagaran, Edward decidió agarrar la botella de vino que Sam le había dado e ir a beber en calma a su departamento, en compañía de Jacob, quizás.

Así que salió cerca de las once y caminó en medio de la tranquila noche hacia su piso, pero se detuvo en una esquina cuando a lo lejos vio que algunas luces de la floristería de su amiga Ángela estaban encendidas. Enseguida decidió cambiar sus planes y pensó que sería buena idea compartir esa botella de buen vino con ella. Así que caminó hacia allí y golpeó la puerta de vidrio, asomándose ella casi enseguida desde el cuartito de atrás.

― ¡Edward! ―Exclamó, abrazando cariñosamente a su amigo. Ella ciertamente sabía sobre la beca, pues doña Carmen Uley había ido esa tarde por rosas y les había contado lo feliz que andaba Esme por el logro de su hija.

―Iba a casa con este vino que me regaló Sam y pues se me ocurrió pasar por aquí para que me acompañaras.

―Estoy terminando un trabajo para mañana, no sé si pueda acompañarte…

―Ah, pues, te acompaño mientras terminas tu trabajo y aprovechamos de tomarnos una copa, ¿te parece?

― ¡Por supuesto! Pasemos al cuartito… ―Le invitó Ángela, cerrando la puerta sin ponerle el pestillo como era costumbre. Él se acomodó en el viejo sillón que tenían allí, mientras ella buscaba dos copas y un abridor. Dejó a un lado su trabajo momentáneamente y se instaló junto a su amigo que estaba abriendo ya la botella para verter el oscuro líquido en los vasos.

―Bueno pues, salud por tu logro mi amigo.

― ¡Salud!

Chocaron las copas y bebieron un sorbo, para luego Edward comenzar a contarle a su amiga de qué iba la beca y cuándo es que se tendría que ir. Tenía que ponerse en contacto con los catedráticos del país del norte donde residiría por tres años, para coordinar su lugar de estadía entre otras cosas. Se veía muy feliz por este logro, pues sintió que su esfuerzo de todos esos años de estudio, sacrificándose para costearlos y sacar buenas calificaciones, estaba entregando sus frutos.

―Oye, y… eh… ¿Carlisle… él no se ha acercado…?

Edward cambió el feliz semblante por una mueca, bebiéndose de una vez su vino, para volver a servirse un poco más.

―No, y no espero que lo haga ―. respondió con tono hosco, mientras ella asentía.

―He oído que ha faltado a su trabajo en el consultorio y pues…

―He oído cosas también Ángela y la verdad no me preocupan. Mi madre está sobreponiéndose a eso, que es lo que en verdad me interesa, y mientras él se mantenga lejos de ella y de mis hermanos, pues me da lo mismo lo que haga.

―Claro… entiendo… y perdona que te haya preguntado… es sólo que…

―No, está bien ―. La tranquilizó él, zanjando ese tema que en verdad le molestaba e incomodaba de igual forma.― Y tú, ¿cómo ha ido todo, eh?… lo digo por el galán…

― ¿Qué galán, Edward? No tengo ningún galán…

―Sabes de quien te hablo ―. Ella se removió incómoda e hizo una mueca que contrajo su rostro. Se quitó sus lentes y agarró la botella, rellenando el contenido de su vaso.

― ¿Garrett?

―Sí, Garrett…

―Bueno… ―Suspiró, sabiendo que no tendría sentido esconderle sobre sus sentimientos a su amigo, así que comentó― Ya tiene el título de novio de Bella. Su padre ha venido un par de veces hasta la casa de Bella y han cenado, como para que sus familias se conozcan y pues cuando pasa por aquí él simplemente me mira… y no me dice nada. Y no espero que lo haga, la verdad…

― ¡Oh, eres una mentirosa! Esperas que él te diga lo que siente por ti…

― ¡Él no siente nada por mí, Edward! Está con Bella, ¿lo olvidas? Y por lo que ella me dijo… las cosas van serias… incluso sé que… sé que le pedirá que se case con ella.

Edward se atragantó con la bebida, mirando a Ángela con asombro por lo que acababa de decirle.

― ¿Ella le pedirá matrimonio? ¿Tan luego? ¡Pero si hace algo de un mes que se conocen! ―Exclamó, pero luego recordó su teoría sobre Bella Swan y sus conquistas ― ¿Por qué lo hace, eh?

― ¿Qué cosa?

―Oh, andar de hombre en hombre… como si estuviese buscando al ideal para cazarlo, al que parece que ya consiguió… Tú me dijiste que ella quería casarse para remediar su problema…

―Lo siento, Edward… ―Se disculpó ella, haciéndole entender que había cosas que ella sabía pero que por un compromiso tácito con Bella, no se las diría.

―Lo entiendo. Lo que me molesta es que tú te comprometas con esa amistad, cuando ella pasa a llevar tus sentimientos por ese hombre que apostaría también anda suspirando por ti, pero no se te acerca porque está con ella, cuestión que no entiendo.

―Tú no sabes si él anda soltando suspiros por mí.

― ¡Simplemente lo sé, mujer! O lo intuyo…

Ella arrugó su frente y bajó la cabeza, tragando el nudo que instantáneamente se formó en su garganta. No sabía si se puso melancólica por los dos o tres vasos de vino o por lo que Edward había deducido, o por ambas cosas. Se escapó de sus ojos una lágrima traidora, la que ella secó con rapidez, no la suficiente como para evitar que Edward se diera cuenta.

―Oye, lo siento. Perdona si soy un bruto, pero estoy tratando de entender. Además, se te ve triste y sé que es por él ―. comentó Edward, acariciando la mejilla de su amiga con el dorso de sus dedos.

― ¡Ay, Edward! ―Se lamentó ella, abrazándose a su amigo por los hombros y dejando caer su llanto sobre su chaqueta de cuero, mientras él acariciaba su cabello.― Simplemente no soy lo suficiente mujer como para que él me eligiera a mi sobre Bella.

―No digas una estupidez como esa ―. Susurró él con algo de molestia― Y si él está eligiendo a Bella por sobre ti, es porque es un tonto. Cualquiera podría enamorarse de ti, Ángela.

―Seguro…

―Eres una chica preciosa, lista. Eres noble y trabajadora, simplemente quizás no ha aparecido el hombre indicado para ti, pero cuando eso pase, él debe jugársela por completo por alguien como tú, si no lo hace, no es digno de ti.

Ella se apartó un poco y torció su boca en una sonrisa.

―Hablas muy lindo, Edward.

―Cuando alguien me inspira a hablarle así… y tú lo haces ―. dijo seriamente.

Poco a poco, Edward puso su frente sobre la de Ángela cerrando sus ojos, con sus manos sosteniendo el rostro de su amiga por ambos lados, soltando un suspiro lento, haciendo que la piel de su amiga se estremeciera― Mereces alguien que te quiera, Ángela ―susurró.

Sus narices se tocaron levemente y no sabiendo bien cómo, los labios de ambos se rozaron levemente. El vino quizás, o el ambiente tenue y tranquilo que los rodeaba llevó a que el leve roce se acrecentara, convirtiéndose en un beso al que ambos respondieron sin darse cuenta.

Las bocas se abrieron y las lenguas se encontraron, él sosteniendo el rostro de ella con determinación y ella respondiendo con sus manos hasta llevarlas al cuello de Edward. Era quizás un beso de catarsis ―o algo así― pero en ese momento simplemente no se lo cuestionaron.

Ella se allegó más al cuerpo de Edward, mientras sus bocas seguían degustándose la una a la otra, sin ninguna excusa.

―Edward… ―susurró Ángela cuando se apartaron un poco para buscar aire, o una tregua, la que duró poco, pues otra vez, como dos imanes, los labios de ambos se buscaron con un hambre que era extraño en ellos, pero del que no se cuestionaron en ese momento, tan sólo se dedicaron a disfrutarlo y dejarse llevar.

Tan absortos estaban ambos, que no sintieron cuando las campanillas de la puerta de entrada sonaron levemente. Bella y Garrett, quienes pasaban por allí, se les hizo extraño ver luz en el local y decidieron pasar, ella para aprovechar de llevarse uno de los cuadros que había dejado allí, el que le regalaría a Aro por petición suya.

―Qué raro, la puerta no tenía el pestillo… ―comentó Bella al entrar. Vieron luz en la salita de atrás y caminaron en silencio ambos hasta adentro con la idea de encontrar a Ángela absorta en su trabajo.

Bueno, ella estaba absorta pero no precisamente en su trabajo, sino más bien en los labios y en los brazos de Edward.

A Bella se le escapó el aire de sus pulmones cuando vio aquella escena, creyendo que aquello no era otra cosa sino su imaginación, pues su amiga no podría estar traicionándola de esa forma. Garrett por otro lado, tensó cada músculo de su cuerpo y sintió una especie de fuego dentro de él que lo hizo ponerse furioso, tanto así como para ser él mismo quien interrumpiera el encuentro con una fuerte exclamación:

― ¡Ángela!

La aludida y Edward se apartaron dando un respingo cuando oyeron la voz masculina retronando como trueno en el pequeño espacio. Ella abrió los ojos con desmesura, primero hacia Garrett y luego hacia Bella, sintiéndose extrañamente avergonzada porque la hubiesen encontrado. Edward en cambio miró con irreverencia a la pareja que se mantenía en pie, no ocultando su molestia hacia el hombre novio de Bella, que miraba a Ángela como si ella tuviera que darle algún tipo de excusa o explicación por su comportamiento.

― ¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, Ángela?! ―Preguntó Bella soltando las palabras con rabia, ametrallando con sus ojos a Ángela, quien balbuceó y no pudo responder a su amiga, por lo que Edward intervino.

― ¿Y cuál es el problema, Bella? ―Se reacomodó en el sofá y abrazó a Ángela por sus tensos hombros.

― ¡Tú no te metas, Edward!

―Me meto ―. respondió ahora con enojo pues la actitud de esa niña lo estaba exasperando. Se levantó y dio un paso hacia Bella para enfrentarla― Desde ahora me meto en cualquier tema concerniente a Ángela.

Ángela se levantó del sillón de un saltó y tomó el brazo de Edward

―Edward, por favor.

― ¿Así que tienes novio, Ángela? ―Preguntó ahora Garrett, destilando ironía en su voz, mientras que agarraba a Bella por la cintura y la atraía hacia él, entornando sus ojos hacia Ángela y Edward.

―Algo así, ¿por? ―Respondió Edward. Bella se tensó al oír esa admisión de Edward, mirando a su amiga con decepción y enojo.

―Por nada… simplemente nos sorprendimos de verlos aquí, ¿verdad cariño? ―Respondió Garrett, dejando un beso sobre la sien de Bella.

Ella no respondió, simplemente miraba a la mujer junto a Edward quien a su vez la miraba a ella con ojos de disculpa.

―Nosotros pasábamos por aquí porque _mi novia_ vino por sus cuadros…

―Ya no puedo seguir trabajando aquí contigo ―. intervino Bella de pronto en un susurro ronco. Ángela arrugó su frente, como no entendiendo lo que ella quería decirle.

―Pero… pero…

―Tenemos que hacer muchos preparativos de ahora en adelante, y Bella estará muy ocupada con esas cosas ―. explicó Garrett.

― ¿Preparativos? ―Preguntó Ángela, confundida― ¿Qué preparativos?

―Nos vamos a casar… pronto.

― ¡Pues felicidades! ―Exclamó Edward ahora usando él un tono de ironía que hirió a Bella y molestó a Garrett.

―Nos llevaremos algunos cuadros ahora y mañana vendremos por el resto de las cosas que Bella tiene aquí. Así que no los molestamos más en su… velada ―. indicó el novio de Bella, mirando hacia la mesita donde estaba la botella de vino a medio llenar junto a los dos vasos. Enseguida, y sin decir más, empujó a Bella hacia afuera y en silencio recogió algunos cuadros y salieron en extremo mutismo del lugar.

Ángela se quedó de piedra junto a Edward, quien relajó su postura después que sintió el portazo que los visitantes dieron a la puerta luego de salir del local. Se giró hacia su amiga y la tomó por los hombros, viendo su rostro contraído por algo como pena o dolor.

―Oye, perdona, pero la actitud de esos dos me descompuso y no pude reaccionar de otra manera ―. se explicó, pero Ángela no respondió. Así que él la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, abrazándola con fuerza, pues sabía que el anuncio de la boda hecho por el mismo Garrett, le había roto el corazón, y eso a él le molestaba.

Con la actitud de Garrett hacia lo que vio entre él y Ángela, confirmó sus sospechas de que ese tipo estaba con Bella por alguna razón que no era amor, pues su reacción fue de un hombre celoso, y estaba seguro que en cualquier momento hubiese saltado sobre él para apartarlo de Ángela a punta de golpes. Pero la actitud de Bella fue… extraña para él, por decirlo de algún modo.

Ángela, que en los brazos de su amigo desató el llanto, esperaba que la tierra se abriera bajo ella y la tragara; primero por lo que pasó entre Edward y ella, segundo porque Bella en un mal movimiento del destino los vio in fraganti quedando como traidora, y tercero por la actitud de Garrett, quien no tenía derecho a hablarle así, no cuando él decidió estar con Bella, cuando ella sabía, sentía que la atracción entre ellos era más que obvia.

―Oye, tranquila… todo va a estar bien… ―susurró Edward, peinando el cabello de Ángela. Ella negó, aún con su cabeza hundida en el pecho de Edward. Desde ahí, sin atreverse a mirarlo, masculló:

―Perdona… perdóname por esto… yo… yo no debí…

―Ángela, tú y yo somos personas adultas ―. Se apartó para tomar el rostro de Ángela entre sus manos, y secando una vez más sus lágrimas, agregó― Y cuando te dije que merecías a alguien que te quisiera bien, alguien que se las juegue por ti, lo dije en serio. Eres maravillosa y cualquier hombre podría enamorarse de ti… cualquier hombre, incluso yo.

Ella cerró los ojos y asintió despacio, volviendo a esconder su rostro en el pecho de Edward, quien la abrazó para confortarla y darle calor, pensando en eso último que había dicho.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola Niñas! Hoy es día de mis locuras. **

**¿Les está gustando? Espero que sí, porque lo hago con mucho cariño para ustedes. Les cuento que la primera parte de esta historia será más tierna y romantica, pero la segunda mitad se viene más oscura... no puedo adelantar más porque se enoja mi beta y jefa Gaby Madriz (a quien agradezco su apoyo, ayuda y amistad). **

**Gracias a todas las que siguen aquí conmigo, las que siguen leyendo y comentando.**

**Abrazos gigantes y nos leemos pronto!**

**Si gusta adelantos de la historia, puede hacer presión en mi Facebook como Catalina Lina y en Twiter como Cata_lina_lina **

**;-)**

* * *

7.

Por alguna razón, la sorpresa inicial que lo sobresaltó aquella tarde cuando Bella le pidió matrimonio no fue tan profunda ni tan significativa como lo fue la sorpresa… no, no, la sorpresa no.

La sorpresa de la petición de matrimonio de Bella ni se comparaba al avasallador sentimiento de inquietud y celos que sintió cuando vio a Ángela ―_su Ángel_― en brazos del barman ese que se las daba de médico. ¡¿Qué demonios se creía?! ¡¿Y por qué demonios se estaban besando así?! Esas eran las exclamaciones que Garrett profería en su fuero interno, mientras iba conduciendo su coche hasta la casona, con Bella junto a él, quien dicho sea de paso, dejaba caer lágrimas silenciosas por su rostro.

Se metieron a la casa que el rentaba en El Pueblo, cargando los cuadros de Bella y se sentaron en el sofá de la sala en silencio, hasta que Garrett ofreció a _su novia_ un vaso de licor. Ella aceptó asintiendo con la cabeza y cuando este se lo llevó, se sentó junto a ella y respiró profundamente, antes de comenzar a hablar.

―Muy bien, Bella. Debemos hablar ahora con la verdad ―. dijo él seriamente, mirando hacia el frente. Tomó de dos bocaradas los dos dedos de whisky que se había servido y continuó― ¿Por qué reaccionaste de esa forma cuando viste a… tu amiga con ese… tipo?

―Yo… yo sólo me sorprendí…

― ¡Eso no es verdad! ―Exclamó con su entrecejo fruncido, girándose un poco ahora para mirarla.

―Buen, tú también reaccionaste de forma extraña, no puedes negarlo.

―Sí, lo hice. Pero yo pregunté primero, y quiero que me digas la verdad, ¿o quieres que yo lo deduzca?

― ¿Deducir qué cosa?

―Cada vez que ves a ese hombre, suspiras y lo miras como si fuera un príncipe en vez de un hombre común y corriente de quien ni siquiera eres amiga. Yo pensé que sólo te gustaba, pero me doy cuenta que es algo más, algo más fuerte…

―No sabes lo que dices.

―Bella, no somos niños, ¿vale? Sé que por mí no te sientes ni cercanamente atraída a como te sientes por Edward, ¿o me equivoco?

Ella bajó la cabeza y no respondió a Garrett, aunque su silencio hablaba por ella en ese momento. Garrett la vio allí encogerse y sintió pena por ella. Algo había que ella no le estaba diciendo, y esa noche sabría de qué se trataba. Llevó su mano a la espalda de Bella y la frotó suavemente.

―Oye, puedes ser sincera conmigo. Quiero ayudarte.

― ¿Por qué has aceptado esta relación, por qué si estás seguro de lo que siento por Edward, te comprometiste conmigo y aceptaste pensar en mi petición de matrimonio? ―Preguntó Bella abstraída por el recuerdo de hace un rato atrás, con sus ojos puestos en la alfombra persa de la sala.

_¡Ah, buena pregunta!_ Él había dicho que hablarían con la verdad, pero esa era una verdad que a él no le correspondía revelar, de momento. Así que buscó una excusa rápida y creíble.

―Bueno… bueno, me gustas, Bella, y pensé…

―Yo me siento atraída por Edward, tanto como tú por Ángela, ¿no?

_¡Touché, señorita Swan! _Al parecer él también había sido un poco obvio.

―Siento que estás pidiendo ayuda desesperadamente, Bella, y siento la necesidad de protegerte y ayudarte en lo que esté a mi alcance. ¿Me dirás entontes cuál es tu apuro por casarte? ¿Quieres salir de aquí? ¿Por qué, tienes problemas con tu padre, te hace daño…?

― ¡No, no, no! Nada de eso… mi papá me ama y yo lo adoro, pero…

― ¿Pero? ―Insistió Garrett. Bella cubrió el rostro con sus manos y comenzó a llorar con fuerza.

―El tiempo… el tiempo se nos está acabando… y no sé qué más hacer, de qué otra manera puedo ayudarlo…

―Dios, Bella, qué sucede ―. Susurró Garrett atrayéndola hacia él, acogiéndola en sus brazos para consolarla. Su intuición se disparó y presintió que algo más grave de lo que pensaba estaba sucediendo con ella.

Bella, entre sollozos, le contó a Garrett sobre el secreto que guardaba su padre.

Le contó cómo su vida calló a pique cuando oyó, el mismo día de la fiesta de su graduación, cuando Charlie hablaba con su amigo Carlisle sobre la enfermedad degenerativa que lo aquejaba y sobre la que no podía hacer nada, pues estaba atado de pies y manos pues los tratamientos y la operación eran muy costosos. De ese día, ella decidió dejar de lado sus planes y sus sueños por encontrar una manera rápida de ayudar a su padre para costear el tratamiento de la enfermedad.

Ella podía sacrificarse, era joven, pero su padre tenía los días contados y cada vez pasaban con más rapidez. Ya había sacrificado su ingreso a la universidad para estudiar arte, y de plano dejó de pintar pues eso le quitaba tiempo y alimentaba su ilusión; además, se alejó de sus viejos amigos, entre ellos Jacob, ignorándolos adrede y extrañando la contención o la simple compañía de ellos, quedando sólo Ángela junto a ella, quien conocía toda la verdad; y por último renunció a su gran amor de niñez y que aún seguía crepitando en su interior, con la ilusión de que él algún día pudiera mirarla como ella deseaba: Edward Cullen.

La enfermedad degenerativa que padecía Charlie lo había hecho bajar de peso y ahora estaba haciendo estragos en su visión, con altas probabilidades de dejarlo ciego si no se operaban de urgencia en un margen de tiempo de a los más seis meses. Pero lo peor no era eso, lo peor era cuando la enfermedad atacara el sistema nervioso central, y eso llevarlo derecho a la muerte, eso fue lo último que escuchó hace unas semanas, cuando su padre y Carlisle hablaban en susurros después que ambos llegaran de un viaje a La Capital, la que ella supuso fue una visita al médico.

Por eso, ella necesitaba unirse a alguien, un hombre con el suficiente dinero que estuviese o tan enamorado de ella que no hiciera cuestionamientos cuando ella pidiera fuertes sumas para cubrir el tratamiento de su padre, o por otro lado, un hombre que le diera la suma que ella necesitara… a cambio de sí misma, como mujer o lo que fuese.

―Bella, por Dios amado, cómo has podido cargar con todo eso durante estos años… ―dijo Garrett sorprendido por lo que Bella acababa de contarle.

―Casi tres años… ―. Susurró Bella, limpiando su rostro mojado por las lágrimas.― Tengo miedo… de que a mi papá le pase algo, algo irremediable antes que yo pueda ayudarlo.

Con nadie, aparte de Ángela, se había abierto para contar ese secreto. Si Garrett estaba dispuesto a casarse con ella, pues debía saberlo. Además, intuía que él no era un hombre que se fuera a aprovechar de ella. Sentía que él quería ayudarla, tanto como para dejar de lado sus sentimientos por Ángela. En ese momento no se cuestionó el por qué.

Bella se apartó un poco y de forma muy poco femenina sorbió su nariz con la mano y habló con voz ronca a Garrett, quien peinaba su cabello con ternura.

―Supongo… supongo que querrás acabar con esto ―, dijo, indicando con su dedo entre él y ella― después de lo que te he dicho, pensarás que te he estado usando.

― ¡Por Dios, Bella! Eres una hija que está desesperada por ayudar a su padre como sea; no te dejaré sola en esto, pero debes darte cuenta que existen otras maneras de conseguir el dinero que necesitas.

― ¡¿Cómo, Garrett?! Mi padre tiene un trabajo que no le da mucho dinero, sólo el suficiente para sustentar la casa; yo tengo, o tenía, un empleo que ayudaba con los gastos. No tengo profesión, nadie estaría dispuesto a darme un crédito así como así… y si llego a casa con una suma de dinero sin justificar, mi padre se negaría a aceptarla, por eso el matrimonio es lo más lógico…

―Escúchame una cosa ―. Pidió, tomándole por los hombros― Desde ahora confiarás en mí. Seguiremos adelante con este noviazgo ficticio, pues veo que hace muy feliz a tu padre y lo tiene muy tranquilo verte acompañada. Pero dejarás que haga un par de cosas para arreglar esta situación con él y no seguir perdiendo más tiempo.

― ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

―Confía en mí, Bella, por favor, confía en mí.

Garrett pensó que Aro debía enterarse de toda esa historia e intervenir, pero intervenir con la verdad. En ese momento él podría demostrar que su deseo de acercarse a su hija era real y que supliría sus necesidades como siempre debió hacerlo.

Era el momento que Aro Vulturi hablara con Charlie Swan y su hija Bella y se presentara ante ellos como quien realmente era. Y él se encargaría de que así fuera.

**S.D**

Sam Uley, por petición del representante de la _estrella rock _Jasper Whitlock, tuvo que cerrar a regañadientes el bar a eso de la seis de la tarde para que en él se pudiesen filmar tomas de la entrevista que iría dentro del documental _con la vida y obra de este eximio músico que nació en aquel pueblo alejado de la mano de Dios. _

Así que el bar estaba sirviendo de escenario para la entrevista que se le estaba haciendo a Whitlock, el cual se erguía orgulloso como pavo real frente a las luces y las cámaras que captaban su atención.

―Entonces, Jasper, ¿este lugar te evoca buenos recuerdos? ―Preguntó el periodista al músico que estaba sentado frente a él. Jasper, para evocar aspecto interesante, miró hacia el horizonte mientras acariciaba su barbilla con el dedo índice, pensando en su ya muy preparada respuesta.

―No te imaginas. La _gentecita _aquí es grandiosa y convivir con ellos fue… enriquecedor.

Sam y Edward, parados al otro lado de la barra, rodaron al unísono los ojos cuando oyeron la respuesta del tipo aquel. Continuaron ordenando las botellas, mientras la estrella seguía con su entrevista:

― ¿Y qué tal los amores de juventud en este pueblo? ¿Hay alguno que haya sido importante, o que haya renacido durante tu estadía aquí?

Jasper soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza, enredando sus dedos en su melena oscura, peinándola hacia atrás.

― ¡Para nada! Hubo _amorcitos,_ ya sabes, pero nada de importancia… Ahora mi amor y mi corazón, pertenece a todas las fans que me acompañan en mi carrera ―. Indicó, guiñándole el ojo a la cámara.

Otra vez, los dos silenciosos exportadores ahora soltaron una carcajada, mientras Sam palmeaba a su frente.

― ¿Sabes una cosa, Galeno? ―Dijo Sam, chocando el hombro de Edward― No soporto más escuchar las barbaridades que está hablando este tipo, y tenemos para un buen rato más, así que mejor acompáñame adentro, tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

Edward miró de reojo a su jefe y amigo, pues Sam, ―como si fuera un vidente, brujo o chamán― supo apenas Edward cruzó el umbral de la puerta del bar que algo le había pasado, por lo que a Edward no le quedó de otra que seguir a Sam hasta el despacho y hablar con él, finalmente era la única persona con la que se desahogaría.

Se ubicaron en el sofá, bebiendo una fría cerveza, mientras el estudiante de medicina le relataba sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior con Ángela y lo que pasó después con la llegada de "los novios" y la reacción de ambos frente a lo que vieron.

―Un momento, un momento, Galeno, ¿me estás diciendo que "por culpa del vino" te dejaste llevar y terminaste besando a Ángela? ¿A _Angelito_?

―No le digas _Angelito_, maldita sea, Sam ―. gruñó Edward, cuando su amigo usó el sobrenombre que ocupaban cuando era Ángela más pequeña y tenía que enfrentarse a la vida escolar cargando un extraño corte de cabello que la hacía verse como un hombrecito, en el tiempo en que su madre experimentaba con la peluquería.

―Vale, vale; la cosa es que la besaste, ¿y cómo lo sentiste?

―Extraño… pero no malo… ―Reconoció Edward, confundido, rascando su cabeza― Cuando la dejé en la entrada de su edificio, volví a besarla, como un acto reflejo. No sé qué me pasa.

―Oye, cuando uno tiene ese tipo de encuentros con una mujer, no son empujados necesariamente por sentimientos profundos. Las cosas simplemente se dieron y bueno… las relaciones pueden partir desde este tipo de encuentros casuales, Edward, y creo que a ambos les haría muy bien intentarlo.

―No voy a tener una relación con nadie, menos ahora que me voy en unos meses más. Además, Ángela es mi amiga y no quiero estropear eso.

― ¡Pero apostaría que si se diera la oportunidad con Jane, dirías sí, sin pensarlo!

―Son cosas diferentes…

― ¡Claro que no! ―Exclamó, terminando de beberse su botella de cerveza― ¿Y hoy, has hablado con ella?

―Lo he intentado, pero no responde a su teléfono. Pasé por la florería y estaba cerrado ―. Comentó con frustración― Estoy preocupado; la hubieses visto ayer cuando aparecieron los _otros dos_… se veía tan afectada y vulnerable…

―Vaya…todo un lío con esta Ángela y los nuevos novios del pueblo ―. Comentó Sam distraído, recordando algo más― Entonces, cuando hace tiempo atrás mi hermana comentó que a Ángela se le notaba que gustaba de Garrett, ¿era cierto?

―Sí, creo que sí y Bella lo sabe y no le importa, aun así se regodea frente a ella…

―Y sobre Bella, ¿dices que quedó en shock y luego renunció, después de verlos juntos?

―Sí, y la verdad no la entiendo, no entiendo a qué viene esa reacción.

Sam miró a Edward, quien a su vez trataba de comprender el extraño actuar de Bella mientras miraba fijo una ampliación de una foto familiar que Sam tenia colgada en su oficina. Sam negó lentamente con la cabeza, queriendo lanzarle un manotazo en la nuca, para que se despabilara, porque si no entendía lo que le pasaba a la hija de Charlie Swan, era porque era muy despistado o muy tonto.

―Es obvio, Edward. Le gustas a Bella.

Él giró su cabeza lentamente su cabeza hacia Sam, con su entrecejo fruncido, como si de verdad no entendiera lo que le estaba diciendo.

― ¡Estás loco!

―No, mi amigo. ¿Por qué otra cosa ella podría haber reaccionado así? ¿Porque está celando a Ángela? Pues no. Aquí pasa que ambas amigas están faltando al código ético de la amistad, ya sabes, involucrarse con el chico que le gusta a tu amiga… ―explicó Sam, alzándose de hombros, como si fuera una cuestión lógica.

―No lo creo, Sam, simplemente pienso que estás desvariando. Como ha actuado ella durante este tiempo, y si yo le gustara como dices, ya me habría invitado a una cita, ¿no es eso lo que hace cuando un chico le gusta?

―Ah, pues no sé, no soy psicólogo mi amigo. Esa es mi teoría, y creo que tú podrías tener esa respuesta… no sé, poniéndole más atención o preguntándoselo directamente a_ Angelito_…

― ¡No voy a hacer eso, Sam! No me importa ir averiguando ese tipo de cosas, me importa más lo que pase con Ángela y cómo se sienta ella, no soy amigo de Bella y por lo demás ella ya tiene novio, alguien que se preocupe por ella.

― ¡Oh, eres un jodido mentiroso, Edward! Lo averiguarás de cualquier forma, curiosearás hasta saber la verdad y sólo así podrás irte al otro continente sin preocupaciones ―. dijo Sam, esto último en tono de burla, recibiendo un manotazo en el pecho por parte de su amigo.

―Mejor me voy a la barra, no sea que nuestra estrella de rock se le seque la garganta y quede sin voz para cantar sus éxitos musicales ―. se mofó, poniéndose en pie, mientras Sam quedaba allí sentado, carcajeándose.

Edward salió de la oficina, un poco incómodo con lo que Sam le dijo, porque le parecía una soberana tontería lo que él aseveró sobre Bella. Pero en realidad a él no le importaba, nunca fue amigo de Bella como sí lo fue desde la infancia de Ángela, quien siendo menor que él, siempre defendía de las burlas de los chicos que la llamaban "cuatro ojos" o "Angelito" como recordó Sam.

Llegó a la barra, encontrándose con Victoria, quien se reía de algo que había dicho Jasper en su entrevista seguramente.

―Van a hacer una pausa, para que _su majestad_ descanse las cuerdas vocales ―. avisó Victoria, dándole un codazo a Edward. Él negó meneando la cabeza, mientras ella se metía hasta la cocina. Lamentablemente tuvo que quedarse allí, pues estaba solo cubriendo la barra, teniendo que soportar a Jasper quien venía acercándose hasta él, y para colmo con sus tres groupies que lo seguían a todos lados. Él, por cierto, miraba con odio a una de ellas, no olvidado el rostro de ella, aquella vez cuando encontró a Carlisle en el consultorio, después que hubiese follado con ella y recibido una paliza auspiciada por su hermano. Ella, la rubia en cuestión, la verdad es que le eran indiferentes esas miradas de odio que él le lanzaba, pareciéndole en realidad un aliciente erótico. Pero el barman no se dejaba caer en sus brazos candentes, como tan fácilmente lo hizo su padre, a quien no volvió a ver.

―Tengo sed ―. Soltó Jasper, sentándose en un taburete frente a Edward, con las tres mujeres de pie tras él― ¿Qué tienes?

―Lo que ves ―. respondió Edward, indicándole con la cabeza la estantería repleta de licores tras de él.

―Bueno, Edmund, sírveme un… ―Edward no dejó que Jasper siguiera hablando, cuando se acercó a él por sobre el mesón, poniendo sus manos sobre la barra y advirtiéndole con la mandíbula apretada:

―Vuelve a decirme _Edmund_ y te rompo la cara, Jasper.

El músico abrió los ojos ampliamente y alzó las palmas de sus manos, como si se diera por vencido con algo.

―Vale, vale, perdona.

Edward, sin que Jasper se lo pidiera, fue al frigorífico y sacó una botella de cerveza nacional, destapándola y poniéndola sobre el mesón frente a él con un ruido seco cuando hizo chocar el vidrio con la madera.

―Y aquí tienes algo para la sed.

Jasper alzó una de sus cejas, mirando la botella de cerveza y luego al barman quien cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho desafiante. Jasper, como cliente del local, podría haber protestado pues él no había pedido aquello, pero era de naturaleza cobarde y no quería tentar su suerte ni ver perjudicado su rostro, provocando a Edward, por lo que en silencio llevó la botella a su boca y bebió de esta. Pero no se quedó contento con eso, así que quiso pulsar un poco los botones de Edward, y se aventuró a preguntar:

― ¿Y qué es de Alice?

―Ella está muy bien, haciendo planes con su novio ―. respondió Edward, carente de cualquier emoción. Jasper en tanto, apretó entre su puño con aun más fuerza la botella de vidrio en su mano y fue su turno de apretar su mandíbula.

― ¿Qué novio?

― ¿Llevas más de un mes aquí y no te has enterado, Jasper? ―Preguntó con ironía, con sus brazos aún cruzados― Jacob y ella llevan una intensa relación…

―No tenía ni idea… ―Dijo con tono hosco, dejando la botella medio llena sobre la encimera, levantándose enseguida y arreglándose la camisa de diseñador blanca con líneas azules que iba fuera de sus jeans azules perfectamente desteñidos. Iba a averiguar sobre el temita de Alice saliendo con ese policía. Edward en tanto lo miró y en su fuero interno recordó que hablaría más tarde con su hermana sobre el asuntito de Jasper y le avisaría Jacob sobre la mentirita piadosa que le echó a Jasper, a ver si servía de empujoncito para que ambos se entendieran de una vez.

Vio como el artista se reacomodaba en su sitio para proseguir con su entrevista, pero él decidió no perder su tiempo con él, más bien aprovechó que no había clientes en el bar, sacó de su mochila sus audífonos, los conectó a su IPhone y seleccionó música, sacando enseguida un grueso libro el que comenzó a leer desde la página que había marcado aquella mañana. Ya más tarde, se arrancaría a casa de Ángela a ver si podía verla y hablar con ella.

A esa misma hora, pero a cuarenta y cinco minutos de El Pueblo, Garrett estaba sentado sobre la alfombra en la sala de su apartamento de La Capital, frente a la mesa de centro que servía en ese momento como mesa de comer, donde sobre esta había una variedad de comida japonesa, la que estaba degustando con su amiga Rose, que venía llegando de un viaje del extranjero. La puso al día de todo lo ocurrido en su ausencia de casi cuatro semanas, dejándola muda, sobre todo cuando le dijo que Bella le había ofrecido matrimonio. Rosalie, que quería como hermano a Garrett, iba a comenzar a despotricar contra la dichosa hija perdida de Aro, cuando Garrett añadió explicando el porqué de su precipitada petición.

―Garrett, esto parece un argumento de telenovela, ¿ves lo retorcido de todo esto?

―No es retorcido, Rose, es simplemente la desesperación de una chica que no sabe cómo ayudar a su padre, la que prefiere hacer a un lado sus sueños y deseos, a la que no le importa el qué dirán ni los chismes que se rieguen en el pueblo tras de ella, sólo conseguir los medios necesario para ayudarlo, sea como sea.

Rose soltó un suspiro y alzó sus rubias cejas, sorprendida de cómo Garrett había hablado de ella.

― ¿Y tú estás liado de ella? Lo digo por seguir adelante con eso del matrimonio, para tener contento a su padre…

―Eso no durará mucho. Mañana Aro va al pueblo a hablar con Charlie y decirle la verdad. Probablemente vendrá luego el turno de hablar con Bella, y cuando sepa por qué me acerqué a ella, quizás ya no me quiera cerca, no sé… ―indicó, arrugando su entrecejo, un poco incómodo con la idea de que Bella malinterpretara todo.

―Y serás por fin libre para tener tu amorío con la muchachita de las flores…

―Ángela.

Rose torció su boca por cómo él respondía al nombre de esa muchacha. Su rostro y sus ojos se alumbraban como si el nombre de la florista fuera un astro para él. Nunca lo había visto así por nadie, por lo que indagó más sobre lo que sea que tuviese con ella.

― ¿Y no hablarás con Ángela hasta tu asunto con Bella se resuelva? Para esas alturas, ella ya va a estar casada con el barman…

― ¡Cierra la boca! ―Exclamó Garrett, muy enojado.

― ¿Tú mismo no me dijiste que él…?

―Ese tipo no es novio… ―explicó el enojado hombre frente a ella― Bella lo sabría, me lo hubiese dicho. Edward dijo eso sólo… sólo para justificarse… o lo que sea.

―Quizás lo que viste es el inicio de su relación…

― ¡No! ―Se hizo hacia atrás y descruzó sus piernas para levantarse con el vaso de vino blanco, para caminar por alrededor. Rose afirmó su cabeza sobre su mano y lo vio paseándose como animal enjaulado, mientras bufaba y pasaba su mano desocupada reiteradas veces por su abundante cabellera oscura.

―No la has visto como me mira, Rosalie, como nos miramos las veces que nos hemos cruzado; estoy seguro que ella siente algo por mí…

―Pero una se aburre de esas cosas, más si el hombre que se supone que una quiere está de novio con la mejor amiga…

―Ella no se puede aburrir, tiene que esperarme, hasta que todo esto se resuelva ―. soltó, apretando la mandíbula y la mano con la que rodeaba el vaso.

― ¿Y se lo has dicho, le has explicado algo, le has dicho que te espere así como me lo acabas de decir a mi?

―Pues no.

― ¡¿Y a qué esperas, Garrett?! Ve de una vez donde esa niña y dile lo que sientes, por qué estás haciendo lo que estás haciendo y entérate directamente de ella si siente lo mismo que tú.

― ¿Crees que debo hacerlo?

―Si no lo haces, la perderás ―. dictaminó Rosalie con mucha seguridad, mirándolo luego por sobre el borde de su copa cuando la llevaba a su boca.

― ¡Dios!

― ¡Agarra tu coche y ve por ella, Garrett!

Garrett miró a Rose y la vehemencia con la que lo aconsejaba. Ella no lo estaba provocando, simplemente lo estaba aconsejando, porque seguro y como era lógico en su cariño fraterno, quería su bien, más ahora que él por fin había dado con la mujer con quien estaba seguro, compartiría su vida. Así que dejó la copa sobre la mesita, fue hasta su cuarto, sacó la primera chaqueta que encontró, agarró sus documentos, llaves, pasó por la sala para darle un beso mudo de agradecimiento a Rose y salió rumbo al pueblo, sin cuestionarse nada.

Es así como en tiempo record de treinta y seis minutos, llegó al pueblo, pasando primero por la floristería, la que a esas horas estaba totalmente a oscuras, sin indicio de que hubiese alguien adentro. De cualquier forma salió del coche e hizo girar el pomo de la puerta por si este cedía, pero no, por lo que se devolvió al carro y lo puso en marcha unas cuadras hacia el interior, donde sabía vivía Ángela.

Estacionó y antes de cuestionarse sobre lo que estaba haciendo, se bajó y llegó hasta la puerta del edificio de cuatro pisos. Sabía que ahí vivía ella, lo que no sabía era la exactitud del número de su apartamento, lanzando un bufido por no haber averiguado eso antes. Así que no le quedó de otra que golpear puerta por puerta hasta dar con ella. Abrió sin problemas la puerta de fierro, la que al parecer no tenía ni un tipo de seguridad frente a quien podía o no entrar, ni un portero que pudiera vigilar aquello. ¿No era eso peligroso? Meditó mientras subía los escalones, encontrándose con una mujer mayor que iba de salida. Ella le dio una sonrisa amable la que él devolvió y aprovechando de preguntar:

―Señora, ¿podría ayudarme? Estoy buscando a alguien que vive aquí…

―Conozco a todos los que viven en este edificio, soy prácticamente parte del inventario ―. explicó graciosamente la mujer.

―Oh, bueno… se trata de Ángela… ―No alcanzó a dar más referencias, cuando la señora lo interrumpió.

― ¡Angelita! Claro, ella siempre haciendo maravillas con las flores, ¿no lo cree?

―Seguro ―. Asintió Garrett, sonriendo, pero un poco impaciente por saber lo que él necesitaba― Entonces, usted me podría decir…

―Último piso, departamento 404.

―Muchísimas gracias, señora ―. agradeció, dejando un atrevido beso sobre la mejilla de la mujer, que sonrió coquetamente, viendo al muchacho subir de dos en dos las escalas. Caminó presuroso por el corto pasillo, mirando el número de las cuatro puertas hasta dar con el que él quería. Hasta que lo hizo. Respiró profundamente, peinó su cabello hacia atrás mientras regularizaba su respiración, golpeando dos veces la puerta de madera café.

Ángela, que estaba en silencio sentada sobre su sillón de felpa color marrón, con sus rodillas dobladas, vestida con su pijama de franela blanco con lunares rojos, mirando la noche por la ventana, se sobresaltó tras los golpes de la puerta. Frunció la boca mirando hacia allá, decidiendo hacerse la sorda e ignorar los golpes.

Después de lo ocurrido el día anterior no tenía ánimo de ver ni hablar con nadie. Quiso ignorar las llamadas de su madre ―que se preocupó cuando vio que no abrió la floristería― pero antes de tenerla como palo fijo allí en su apartamento, decidió atenderle y decirle que se sentía enferma, que no era nada grave pero que prefería quedarse en casa ese día; las llamadas de Edward no las atendió, pero sí envió un mensaje pidiéndole disculpas por no atender, pero la verdad no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Suspiró, y volvió a descansar su barbilla sobre el respaldo del sillón, observando por la ventana, pero los golpes de la puerta insistieron.

"¿Quién será?" se preguntó en silencio, levantándose en puntillas, como para evitar que sus pies descalzos hicieran ruido sobre el suelo de madera. Caminó hasta allí y colocó la palma de su mano sobre la puerta de madera, poniendo atención por si oía ruidos que le indicaran quien podía ser. Dio un respingo cuando dos golpes impacientes volvieron a sobresaltarla… aunque el sobresalto de los golpes no se comparó con el sobresaltó que sintió en su pecho cuando oyó la voz masculina detrás de la puerta:

― ¿Ángela? ¿Estás ahí? Ábreme por favor.

Como si la voz de Garrett fuese la melodía del Flautista de Hamelin y ella uno de los ratones a los que hipnotizaba con su música, abrió la puerta con manos temblorosas y como en estado de trance se quedó estática frente a la figura de Garrett. Se veía tranquilo y muy seguro, muy en contraste con su propia imagen ―desaliñada y preocupada― la que mostraba, por la irritación de sus ojos, que no hace mucho había llorado.

― ¿Puedo pasar? ―Preguntó Garrett en tono bajo, agarrándose a quicio de la puerta, pues si no lo hacía, iba a saltar sobre ella para abrazarla y sostenerla en sus brazos. Ángela, aun aturdida con la sorpresiva presencia de Garrett, asintió con su cabeza lentamente, haciéndose a un lado para que él pudiese pasar.

Caminó hasta el centro de la sala en penumbras, dándole un vistazo al pequeño entorno. De improviso se giró sobre sus talones y quedó frente a Ángela quien ya estaba un poco más recuperada, lo miró expectante.

―Yo… yo necesito hablar contigo… sobre lo que ocurrió ayer ―. dijo finalmente Garrett, otra vez guardando sus manos en los bolsillos. Ella frunció su entrecejo y bajó su vista hacia sus pies descalzos.

―Estoy muy contenta por ustedes―. dijo con cero credibilidad― Felicidades por su compromiso.

― ¿Edward es tu novio? ―Preguntó él de sopetón, pasando por alto los buenos deseos de ella. Ángela abrió su boca y la cerró reiteradas veces por la frontalidad de la pegunta, además del ansia con que lo hizo, como si para él fuera de vida o muerte que se la respondiera

― ¿Co… cómo?

―Ayer cuando llegamos, él y tú se estaban besando como si fuesen novios, y cuando se lo pregunté, él respondió con "algo así" ¿por qué tan ambigua su respuesta? ¿Qué es lo que en verdad hay entre tú y él?

―Edward es mi amigo… y lo que pasó ayer… pues la verdad ―. Cerró los ojos, respiró profundo, alzó su cabeza y miró a Garrett, recuperando su estabilidad― ¿por qué quieres saber?

―Espérame, Ángela. Te lo suplico, espera por mí ―. Pidió en un ruego que hizo tambalear a Ángela.

― ¿Qué? ―Preguntó ella, conmocionada. Garrett se aventuró a dar un paso, quedando a un escaso metro de distancia de ella.

―Ni tu ni yo nos podemos hacer los tontos con esto ―, dijo, indicando con su dedo índice el espacio entre ambos― yo te vi la primera vez en la florería y me encandilaste, Ángela; y no hay día que no desee estar contigo… pero no puedo.

―Porque estás con Bella ―, susurró ella, esquivando su mirada y jugueteando con sus dedos― y es contradictorio lo que me dices sobre lo que… dices sentir por mí, porque aún así estas con ella.

― ¡Dios! ―Exclamó él, no aguantando más, eliminando la distancia entre ambos. La abrazó por los hombros y absorbió el aroma de su cabello, besándolo a continuación. Ella, que hacía tiempo había soñado con estar envuelta en esos brazos, disfrutó del momento, impregnándose del aroma de Garrett, quien la aferraba con fuerza a él.

Se apartó un poco y tomó el rostro de Ángela con sus manos, obligándole a mirarle― Quiero que confíes en mí. Esto acabará pronto y cuando eso pase, voy a venir aquí y voy a reclamarte como mía, y no nos volveremos a separar más. Tú sabes que ella está conmigo no precisamente porque me quiera ni mucho menos porque me ame.

Ángela abrió los ojos como platos y trató de apartarse de él, pero Garrett se lo impidió.

― ¿Por qué… por qué me dices eso? ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

―Anoche ella y yo hablamos, y me contó lo de su padre…

― ¡Jesús!

―Su mundo se vino abajo después que te vio con Edward. Le pedí que me explicara por qué estaba conmigo si en realidad tiene sentimientos por él ―. comentó, masajeando con suaves círculos sobre sus hombros, mientras ella digería la información que él acababa de darle. Parpadeó repetidas veces y arrugando su frente miró a Garrett para preguntar:

―Si sabes todo eso, ¿por qué sigues con Bella? ―Hizo amago de soltarse porque si él sabía que Bella hacia todo eso por su padre, ¿por qué seguía con él?― No juegues conmigo, Garrett. Si sientes algo por ella, pues adelante, yo seguiré con mi vida…

― ¡No, debes esperarme! ―Reiteró desesperado, cogiendo nuevamente su cara entre las manos y bajando su frente hasta chocar con la de ella― No puedo explicártelo… no todavía.

―Lo siento, pero yo no…

― ¡¿Lo quieres a él?! ¡¿Es Edward con quien quieres estar?! ―Preguntó ahora, chocando ahora su nariz con la de ella, con sus labios muy cerca de los de ella― Dime la verdad, pues si es así, me apartaré de ti y te dejaré en paz.

―Yo no… no…

El titubeo en la respuesta de Ángela, dio pie para que Garrett, allí tan cerca de sus labios, no se abstuviera más y atrapara su boca bajo la de él. Desde que la vio por primera vez, rodeada de flores, quiso probar su boca y degustar su sabor. Pero lo que sintió en ese momento ni por asomo lo había sentido antes con nadie.

Al igual que ella.

Los corazones de ambos comenzaron a repicar al unísono, mientras el beso iba cobrando fuerza, mientras el anhelo iba creciendo en ellos, el anhelo por quedarse para siempre así y no pensar en nada ni en nadie más… pero al menos para Ángela, había una bruma que le impedía darse a él como deseaba, por eso fue la primera en apartarse y despegar su boca de la de Garrett ―con mucha dificultad, eso sí― y con sus ojos aun cerrados apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho sobresaltado.

―En este momento, siento como si estuviera traicionando "otra vez" a Bella ―. susurró. Garrett besó el tope de su cabeza y suspiró. La llevó hasta el sofá, sentándola prácticamente sobre sus piernas y abrazándola a él y ella se acomodó sintiendo que el regazo de Garrett era un lugar cálido donde ella siempre podría estar.

―Oye, no te atormentes por eso…

― ¿Y cómo no he de atormentarme? ¡Ella es tu novia, se van a casar!

―Eso no va a pasar ―. dijo él con toda seguridad― Te lo dije, ella me habló sobre el problema con su padre y habrá otra solución, Bella ya no tendrá que sacrificarse.

― ¿Le darás tú el dinero para el tratamiento de su padre?

―No, no… ni ella si su padre lo aceptarían, mucho menos cuando Charlie ignora que Bella sabe de su diagnóstico.

― ¿Entonces?

Ángela era tozuda. De eso se percató Garrett en ese momento, cuando podía oír los engranajes de su linda cabecita sacando conclusiones del por qué él le aseguraba tan tajantemente aquello. Ni siquiera Bella se lo cuestionó tanto cuando él se lo dijo. Por él, revelaría todo el secreto que se escondía detrás de su aparición en El Pueblo y de lo que Bella se enteraría en los próximos días. Pero no le correspondía.

―Mi _ángel_, sólo debes saber que ella necesitará de tu apoyo en los próximos días. Se revelará algo de su pasado que quizás cambie su vida…

― ¿Se trata de su madre?

―Uhm… ¿por qué dices eso?

―Si hay algo raro en la vida de Bella es su pasado, sobre todo por lo que la gente más antigua comenta. Hay muchas historias alrededor de ella, de su madre y de Charlie. ¿Se trata de eso?

―Algo así.

― ¿Y tú tienes que ver con eso?

―Por favor, Ángela, no sigas preguntándome más. No tengo derecho a develarte nada, no antes que ella se entere al menos. No me pongas en ese aprieto, te lo suplico… por mí, te lo contaría todo, pero traicionaría la confianza… de alguien importante para mí.

―Está bien, está bien ―. dijo ella, removiéndose un poco― No tengo derecho a presionarte así, perdóname.

―Tienes derecho, mi _ángel_, pero es algo que involucra a más personas y yo simplemente…

―Ya no digas más, no quiero incomodarte.

― ¡No me incomodas, Ángela! ―Exclamó, acercándola más a él y buscando otra vez sus labios, los que ella le ofreció con gusto. Cuando sus bocas estuvieron desocupadas, ella reconoció:

―Pensé que… la manara en que me mirabas era producto de mi imaginación, de mi deseo por que así fuera.

Garrett torció su boca y llevó su nariz hasta el cuello de Ángela, provocándole risitas coquetas. Con su boca sobre la piel de su cuello, preguntó:

― ¿Y cómo es que yo te miraba?

―Pues… tú sabes…

―No, no lo sé.

―Dime, con qué cara ―, insistió él― ¿Con cara de bobo encandilado frente a un ángel rodeado de flores?

―Bobo encandilado ―. Repitió ella, soltando una risa.

―Bella evitaba que yo fuera hasta la florería. No quería torturarte, ya sabes… pero yo ansiaba ir y mirarte como hacías esas cosas hermosas con las flores ―. Alzó su mano y con su dedo índice, recorrió su rostro, acariciando sus labios, su barbilla, sus pómulos, el contorno de sus ojos― ¿Sabes? La primera vez que te vi, no fue necesario ni siquiera que me hablaras, me miraste y me sonreíste y yo ya supe perdido mi corazón por ti. Nunca antes hubo una mujer que me hiciera sentir así, nunca. Desde ese día no dejé de pensar en ti…

Ángela, a esas alturas estaba totalmente sonrojada con la declaración de Garrett, quien seguía olisqueando y besando su cuello, provocándole estallidos en el estómago como nunca antes los sintió. Además, también recordó lo que ella sintió la primera vez que lo vio entrar allí, con su traje oscuro, en contraste con su blanca camisa, su cabello castaño alborotado y su sonrisa radiante de príncipe. Suspiró al recordarlo.

― ¿Ese suspiro es por mí? ―Preguntó con diversión, alzando su rostro para mirar directo a los oscuros ojos de su ángel. Además, no era necesaria más luz para saber que estaba ruborizada. La iluminación amarillezca de los faroles de la calle que se colaban por la ventana, le daban a su rostro un efecto sobrecogedor.

―Puede ser… ―Respondió muy coquetamente. El río y volvió a besarla con toda la ternura que esa mujer ―su ángel― le provocaba.

―Tienes mi corazón, Ángela. Así que confía en mí, por favor. En poco tiempo me entenderás y podremos estar juntos sin remordimientos.

Ella asintió y cerró los ojos, bajando su cabeza hasta el hombro de Garrett y volviendo a aferrarse fuertemente a él por la cintura. Suspiró y declaró:

―Tienes mi corazón también, Garrett, y confió en ti.

Ahí, en medio de la sala en penumbras, iluminada por la luz que se colaba por los ventanales del apartamento, se quedaron estos dos jóvenes, disfrutando de la compañía mutua, en silencio y sin decir más palabras, pues al parecer no era necesario. Simplemente se escuchaban los sonidos de ambos labios cuando se encontraban en un beso o los suspiros que ambos proferían.


	9. Chapter 9

**Gracias a todo mundo que aún lee y comenta esta locura. Va dedicado con mucho cariño para ustedes. Mi absoluto y total agradecimiento a Gaby Madriz, mi beta adorada que me ayuda con esta locura.**

**A leer. Nos vemos la próxima semana! **

**Abrazos a todas =)**

**Facebook como Catalina Lina y en Twiter como Cata_lina_lina **

**;-)**

* * *

8.

Edward quiso hacer un espacio en su tiempo antes de irse a la universidad aquella mañana, para pasar por la tienda de Ángela a quien no veía hace dos días, más exactamente desde el día en que la besó.

Mientras caminaba hacia la floristería, pensaba en su amiga y en lo bien que se sintió a su lado. De lo abstraído que se sintió mientras la besaba y de lo cómodo que fue tenerla entre sus brazos. Tan cómodo que deseo volver a sentirlo, con ella.

Pensó también en lo que habló con su amigo Sam respecto a eso y la idea de darse una oportunidad con ella. Eso lo tuvo dando vueltas en su cama casi toda la noche. ¿Cómo podía ser que después de ese encuentro él haya comenzado a experimentar sentimientos nuevos por su amiga? ¿Cómo es que antes no se percató? ¿O era sólo la confusión de lo vivido que lo hacía cuestionarse? Todo eso lo tenía desconcentrado y no era un buen momento para perder concentración de sus estudios y acabar bien el año académico, para marcharse sin problemas a cubrir su beca. Tenía exámenes importantes que se avecinaban y debía sumergirse en los estudios, pero no podría hacerlo sin hablar antes con Ángela y aclarar todo aquello.

Llegó hasta frente de la puerta de la florería y vio el cartel de "Abierto" en esta, aventurándose a entrar. Desde la salita de atrás, Ángela asomó su cabeza para ver quien entraba y sonrió al ver a Edward acercarse hasta el mesón. Ella salió a su encuentro y cuando llegó hasta él, lo abrazó con cariño, siendo retribuida por Edward, quien sintió una nueva emoción cuando sintió el pequeño cuerpo de Ángela junto a él.

―Perdona por no haberte contestado, es que necesitaba tiempo para pensar ―. dijo ella, antes que Edward preguntara o dijera algo. Él sonrió y acarició su mejilla rosada con el dorso de sus dedos.

―No tengo nada que perdonarte, estaba en todo tu derecho. Pero dime, ¿estás ahora bien?

―Sí Edward, estoy bien ―. asintió ella, sonriéndole. Le dio la espalda a Edward para meterse tras el mesón. Él miró a su alrededor, esperando oír ruido de su amiga, pero no oyó nada, por lo que preguntó:

― ¿Estás sola? ¿Y Bella?

―Bueno, ella después de renunciar ese día, no ha venido a hablar conmigo.

―Siento mucho que te hayas enfadado con ella… o ella contigo. Y perdona que te pregunte, pero ¿por qué ella reaccionó así, como si le molestara lo que estaba viendo? ―Concluyó Edward, preguntando por "pura curiosidad". Ángela abrió los ojos con sorpresa y algo de preocupación, pero no respondió nada respecto a eso, sólo se limitó a alzar los hombros.

―Todo se arreglará ―. indicó ella titubeante.

Para estar todavía distanciada de Bella, Ángela se veía muy tranquila e incluso feliz, como si algo hubiese sucedido para que la dejara así. Incluso él advirtió que se había arreglado un poco, quizás había alisado un poco su cabello y se había maquillado y estaba usando ropa con la que habitualmente no trabajaba. Se veía linda, muy linda, pensó Edward. Carraspeó y dejó su mochila a un lado, para hacerse hacia adelante y afirmar sus brazos sobre la base del mesón.

―Sobre lo que ocurrió la otra noche… yo he estado pensando… y, bueno…

―No pasa nada, Edward. Estábamos bebiendo vino y hablando de temas complicados para ambos. Estábamos creando contención el uno para el otro y pues, supongo que eso nos empujó a… besarnos.

A él le molestó un poco que ella se expresara con tanta claridad mientras que lo que él intentó decir, más bien parecía el balbuceo de un chiquillo quinceañero que estaba tratando de declarársele a una chica. Le molestó además la justificación que ella usó para aquel beso. O los besos, pues fueron más de uno. Así que decidió tomar un hondo respiro y aclarar los puntos:

―Ángela, yo he estado pensando en lo que pasó ese día… y pues tú y yo… podríamos intentarlo. Yo siento mucho cariño por ti, una ternura que no siento por mis amigas. Además eres muy bonita y pues…

―No puedo, Edward. Y creo que estás confundiendo las cosas.

― ¡No estoy confundiendo nada! He pasado horas pensando en ti, en cómo nos besamos olvidándonos de todo. En lo bien que me sentí y en todas las veces que estaría dispuesto a repetirlo.

―Estoy con Garrett.

―No, él está con Bella.

―Eso se acabará… pronto.

― ¿Él te dijo eso? ―Preguntó Edward casi en un gruñido― ¿Acaso no lo oíste ayer? ¡Se van a casar! Ese tipo se está aprovechando de lo que tú sientes por él, Ángela, ¿cómo no te das cuenta?

―Edward, por favor… ahora no puedo decirte nada más, pero comprenderás lo que te digo…

― ¡No puedo comprenderlo! ¿Pretendes ser su amante una vez que se casen?

―Edward… ―Dijo en un susurro, entre sorprendida y dolida por lo que Edward acababa de decirle. Él se incorporó, restregándose los ojos y negando con la cabeza.

―Perdona, perdona, no quise decir eso, tú no serías capaz de algo así, perdona por favor ―. volvió sus ojos claros hacia los oscuros y dolidos ojos de su amiga, doliéndole aquella mirada de decepción que ella mostraba hacia él. Volvió a acercarse al mostrador y habló con más calma ―Sólo quiero que no salgas lastimada con todo esto. Ya bastante has sufrido viendo como tu amiguita se regodea frente a ti con ese hombre, sabiendo lo que sientes por él.

―Ella no se regodea ni lo hace para hacerme sufrir. De cualquier forma, creo que con lo que pasó te has confundido sobre nosotros… quizás tendríamos que guardar distancia hasta que lo comprendas.

―No me apartes de ti, Ángela. Yo soy tu amigo y no quiero que lo que ocurrió sea un motivo de distanciamiento entre ambos. Quizás tengas razón y yo sólo esté confundido… ―Mintió, profiriendo un suspiro y concluyendo que las relaciones sentimentales no estaban hechas para él, pues primero había tenido que sufrir la indiferencia de Jane y ahora la de Ángela. En vez de medicina, tendría que haber tomado la opción de meterse a un seminario y ser cura.

Ángela dio una sonrisa amistosa a Edward cuando lo vio tan afligido y extendió sus manos por sobre el mesón, tomando las de él.

―Edward, te quiero mucho, lo sabes. Somos amigos y no quiero que por nada eso se arruine. Solo te pido que me comprendas y que confíes en mí, sé que más adelante entenderás todo. Y como te quiero tanto como amigo, no podría engañarte, mintiéndote con respecto a mis sentimientos por ti, simplemente para que seamos pareja… o novios.

Edward soltó una risa y meneó la cabeza, apretando a su vez las pequeñas manos de Ángela entre las suyas.

―Entiendo… y lamento que mis besos no te convencieran.

― ¡Oh, Edward, besas muy bien! Y déjame decirte que Jane es una tonta, pues no sabe lo que se está perdiendo ―. agregó con coquetería, riéndose luego ambos al unísono. Edward miró su reloj de muñeca y vio que estaba en tiempo justo para partir, por lo que se apartó de su amiga y agarró la mochila que había dejado a un lado.

― ¿Y seguirás trabajando sola? ―Preguntó, mientras se la acomodaba en la espalda. Ángela torció la boca antes de responder.

―No sé qué habrá decidido Bella, pero de todos modos, ayer recibí una llamada de Maggie, que sintió curiosidad por aprender el oficio, así que vendrá por las tardes a que le enseñe, y pues me servirá de ayuda.

― ¿Maggie? ―Preguntó, frunciendo su entrecejo― ¿Y Sam lo sabe?

―Creo que no, pero seguro tú se lo dirás.

― ¡Oh, claro que lo haré! ―Exclamó, acercándose a ella para despedirse de un beso casto en la mejilla― ¿Podríamos tomarnos un trago uno de estos días?

― ¡Seguro! Pasaré por el bar quizás esta noche.

―Vale. Nos vemos ―. se despidió, antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta y emprender el rumbo a La Capital para seguir con su vida habitual. O intentarlo.

Y mientras Edward se dirigía a la estación de trenes para salir de la localidad, en ese mismo momento arribaba al lugar Aro Vulturi a bordo de su lujoso vehículo.

Iba con una misión clara: acabar con el sufrimiento de su hija. Había calado hondo en él lo que Garrett le habló, sobre los sacrificios que Isabella estaba haciendo por salvar a Charlie y lo desesperada que se encontraba, a tal punto de venderse ella misma. Eso no lo permitiría, él tenía el suficiente dinero para gastar en esta vida y la próxima, por lo que no dejaría que su hija pasara por más penurias, de ningún tipo. Pero para eso, él tendría que sincerarse con su hija, plantarse frente a ella y decirle quien en verdad era él; pero antes de hacerlo, debía hablar con Charlie Swan.

Al jefe de policía estaba preocupado por su amigo Carlisle. No llegara a casa desde hace dos días y no había dado señales. Las cosas entre ellos se habían quebrajado un poco después de lo último que sucedió entre Esme y él, pero aun así, Charlie se sentía en obligación de tenderle una mano cuando todo el mundo hacia precisamente lo contrario, pues pese a todo, Carlisle había estado junto a él en todo el proceso de su enfermedad. Iba a levantar el teléfono que tenía pegado a la muralla de la cocina de su casa, cuando los golpes en la puerta lo interrumpieron. Pensó de inmediato que podía ser él, equivocado en su pronóstico, pues el que llegaba de visita no era otro, sino Aro Vulturi.

― ¡Qué sorpresa! ―Exclamó Charlie, mientras lo saludaba con un apretón de manos y lo invitaba a pasar. Aro sonrió por el atento recibimiento de Charlie.

―Espero no importunarlo ―. dijo Aro, entrando a la sala, topándose de inmediato con los retratos de su Renée sobre la mesita, los que siempre contemplaba cuando iba de visita a esa casa― ¿Está solo, Charlie?

―Sí. Mi niña salió temprano, pues tiene que pintar un cuadro en casa de la señora Uley, ¿necesitaba usted hablar con ella?

―No… no de momento, más bien me urge hablar con usted y esperaba que fuera en privado.

―Oh ―. exclamó Charlie, arrugando su frente― ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo de tomar?

―No, gracias Charlie ―. respondió Aro, mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Charlie lo imitó sentándose junto a él.

―Pues usted dirá, para qué soy bueno.

Aro inspiró hondo y afirmó sus codos sobre las rodillas, mirando hacia la ventana, como encontrando en la luz de la mañana el valor para comenzar a hablar. Cuando se sintió preparado, comenzó:

―Quiero contarle una historia, Charlie ―. sin esperar que él dijera nada, continuó― Hace más de veinte años me vi profundamente enamorado de una mujer. Yo estaba estudiando en la universidad y ella trabajaba como ayudante de cocina en casa de mis padres. Sé que parece la trama típica de telenovela, pero lo que yo viví fue la pura realidad.

Creo que la amé desde el momento que mi madre la presentó como parte del equipo de servicio de la casa, y me juré que sería ella la mujer que me acompañaría hasta la muerte, la mujer que me diera hijos… yo empecé a abordarla desde temas intrascendentes, hasta que develé mi alma frente a ella y vi que sus sentimientos hacia mi eran los mismo que yo sentía por ella, y la alegría más grande me invadió.

Hicimos planes para nuestro futuro y aguantaríamos hasta que yo egresara de la universidad y tuviera como hacerme cargo de ella… pero nada de eso llegó a concretarse. De la noche a la mañana ella desapareció, sin despedirse ni explicar nada, después de haberme prometido amor eterno. Estuve un tiempo furioso con ella, dolido.

Me fui a estudiar al extranjero y sin poder apartar mis sentimientos por ella, comencé a buscarla para hallarla y que al menos me explicara los motivos de su alejamiento, peno no pude encontrarla. Mi madre me explicó que decidió irse porque encontró una oportunidad de trabajo mejor en la otra punta del país… la cosa es que la busqué durante mucho tiempo, y nunca la encontré… hasta hace poco, sintiéndome un estúpido porque la tuve más cerca de lo que pensé… aunque llegué un poco tarde, pues ella rehízo su vida… y murió siendo aún joven. Pero el desconsuelo de saberla muerta fue mitigado por la noticia de saber que algo fuerte me unía a ella: una hija.

―Bella ―. susurró Charlie, con voz tranquila pero ronca, mirando fijo hacia la ventana, la misma ventana frente a él, de la que Aro Vulturi no desvió su vista mientras relataba su historia.

Mientras Charlie lo oía, el pasado se hacía claro en su memoria, recordando cuando su Renée llegó al pueblo, sola, hambrienta y embarazada. De cómo él le ofreció ayuda sin pedir nada a cambio y cómo fue que ella lo aceptó, por el bien de su hija. Recordó las veces que ella lloraba y susurraba un nombre al que pedía perdón. El mismo nombre que Renée susurró antes de exhalar el último suspiro: Aro. Hasta ese momento lo había olvidado, pero tras la historia del señor Vulturi, todos esos recuerdos ahora eran nítidos.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, hasta que Charlie tomó la palabra:

― ¿Usted llegó aquí, sabiendo que Bella…?

―Es mi hija ―. interrumpió Vulturi con ansiedad, girándose hacia Charlie― No necesité que exámenes me lo confirmaran, porque algo dentro de mí me lo dijo, pero necesito que usted me confirme eso…

―Nunca supe el nombre del padre biológico de mi niña, Renée intentaba olvidarlo, _"Tenemos que olvidarnos mutuamente, por nuestro bien"_ decía ella ―. recordó él, luego agregó― Definitivamente yo no soy el padre biológico de Bella y estoy seguro que usted sí lo es… y me alivia que haya aparecido en este momento.

Aro sintió un calor extenderse en su pecho, el que repercutió en sus ojos, sintiendo que estos quemaban de la pura emoción que sintió cuando Charlie le confirmó aquello de lo que él estuvo siempre seguro. Pero no quería hacer exclamaciones que dieran a conocer su estado exultante, por respeto a Charlie. Así que se contuvo y decidió abordar el tema que lo había llevado allí.

―Charlie, Isabella habló con Garrett respecto a su enfermedad…

Charlie torció bruscamente su cabeza hacia Aro y abrió sus ojos con desmesura, como no entendiendo lo que él decía. Era imposible que Bella le hubiese comentado a Garrett de su enfermedad cuando ella no lo sabía… o eso, él suponía.

―Eso… eso es imposible… ―Susurró aun con desconcierto.

―Me temo que no, Charlie. La preocupación de su hija es lo que me movió a venir y hablar con la verdad frente a usted. Bella está buscando desesperadamente opciones para ayudarlo, incluso llegando a pedirle a Garrett que se case con ella…

― ¡Pero si apenas son novios!

―Por supuesto, eso a él le pareció raro y bueno, usted sabe que un hombre intuye ciertas cosas y Garrett es un joven muy intuitivo. Le tiene mucho cariño a Bella, pero el matrimonio no es un paso que él quiera dar en este momento. Así que él le pidió que le hablara con la verdad y pues ella se sinceró con él y le contó todo sobre usted y su enfermedad.

― ¡Por Jesucristo Santísimo! ―Exclamó Charlie, levantándose y llevándose una mano al pecho. Su hija, su niñita sufriendo en silencio mientras guardaba ese secreto… buscando maneras de ayudarlo.

En ese momento entendió muchas cosas: del por qué ella había dejado de lado su beta artística, dejando pasar la oportunidad de estudiar en la universidad y quedarse en ese pueblo para trabajar. Entendió por qué se apartó de sus amigos, que seguro la cuestionarían sobre la idea aquella de ir de cita en cita buscando al hombre que quisiera casarse con ella a cambio de cubrir su enfermedad.

El llanto salió espontaneo de su interior. Sus hombros se agitaron y de su boca brotaron lamentos lastimeros, doliéndole la idea de su hija sufrir por su culpa. Aro, un poco incómodo, pero intentando ser condescendiente con ese hombre y tratar de tranquilizarlo, por lo que se levantó y puso una mano sobre su hombro a modo de contención.

―No sufra, mi amigo. No vine aquí para exigir mi derecho sobre Isabella y llevármela lejos de usted. No sería capaz. Quiero tener la oportunidad de ser su padre, suplir sus necesidades y hacerla feliz, y sé que lo haría si usted obtuviera los tratamientos que necesita para sanar…

―Yo ya no voy a sanar, Aro ―. lloriqueó él, secando con la manga de su camisa a cuadros las lágrimas― esta jodida enfermedad me mata poco a poco. El médico explicó que los tratamientos serían paliativos.

―Eso significa que hay tiempo para usted, tiempo de calidad con su hija, Charlie… con nuestra Bella.

― ¿Y qué quiere que haga? ¿que reciba su caridad, ahora que sabe que soy el hombre que cuidó de su hija biológica durante estos años?

―No, Charlie, no es caridad. Mi forma de agradecerle lo que hizo por Renée y lo que hizo por la hija a la que yo no tuve oportunidad de conocer ni reconocer. Por favor, hágalo por ella, no sea orgulloso y deje que lo ayude. Tengo los medios para hacerlo…

―Lo haré, tan sólo si Bella lo acepta ―. tomó un respiro hondo y agregó ya un poco más tranquilo― Hablaré con ella sobre el pasado; develaré secretos y sabrá la verdad. Le hablaré sobre usted…

―Entiendo.

―No sé cómo se lo tome ella…

―Entenderé sea cual sea su reacción y respetaré cualquier decisión que ella tome.

―Será un shock para ella, pero es una buena niña ―. pensó en voz alta, mientras contemplaba uno de sus cuadros que hace poco habían colgado en la pared. Se quedó pensando unos momentos y preguntó al Vulturi― ¿Garrett es parte de un plan que usted trazó para acercarse a ella? eso sería muy cruel.

―No, Charlie, no es tan así. Yo cerré unos negocios con productores de lácteos de la zona después que supe lo de mi hija… de Bella. Envié a Garrett a hacerse cargo de ellos y de paso intentar acercarse a Bella, como amigo por supuesto. Pero ella lo acaparó desde el primer momento, lo invitó incluso a la primera cita, fue ella que le pidió que fueran novios e incluso que se casaran. Ahora entendemos por qué el apuro. Garrett es como mi hijo y ha creado lazos de mucho cariño hacia Bella, dice que siente la necesidad de protegerla, por eso dejó que ella avanzara. Por algo ella se abrió con él, pese al poco tiempo de conocerse.

Charlie asintió, creyendo en lo que ese hombre le contaba. Por alguna razón, él confiaba en el empresario e intuía que sus intenciones eran buenas. Eso al menos lo dejaba tranquilo.

―Bien. Aro, ahora necesito un momento para estar a solas, pensar y descansar un rato. He de meditar cuando debo hablar con Bella de todo esto.

―Por supuesto, Charlie. Pero dígame, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por usted? ¿Necesita algún medicamento con urgencia… no sé… cualquier cosa?

―No, no Aro. Agradezco que se preocupe, pero mis remedios están cubiertos. El buen doctor que me vio en La Capital me dio varias muestras.

―Yo me quedaré en el pueblo por unos días. Tengo documentos del negocio que revisar y bueno… quiero estar cerca, usted sabe.

―Le comunicaré cuando hable con mi hija, se lo prometo.

―Gracias Charlie. Gracias por tomar todo esto tan bien… admito que pensé que me echaría de su casa por mi atrevimiento a presentarme después de tantos años… estaba temeroso en verdad.

―Nada de eso, Aro ―. dijo, alargando su mano hacia él, como esperando cerrar un acuerdo de caballeros con un apretón de manos, el que fue correspondido por Aro. Después de eso, Aro salió de esa casa, un poco más tranquilo por haberse sacado ese peso de encima, pero con la preocupación natural de saber cómo reaccionaría Bella. Con esa sensación hizo partir su coche, rumbo a la casona, donde Rosalie y Garrett lo esperaban.

**S.D**

Maggie estaba concentrada en seguir paso a paso las indicaciones que Ángela le dio para preparar un lindo centro de mesa con flores pequeñas y de muchos colores. La maestra sonreía, pues la alumna había captado muy bien todo lo referente a ser creativa para armar el arreglo. Le explicó que más que técnica, había que poner sensibilidad e imaginación, lo que Maggie estaba aplicando muy bien.

― ¿De verdad vas a necesitar ayuda aquí? ¿Y qué hay de Bella? ―Preguntó Maggie, mientras pinchaba las flores sobre la esponja verde que servía de base para los arreglos. Ángela torció la boca, mientras pensaba en la respuesta.

―Bueno, ella tiene otros planes, pero no lo hemos hablado bien. De cualquier manera, me vendría bien más ayuda aquí.

― ¿Crees que yo pueda servir?

― ¡Oh, claro que sí!

―Bien… porque necesito algo con qué distraerme ―. comentó con algo de pesar. La menuda mujer de cabello rizado y piel blanca, suspiraba de tanto en tanto. Seguro había llegado allí después de ver la cantidad de arreglos florales que Sam hacía llegar para ella cada día, para persuadirla de perdonarlo por su estupidez.

―Uhm… ¿es por lo de Sam? ―Se aventuró a preguntar Ángela. Maggie alzó un poco la vista hacia ella y enseguida la bajó hasta su trabajo.

―No sólo por él.

― ¿Lo perdonarás?... perdona que te pregunte esto, pero él está como desesperado y está perdiendo las esperanzas…

― ¡Pues que se ligue de una vez con esas putas que trajo el tipo ese! Pues cuando lo vi con _ella_, no se veía desesperado, al contrario, parecía estarlo disfrutando ―. dijo con vehemencia, llegando a quebrar el tallo de la flor que manipulaba en ese momento.

―Perdona, perdona por preguntar, no debí entrometerme.

―No, está bien. Es sólo que ha sido complicado para mí… bastante duro en verdad. ¿lo quería, sabes?

― ¿Lo "querías"?

―Estoy dolida, Ángela… y si no lo quisiera, no sentiría este pesar… quizás fue mi culpa también…

―No digas eso, sólo tomate el tiempo para pensar. Creo que te sentirías mejor si hablaras con él y pensaras en perdonarlo.

―No lo sé… lo pensaré.

―Eso es bueno, le devolverías el alma al cuerpo, él ya se siente lo suficientemente miserable con lo que hizo, sabe que fue un error, pero no quiere perderte.

― ¿Cómo sabes eso?

―Digamos que tengo mis contactos que me informan sobre su deprimente estado anímico.

Siguieron en su tarea de alumna y maestra, hasta que las campanillas de la puerta sonaron. La dueña de la florería desvió su atención hacia allí, encontrándose con Bella, que se mantuvo por largo rato en la puerta, contemplándola con un aire indescifrable. Maggie también alzó su cabeza, y fue la primera en reaccionar con un saludo a la recién llegada:

― ¡Hola, Bella!

―Qué tal, Maggie.

―Hola, Bella. me alegro que hayas venido ―. admitió Ángela, dando pasos hacia ella.

―Tenemos que hablar ―. dijo Bella, con seriedad, alertando a Maggie, quien carraspeó, lista para salir. Antes que eso pasara, Ángela le pidió que se quedara tras el mesón, mientras Bella y ella, iban al cuartito de atrás para hablar. Una vez adentro, tras cerrar la puerta, bella se paró frente a Ángela, cruzándose de brazos, y exigiendo:

― ¡Explícame qué hacías con Edward la otra noche!

―Bella… yo no sé…

― ¡Nunca lo esperé de ti, Ángela! Entiendo que pueden ser amigos y que a mi él me ignore por completo, pero de ahí a aprovecharte de eso para seducirlo…

― ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!

― ¡De lo que vi! ―. dijo, conteniendo la voz para no gritar, apretando fuertemente su mandíbula― ¡Me traicionaste!

― ¡Eso no es cierto! ―Dijo ella, llevándose una mano a la garganta, como queriendo retener allí su llanto― Bella, por favor, escúchame…

― ¿Qué tienes que decir?

―Él llegó ese día a celebrar porque supo lo de su beca, la que se ganó para continuar sus estudios en el extranjero. Nos sentamos a hablar mientras tomábamos, y pues no sé cómo terminamos abrazados. Cuando me di cuenta, el rostro de Edward estaba cerca del mío y avanzó hasta besarme… no sé por qué me dejé llevar… pero no fue nada… ―Explicó, omitiendo por el bien de su amiga lo que Edward le dijo esa misma mañana cuando fue hasta allá mismo para hablar con ella.

― ¿Qué hubiese pasado si no hubiera llegado? ¿Me lo habrías contado?

―Claro… claro que sí. Bella, eso no debió suceder. Él mismo lo entendió así, te lo juro…

Bella en su fuero interno, sabía que no tenía derecho a reclamarle nada a su amiga, cuando ella estaba "de novia" con el hombre que Ángela quería, pero sentía una inminente traición que la había hecho explotar y llegar hasta allí para pedirle una explicación.

― ¿Lo hiciste por vengarte de mí? ¿es eso?

― ¡Dios, Bella, cómo se te ocurre decirme algo así! Sé por qué estás haciendo todo eso con Garrett, y aunque no lo comparto, respeto tu decisión. Si hubiese querido "desenmascararte" lo hubiera hecho hace tiempo, pero soy tu amiga, nunca haría algo así.

―Sentí tanta envidia de ti… ―Reconoció Bella en un susurro, bajando la mirada hasta sus zapatillas― Verte en esa actitud con Edward... cuando yo he soñado por mucho tiempo que él me bese de esa manera, como olvidándose de todo…

―Lo siento, lo siento mucho, Bella. Quizás fue el vino, o el ambiente… no sé, perdóname, por favor…

― ¿Sientes algo por él? ¿Algo más que sólo amistad?

―No, claro que no. Él es mi amigo, y eso no cambiará, además tú sabes de quien estoy…

―Sí… lo sé, lo sé… y me siento miserable por eso… pero… es mi oportunidad.

―Lo comprendo ―. reconoció Ángela, guardando para ella la ilusión que se creó anoche después que Garrett la visitara y le hiciera prometer que ella esperaría por él. Eso también lo guardó para ella, no quiso comentarle la visita nocturna que Garrett le hizo.

Bella soltó un suspiro y se acercó a su amiga Ángela, abrazándola por los hombros. No podía estar enfadada con su única amiga. Creía en su palabra y entendía que esas cosas pudieran pasar, aunque quedaba en ella un dejo amargo con la imagen de ellos dos besándose, el que intentaría borrar con el pasar del tiempo. Su amiga era tan importante para ella, que algo así no quebrantaría la amistad de ambas.

Cuando ambas se apartaron, Bella tomó a su amiga de las manos para llevarla hasta el sillón y sentarse allí.

―Le dije la verdad a Garrett. A él le pareció rara mi reacción cuando te vi con Edward… y pues le conté finalmente lo de mi padre, y él fue muy comprensivo, dijo que me ayudaría.

―Eso es bueno ―. susurró Ángela, no sorprendida, pues él se lo había comentado la pasada noche.

―De todos modos, dijo que seguiríamos como "novios" pues mi papá está muy feliz al verme con él. Me dijo que me ayudaría, que confiara en él, pero no sé qué pretende. Tengo miedo de que hable con mi padre y se lo diga.

―Él no hará eso… o sea, si sabe que es tu secreto, quizás haga otra cosa.

― ¿Tú crees?

―Claro. Ya verás que dentro de poco, las cosas se solucionan, Bella. Debes tener fe.

―He tenido fe durante mucho tiempo, pero ahora que el tiempo ha pasado, mi padre necesita algo más que eso.

―Lo sé, y te aseguro que llegará la ayuda que necesitas ―. predijo, dándole ánimo.

―Bueno, quizás ahora tú y él puedan…entenderse, ya sabes.

―No mientras sea tu novio, ya sabes cómo es la gente en el pueblo ―. bromeó, haciendo sonreír a su amiga. Recordó otra cosa y antes de olvidarlo, comentó― Sobre tu renuncia, ¿sabes que no la aceptaré, verdad? Necesito de tu ayuda aquí.

―Pero tienes a Maggie ahora.

―Oh, ella sólo está aprendiendo, y entre las tres el trabajo se haría más ligero, ¿no lo crees?

―Seguro que sí ―. respondió ella, con una sonrisa.

Al parecer, el altercado de estas dos amigas había quedado en el pasado, cuando se levantaron y volvieron a abrazarse, antes de salir para hacerle compañía a Maggie, quien ya había terminado su primer arreglo floral.

**S.D**

Emmett estaba sentado en un solitario banco de la plaza del pueblo, justo al atardecer. Había cumplido su horario de trabajo y la idea era pasar por "El Bar de Sam", tomarse una cerveza, hablar con los chicos para distraerse un poco, pero no lo hizo.

Iba doblando la calle, vestido ya de civil y silbando "_Yellow Submarine_", cuando detuvo su tranco en seco, fijándose en el revuelto que se generaba en la entrada del bar donde se dirigía. Allí estaba su padre, el mismísimo Carlisle Cullen, siendo sacado por Seth y otro de los muchachos del bar, completamente ebrio. Había llegado a oídos de él y de sus hermanos que Carlisle había sido despedido del consultorio médico del pueblo, por falta a la ética después del episodio donde él mismo lo sorprendió y le propinó _la golpiza de su vida_. Unas enfermeras fueron las que lo denunciaron ante el director del lugar quien investigó sobre la acusación, y terminó desvinculándolo del establecimiento.

A oídos de Emmett, había llegado la noticia que desde que lo despidieron, a Carlisle se le veía ebrio por las calles, sujetando una botella de licor barato e incluso pidiendo dinero, como si fuese un mendigo. Por eso, cuando vio el tumulto frente a la puerta del bar aquel día, le costó reconocer la figura del hombre ―o más bien del mendigo aquel― a quien se esmeraban por sacar. Dudó en si ir o no a prestar ayuda, pero cuando la figura de su padre se presentaba, en su cabeza las imágenes de él follándose a esa mujer resurgían y la violencia de aquel día afloraba, por tanto, decidió darse la vuelta e ir a casa.

Pero antes que eso sucediera, vio que la hermosa rubia a la que él vio una sola vez y por la cual había dejado de dormir un par de noche, reaparecía, caminando segura rumbo al lugar donde se suscitaba el escándalo, donde aún se oían gritos y protestas.

Ella, ajena a eso, caminaba con los ojos pegados en el celular que maniobraba mientras caminaba, era ajena a todo el tumulto, incluso cuando el mendigo aquel, la vio y sin más se acercó a ella.

Rosalie lo vio sobre ella, y el olor nauseabundo de su cuerpo la hizo querer vomitar, de igual forma las palabrotas que ese tipo le decía ―que según él eran piropos, pero más bien eran palabras lascivas y hasta ofensivas para cualquier mujer― intentando abrazarla por la cintura, para besarla.

― ¡Suélteme, asqueroso! ―Protestaba ella, alejando el cuerpo apestoso del hombre con sus manos empuñadas― ¡Suélteme!

―Vamos, preciosura y pasamos un buen rato los dos… ―Insistía el hombre, luchando contra el empuje de la rubia que se le resistía, mientras su boca se estiraba y se fruncía, listo para besar a la mujer.

Ciertamente Carlisle no alcanzó su cometido de llevarse a la rubia a un rinconcito y follar, siendo obligado por un par de fuertes y grandes manos que desde la parte trasera de su chaqueta lo apartaron sin problema de Rosalie, empujándolo hacia atrás, haciéndolo caer al suelo sobre su trasero.

―¡Qué mierda!

Desde su metro noventa de estatura, Emmett Cullen contempló al mendigo con furia, mientras la rubia mujer, más que asustada por el ataque contra ella, miraba sorprendida la ira con que el policía aquel miraba al tipo sobre su trasero, tirado aun en el suelo.

―Más vale que en el resto de tu puta vida no te vuelva a ver cerca de ella, ¿me oyes?

― ¿Es… es que la quieres tú? ―. preguntó Carlisle, con desafiante diversión― ¿Quieres probarla antes que yo le dé el visto bueno…?

No alcanzó a terminar la pregunta, cuando Emmett lo agarró de la solapa de su sucia chaqueta, sintiendo asco no por su mal olor, sino por su sola presencia frente a él. Con ojos y voz amenazante, Emmett le advirtió:

―No estoy bromeando, Carlisle, mantente lejos, muy lejos de mí, pues la vez anterior y esta vez has tenido suerte de que las circunstancias me detengan de dejarte inconsciente… o incluso algo peor. Pero la próxima vez no habrá excusas. Mantente lejos de mi madre, de mis hermanos y de esta mujer o cualquier otra, ¿me oyes? Ahora levántate y desaparece de mi vista.

Fue una amenaza sin gritos, pero llena de rencor y sin dejar lugar a dudas. Por eso mismo, Carlisle que al parecer con aquel pequeño monólogo de su hijo, había ahuyentado su estado de ebriedad, se levantó como pudo del suelo ―sin ayuda de Emmett por supuesto― y se alejó sin alzar la vista del suelo ni suscitar una disculpa para la rubia mujer, quien se mantuvo atenta al escueto diálogo entre el mendigo y el policía, a quien vio respirar pesado mientras su manos se mantenían apuñadas colgadas a los lados de su cuerpo.

― ¿Se encuentra bien? ―Preguntó Rosalie, siendo él quien tendría que haber preguntado eso a ella, pero en realidad quien más afectado se veía después de eso, era el policía. Él apenas desvió su vista hacia ella, mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su cabellera negra.

― ¿Le hizo algo, ese tipo?

― ¿Usted lo conoce? Doy por hecho que es así.

―Este pueblo es pequeño, todos nos conocemos con todos ―. contestó secamente y sin más, se giró y caminó de regreso, alejándose de ella.

Rosalie se lamentó en su fuero interno, pues esta vez hubiese esperado que el bonachón policía, al menos, aquella era la imagen que ella recordaba de su escaso primer encuentro; la invitase a tomar algo por ahí para pasar el mal rato o el susto, pero nada de eso pasó. Sintió deseos como nunca antes, de salir corriendo tras él y ser ella quien tomase la iniciativa, pero concluyó que ese no era un buen momento para el policía, a quien vio alejarse con las manos en los bolsillos y los hombros caídos, y su cabeza iba gacha. Torció la boca, esperando poder toparse con ese hombre en otro momento, pero reanudando su paso hasta el bar, donde pretendía tomar una helada y buena cerveza para alejarse un poco del drama _telenovelezco_ familiar por el que pasaba Aro, el que la había obligado a salir de la casa que Garrett arrendaba allí.

Por otro lado, allí, solo sentado en la banqueta de la plaza, Emmett trataba de recobrar la calma tras lo vivido, antes de regresar a su casa junto a su madre y a su hermana, por quienes él velaría, alejando de ambas el peligro reinante que él veía en la figura de Carlisle. Él conocía casos de hombres ebrios que buscaban satisfacer su apetito sexual incluso abusando de sus esposas o hijas, y le atormentaba imaginarse que en vez de la hermosa mujer rubia, hubiese sido su hermana a la que Carlisle atacaba. Cerró fuertemente sus ojos, suspiró fuerte varias veces y se levantó para ir rumbo a su casa. Pasaría por el mercado y compraría lo necesario para que su madre preparara la lasaña que a él tanto le gustaba, llamando a Edward para que los acompañara esa noche, pues él necesitaba estar, ahora más que nunca, cerca de su familia.


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hey, hola otra vez!. Aquí les dejo capítulo de esta locura beteada por mi amiga la señora Gaby Madriz, y dedicada con cariño a todas ustedes. **

**Mil besos a todas y ahora a leer!**

**Facebook como Catalina Lina y en Twiter como Cata_lina_lina**

**;-)**

* * *

9.

Aquella mañana soleada de domingo, Bella decidió ocuparlo en concentrarse en una nueva pintura con tema floral: pétalos de flores muy grandes, llena de colores en tonos rojos, naranjos y amarillos. La idea estaba clara en su cabeza y ese era el día en que lo plasmaría en el papel.

Pensó, cuando tuvo la idea en su cabeza, que sería un bonito regalo para su amiga Ángela, que pese a todo, la había soportado y había estado con ella en todo momento. No quería pensar mucho en su encuentro con Edward, pues ella se lo había explicado. Además, su amiga no sería capaz de interesarse por quien ella venia suspirando desde que Edward llegó al pueblo, cuando ella tenía cinco años y él un par más. Nunca fueron buenos amigos, pero ocasionalmente cuando se topaban en algún lado o antes, cuando ella frecuentaba a Jacob, sostenían conversaciones simples pero agradables. A ella eso le bastaba.

Sacudió su cabeza, haciendo a un lado el recuerdo de Edward, saliendo de su dormitorio rumbo a la cocina a preparar una taza de café para comenzar su día y su trabajo sobre el lienzo.

En la cocina se encontraba su padre, viendo en silencio una taza de leche con chocolate. Se notaba algo distraído y preocupado, intuyendo ella, que se trataba de que el pensionista amigo suyo, Carlisle, hace ya varios días no iba a casa.

―Buenos días, nena ―. Saluda, saliendo de su ensimismamiento. Ella sonríe, camina hacia la mesa donde está sentado su padre y deposita un tierno beso en su frente.

―Buenos días, papá.

― ¿Y qué planes tienes para hoy? ¿Saldrás con Garrett a pasear por allí?

La mención de su amigo y cómplice Garrett, hace que ella sonría. Definitivamente después de soltarle toda la verdad sobre su comportamiento y el porqué de este, hace que se sienta más liviana y con la sensación de que las cosas mejoraran para ella y sobre todo para su padre. Lo que debe hacer es confiar en que él la ayudara, no sabe bien cómo, pero lo hará.

―No, papá. Él tiene un compromiso en La Capital que no puede eludir.

― ¿Hoy domingo?

―Eso me dijo, creo que tiene algo pendiente con unos colegas a los que no puede ver los días de semana ―. Respondió con mucha seguridad.

La verdad es que Garrett se había escusado con ella pues tenía "planes" pero no con sus colegas como le dijo a Bella, sino que pensaba raptarse a Ángela y pasar con ella el día… o el día y la noche.

―Yo pretendo encerrarme en mi cuarto a pintar.

― ¡¿De verdad, hijita?! ―Preguntó Charlie con entusiasmo. Adoraba saber a su hija con su sonrisa y sus ojitos iluminados por la emoción de crear una pintura, aunque pensaba el padre, que quizás poco y nada duraría ese a emoción en su carita después que hablara con ella lo que venía dilatando ya hace unos días. De cualquier modo, dejaría que ella se abstrajera durante la mañana en su trabajo sobre el lienzo y ya por la tarde, después de almorzar. Por eso, dejó a su hija preparar su café de la mañana y se fuera a su cuarto para comenzar con su trabajo de artista. Pensaba con orgullo, que cuando el director de la escuela de arte de la universidad con quien él habló hace un par de meses, quedaría maravillado cuando viera las hermosuras que su hija crea sobre el lienzo.

Bella, en su cuarto cubierta sólo con una enorme camiseta azul, montó el lienzo blanco sobre el atril de madera, que había rescatado del sótano de la casa, sacó su maleta con los óleos y pinceles, la paleta para mezclar, se puso a trabajar. Allí en su pequeño e íntimo espacio, mientras la luz clara de la mañana se filtraba por las ventanas francesas de su cuarto y el sonido de la música anglo que solía escuchar llenaba el lugar, ella absorta iba dejando que sus manos y su imaginación hicieran lo suyo sobre el lienzo. Definitivamente, había extrañado la abstracción que le provocaba pintar, olvidándose de todo a su alrededor, concentrándose sólo en la mezcla de colores que daba vida a una hermosa imagen sobre el fondo blanco. Y tal era su ensimismamiento que no se dio cuenta de cómo pasaron las horas, hasta que su padre tras golpear suavemente la puerta de su cuarto, asomó la cabeza por esta y sonrió cuando vio la obra de su hija en proceso.

― ¡Está quedando hermoso! ―Exclamó Charlie, acercándose a ella, que estaba llena de pintura por todas partes, dejando un tierno beso en su cabeza. Ella le sonrió y dio un paso atrás para admirar cómo iba el proceso.

― ¿Lo crees? Pienso darse de regalo a Ángela

―Oh, lo adorará, ya verás ―. Dijo, volviendo a besar su coronilla― ahora quítate esa camiseta que está llena de pintura, que la mesa está lista y dispuesta para almorzar.

― ¿Tienes planes para esta tarde, papá? ―Preguntó, mientras se metía al closet empotrado en la muralla de su cuarto, para ponerse algo más de ropa. Él suspiró y asintió pausadamente mientras contemplaba los colores sobre el lienzo.

―Sí cariño, contigo.

― ¿Conmigo? ―Preguntó Bella, asomando su cabeza por la puerta del closet y mirando a su padre con clara extrañeza.

―Sí nena, contigo.

― ¿Y a dónde iremos?

―A ninguna parte, cariño. Nos quedaremos aquí… tenemos un montón de temas que conversar ―. dijo Charlie a su hija con mucha seriedad, provocándole que la piel de sus brazos se erizara. Así que ella simplemente miró a su papá y asintió de regreso, regresando a dentro del armario para terminar de vestirse.

A esa misma hora, Esme junto a su hija terminaba de poner la mesa para que ellas, junto a sus dos hombres ―Edward y Emmett― tuvieran un agradable almuerzo de domingo. Y mientras ellas se esmeraban por poner correctamente el servicio, los dos varones estaban sentados en la escalinata de cemento que daba hacia el pequeño jardín trasero de la casa, mientras bebían una cerveza. Emmett puso a su hermano al tanto de lo que le había tocado ver ayer.

― ¿Y se lo dijiste a mamá? ―Preguntó Edward, jugueteando con la lata de cerveza entre una de sus manos, mientras con la otra sostenía un cigarro que ya iba consumido por la mitad. Para tocar el tema de su padre, necesitaba un poco de nicotina dentro de su organismo.

― ¡Por supuesto que no! Sabes que ella aun anda suspirando por Carlisle. A veces la oigo llorar por las noches, ¿sabes? Cuando eso pasa, siento ganas de levantarme, ir a buscarlo y molerlo a golpes a ese maldito… ¡Cómo se atrevió, maldita sea!

― ¡Basta, Emmett! ―Gruñó Edward a su hermano apretando su mandíbula― Deja eso ya, que él haga su vida como quiera. Si quiere andar como un mendigo, pues allá él. Y deja de ponerte así, vas a preocupar a mamá.

― ¿Crees que ella no lo sabe? Este pueblo es chico, seguro alguien ya lo ha visto y se lo ha comentado.

― ¡Me da igual! Mientras no se le acerque, que haga de su vida lo que quiera. Él ya nada tiene que ver con nosotros.

Edward ya había oído comentarios de personas que habían visto al "Señor Carlisle Cullen" dando vueltas por el pueblo en un estado deplorable. También había llegado a sus oídos sobre su despido del policlínico y ciertamente sobre el cuchicheo de las mujeres que hablaban del malogrado matrimonio de Esme y Carlisle. Él no quería que se siguiera involucrando a su madre con ese tipo, quería que se desvinculara del todo de él, por lo que pensó en conseguir un abogado con Sam, para comenzar a tramitar el divorcio. Quería dejarlo listo antes de marcharse del país.

―Y hace un par de días vi otra cosa…

― ¿Qué cosa?

―Jasper andaba siguiendo los pasos de Alice. No sé qué se trae, pero no me gusta… tengo un mal presentimiento.

― ¿Mal presentimiento?

―No sé ―, meditó Emmett en silencio, rascando su cabello― antes ella andaba de enamoradiza tras de él, una relación escondida, ya sabes…

No, no lo sabía. Recordó que Jacob alguna vez se lo comentó, pero él no tenía idea de que su hermanita y ese rockero de pacotilla habían tenido un romance.

―Mira, Emmett, seguro fue una cuestión sin importancia. Lo que me preocupa es el ahora, no quiero que ese tipejo se acerque a Alice, él ya cuelga con noviecitas y putitas, así que si lo ves cerca de ella…

―Lo muelo a golpes, no tienes que decírmelo.

―Muy bien.

Emmett tragó el resto de cerveza que quedaba en la lata y secó su boca con la manga de su camiseta. Luego miró a su hermano y chocó su hombro con el de él, haciéndolo tambalear hacia un lado, casi haciéndolo caer. Emmett no era precisamente ni muy suave ni muy sutil con sus demostraciones de afecto, y ese choque de hombros claramente era una muestra de afecto entre hombres. Edward lo miró enfadado y lo empujó con fuerza, haciendo carcajear a su hermano.

― ¿Y te vas solo al país del norte o con alguna noviecita, eh? ¿Ya se te hizo con Jane, o andas como bobo suspirando por las esquinas como Jake por Bella?

Edward torció la boca, tanto por la mención de Jane que seguía sin hacerle caso, y por Bella, de quien le desagradaba un poco hablar después del altercado con Ángela.

―Estoy concentrado en acabar mis estudios, no tengo tiempo para andar suspirando por nadie ―. Mintió, pensando en su amiga Ángela. Emmett asintió con la cabeza en silencio, sin repicar que no le creía. Pero debía mantener tranquilo a su hermano "casi doctor", concentrado en sus estudios y nada más.

― ¿Y tú? No te he visto con ninguna novia este último tiempo… ―Comentó Edward, apagando la colilla de su cigarrillo en la escalera. Emmett lo miró y se alzó de hombros.

―No hay nadie… bueno… ―. Dijo, recordando a la rubia mujer que hace poco se había topado con él, la que estuvo involucrada en el altercado de Carlisle― ¿Crees que alguien se puede enamorar a primera vista?

Edward se tragó una carcajada y se limitó a mirar con sus cejas alzadas a su hermano.

― ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

―Me he cruzado dos veces con una mujer… de la que ni siquiera sé cómo se llama. Sé que es de La Capital porque la primera vez la vi llegar con el novio de Bella. Parece un ángel, sabes. Pero fue tan indiferente conmigo esa vez ―, comentó, pensativo― aunque la volví a ver después, pero no estaba como para entablar algún tipo de charla con ella.

― ¿Y por qué no? Podría haber sido tu oportunidad.

―Fue la mujer a la que tuve que sacarle de encima a Carlisle.

― ¡Oh!

―Me aseguré que estuviese bien y después me fui. Después de eso, y de que se entere quién es él, seguro no querrá verme…

―No eres igual a Carlisle. Ella no tendría que hacer conjeturas, además la libraste de él, ¿no?

―Lo hice.

―Entonces la próxima vez que tengas la oportunidad de hablarle, no te detengas ―. Aconsejó Edward, golpeando el hombro de su hermano ―Al menos inténtalo.

―Lo intentaré.

Después de un momento de charla masculina, Alice salió de la casa hacia el patio trasero en busca de sus hermanos. Se dejó caer sobre la espalda de Edward, abrazándolo por el cuello.

―Mamá dice que ya es hora, así que es mejor que entren, hay mucha comida allí adentro.

― ¡Comida! ―Exclamó Emmett, poniéndose de pie de un salto, mientras Edward hacia lo mismo, con su hermana aun sobre su espalda, cargándola hasta el comedor diario, donde vio a su madre poner los abundantes platos de carne en cada puesto. Dejó caer a su hermana con suavidad, acercándose a Esme para besar el tope de su cabeza. Ella lo miró y sonrió con la dulzura de siempre, indicándole con la mano el lugar para que se sentara.

― ¡Huele delicioso, mamá! ―Exclamó Emmett, poniendo la servilleta en su pecho, agarrando los servicios para ponerse a trabajar sobre el trozo de carne frente a él.

― ¡Come con calma, Emmett por Dios! ―Reprendió Esme, viendo como el segundo de sus hijos metía sin contemplaciones comida a su boca.

Edward aprovecharía cada momento como ese para pasar con su familia, la que era su pilar fundamental en la vida, a la que defendería de cualquiera y a la que extrañaría cuando pasara por solitarios tres años lejos de ellos. Iba a ser dura para él sin duda, pero vería la recompensa, de eso estaba seguro.

Por otro lado, Charlie tragaba su comida con dificultad, por el nudo de nervios que sentía obstruir su garganta. Bella de tanto en tanto le preguntaba cosas del trabajo o cualquier otra trivialidad para hilar una conversación, aunque ella también estaba nerviosa. Conocía a su padre y sabía que algo ocurría. Se estaba imaginando lo peor…

―Quieres mucho a Garrett, ¿verdad?

―Yo… sí, papá, mucho…

― ¿Tanto como para casarte con él?

―Oh, bueno… yo… sí.

―No sonaste muy segura ―. Rebatió Charlie, dejando el servicio a un lado de plato, dejando ambas manos al costado de la mesa, estrechando sus ojos hacia Bella, quien escondió su mirada de él.

―Estoy segura, papá ―. Susurró, jugueteando con una albóndiga.

― ¿Acabaste ya de comer? Vamos a la sala a hablar, estaremos más cómodos ―. Indicó Charlie, levantándose de la mesa y haciendo a un lado su nerviosismo. Los temas pendientes con su hija debían quedar liquidados ese día. Ella tenía derecho a saber toda la verdad.

Ambos llegaron a la salita y se sentaron en silencio uno frente al otro. Carraspeó dos veces y comenzó:

― ¿Hija, desde cuando sabes sobre mi enfermedad?

La pregunta hecha tan directamente sin mediar preámbulo, hizo que Bella diera un respingo y sintiera como su piel se enfriaba. Miró a su padre con sorpresa, con sus ojos ampliamente abiertos comenzando estos a llenarse de lágrimas.

―Papá… yo… yo…

―No me pareció justo que lo supieras, por eso cuando me enteré de mi diagnóstico, decidí guardar silencio. Ni siquiera me lo cuestioné.

― ¡Pues a mí eso no me parece justo, papá, que quisieras esconderme algo así! ―Exclamó en medio de su llanto, secando con manotazos rudos las lágrimas que resbalaban por su mejilla. Él extendió su mano hasta ella y fue más suave, acariciando el rostro de su hija mientras eliminaba el rastro de llanto en sus ojos y con el llanto también quemando su garganta y haciendo tiritar su voz, habló:

―Mi niña hermosa, mi orgullo… hay cosas en la vida sobre las que no tenemos control, y mi enfermedad es una de ellas. No estaba dispuesto a preocuparte con ello, yo sólo quería que vivieras tu vida y tus sueños sin preocupaciones. Pero cuando diste señales de dejar todo de lado por quedarte aquí, debí intuir que algo te ocurría. No debiste sacrificar de ir a la universidad por mi culpa, mi niña…

―No papá… no fue sacrificio… te amo, por eso lo hice… todo mi esfuerzo debía y debe concentrarse en ayudarte como sea a salir de esto… porque saldrás de esto, papá… ―Lloriqueó ella, aferrándose al cuello de él― No quiero perderte, papá…

―Mi niña… sabes que la ley de la vida, es que los hijos vean partir a sus padres, es como debe ser. Pero no estarás sola…

― ¡Dios, papá, no digas eso!

―Hija, Bella, escúchame ―. Indicó, tomando entre sus manos el rostro ovalado de su hija, que estaba mojado y enrojecido por su llanto― Quiero que dejes de sacrificar tu juventud. ¿Quieres hacer algo por mí? Pues vive la vida, mi amor, haz eso por mí. Adoré cuando me diste el gusto de volver a retomar la pintura… vieras lo hermosa que te ves cuando pintas ―, dijo con ternura, acariciando su rostro― y te proyecto en el futuro y te veo exponiendo tu arte en galerías bien elegantes y gente admirando esas obra de artes… ¡Y pagando mucho por ellas! ―. Dijo esto último en medio de una carcajada.

―No voy a dejarte solo, papá…

―No me dejarás solo, lo sé. Pero tampoco dejarás que la vida pase delante de tus ojos, no es justo para ti ni lo es para mí, quiero verte realizada y feliz, mi vida.

― ¡Soy feliz contigo! Y lo que hago, lo hago con gusto, porque te amo papá, quiero ayudarte.

―Y yo te amo a ti, mi niña y me has ayudado no sabes cuánto. Si no fuera por ti Bella, yo ya estaría bajo tierra…

―No digas eso, te lo suplico, no digas eso ―. Pidió ella, estallando su rostro una vez más en el protector pecho de su padre, que la abrazó con fuerza, cerrando los ojos y pidiéndole a Dios y a su difunta Renée que le dieran fuerzas para afrontar lo que se venía.

Charlie sostuvo en silencio a su hija por un buen rato, meciéndola suavemente para calmar su pena, la que él sentía como suya propia.

―Te has hecho exámenes, ¿verdad? ―Preguntó ella después de un rato. Charlie besó el tope de su cabeza y asintió:

―Sí, cariño. Carlisle me acompañó a hacerme el último examen y el doctor me dio medicamentos de regalo con los que me he sentido mejor. Tengo que hacer cita con un oftalmólogo y un neurólogo, pero eso cuando haya dinero para hacerlo…

―Puedo conseguir ese dinero…

― ¿Con quién, con Garrett?

Ella se apartó de inmediato para mirar a su papá. En medio de toda la pena, no podía creer que Garrett, después que ella le había hablado de forma confidencial de todo aquello que ocurría con Charlie, y después que él prometiera ayuda, hubiese ido con el chisme para terminar de dar preocupaciones a su papá.

Definitivamente esa no era la ayuda que Bella esperaba de él, eso no era otra cosa que vil traición. O al menos, eso era lo que ella creía.

―Y antes que comiences a maldecir a tu _novio, _debes saber que no fue él quien me lo dijo… no al menos directamente.

― ¿Cómo?

―Aro Vulturi vino a hablar conmigo y…

No alcanzó a terminar la frase, cuando Bella se levantó de golpe y comenzó a caminar como leona enjaulada por la sala. Eso era peor de lo que creía. Garrett no pudo mantener su boca callada, y le fue con el cuento a su padre. Seguro que ir a pedirle ayuda económica a él era su forma de prestarle ayuda a ella. ¡Menudo favor! ¿Qué iba a pensar ahora el señor Vulturi, que ella andaba con su hijo por dinero? ¡Dios!

―No puede ser… ―Susurraba ella incrédula todavía, montando las posibles escenas en su cabeza.

―Ey nena, vuelve aquí ―. Le pidió Charlie con tranquilidad desde el sofá, palmeando el lado junto a él que Bella había ocupado hacía un momento atrás. Ella lo miró y caminó hacia él para sentarse a su lado.

―No puedo creer lo que él ha hecho. Traicionó mi confianza…

―Nena, Garrett lo hizo para ayudarte. Pero eso no es el punto importante, hija. Lo que tengo que hablar ahora contigo es delicado y necesito de tu comprensión, de tu mente y tu corazón abierto para escuchar y entender todo en su contexto.

― ¡Dios, papá, me estás asustando!

―Nena, ¿recuerdas lo que una vez escuchaste en el baño del colegio, cuando dos de tus compañeritas estaban hablando sobre ti, sobre mi… sobre tu mamá….?

―Nunca voy a olvidar lo que dijeron.

Para Bella, cuando tenía once años, fue cruel oír desde dentro del cubículo del baño, como en los lavados, dos de sus compañeras cotorras chismoseaban sobre una conversación que una de ellas oyó de su madre. Una de las niñas le decía a la otra, que su madre sabía de muy buena fuente que Charlie no era el padre de Bella, pues Renée, su madre, había llegado "preñada" al pueblo.

_"Si el Jefe Swan fuese su padre, mi madre dice que sería un milagro de la naturaleza, pues después de seis meses que se casaron, o menos, nació Bella…"_

Bella desde dentro del cubículo, oyó el cruel comentario, teniendo que morder su puño para no soltar un grito.

Pero cruelmente, ese no fue el único comentario de ese tipo que oyó. A veces, en la fila del supermercado, o en la tienda, o cuando pasaba por frente de la gente más antigua del pueblo, oía que a su alrededor se tejían una serie de chismes del mismo calibre, pero con diferentes argumentos, los que ella nunca quiso clarificar. Aprendió a vivir con eso, concentrándose en la idea de que su único padre era Charlie Swan.

Pero ahora que el mismo Charlie salía a relucir esos recuerdos, la piel se le puso de gallina y supo que por allí iba el resto de la conversación. Se preparó emocionalmente para lo que Charlie le diría a continuación.

―Cuando naciste, fui el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra. Yo estaba tan emocionado de tener una _cosita_ tan hermosa, delicada y pequeñita en mis brazos que… que me olvidé de todo, incluso de saber que en realidad… yo no era tu progenitor.

Ese fue un golpe de estómago para Bella. Que ella oyera indirectamente del resto todos esos comentarios o incluso que ella sospechara de algo, era muy diferente a que su padre se lo dijera, y del modo en que lo hizo.

―Tú… tú eres mi padre ―. Susurró ella sintiendo quemazón en su garganta.

―Lo soy ―. Asintió él con mucha seguridad― Eres la hija de mi corazón. Pero hay alguien más…

― ¡No hay nadie más!

―Hija, prometiste que escucharías y que mantendrías tu mente y tu corazón abierto…

― ¡No me puedes pedir eso, papá!

―Sólo escúchame ―. Le pidió, calmándola mientras metía un mechón de cabella tras su oreja― Cuando conocí a tu madre, era como un conejillo asustado. Venía buscando un lugar donde refugiarse…donde refugiarse ella y su hija que crecía dentro de su vientre.

La vi y me enamoré y no dudé en ofrecerle mi ayuda, mi protección. Que me recibiera como su amigo, como su hermano o lo que ella quisiera, y ella lo hizo. Me quiso, lo sé, pero el recuerdo de su pasado era algo que siempre estaba presente en ella. Sobre ese pasado, yo no soy el más indicado para contártelo, pues creo que necesitas los detalles que no puedo darte. Lo que sí debes saber, es que Renée se alejó de tu padre sin que él supiera de tu existencia. Ambos fueron separados producto de la crueldad de otra persona y eso lo sé porque Renée me lo confesó alguna vez.

Pero ahora él sabe de tu existencia, lo sé porque él estuvo aquí, y quiere conocerte

― ¡Dios mío! ―Susurró, impresionada, poniendo una mano sobre su sobresaltado pecho― ¿Sabes quién es?

―Él estuvo aquí… ha estado varias veces a decir verdad… ―Admitió Charlie, provocando que Bella lo mirase ahora con signos entre el horror y la incredulidad.

―Pero… pero… ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cómo no me lo has dicho?!

―Lo he sabido hace muy poco, sólo hace un par de días atrás y creo que tienes el derecho a saberlo. Yo ya escondí este secreto a voces durante mucho y no es algo de lo que me enorgullezca.

Bella volvió a levantarse, esta vez como en estado de shock. Estaba digiriendo lo que su padre le había contado.

―Los pormenores de lo que pasó es mejor que se lo preguntes a él…

― ¡No quiero saber quién es! ¡Tú eres mi padre!

―Hija, por favor, dale la oportunidad, Aro necesita…

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron ampliamente cuando Charlie sin darse cuenta soltó el nombre aquel.

― ¿Qué… qué tiene que ver Aro… el _padre_ de Garrett…? ―Preguntó confundida, jalando de su cabello y esperando que su padre dijera algo.

―Hija, Aro Vulturi es tu verdadero padre.

Los engranajes en la cabeza de Bella comenzaron a funcionar a toda velocidad, tratando de poner sentido a lo que su padre acababa de decirle. En verdad, toda la información que había recibido de golpe durante esa tarde, era para dejar confusa a cualquier persona, pues ella en ese momento, no sabía si gritar de frustración o de rabia, o llorar de pena. Se sentía ahogada y no era consciente aun de cómo reaccionar. Así que se dejó llevar por sus pies, que de pronto se vieron corriendo hacia la salida de la casa, oyendo como su padre gritaba tras de ella para que se detuviera.

Corrió lo más lejos que pudo, mientras sus ojos iban nublándose por el llanto, pasando junto a la gente que seguro la miraba con extrañeza, la verdad no se dio cuenta, pues ella simplemente corría hacia donde sus pies la guiaran. Hasta que llegó al parque abandonado detrás de la estación de tren, donde grupos de jóvenes iban a beber por las noches. Era un lugar peligroso de noche, pero a ella no le importaba. La luz del día al menos seguía presente, aunque ella no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo iba a estar allí.

Junto a un viejo árbol, ella se dejó caer sobre la tierra y cubrió su rostro con las manos, mientras el llanto brotaba con fuerza desde lo más hondo de su pecho, exactamente desde donde sentía que su dolor comenzaba.

Estaba confundida, todas las preguntas que se acumulaban en su cabeza se mezclaban, sintiendo un caos que en ese momento no sabía cómo poner orden. Lo único que deseaba ahora era llorar, llorar tranquila y en soledad, pues no estaba segura de cómo debía de reaccionar.

Cuando el llanto fue disminuyendo y pudo calmarse un poco, intentó poner en orden los hechos en su cabeza.

Intuía que la llegada de Garrett a ese pueblo no había sido casualidad, y que todo lo que ella se cuestionaba con respecto a él ahora cobraba sentido, pues ella sabía que él se sentía atraído por Ángela. Ahora sabía por qué él decidió estar con ella y no con su amiga: porque Aro se lo pidió.

¿Y él, por qué decidió aparecer después de tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué dejó que su madre embarazada se fuera? ¿Por qué no la buscó antes? ¿Qué pretendía ahora? Recordó que su padre algo de esa historia le contó, pero ella no estaba convencida y a decir verdad, no estaba segura de querer saberlo, pues no sabía si quería tener esa charla con su "padre biológico".

¿Y por qué Charlie nunca le dijo la verdad? Vale, ella había oído muchos comentarios que más de una vez la hicieron dudar, pero decidió dejarlos pasar. Pero de cualquier modo, ahora que sabía la verdad, las cosas y las sensaciones eran distintas.

_"¡Dios, dios, qué es esto… qué debo hacer…!"_ ahí se quedó Bella, llorando hasta que el sol se puso mientras su padre en casa esperaba que ella hubiese ido a algún lugar para calmarse después de toda la información que recibió, esperando que regresara cuando ella estuviese más tranquila. Pero las horas habían pasado, y la noche amenazaba con llegar, y ella no aparecía. Su móvil quedó sobre la mesita de noche de su cuarto, por lo que en ese momento estaba inubicable. Llamó entonces a Aro, para darle a conocer los hechos y ver qué medidas tomaban:

― ¿Charlie?

―Ya lo sabe, Aro. Esta tarde hablé con Bella…

― ¡MI Dios! ¿Y qué dijo, cómo reaccionó?

―Tuvo la reacción normal, estaba muy confundida, lloraba y de momento a otro se echó a correr.

― ¿No está en casa?

―No y estoy preocupado, salió hace varias horas y no regresa.

― ¿Y ubicarla en su móvil?

―Salió de casa sin él.

―Voy para allá, Charlie.

―No sé si sea buena idea que ella lo encuentre aquí después de lo que supo…

―Tarde o temprano nos tendremos que encontrar, además me preocupa su bienestar, así que le ruego no me impida ir hasta allá, por favor Charlie.

―Bien, Aro, aquí lo espero.

―En diez minutos estoy allí ―. Anunció Aro y colgó. Apretó el móvil en su mano y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Pidió fortaleza a Dios mientras iba a su cuarto por las llaves de su coche, deseando que Bella le diese la oportunidad de explicarle todo como había ocurrido, y que después de saber esos hechos, tomara una decisión. Se merecía esa oportunidad. Ambos, Bella y él, se la merecía.

**S.D**

― ¿Y tienes que leer todo este libraco, Edward? ―Preguntó Jacob, sosteniendo entre sus manos un libro de anatomía de al menos tres kilos de peso, que era como la Biblia de Edward.

―Tengo que conocer su contenido al derecho y al revés ―. Explicó el futuro médico, mientras tomaba notas en su block desde un apunte digital que estaba guardado en su laptop. Después del almuerzo con su familia, se fue hasta el departamento, acomodándose en el sofá, con León junto a él, y se puso a estudiar, encontrándolo Jacob ahí después de llegar de su trabajo.

―Oye, ¿Y dónde vas a quedarte allá en el otro país?

―Uhm… la universidad que entregó las becas, tiene alojamientos estudiantiles. Ellos me asignarán uno.

― ¿Y la beca te alcanza bien… o debemos ponernos a vender tus cosas? ¡Podemos vender a León en el mercado, ¿no?!

― ¡Más te vale que en mi ausencia te comportes como es debido con mi gato, Jacob! ―Advirtió muy seriamente Edward a su amigo policía― Y sobre el dinero, la beca me cubre justo, tengo unos ahorros que ayudarán pero quizás deba conseguir un empleo allí, no estoy seguro todavía.

―Vale… ―Asintió Jacob, terminando de beber su vaso de leche, mientras intentaba hacer contacto físico con León, acariciándole el lomo, aunque el felino no estaba muy contento con sus nada de sutiles caricias, pues gruñía cada vez que Jacob lo tocaba.

Cuando Jacob vació el vaso, se dispuso a levantarse para dejar estudiar a Edward e ir a retozar a su cama, ya que se sentía cansado. Estaba de camino en eso, cuando varios golpes fuertes en la puerta sobresaltaron a los dos habitantes del apartamento, incluso al gato. Edward y Jacob se miraron frunciendo su cejo.

― ¡Ya voy, ya voy! ―Gritó el joven policía antes de abrir la puerta. Cuando lo hizo, vio frente a él a quien jamás se imaginó― ¿Bella?

La aludida se echó sobre los brazos de su otrora amigo, largando su llanto otra vez. Jacob, que estaba muy preocupado de verla así, sintió en su interior renacer la llama de la ilusión, pues si ella, por lo que fuera que estuviese llorando, había ido hasta allí y ahora buscaba consuelo en sus brazos, era por algo.

― ¡Dios, Bella, qué sucede!... ¡¿Le pasó algo a Charlie?!

―No… no… no sabía dónde más ir… Ángela no estaba en su casa y…

―Entiendo, no tienes que explicármelo… ven, entra. Edward está aquí…

El estudiante dejó su laptop y su block de notas sobre la mesa de café y se puso de pie. No podía creer que ella estuviese allí y no tenía claridad del por qué. Lo primero que vio cuando Jacob apareció con ella en la sala, fue lo débil que se veía ella y lo sucia que estaba: sus pantalones estaban llenos de tierra y su camiseta estaba arrugada, además de su rostro estaba rojo y también algo sucio como si tuviera tierra y su cabello era una maraña.

― ¿Te hicieron algo, Bella? ¿Por qué vienes así? ―Preguntó Edward, con verdadera preocupación. Ella apenas lo miró, limpiando su nariz con la manga de su camiseta, negó con la cabeza.

―No… nadie me hizo nada ―. Se las arregló para responder― Yo sólo… no sabía dónde más ir…

―Está bien, está bien, siéntate aquí ―. Indicó Jacob, dejándola en el sofá donde hace poco él estaba sentado― ¿Quieres beber algo? Agua, algo caliente, no sé…

―Agua, agua está bien.

Edward fue hasta la cocina por el vaso de agua, dejando a Jacob con Bella, que intentaba sonsacarle lo que le había ocurrido. Cuando regresó, Bella aun no explicaba qué le había pasado. Sólo hipeaba, secándose una y otra vez las lágrimas que no se detenían.

Mientras Bella bebía con largos tragos el agua, Jacob sintió en el bolsillo de su pantalón la vibración de su teléfono móvil y maldijo mientras lo sacaba. Lo descolgó y oyó la voz de Emmett informarle que se debía presentar en el cuartel con urgencia, pues había habido una emergencia que él no podía cubrir solo.

― ¡No puedo ahora, Emmett! ―Exclamó Jacob, poniéndose de pie, mientras Edward, de pie y cruzado de brazos, miraba con su ceño fruncido a Bella, como intentando adivinar con el poder de la mente qué le había ocurrido y mientras Jacob seguía refunfuñando contra Emmett, explicándole que "de verdad no podía ir".

― ¡No se lo estoy pidiendo, grumete Black, es una orden! ―. Oyó que Emmett decretó, tragándose él todos los improperios que en ese momento estaba dispuesto a gritarle, pero se aguantó. Lamentablemente él era su superior, por muy amigos que fueran― Diez minutos, Black ―. Reiteró el jefe a cargo y colgó, sin dejar con opciones a Jacob. Con un movimiento de cabeza le pidió a Edward que se acercara.

―Necesito que te quedes con ella mientras voy al cuartel y veo que sucede… ―Susurró Jacob.

―¡¿Yo?! ―Preguntó Edward, apuntándose a él mismo con el dedo índice y mirando a Jacob como si estuviera loco.

―Edward, por favor… ¿qué quieres que haga, que le diga que se vaya y que regrese cuando yo acabe con la _maldita_ emergencia en el cuartel?

―Puedes… puedes llevarla a su casa, quizás Charlie esté preocupado.

―¡Si está aquí, es porque no quiere que Charlie la vea! ¡Por favor, Edward! ―Exclamó al último casi con desesperación. Edward soltó el aire lentamente, volviendo a cruzarse de brazos.

―Está bien.

Jacob sonrió y agarró a su amigo por los hombros, estampando un amistoso beso en su mejilla.

―¡Oye! ―Reprochó Edward, empujándolo. Jacob corrió hasta Bella, sentándose frente a ella sobre la mesita de café.

―Bella, tengo que correr a la delegación, una emergencia se presentó, pero Edward se quedará contigo. Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que necesites ―. Señaló Jacob, aventurándose a acariciar el brazo de Bella, mientras ella lo miraba por sobre el vaso. Lentamente ella lo apartó de su boca y parpadeó como evaluando lo que Jacob acababa de decirle.

―Yo… yo puedo irme ahora… no quiero… no quiero molestar…

―¡Oh, no molestas! ¿Verdad que no molesta, Edward?

El joven estudiante de medicina pasó su mano por su cabello a ras de base, torciendo su boca y mirando a Bella y Jacob alternadamente. Digamos que su admisión demoró más de lo esperado en salir de su boca.

―Claro… claro que no molesta, no hay problema.

― ¿Ves? No hay problema, así que tú quédate aquí hasta que yo llegue, ¿sí? Edward y León te harán compañía.

Ella, muda de nervio, miró a Jacob ponerse su chaqueta de servicio, acercarse a ella, dejar un largo beso en su frente y salir del apartamento, no sin antes lanzar una mirada de advertencia hacia Edward, quien sinceramente fue el motivo que la llevó a correr hacia allá, después de golpear incesantemente la puerta del apartamento de Ángela, sin obtener respuesta satisfactoria.

Hubo un silencio incómodo en el lugar. Ella retorcía sus manos nerviosamente mirando fijo al piso, mientras Edward seguía parado de brazos cruzados detrás del sofá donde ella estaba sentada. Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar, ni mucho menos qué decir.

El silencio se extendió hasta que León reclamó la atención de su dueño, maullando desde la cocina. Era hora de comer. Edward fue a alimentarlo, aprovechándola instancia para pensar en qué debía de hacer con Bella sentada en el sofá de su sala, habiendo pasado al parecer por un mal momento y que por alguna razón que no entendía, había llegado hasta allí.

¡Demonios! ¿Por qué se cuestionaba tanto sobre lo que debía de hacer con ella? ¿No era muy difícil, no? Así que después de darle su porción de alimento al _minino, _caminó con calma hasta la sala, encontrando a Bella en el mismo estado de tensión que adoptó desde que llegó. Suspiró y se ubicó frente a ella, usando la mesa de centro como silla.

― ¿Estás bien, Bella? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? ―Susurró con preocupación. Ella apenas levantó su antes de responder.

―No sé cómo estoy y no sé si puedas ayudarme… o si alguien pueda hacerlo…

― ¿Qué te sucedió, porqué llegaste así? ¿Alguien te hizo algo?

Bella mordió su labio inferior fuertemente y tembló al recordar todo lo que había descubierto en esa tarde, lo que en un par de frases intentó resumirlo para Edward:

―Mi padre, Charlie, tiene una enfermedad degenerativa muy compleja, para la que no ha recibido un tratamiento adecuado porque es muy costoso… y además me acabo de enterar que él no es mi padre biológico, sino Aro Vulturi, el padre _putativo de mi "novio"._

Edward formó una amplia O en su boca, oyendo el resumen que Bella hizo para él. Estaba esperando que le dijera que había discutido con su galán, o incluso con Charlie, pero no esperó que ella le confesara aquello que lo dejó de una pieza.

―Oye… pero… ―Caviló aun sorprendido, mientras pellizcaba su barba naciente― ¿Charlie enfermo? ¿Sabes el nombre de la enfermedad?

―No sé los detalles _técnicos_, sólo sé que ataca al sistema nervioso.

― ¡Por Dios!

―Está comenzando a tener jaquecas y a perder la visión. Sé que visitó al médico, que le dio unos medicamentos para mantenerse estable, pero no sé qué tan efectivas son…

―Generalmente esos medicamentos mantiene al paciente, una intervención es lo que se hace en esos casos ―. Comentó, pensativo. Edward repasaba en su cabeza sobre cuál sería el padecimiento del Jefe Swan, pues de ser una enfermedad que atacase al sistema nervioso, solo un milagro era lo que mantenía a Charlie vivo todavía, aun sin saber él desde hace cuánto tiempo se la diagnosticaron.

Sintió real preocupación por Charlie y lamentaba que algo como eso le estuviera ocurriendo a él.

―Oye, Bella, lo lamento mucho… supongo que fue un impacto fuerte enterarte hoy de esto…

―Ya lo sabía. Se supone que era él quien no sabía que yo lo sabía ―. Dijo como trabalenguas ―No sé si me explico…

―Claro ―. Asintió Edward, acariciando el lomo de su gato, quien llegó hasta ellos, paseándose entre las piernas de Edward para llamar su atención. Luego, el muy coqueto, hizo lo mismo con Bella, que tímidamente acaricio su dorso, oyéndolo ronronear y enseguida saltar a su regazo y acomodarse allí.

―Uhm… y sobre tu padre… digo, el otro padre…

― ¿Es increíble, no? ―Susurró, acariciando el lomo del gato― Desde siempre oí comentarios, ¿sabes?

―Yo también ―. Soltó Edward, arrepintiéndose enseguida― Disculpa.

―No importa. Pero una cosa es oír chismes, y otra cosa es saber que son ciertos, que lo que has creído cierto durante tantos años, no es verdad.

― ¿Y qué vas a hacer? He oído que ese hombre está ahora aquí, en el pueblo.

―No… no sé qué hacer, Edward ―. Susurró con voz ronca, encapándosele una lagrima que calló sobre el gatito― Estoy tan cansada… emocional y físicamente me siento rendida.

Edward, en un acto reflejo, miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca y vio que ya eran más de las nueve de la noche. Estaba oscuro y quizás ella querría ir a su casa a descansar, o no…

―¿Oye, quieres irte a tu casa, o…?

―¡No, no, a mi casa no, por favor! Perdona…

―Está bien, Bella, te puedes quedar aquí, pero debes llamar a Charlie para decirle que estás aquí.

―No quiero hablar aun con él.

―Pero estará preocupado, ¿Cuánto llevas fuera de tu casa?

―No sé… cuatro horas, o cinco…

―Debemos avisarle, Bella, ¿me dejas que yo lo haga?

Bella alzó su cabeza y lo miró con ojos oscuros y nublados por el llanto, pero con sincero agradecimiento, asintiendo lentamente.

―Gracias, Edward.

Él rápidamente se levantó y sacó el móvil de su bolsillo, marcando a la casa de Charlie, a quien lo oyó muy preocupado, pero que se relajó cuando le dijo que su hija estaba allí y que se quedaría con ellos hasta que estuviese tranquila. Cuando colgó, pensó que no sería de un buen anfitrión hacerla dormir en el sofá, por lo que fue hasta el cuarto de Jacob. Abrió la puerta y la cerró enseguida. Ese no era un dormitorio, era una cueva de león, así que caminó hasta el suyo, que estaba ordenado ―gracias al gentil auspicio de su madre― encendiendo la luz del velador para iluminar el lugar.

―Bella, puedes usar mi cuarto para dormir. Necesitas descansar…

―No, no Edward, por Dios, no voy a quitarte el cuarto, yo me acomodo aquí en el sofá.

― ¡Claro que no! Además, tengo que estudiar toda la noche y la cama es una tentación de la que debo mantenerme alejado esta noche, así que vente, puedes usarla.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa y se levantó, sosteniendo a León entre sus brazos.

―Él es buena compañía para dormir ―. Dijo Edward, indicando al felino durmiente.

―Muchas, muchas gracias Edward.

―No hice nada del otro mundo, Bella.

―Estuviste aquí, me escuchaste y me pasas tu cama para que descanse. Me has ayudado mucho.

―Lo hago con gusto ―. Reconoció, entrando al cuarto para sacar de su cajonera una camiseta con la que ella podía dormir, dejándola sobre la cama― El baño está allí y aquí está la cama a tu disposición. Si necesitas algo, estaré en el salón, ¿está bien?

―Está bien.

―Te dejo. Que descanses Bella, y ya verás cómo mañana logras tener las respuestas a tus dudas y tienes claridad sobre lo que debes hacer.

―Eso espero.

Edward salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de él. Bella aprovechó de dejar al gato sobre la cama y agarró la camiseta, llevándola a su nariz. Digamos que para ella, no todo había sido confusión y dolor ese día. Ahora mismo iba a ocupar la cama de Edward y dormirse envuelta en su aroma… algo con lo que soñó desde que era adolecente. Entró al cuarto de baño con la camisa aferrada al pecho, donde se lavaría y se cambiaría, para después hundirse en esa cama y esperar que el sueño de la noche le diera calma y trajera claridad a sus pensamientos.


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Feliz año nuevo! Primer capítulo del 2014, sean todas bienvenidas.**

**Mil gracias por acompañarme en esta locura con vuestras lecturas y comentarios... la historia sigue y se van develando cosas... algunos personajes acercándose, ya saben... **

**Historia beteada por mi adorada Gaby Madriz y Manu de Marte como colaboradora. **

**A leer entonces. Mil besos a todas y nos estamos leyendo prontito. **

**Facebook como Catalina Lina y en Twiter como Cata_lina_lina**

**;-)**

* * *

10.

_"¡Oh, Dios, oh Dios… otra vez_!" gimoteaba Ángela, agarrándose de las sabanas grises con fuerza mientras otra vez un orgasmo sacudía su cuerpo y lo hacía estallar.

La noche anterior, y después de pasar un excepcional día con Garrett, ni ella ni él resistieron a la tentación de echarse sobre la cama, abrazados y fundidos en un beso abrumador. Allí, una cosa llevó a la otra, no percatándose del momento justo de cuándo fue que su ropa desapareció de su cuerpo y de la de Garrett.

Técnicamente, aquella era la primera cita de ambos y se podía pensar que ella profesaba de ser "guarra" por esa actitud, pero en aquel momento le valía un pepino lo que se pudiese pensar. Ella lo único que deseaba era entregarse en cuerpo y alma a Garrett, por lo que ni siquiera se cuestionó sobre si era o no correcto tener sexo con él… No, corrección: ni siquiera se cuestionó sobre si era correcto o no "hacer el amor" con él, pues eso es lo que había pasado entre ambos aquella noche, habían hecho el amor.

Jamás en sus veintitantos años de vida, ella se había sentido tan amada y deseada por un hombre ―o un adonis como era su caso―, y en el caso de él, jamás había deseado a alguien con semejante ímpetu, nunca su cabeza había estado ocupada pensando en una mujer, ni se había visto suspirando como Romeo nunca antes por nadie. Así que era oficial: estaba enamorados.

―¡Dios, Garrett! Es increíble… ―Susurraba ella, aferrada aun al cuello de Garrett, que aún se mantenía meciéndose suavemente en su interior, aferrando la estrecha cintura de Ángela y besando los recovecos de su cuello― Nunca me había sentido igual… y amo esta manera de despertar ―. comentó al final, soltando una risita.

Sí, porque ella estaba durmiendo muy tranquila después de aquella noche tan pasional, cuando sintió un cosquilleo extraño que la llevó a removerse. Era un hormigueo agradable, pero que se iba intensificando a medida que iba regresando a la realidad. Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando se percató que inconscientemente se estaba aferrando a la almohada por sobre su cabeza, mientras Garrett hacía su expedición matutina con su boca por su monte de Venus que ya la noche anterior había colonizado y hecho suyo.

_"¡Por vida de Jesús, esa lengua…!" _

Garrett, al verla dormida, no pudo resistir la tentación del asalto aquel. Se iba a conformar con acariciarle el rostro con su dedo índice. Su piel era tan suave que se tentó para ir bajando con este por su cuello, recordando cómo la noche anterior sus manos la habían recorrido por completo y como ella se estremeció con su toque poniendo ella mismo en tela de juicio su cordura: _"¡Dios, Garrett, me vas a volver loca…!". _Hasta que la tentación fue más fuerte y avasalladora, bajando sutilmente por ella hasta llegar al lugar exacto donde sus hermosas piernas se unían.

―Mi amor, me siento tan completo contigo que no voy a dejarte ir nunca… ―Susurró él, haciéndose a un lado y atrayendo a su ángel con él entre sus brazos. Besó su cabello y suspiró de plenitud cuando ella besó su pecho desnudo. Se incorporó, y sonriente respondió a sus dichos.

―Lamento decirle, que de momento tendrás que dejarme ir, tengo un negocio que atender, ¿se te olvida? ―Le recordó, escabulléndose de los brazos de Garrett para sentarse en la cama y recuperar su ropa. Él sonrió observando como ella intentaba cubrirse con la sábana mientras recogía su ropa para meterse en el baño.

―¡No cierres la puerta con llave! ―Le advirtió Garrett, a lo que ella lo miró por sobre su hombro desnudo y le guiñó un ojo antes de entrar. Él se sentó sobre el colchó y estiró su mano hasta alcanzar su móvil que estaba sobre la mesita de noche. A penas desbloquear la pantalla, vio la cantidad de llamadas perdidas que tenia de Aro y Rosalie. De esta última, oyó un mensaje de voz que lo puso alerta:

_"¡Dónde demonios estás, Garrett! Aro está como loco, Bella lo supo todo y anda desaparecida. ¡Así que regresa tu trasero al pueblo, pero ya!"_

―¡Por un demonio! ―Exclamó, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia el baño. Ángela ya estaba bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Si él se metía allí con ella, no saldrían en un buen rato, así que decidió dejarla sola, mientras él lavaba sus dientes, imaginándose los escenarios del día anterior, cuando Bella supo la verdad.

―¿No entras? ―Preguntó Ángela, muy atrevida, asomando su cabeza por la puerta de la ducha. Él la miró y negó dándole una sonrisa.

―Sólo cuando tú salgas.

―¿No te gusta compartir?

―No se trata de eso, Ángela, sólo que tenemos prisa.

Ángela frunció el entrecejo y cerró el agua que seguía cayendo, tomando luego la gran toalla que estaba colgada a un lado, aferrándola bien por sobre su busto. Se debe aclarar que Garrett estaba observándola por el reflejo del espejo, agarrado con fuerza a la encimera, pues sentía que de soltarse, correría hacia ella y la metería de regreso a la ducha para tomar ese baño de lluvia que tanto anhelaba. Pero en honor al tiempo y muy a su pesar, debía olvidarse de esa idea. De momento.

Ella sin embargo quedó preocupada que algo pudiera haberle molestado a Garrett, por lo que decidió insistir.

―¿Sucede algo?

―Tengo un montón de llamadas perdidas de Aro y Rosalie, necesitan que regrese al pueblo de inmediato ―. explicó― ¿Tú por casualidad has revisado tu teléfono?

―¿Yo, por qué?

―Uhm… quizás Bella se intentó comunicar contigo, no sé…

A la mención de Bella, Ángela bajó la cabeza con vergüenza y apretó aún más la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo. El día anterior lo había olvidado todo, incluso que técnicamente Garrett y su amiga aún eran novios y ella estaba en el papel de amante, cosa que no la enorgullecía. Garrett intuyó enseguida lo que le sucedía y se acercó a ella, levantándole con los dedos el mentón para obligarla a mirarle.

―Nena, te dije que las cosas se resolvería con respecto a Bella… y digamos que se resolvieron ya.

―No te entiendo, ¿ya hablaste con ella?

―No todavía… te lo explicaré mientras vayamos de camino. Ella te necesitará cerca, mi ángel, ahora más que nunca.

―Me estás asustando ―. Susurró ella.

Garrett simplemente dejó un beso en sus labios y la dejó para que se vistiera, mientras él se metía bajo el chorro de la ducha. Le prometió que luego hablarían del asunto, pues no sacaba nada con estarle escondiéndole lo que ocurría con Bella y lo que la rodeaba. Después de todo ella se enteraría y era mejor que estuviera prevenida, por si Bella la necesitaba.

Durante los cuarenta y cinco minutos que duró el viaje, Garrett le explicó qué era lo que lo había llevado al pueblo hace semanas atrás y por qué. Explicó a grandes rasgos la historia de Aro y su relación con Bella, y le dijo que según lo que Rosalie le había hecho saber, a esas alturas, Bella ya lo sabía.

Ángela estaba muda, mirando fijo hacia el frente. Todo ese relato parecía una novela y le parecía increíble todo lo que se tejía en torno a esa verdad.

―¿No me vas a decir nada? ―Preguntó Garrett al ver que Ángela no decía nada― ¿Estás enfadada conmigo?

―Creo que hubiese sido mejor que hablaran con la verdad desde un comienzo. Prácticamente usaste a Bella…

―No podía decirle nada porque no me correspondía ―. Dijo, justificándose, dolido porque Ángela pensara eso de él― Entiéndeme por favor, se trata de Aro, su historia, lo he visto sufrir durante años, he visto como ha buscado a la mujer que amaba y cuando la encontró, ella estaba muerta, pero en cuanto supo de Bella, inmediatamente tuvo seguridad que era su hija, por eso pensó en acercarse de a poco, conocerla…

―Engañándola con un novio para sonsacarle la verdad de su vida.

―Oye, lo del noviazgo prácticamente lo empujó ella, y tú sabes por qué. Bella no se iba a abrir conmigo, con un desconocido. Una cosa llevó a la otra, yo no forcé nada.

―Pobre Bella… debe estar devastada ―. dijo, mirando su teléfono, el que comenzó a vibrar en sus manos con el nombre de Edward en la pantalla. Ella respondió enseguida.

―¿Edward? ―Preguntó Ángela, a lo que Garrett lanzó un gruñido que ella pasó por alto― ¿Qué sucede?

―¡Oye, dónde has estado!

―Estuve en La Capital…

―Bella llegó no sé por qué a nuestro apartamento anoche –comentó Edward, pasando por alto de preguntarle por qué estaba en La Capital, por lo que continuó –Llegó muy mal… ni te imaginas lo que me contó, una historia increíble… bueno, no sé si increíble, pero me dijo que Charlie estaba muy enfermo y que él en realidad no era su verdadero padre, sino el padre de su novio, ¿te das cuenta?

―¡Dios! ¿Ella sigue en tu casa?

―Cuando salí, Jacob iba a desayunar con ella, porque no quiso ir a su casa a dormir, así que pasó la noche en el apartamento. Dijo que no pensaba moverse de allí, no estaba preparada para enfrentar si a Charlie ni a ese otro señor, ni tampoco quiere ver a su novio.

―¿Y cómo está?

―Confundida y herida. Tiene un montón de cosas que digerir… Sentí lástima por ella.

―Bien… iré a la tienda y dejaré a Maggie a cargo y luego iré hasta tu apartamento a verla.

―Sería lo mejor.

―Gracias por llamarme, Edward. Nos vemos más tarde.

―Claro.

―¿Qué quería? ―Preguntó Garrett con algo de enfado en su voz cuando Ángela colgó la llamada.

―Bella pasó la noche en su apartamento. Llegó allí después de buscarme a mi… ¡Dios, pobrecita, debe estar desesperada! Edward me dijo que estaba dolida y muy confundida, así que iré a su casa después de pasarme por la tienda. Menos mal y estaba él…

―¡Oh, sí, gracias a Dios estaba _el buen_ Edward! ―Exclamó con ironía. Ángela lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, pero no hizo comentario al respecto, sólo se limitó a decir:

―¿Puedes dejarme en la tienda, por favor?

Garrett torció su boca en una mueca y alargó su mano hasta el rostro de Ángela

―Oye, no te enfades conmigo. No podía hablar con Bella de todo esto. Hice lo que pude, traté de ser sincero con ella todo lo que pude, por algo le dije que no podíamos ser novios y por algo ella me explicó lo de su padre. Estaba desesperada y ella tiene que comprender que esto será lo mejor. Aro es como mi padre, por lo que Bella es como mi hermana, pero había cosas en las que no me podía inmiscuir más allá, porque no me correspondía.

―Lo entiendo… o intento hacerlo. No me corresponde hacer juicio de nadie, si Aro lo hizo así es por algo, si Charlie le escondió la verdad seguro tenía sus razones, pero intenta ponerte en el lugar de ella.

―Lo hago, por eso no dejé que las cosas pasaran más allá, creo que ella necesita saber la verdad, y creo que es el momento justo, ella y Charlie necesitan ayuda y Aro puede ayudarlos, quiere hacerlo.

―Te creo, Garrett ―. Susurró ella, girando su cara hacia él y besando la palma de su mano que seguía en su rostro― Ahora démonos prisa, quiero ver a Bella.

Garrett aceleró y entró de lleno al pueblo, esperando ponerse al día con los hechos del día anterior. Dejó a Ángela en la entrada de la florería, pidiéndole que le llamara cuando hablara con Bella. Antes de arrancar el coche, llamó a Rosalie que le dijo que Aro había estado en casa del señor Swan hasta muy tarde y que por la mañana muy temprano había regresado, así que Garrett aceleró hasta la casa de Bella, donde al llegar se encontró con la tensión reinante allí.

―Perdona que haya estado inubicable ayer… ―Se disculpó Garrett acercándose a Aro.

―No te preocupes ―. Respondió él con un tazón de café caliente entre sus manos, tranquilizando a Garrett. El joven luego se acercó a Charlie, quien contemplaba el teléfono que estaba sobre la mesa de centro, esperando noticias de su hija. Ya la noche anterior Edward le había hablado para avisarle que Bella estaba en su casa y que se quedaría allí hasta que estuviese tranquila. Temprano por la mañana Jacob fue quien le marcó, diciéndole que su hija al menos estaba durmiendo y que podía estar tranquilo, que allí la cuidarían el tiempo que fuese necesario.

―Charlie, ¿se encuentra bien?¿Necesita algo?

El jefe de policía suspiró antes de responder ―Estoy bien, muchacho.

―Señor, yo espero que usted no guarde rencor conmigo por…

―No hiciste otra cosa sino ayudarla en todo este tiempo, Garrett. –Le interrumpió Charlie –No sientas culpabilidad ni nada de eso.

―Gracias por sus palabras, señor ―. Le dijo, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

― ¿Ella no se ha comunicado contigo? ―Preguntó Aro, de pie junto a la ventana.

―No, no lo ha hecho.

― ¡Dios!

―Pero entonces, ¿qué harán ahora?

―Pues esperar a que ella regrese…

―Pues creo que no es lo que deben hacer. Creo más bien que deben dar el siguiente paso ―. Dijo a ambos, luego dirigiéndose a Aro― Creo que es tu momento de hablar. Charlie ya hizo su parte, ahora te corresponde darle las explicaciones que ella se merece, responder sus dudas o lo que sea. No vale la pena quedarse sentados aquí esperando que ella se acerque, son ustedes los que deben ir hasta ella, eres tú Aro el que debe ir a ella ahora.

Aro miró a Charlie después de oír a su _hijo_, como esperando que él le diera la autorización para dar el siguiente paso, pues Garrett tenía razón. Charlie lo miró, comprendiendo lo que el empresario esperaba de él, a lo que dijo:

―Es su decisión, Aro. Haga lo que crea conveniente, sólo le pido que traiga a mi niña de regreso.

―Está bien, Charlie. Necesito saber dónde está ahora ella, yo no sé…

―Te indicaré donde es ―. Anunció Garrett, acompañando a Aro hasta la salida, explicándole donde debía de ir. Aro comprendió las indicaciones, se metió a su coche y se dirigió hasta allá, rogando de camino que Dios se apiadara de él.

Ángela estaba sosteniendo entre sus brazos a su amiga, quien al menos había dejado de llorar hacia un rato. No habían hablado mucho, pues Ángela sabía que ella hablaría cuando lo sintiera necesario, sólo le importaba saber que estaba al menos un poco más tranquila.

Así la encontró Aro cuando este se atrevió a golpear a la puerta, la que le fue abierta por Jacob, siendo Bella la última en verlo allí. Se apartó de los brazos de su amiga, poniéndose de pie de un salto, dando un paso atrás y mirándolo como si frente a ella hubiese un fantasma.

―Anda Jacob, dejemos a Bella y al señor Vulturi hablar en privado…

―¡No! ―Negó Bella con pavor.

Aro sintió pena de la reacción de Bella, pero debía entenderla. Ella desconfiaba de él y era lógico, sólo esperaba que ella lo oyera. Ángela dio un paso hacia su amiga y la tomó por los hombros, mirándola directamente hasta sus cristalinos ojos.

―Bella, sabes que esto debes enfrentarlo tarde o temprano. Escucha lo que él tiene que decirte, repróchale lo que tengas que reprocharle, hazle las preguntas que tienes atoradas en la garganta, pero hazlo ahora, no dejes pasar más tiempo.

Bella asintió a su amiga, dejó que besara su mejilla para luego salir junto a Jacob del apartamento. Cuando Bella y Aro quedaron solos, él dio un paso hacia ella.

―Antes de decir cualquier cosa, debes de saber que en cuanto tuve conciencia de tu existencia, tuve la intención de acercarme a ti, de conocerte. No creía correcto llegar y presentarme ante ti, para decirte de sopetón que yo era tu padre. Por eso le pedí a Garrett que se acercara y te conociera, él no te usó ni mintió, te tiene mucho cariño y su intención es ayudarte, por favor no tomes represalias contra él. Garrett sólo deseaba ayudarme a acercarme a ti, a conocerte a través de él.

―Lo entiendo ―. Susurró Bella, después de carraspear. Se acercó al sofá y se sentó, imitándole Aro y sentándose en una otomana frente a ella. Meditó durante unos segundos cómo era que debía comenzar a hablar, decidiendo tocar el tema de Charlie:

―Lamento por lo que está pasando Charlie. Cuando Garrett me lo contó, supe que estaba buscando medidas desesperadas por ayudarlo, y me parece muy loable de tu parte. Sé que no tienen los medios económicos para cubrir, y bueno, quisiera ayudarlos, quisiera que me permitieras hacerlo…

―No queremos limosnas.

―No son limosnas, Bella. Por favor, no pienses eso. Mi afán de acercarme a ti es ayudarlos y Charlie lo sabe. Él y tú han esperado demasiado por esta oportunidad… hazlo por él.

―¿Y qué tengo que hacer yo a cambio?

―¿Bella, qué crees que voy a pedir o a exigir? Sólo quiero que me des una oportunidad de acercarme a ti. Se me negó la oportunidad de ser padre por veintiún años…

―¡Usted abandonó a mi madre!

―¡Las cosas no fueron así, Bella! Por Dios, no fueron así… ―Susurró, bajando su rostro y escondiéndolo tras las palmas de sus manos. Los recuerdos del día que supo que Renée había desaparecido, eran palpables en él y aun después de todo ese tiempo, seguían causando dolor en su corazón.

―Bella, tu madre se fue de la casa donde trabajaba de la noche a la mañana, sin darme explicaciones. No supe lo que sucedió realmente hasta mucho tiempo después… ¡Dios, teníamos tantos planes! Yo apenas era estudiante y esperaba ganar mi propio dinero para irme con ella y establecernos juntos, pero quedó embarazada y ―tragó grueso antes de confesar― … y mi madre la obligó a marcharse. Estoy muy avergonzando de ello, pues si yo hubiese sabido que ella estaba esperando un bebé, jamás hubiese permitido que la apartaran de mi lado.

―¿Su madre la echó de la casa, sabiendo que estaba embarazada? ¡Qué persona hace eso!

―Ella me mintió, me dijo que Renée se había marchado porque le ofrecieron un mejor trabajo en otro lado. Le creí a mi madre cuando me lo dijo, y no puedo negarte que me sentí traicionado por tu madre durante mucho tiempo, porque teníamos planes, nos amábamos y habíamos prometido… habíamos prometido muchas cosas el uno al otro. Cuando supe que mi madre había tenido que ver con su desaparición, me fui de casa y nunca la perdoné. Fue entonces cuando me puse a buscar a Renée… pero mi búsqueda no surtió efecto sino hasta hace poco. La encontré tarde, Bella… años buscándola y cuando finalmente la hallé, fue muy tarde…

―Ya estaba muerta…

―Sí, estaba muerta y no sabes el dolor que eso causó en mí. Nunca amé a nadie más, siempre guardé mis sentimientos hacia ella fielmente.

La voz quebrada del empresario y sus ojos inundados de lágrimas, daban fe de lo que decía. Bella no pudo poner en duda su discurso, intuía que él hablaba con la verdad. Aun así, todo eso le era muy difícil de digerir. Hubo un momento de silencio, mientras Aro intentaba retomar la compostura antes de continuar.

―El investigador que contraté averiguó que el paradero de Renée estaba aquí, y bueno, después que supe que ella había muerto, enseguida supe de tu existencia, y no tuve duda ni por un segundo de que eras mi hija…

―Siempre oí chismes de algunas personas… ―Comentó pensativa, con la vista fija en alguna parte― decían que mi madre llegó aquí embarazada, pero mi papá nunca me aclaró aquello y pues…

―No sientas rencor porque no te dijo la verdad, Renée seguro se lo pidió. Me alegro que ella lo encontrase, Charlie es un buen hombre y no podría haber elegido mejor a alguien para resguardarla. Me alegro… me alegro que él haya sido y sea un buen padre para ti.

―Lo amo mucho, ha sido un buen padre.

Eso dolió. Así lo sintió Aro. Pero no podía reprochar ni culpar a nadie por eso, sólo le quedaba agradecer que su hija y Renée hayan estado en buenas manos.

―Bella… yo quisiera… yo quisiera que me dieras la oportunidad de estar cerca de ti. Quiero ganarme tu confianza, quiero darte lo que me fue imposible en todos estos años, quiero que nos conozcamos… yo…

―No dejaré a mi padre solo ―. Aclaró terminantemente.

―Y yo no permitiría eso. El agradecimiento que tengo hacia Charlie es… inexplicable, jamás haría nada por alejarte de él, muy por el contrario, créeme por favor.

―Yo no puedo quererlo de la noche a la mañana si usted es eso lo que espera, no puedo llamarlo papá de un día para otro, pero sí puedo darle… o darnos la oportunidad que se nos fue negada a ambos, porque siento que usted fue tan víctima como mi madre… ¡Y no quiero conocer a su madre, sépalo antes que me pida eso!

―Por mi madre no hay problema, ella murió hace años. Y sobre lo demás, me conformo con que me dejes acercarme a ti y ganarme poco a poco tu confianza, espero que el tiempo vaya forjando y estrechando nuestra relación.

―Quiero confiar en usted, Aro…

―Dame la oportunidad entonces ―. Se levantó y se sentó junto a ella, atreviéndose a tomar sus manos entre las suyas y apretarlas― Eres tan hermosa, tan parecida a tu madre, que estoy segura que ella ha de sentirse muy orgullosa de ti.

―No estoy segura de eso. Mi papá está enfermo y yo no he podido ayudarlo…

―¡No digas eso! Has sido de ayuda para él, Charlie me lo dijo. Y ahora me tienes a mí para ayudarlos también. Vamos a hacer un buen equipo, ya lo verás.

―Gracias, Aro.

Aro llevó las manos de su hija hasta sus labios, las que besó con todo sus sentimientos de cariño hacia ella, agradeciéndole a la vida esta oportunidad de ser padre.

En ese momento, el ruido de la llave en la chapa de la puerta los interrumpió, asomándose Edward por la puerta, con los brazos cargados de libros, quedando un poco confundido al ver a las dos personas allí en la sala de su apartamento.

―Uhm… disculpen…

―Llegas temprano, Edward ―.comentó Bella, levantándose del sofá al igual que Aro, quien miró al muchacho frente a él. Nunca lo había visto antes.

―Sí… ―Respondió, dubitativo― acabé el examen y me vine enseguida, tengo mucho que estudiar.

―Este, creo que no nos han presentado, soy Aro Vulturi… ―Se presentó Aro, saludando a Edward.

―Él es Edward, vive aquí ―. Explicó Bella, mirando alternadamente a Aro y a Edward. El empresario dio un paso hacia Edward entonces, y le dijo:

―Gracias por acoger a _mi hija_ anoche, fueron muy amables con ella.

―No tiene nada que agradecer ―. Respondió el estudiante muy sinceramente. Aro asintió y se giró sobre sus zapatos italianos hacia su hija.

―Bueno, Bella, creo que debemos marcharnos. Charlie quedó preocupado en casa.

―Sí… uhm… yo antes iré a asearme ―. dijo, pues aun llevaba puesta la camiseta que Edward le prestó la noche anterior para dormir, y la verdad es que por nada quería quitársela, o al menos deseaba llevársela con ella― Después iré a casa.

―Entiendo. Te espero allí, tenemos mucho más de qué hablar ―. Indicó Aro con una sonrisa, no pudiendo aguantar la tentación de besar la frente de Bella. Enseguida se despidió de Edward antes de marcharse, y cuando los dos jóvenes estuvieron solos, el estudiante soltó la respiración.

―¡Vaya! Ese hombre te quiere, ¿sabes? ―. dijo, caminando hacia el centro del salón y dejando sobre la mesita sus libros.

― ¿Por qué lo dices? ―Quiso saber ella, muy curiosa, siguiendo todos los movimientos del estudiante. Era increíble que ese hombre se viera tan atractivo en una camiseta negra y desteñida puesta al revés, y sus jeans negros, tan negros como sus botines de cuero y su chaqueta del mismo material. Y más increíble resultaba que con su presencia le hiciera olvidar un poco de todo lo vivido recién.

―Por cómo te miraba ―. Explicó Edward, alzándose de hombros― Presumo que han hablado…

―Sí, y creo que nos daremos una oportunidad de conocernos… además, me ayudará con la enfermedad de mi papá, que es lo que más me preocupa en este momento.

―Me alegro de verdad, Bella. Todo mejorará para ti de ahora en adelante, estoy seguro.

―Eso espero… ahora iré adentro si no te molesta…

―Claro que no. Puedes coger otra camiseta, si gustas, la tuya estaba sucia y...

―Gracias ―. Respondió ella con una sonrisa, girándose sobre sus talones y caminando hasta el cuarto de Edward, sintiéndose conforme por cómo había tomado todo lo referente a Aro y la decisión de querer darle una oportunidad.

Hacía mucho que no se sentía así de bien, por lo que deseaba disfrutar de esa sensación ligera que sentía. Esperaba que todo, absolutamente todo se arreglara para ella, deseó, quitándose la camiseta por la cabeza y llevándosela a la nariz para absorber el aroma del perfume de Edward aún llevaba impregnado.

_"Sí, en adelante, todo será para mejor"_

***S.D***

― ¡¿Qué haces aquí, Sam?!

Maggie había quedado a cargo del negocio durante el tiempo que Ángela se ausentaba. Pasó aquella mañana muy apurada y le pidió ese favor, dejándola hecha un atado de nervio. Apenas hace un par de días había comenzado a ayudarla allí, y ya durante esa mañana había tenido que hacer tres arreglos florales y vender unas cuantas docenas de flores. Ahora, cuando el flujo de gente había mermado, ella se disponía a relajarse un poco, no lográndolo pues Sam apareció en la floristería, con su cara de _borrego a medio morir_

―Mi mamá me mandó por sus rosas ―. Explicó Sam con mucha calma.

― ¡Pues tendrás que venir más tarde, Ángela no está! ―Respondió Maggie tan cortantemente como pudo, cruzándose de brazos y evitando a toda costa mirar a Sam directamente a los ojos

― ¡Pues la espero! ―Dijo, afirmando su cadera al mostrador y cruzándose de brazos muy despreocupadamente. Maggie bufó y se dispuso a ignorarlo y de paso llamar a Ángela para que viniera en su rescate.

Se giró para acomodar unas flores que ciertamente no necesitaban más orden del que ya tenían, sobresaltándose cuando las campanillas de la puerta sonaron. Honraba a la floristería "La Casa de Ángela" nada más y nada menos que la estrella del rock que por esos días pisaba El Pueblo: Jasper Whitlock. Lo malo, más allá de su desagradable presencia que denotaba petulancia, iba acompañado de dos de sus groupies, una de ella grabada a fuego en la memoria de Maggie, quien arrugó un trozo de papel en cuanto la vio. Desvió su vista hacia Sam, quien apretaba aún más sus brazos sobre su pecho, mirando hacia el piso, pues la afroamericana mujer acompañante de Jasper, lo miraba, mientras lamía sus labios.

_"¡Joder, líbrame Señor!"_ rezaba Sam.

―Dios, pero qué tenemos aquí ―. Dijo Jasper, quitándose sus gafas negras de diseñador, mirando con sus ojos entornados hacia Maggie, alzando una de sus cejas, obviando la presencia de Sam― ¿Estás a cargo de este local, _belleza_?

Sam, para ese momento, era como un volcán con peligro de erupción. Él podía sentir dentro de sí mismo, una especia de lava ardiente que burbujeaba y amenazaba con hacerlo estallar, lava que se conocía coloquialmente como celos. Maggie se apartó un poco del mesón y frunció sus cejas por la actitud del extraño, porque ella no tenía ni idea de quién era.

―Sí, estoy a cargo, mientras Ángela regresa, ¿te puedo ayudar?

―Oh, nena, claro que puedes ayudarme, no sabes cómo…

― ¡¿Qué buscas aquí, Jasper?! ―Preguntó Sam con su mandíbula tensa… o a decir verdad, con su cuerpo completamente tenso, mirando al rockero con la intención de saltarle encima si no le daba una buena respuesta. Maggie desvió su vista del cliente hacia Sam, sorprendida por la reacción del moreno hombre, allí. Ciertamente se dio cuenta de su estado de tensión, pareciéndola muy extraña su reacción, pues Sam solía ser amable con todo mundo.

Jasper giró su cabeza muy lentamente desde la menuda mujer tras el mesón hacia Sam, con su siempre sonrisa socarrona.

― ¿Estabas aquí? ―Preguntó, soltando una risa ―Estoy en una floristería, ¿qué supones que quiero, Sam? ―. Respondió, volviendo su atención a Maggie.

―¿Tienes planes de almorzar? Perdona, ¿cómo me dijiste que te llamabas?

― ¡No te lo dijo! ―Respondió el volcán a punto de hacer erupción.

―Sam, por favor ―. Dijo Maggie a Sam, luego respondió muy educadamente a Jasper― Sí, ya tengo planes.

― ¿Y puedo saber con quién?

― ¡Conmigo!

― ¿Sam, no tienes nada más que hacer?

La mujer de rasgos afroamericanos que no le había quitado los ojos al furibundo dueño del bar, caminó sobre sus altísimos tacones hasta llegar cerca de Sam y poner una mano sensualmente sobre su pecho, sobresaltándolo.

― ¿Por qué no vamos tú y yo a terminar lo que dejamos pendiente aquella vez…?

― ¡Basta! ―Exclamó Maggie― No voy a almorzar con usted ni ahora ni en ningún otro momento. Si quiere flores, tendrá que venir por la tarde cuando Ángela se encuentre. Igual tú, Sam. Ahora si me permiten, debo cerrar ―. Dictaminó, rodeando el mesón y acercándose a la puerta para abrirla, en clara señal para que todos allí se largaran y la dejaran sola, porque de momento a otra sintió una profunda necesidad de llorar.

Jasper puso otra vez sus gafas sobre sus ojos, arregló su chaquetilla se giró y salió, no sin antes acariciar la mandíbula de Maggie, susurrándole un "Nos volveremos a encontrar", seguido por las dos mujeres, una de ellas mirándola de pies a cabeza despreciativamente.

―Vete, Sam –pidió con voz cansada.

Sam caminó hacia ella y en vez de salir, cerró de un portazo y se apresuró a abrazarla por los hombros, abrigándola en su pecho. Ella estaba tensa y triste, no haciendo nada por zafarse de su agarre. A pesar de todo, los brazos de Sam la confortaban, muy a su pesar.

―Dios, Maggie, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones? Soy un imbécil, de talla mayor, lo sé, pero estoy arrepentido de lo que permití que sucediera con esa mujer. ¡Perdóname, nena, te lo suplico!

―Sam, por favor…

― ¡¿Quieres que me arrodille?! ¡Pues lo haré! ―Anunció, hincándose frente a ella a toda velocidad, mirándola desde abajo con súplica, a ella que abría y cerraba su boca, mientras desde afuera se colaban un par de miradas indiscretas que observaban el acto desesperado de este joven enamorado.

― ¡¿Quieres _por favor_ levantarte?!

― ¡No! ¡No me levantaré hasta que me perdones, y si tengo que ir andando sobre mis rodillas hasta el bar y trabajar así, pues lo haré hasta que me perdones!

― ¡No seas ridículo, Sam!

La dueña de dicho negocio, acababa de dar la vuelta a la esquina, dirigiéndose directo a su negocio en compañía de Edward, cuando vio a las mujeres que estaban mirando con extrañeza hacia su negocio mientras cuchicheaban algo.

― ¡Y ahora qué! ―Exclamó Ángela, caminando rápido hacia su local. Cuando llegó y vio la escena que se filtraba desde adentro por los ventanales, entendiendo todo el algarabío. Edward soltó una risotada y se dobló hacia adelante, agarrándose el estómago mientras se reía. Ángela le dio un codazo para que se calmara, apartando a las mujeres de edad para que la dejasen pasar; abrió y Maggie enseguida le dio una mirada como pidiéndole disculpas, mientras Sam no apartaba su vista de ella. Seguro a lo lejos había oído las carcajadas de Edward y se había percatado ya de la presencia de Ángela, pero no le importaba. No se levantaría hasta que ella lo perdonara, o le diera la oportunidad de hablar… con eso último se conformaba, porque sus rodillas estaban ya comenzando a protestar.

― ¿Sam?¿Qué haces? ―Preguntó Ángela con curiosidad.

―No me levanto de aquí hasta que Maggie me perdone o al menos acepte almorzar conmigo.

― ¡Hazlo sufrir, Maggie! ―Exclamó Edward, ya más tranquilo, pero denotando la diversión en su voz.

―Cállate Edward, o estarás despedido ―. Amenazó Sam.

―Maggie, por qué no hablas con él… o si no, de verdad se quedará de rodillas hasta que consiga lo que quiere ―. Dijo Ángela, intercediendo por Sam. Maggie mordió su labio y miró a su amiga.

―Nena, por favor… ―Susurró Sam una vez más.

―Anda, Maggie, el hombre está sufriendo. Al menos dale la oportunidad de hablar… -dijo ahora Edward, intercediendo por su amigo.

―¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Pero sólo un momento, Sam! ―Respondió Maggie, poniendo sus manos sobre las caderas. Que hablara con él, no significaría que lo perdonara… ¿no, verdad?

Sam se paró como un rayo, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Maggie, que fue hacia el cuarto de atrás a buscar su bolso. Mientras tanto, dio un paso hacia Ángela y besó sus mejillas, una a la vez.

―Gracias, gracias Ángela… y entérate que tienes barra libre en el bar… por el resto de tu vida.

―Vale, Sam.

―Tú y yo hablaremos por la noche ―. Dijo Sam a Edward, apuntándolo con el dedo índice. Oh, sí, seguro iban a hablar, pensó Edward, que dejó salir a "Sam-Romeo-Suspiritos" detrás de su "Furiosa Julieta". Definitivamente ese hombre iba a tener que esforzarse.

Cuando Ángela y Edward se quedaron a solas, caminaron hasta el mesón un poco extrañados por lo que acababa de pasar. Por_ todo_ lo que acababa de pasar.

― ¿Te das cuenta… te das cuenta de toda esta locura?

― ¿Lo dices por lo de Sam?

―Oh, eso es un detalle. Lo digo por lo de la telenovela esa de Bella y su padre… y su otro padre…

―Sí, parece una locura. Pero me alegra que al final su vida vaya a tomar el rumbo adecuado para ella. Se le abrirán un montón de oportunidades, en todo sentido.

―Seguro, sólo espero que pueda aprovechar esas oportunidades.

―También lo espero.

―Uhm… y sobre su noviazgo… bueno, o lo que sea que tuviera con ese tipo… ahora que se acabará todo entre ellos, tú y él…

―Sí, Edward, Garrett y yo nos daremos nuestra oportunidad.

La decepción doliente en el pecho de Edward lo hizo incomodarse. Sintió ganas de protestar, de rebatir la decisión de su amiga, pero debía morderse la lengua. ¡¿Por qué demonios se iba a dar una oportunidad con ese tipo y no con él?! ¡Basta, Edward!

―Me alegro. Ahora me voy, tengo un montón que estudiar… ―Dijo, girándose hacia la puerta.

― ¡Edward! Podemos vernos esta noche, en el bar y conversar…

―Lo siento, Ángela, pero trabajaré sólo un par de horas y luego me iré a estudiar.

―Bien, entiendo.

―Adiós.

―Oye…uhm… gracias por estar con Bella.

Edward no dijo nada, sólo asintió, tomó la manilla, abrió la puerta y salió con cargando la decepción en el pecho. Definitivamente las relaciones sentimentales no iban a ser lo suyo. Mejor se dedicaba a estudiar y a prepararse para alejarse de allí y descubrir las cosas nuevas que la vida depararía para él al otro lado del continente.


	12. Chapter 12

**Y presentando a "Matilde" quien será la estrella de esta historia, les dejo actualización.**

**Mil gracias por mantenerse aquí y le cuento que la historia está llegando a un quiebre importante... pronto... **

**A Gaby Madriz mi amiga y Beta que es parte de esta locura y a Manu de Marte por los hermoso banner, mi absoluto y total agradecimiento. **

**Ya sabe, historia dedicada a cada una de ustedes. Mil besos!**

**Facebook como Catalina Lina y en Twiter como Cata_lina_lina**

**;-)**

* * *

11.

_"I wanna know what love is"_ de Foreigner, exitosa balada romántica de los ochenta, sonaba por los altoparlantes del "Bar de Sam", invitando a varias parejas a hacer un espacio entre las mesas para bailar apretados con el sonido lento de la canción. Y ya hubiese querido el buen Sam haber aprovechado esa instancia para bailar apretadito a su Maggie, pero no. Ya demasiado había cedido ella al ir a almorzar con él, y aunque durante ese tiempo ella fue bastante dura y distante, Sam sintió que tenía esperanzas de recuperarla. ¿Cómo iba a ser posible que no le perdonara?

_"¿Querías saber qué es el amor, Sam? Pues ya lo sabes, ahora de paso sabes lo que es perder ese amor por culpa de tu estupidez"_ se auto reprochaba.

Intentó, en casi dos horas de almuerzo, siete veces besarla. ¡Siete malditas veces!, siendo todas esquivadas por ella. ¡Jesús, se moría por besarla! Pero ella le hacía el quite a sus labios con mucha destreza, dejándolo profundamente frustrado… y deseoso de ella.

No le prometió nada en cuanto acabaron de almorzar, ella simplemente le pidió distancia y tranquilidad, pues iba a ser la única manera de sanar y perdonar ―lo que no significaba que olvidara― pero él se conformaba con que le diera otra oportunidad de reconquistarla.

―No me presiones, Sam. Estoy herida… debo oír lo que dice mi corazón…

―¡Pero si hasta yo oigo tu corazón, y está gritando mi nombre! ¡Por favor, nena!― rogó, tratando de agarrar sus manos para atraerla a él, cuando iban saliendo del único restaurante del Pueblo. Ella lo esquivó, como lo venía haciendo durante esas horas, negó con la cabeza y se echó andar calle abajo, dejando a un abatido Sam, que suspiraba de amor por ella.

Y suspirando estaba, mientras las notas del grupo Foreigner seguían sonando, con su cabeza sujeta por su barbilla y su brazos a su vez afirmados por los codos sobre la barra.

Edward, que junto a él recibía pedidos de tragos y al mismo tiempo enseñaba a Seth los secretos del oficio de barman, miraba de tanto en tanto a su amigo y negaba con la cabeza. Rogaba a Dios que en ningún momento y bajo ninguna circunstancia, él pudiera verse así de perdido por una mujer. Ya había superado lo de Jane, que seguía siendo para él una criatura hermosa que provocaba cosquilleos bajo su estómago, aunque le quedaba la duda de lo que realmente sentía por su amiga Ángela. Aunque sabía que si él tuviera la oportunidad en sus manos, colgaría en su frente el cartel de "Novio de Ángela" sin dudarlo. Pero ella tenía otros planes. Y él también: sus estudios. Quedaba un examen por rendir, aprobarlo y pasar a la siguiente y muy importante etapa de su vida. Estaba a punto de lograrlo y no podía sacar su atención de ello, nada podía hacerlo titubear.

En ese momento, las dos insistentes chiquillas entraron al bar y se fueron directamente hacia la barra. Edward las vio acercarse y rodó los ojos, poniendo enseguida dos vasos largos sobre el mesón y vertiendo jugo en estos. Las chicas le sonrieron mientras saludaban y se ubicaban en las butacas.

― ¿Qué hacen aquí a estas horas?

―Estaremos sólo un momento, Sam ―protestó Leah a su hermano, llevando a continuación su jugo hasta la boca para probarlo. Enseguida dio un codazo a su fiel amiga Jesica antes de comentar ― ¿Y qué les parece la bomba que estalló en el pueblo?

― ¿De qué hablas?

―Pues de Bella y Charlie, y el otro señor capitalino que resultó ser su padre. ¿Es una locura, no lo crees? ―le preguntó a su hermano. Luego miró a Edward, entornando los ojos ―Supimos que había pasado la noche en tu apartamento, Edward, ¿qué tienes que contarnos al respecto?

Edward miró impasible a la chiquilla y bufó. _"Condenadas niñas estas…"_

― ¿Por qué crees que comentaría contigo algo que no es de tu incumbencia?

― ¡Oh, Edward! Anda, cuéntanos los pormenores. Supimos que el señor capitalino llegó incluso hasta allí a buscar a su hija…

―No voy a comentar nada contigo, niña.

―Leah, detén el parloteo si no quieres que te saque a las rastra de aquí delante de todo el bar.

Leah se alzó de hombros, como no importándole las amenazas de su hermano. Volvió su vista hacia su silenciosa amiga Jesica y comentó en voz alta:

―Al parecer se va con él a La Capital… después de todo, eso es lo que ella estaba esperando, ¿no? Que un hombre rico la sacara de este pueblo. Tuvo mucha suerte, ahora no sólo tiene un novio rico, sino que un padre rico también, ¿Lo puedes creer?... Pero pobre Charlie, se quedará solo y triste en este lugar, sufriendo con su hija que le da la espalda…

― ¡Leah!― exclamó Sam con voz enérgica, llamándole la atención. Ni cinco minutos llevaba su hermana sentada en el bar y ya le estaba sacando de sus casillas.

― ¡Pero si es cierto! Ya todo el mundo comenta que se irá con él…

―No hables si no sabes, Leah ―. Repicó Edward con voz tensa. No era novedad que ya el pueblo entero se hubiese enterado de toda la historia que rodeaba a los Swan, pero probablemente pocas personas sabían todo lo que en verdad se entretejía detrás. Al barman, por una cuestión de condescendencia, pensó él, le molestaba que la gente pensara que Bella era tan frívola como para hacer lo que Leah comentaba con tanta seguridad.

― ¿Ahora la defiendes, Edward? ―Preguntó Leah, alzando sus cejas oscuras y bien delineadas hacia él―. Quizás ahora que Bella se va a La Capital con su padre y su prometido, tú puedas tener el camino libre con Ángela…

Sam golpeó con fuerza la barra, sobresaltando a las dos niñas y a un par de viejos que se había mantenido en silencio oyendo el cotilleo de Leah ― ¡Fue suficiente! ―Rodeo el mesón y agarró a su hermana por un brazo.

― ¡Suéltame, Sam! ―protestaba ella, tratando de soltarse, mientras iba siendo del bar, siendo sacada con muy poca ceremonia por su hermano. Todo mundo allí se dio cuenta del altercado ―que dicho sea de paso, no era ninguna novedad― siguiendo con la mirada curiosa la escena aquella. Jesica se quedó quietecita y muda en su sitio, bebiendo su jugo, intentando hacerse invisible para que el muy molesto dueño del local no fuera a sacarla de igual forma.

Edward negaba con la cabeza la escena, mirando enseguida a Jesica, quien se apresuró a decir:

―Me tomaré muy rápidamente mi jugo y me largo, te lo juro… además, yo no dije nada…

―Bien ―. Se limitó a asentir Edward, quien volvió a verter su concentración en la preparación de los tragos.

―Ejem… uhm… ¿es verdad lo que dice Leah? ―Preguntó Jane ganándose junto a Edward. Él la miró de reojo y se encogió de hombros.

―No es algo en lo que deba meterme, pero te aseguro que las cosas no son como esa niña las pinta ―. Respondió a Jane, dejando las dos bebidas sobre la bandeja de su compañera, para luego girarse y salir de allí.

Y es que Edward tenía razón en decir lo que dijo. Las cosas no eran como las pintaban.

Aquel día, después de Bella salir de su apartamento, se fue hasta su casa, donde Aro, Garrett y Charlie la esperaban. Este último, cuando ella abrió la puerta, se apresuró hasta ella y la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho. Era como si el alma hubiese regresado a donde quiera que se hubiese ido, la tranquilidad de tener a su hija de regreso, lo llenaba de paz. Y saber que ella y Aro habían hablado, y que ella se había dado una oportunidad para conocerlo, lo hacía muy feliz, aunque eso supusiera para cualquiera una contradicción, pues era como una disputa de cariño de una hija entre el padre biológico y el padre de crianza. Pero esto en realidad no era una disputa, después de todo, ¿acaso no podía compartir el amor de ella?

―Mi niña, mi Bella… ¡Dios, qué bueno que estés aquí, me tenías tan preocupado!

―Estoy bien papá, ¿tú estás bien?

―Estoy bien ahora que estas de regreso, mi niña…

―Uhm…. ¿Bella?

A su espalda un atormentado Garrett esperaba su turno para poder al menos cruzar un par de palabras con ella. Bella se soltó poco a poco de su padre y se giró hasta quedar frente a él. Su semblante era indescifrable en verdad, pensando Garrett que en el poco tiempo que la conocía, nunca la había visto así.

― ¿Podemos… podemos hablar?

―Lo haremos más tarde ―. Respondió ella muy seriamente, sin quitarle los ojos de encima ―Ahora quiero resolver un par de cosas…

―Bien, entonces me voy.

―No es necesario que te vayas, Garrett ―. Intervino Charlie, notando la incomodidad del muchacho cuando Bella le habló tan fríamente. Garrett negó con la cabeza hacia Charlie y dio un paso atrás.

―Es lo mejor, Charlie ―. Dijo y se giró, quedando frente a Aro―. Nos vemos en casa.

―Gracias, hijo ―. Agradeció el empresario, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del joven quien salió luego de asentir con la cabeza.

Bella volvió a verse envuelta en brazos de Charlie y Aro se sintió un poco incómodo, pues él hubiese deseado envolver a su hija en sus brazos con la naturalidad con que Charlie lo hacía. _"Pero algún día…"_

―Bueno… ―interrumpió el empresario―. Creo que debemos hablar… sobre el futuro.

―Quiero que mi papá comience su tratamiento, cuanto antes…

―Hija, no presiones a Aro.

―No es presión, Charlie. Se lo prometí y voy a cumplirlo ―, admitió con seguridad― y creo que lo mejor será que residan en La Capital. Finiquitaremos la deuda que hay con esta casa, le pediré a mis asesores financieros que se encarguen de eso. Además, contactaré a un médico especialista muy amigo mío que puede tomar tu caso cuanto antes, Charlie, para no perder más tiempo.

― ¿Tendremos… tendremos que mudarnos? ―Preguntó Bella, sintiendo un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo.

―Me temo que será lo mejor. Además, quisiéramos que comenzaras tus estudios cuanto antes, no hay razón para esperar más tiempo. Estamos en el límite de tiempo para el proceso de admisión.

―Pero… no he postulado a becas, ni he visto una universidad…

―Ejem… Bella, hija… ―dijo Charlie, tocándole el hombro―. Hace unas semanas fui hasta el Círculo de Bellas Artes de una universidad en La Capital… y pues el jefe del departamento se vio interesado… y pues te dará una oportunidad para que ingreses.

Bella miró a Charlie frunciendo su entrecejo, pensando en lo que le había dicho. Luego miró a Aro y en tono firme, advirtió:

―No quiero entrar a ninguna universidad o escuela sin que sea por mis propios méritos. No quiero que intervenga en esto.

―No pensaba hacerlo, Bella. Y por otro lado, fue Charlie quien habló con el decano. Creo sinceramente que si él mismo accedió a admitirte, fue porque vio tu talento. Es lo que ellos hacen, captar artistas, y estoy seguro que eso es lo que tú eres.

― ¿Usted cree? ―Preguntó ella, un poco temerosa―. No tengo práctica, acabo de retomar el pincel, y pues carezco de técnicas…

―Hija, ellos están allí para enseñarte ―, indicó Charlie― y nena, esto quiero que lo hagas no por mí, sino por ti. Yo me someteré a cuanto examen médico me indiquen los doctores, pero a cambio quiero que tú hagas esto. Ya es tiempo de que comiences a preocuparte por ti misma.

Bella miró a Charlie con ternura, elevando la comisura de sus labios. Enseguida asintió y antes de arroparse nuevamente en sus brazos, le dijo ―Pues si te hace feliz, lo haré.

Aro rascó su cabello y apartó la mirada de la escena que volvía a repetirse frente a sus ojos. Le dolía que él no fuera premiado con ese tipo de demostraciones, teniéndose que recordar una vez más, que era cuestión de tiempo para que eso pasara. Eso esperaba.

―Bueno… ―interrumpió―. Creo que es todo. Me comunicaré con mi gente y por la tarde les daré novedades… ahora me voy. Los dejo ―. Admitió. Bajó su cabeza y caminó hacia la puerta.

Cuando tomó el pomo de la puerta para salir, oyó la voz de su hija llamarlo para que se detuviera. Se giró sobre sus talones y la vio parada a dos pasos de él mordiéndose el labio y retorciendo sus dedos.

―Yo… yo quería… agradecerle todo esto.

―No tienes nada que agradecer, ya te lo dije.

Ella asintió, mirando sus zapatillas y en un impulso no detuvo, caminó los dos pasos que la separaban de su padre biológico y con cuidado lo abrazó por la cintura, dejando caer su cabeza sobre su pecho, cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo una tranquilidad y un agradecimiento que hace mucho no experimentaba.

Aro para esas alturas, dejaba una vez más fluir su llanto, cubriendo su boca con una mano para silencias sus sollozos, mientras que con la otra abarcaba la cabeza de su hija. Ese gesto de Bella era suficiente para él. Era lo que él necesitaba para saber que estaba haciendo lo correcto y que finalmente llegaba su oportunidad de ser feliz con su hija, con el recuerdo de su Renée y la compañía de Charlie, sobre el cual vaticinó, se convertiría en un gran amigo y aliado para él.

Con su corazón lleno de amor y agradecimiento, salió de casa de los Swan, listo para coordinar todo lo necesario para la llegada de su hija y de Charlie a su casa en La Capital.

Al día siguiente, Bella decidió ir hasta su trabajo, como todos los días y poner a su amiga Ángela al tanto de todo lo que había ocurrido, incluso para darle la noticia que la hacía sentirse un poco triste.

― ¿Así que entonces te vas?

―Sí, creo que sí…

Ángela carraspeó antes de hablar otra vez ―Bueno, las oportunidades te lloverán encima cuando estés allá, y no sólo por Charlie, sino que para tu vida, así que me alegro, me alegro mucho.

― ¿De verdad te alegras? Porque ahora mismo me dices eso como si me estuvieras dando el pésame o algo parecido ―. Comentó Bella, torciendo su cabeza. Ángela cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, como sacudiendo su melancolía.

― ¡Dios, es que te extrañaré tanto, amiga! ―Exclamó, echándose luego al cuello de Bella―. Pero qué demonios, estaremos a cuarenta y cinco minutos de distancia… ni que te fueras a la otra punta del país.

―Eso es cierto. Además, hay un montón de cosas que debemos arreglar aquí antes de marchar.

― ¿Y… con Garrett… ya hablaste?

―Sí ―, asintió ella―, Hemos decidido casarnos al llegar a la capital, ¿qué te parece?

El rostro de Ángela se desfiguró literalmente, abriendo su boca levemente por la bomba esa que su amiga le acaba de lanzar. Bella, quien se mantuvo muy segura y seria cuando dijo aquello, no aguantó más y se carcajeó, sacudiendo su cabeza.

― ¡Claro que no, cómo crees eso! ―Exclamó, llevándose un empujón por parte de su amiga, quien respiró con calma―. Anoche fue a verme a casa, después de haber hablado con papá y con… con mi otro padre, ya sabes…

―Aro…

―Sí, y bueno, me pidió disculpas y me dijo que en adelante seríamos como hermanos, ya sabes que Aro es como su padre también. Yo no podía culparlo de nada, pues si no fuera por él, nada de esto hubiese pasado. ¿Pero sabes lo que me tiene más contenta? Que al fin tú y él podrán estar juntos.

― ¡Eso sí! ―Exclamó Ángela de regreso, sintiendo como la dicha de la libertad para amar se abría dentro de ella y refulgía por sus poros. Era maravillosa esa sensación, tan maravillosa que no podía dejar de sonreír.

Finalmente su momento de amar había llegado junto al abanico de oportunidades que se habría para su amiga Bella, por quien también se sentía muy feliz.

Y si de oportunidades se trataba, el mismísimo Edward salía de su casa de estudios en la Capital con una gigantesca sonrisa en el rostro. Finalmente había aprobado todos sus exámenes, por lo que su beca al extranjero ya era una realidad.

― ¡Lo logré, maldita sea, lo logré!

Él y otros dos de sus compañeros habían logrado hacer efectiva la beca luego de aprobar los exámenes, por lo que las tres semanas que restaban para emprender vuelo, debería prepararlas para coordinar con la facultad de medicina su arribo al país del norte.

No quiso llamar a su madre para darle las buenas nuevas, por lo que llegó hasta su pueblo y fue directo a casa de los Uley donde ella trabajaba para contarle. Al entrar, caminó hacia el patio trasero donde la empleada le dijo que Esme se encontraba. Precisamente allí la vio, tratando de colgar sobre unos maderos horizontales una pesada alfombra mojada. A simple vista se veía que ella estaba haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo, por lo que él corrió a ayudarla, prometiéndose una vez más sacar a su madre de esa casa y alejarla del trabajo ajeno. Ya era hora que descansara.

―Déjame ayudarte ―. Dijo Edward, tomando la alfombra para lanzarla sobre el madero y extenderla a continuación.

―No sabría que vendrías ―. Admitió Esme luego que él dejara el tapete colgado. Como siempre, lo tomó por los hombros y dejó un tierno beso sobre su frente― ¿Cómo te fue hoy en la universidad?

― ¡Pues aprobé mis exámenes! ¡Ya estoy listo para partir!

― ¡Oh, mi Dios, qué alegría! ―Exclamó con orgullo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su hijo ―Me siento tan orgullosa de ti, cariño… ―dijo, con clara emoción colándosele por la voz quebrada. Edward sonrió a su madre con ternura, acariciándole el rostro con la yema de sus dedos.

―Mamá, esto es por ti y juro que te daré todo lo que te mereces cuando la oportunidad se presente. ¡La tendré como una reina, señora Esmerald!

―Me conformo con que atiendas mis achaques de vieja…

―Bueno, hijo mío, vayamos adentro. Te quedarás a almorzar conmigo, ¿sí? La señora Carmen estará encantada de verte. Sam y Leah están en casa también, así que podremos contarles a todos la novedad.

―Está bien, mamá ―. Asintió él, abrazando a su madre por los hombros para entrar luego a la casa.

Por supuesto, Sam felicitó a su amigo abriendo no sólo una botella de champaña, sino dos, mientras Edward comentaba los pormenores de la beca y cuando debía de partir. Al almuerzo llegó para hacerles compañía sus hermanos Alice y Emmett, quien ciertamente se sentía orgulloso del logro de su hermano.

― ¿Hablarás con papá? ―Le preguntó Alice en un momento que estuvo a solas con su hermano mayor, antes que se sentaran a la mesa de los Uley para almorzar. Edward suspiró y frunció su entrecejo, mirando a su hermana, quien sabía que secretamente extrañaba a Carlisle y sufría por su abandono y por lo que se decía de él por las calles del pueblo.

―No, pequeña ―, respondió, acariciando su cabello― no veo la razón. Nunca estuvo preocupado de mis logros académicos, no sé por qué ahora debería estarlo.

― ¿No lo perdonarás, verdad?

―Alice, por favor, no eches a perder este momento. Con Carlisle pasará lo que tenga que pasar.

―Está bien ―. Respondió ella a su vez, suspirando y dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano.

Después de eso, pasaron a la mesa, donde pasaron un ameno momento hasta cerca de las cuatro de la tarde. Luego de ello, cada uno volvió a sus quehaceres, retirándose Edward hasta su apartamento, donde dormiría hasta que se sintiera descansado, porque demonios que se lo merecía.

―Tómate esta noche, Edward ―, le dijo Sam a su amigo― y mañana prepárate porque haremos una celebración como corresponde.

―Seguro. ¿Te importa si invito a dos de mis amigos, los que se irán conmigo? Tienes ganas de venir, y si mañana vamos a celebrar…

― ¡Invita a quien tú quieras, Edward! ¡Será tú celebración! ―Anunció Sam, palmeándole la espalda.

― ¡Perfecto!

Se despidió de su amigo y caminó hasta su apartamento, donde su gato León dormía apaciblemente sobre el sofá. Tiró su mochila al suelo y quitó sus tenis lanzándolo por ahí. Caminó hasta la cocina para servirse un vaso de soda antes de dejarse caer sobre su cama. Estaba en eso, cuando golpearon la puerta. Caminó hasta allí para abrirla, encontrándose frente a él con Bella Swan, quien sonrió tímidamente al verlo.

―Hola, Bella ―. Saludó, con una mano sobre la puerta y con la otra rascándose la nuca.

―Qué tal, Edward ―. Respondió ella con una sonrisita.

―Pasa, pasa… ―dijo Edward, haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a la visita, quien traía entre sus manos una pequeña caja. Bella miró a León, el felino durmiente sobre el sofá, agachándose un poco para acariciarlo. Edward no aguantó la curiosidad y preguntó: ― ¿Y qué te trae por aquí?

―Bueno…. yo… lo que pasa es que yo… ―intentaba, en medio de su nerviosismo, tratar de encontrar las palabras que no sonaran tan sosas, mientras el estudiante de medicina la miraba con diversión― .Verás… fui hasta la tienda de antigüedades, la que está a un costado de la plaza…

―La conozco.

―Sí, por supuesto… fui a dejar un ramo de flores que el dueño pidió y pues… encontré algo… que me hizo acordarme de ti…

― ¿De mí?

―Ajá… es una tontería, creo… pero… bueno, yo quería agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi… y pues… te compré esto ―. Dijo finalmente, extendiendo la caja hacia Edward.

Él alzó las cejas, sorprendido, tomando la caja entre sus manos. Caminó hasta el sofá, sentándose junto a su durmiente gato, y poniendo la caja sobre la mesa de centro para abrirla.

Cuando vio de lo que se trataba, no pudo evitar soltar carcajadas, que hicieron ruborizar a Bella.

― ¿Un cráneo? ―Preguntó, sacando el artilugio de su caja.

Sobre una base de madera oscura, reposaba un cráneo muy bien formado de color hueso oscuro, y graciosamente sobre la frente de la calavera un gran reflector médico y una placa dorada de letras negras brillaba sobre la base, leyéndose allí: _"Contigo aprendí"_

―Un cráneo femenino, me dijo el dueño. Perteneció a un doctor amigo suyo… dijo que la llamaban Matilde.

―Es una réplica bastante buena, muy bonita ―. Comentó él, mirando a Matilde por todos lados―. Dios, Bella, me has sorprendido. Es un regalo estupendo, muchas gracias, no tenías que hacerlo.

―Sentí que debía hacerlo.

Edward la miró y le brindó una sonrisa de sincero agradecimiento. Luego se hizo a un lado y palmeó el lugar junto a él en el sofá, invitando a Bella para sentarse junto a él. Ella, mordiendo su labio, caminó rápidamente y se sentó junto a Edward, llamando la atención del felino, quien se despertó con el movimiento del sillón. Se acercó hasta su amo, olisqueando el cráneo que aun Edward mantenía entre sus manos.

― ¿Te gusta, León? ―Preguntó a su gato―. Se llama Matilde.

― ¿De verdad te gustó? Porque podría haber traído flores, ya sabes…

―O pintar un cuadro, ¿algún día los expondrás por ahí?

―Sí, bueno… he hablado con mi papá y con Aro, y decidimos mudarnos a La Capital. Allí papá comenzará con un tratamiento para su enfermedad, y yo, bueno yo tengo que ir hasta la Facultad de Bellas Artes de la Universidad Capital para una prueba de ingreso a la carrera.

― ¿De verdad? ¡Oye, eso es bueno, me alegro mucho! ―Exclamó, recordando lo que la noche anterior había comentado la hermana pequeña de Sam en el bar, y de cómo ella le había atinado con sus chismes―. Me alegro por Charlie y por ti, por la oportunidad que te estás dando con tu padre… o sea, con Aro. Es bueno que hayas cedido, te hará bien, ya verás.

―Siento que Aro se merece también esta oportunidad ―, dijo, mirando sus Converse, mientras con sus manos acariciaba sus rodillas hacia arriba y hacia abajo―, siento que es un hombre bueno, y ha puesto todo de su parte para acercarse a mí, ahora pone todo lo suyo para ayudarme, para ayudarnos. No quiero juzgar de cómo hizo las cosas, de momento quiero centrarme en eso y comenzar a hacer las cosas bien… quizás la gente piense que me estoy aprovechando porque es rico y esas cosas, pero no es así. Estoy desesperada por papá y su enfermedad… pero también quiero conocer al hombre que es mi progenitor. A lo mejor estoy actuando mal, pero…

―Quizás actuabas desde la desesperación, Bella. Quizás eso te llevó a errar, pero es bueno saber que ahora tienes a gente a tu alrededor con la que podrás contar y sobre la que podrás apoyarte.

―Bueno, he tenido a Ángela durante todo este tiempo, que me ha aguantado y me ha soportado. Ahora ella puede ser feliz con Garrett, porque se lo merece, ¿no crees?

Ella preguntó aquello sabiendo que Edward era muy amigo de Ángela y que seguro conocía toda la historia tras bambalinas sobre los sentimientos que ella tenía por Garrett. Y él ciertamente reconocía que su amiga Ángela se merecía una felicidad plena, y le costaba reconocer que amaba a Garrett y que seguro sería feliz con él, aunque a él eso le doliera un poco. Aun así reafirmó:

―Sí, se lo merece.

― ¿Y sobre ti? ―Se aventuró a preguntar Bella― ¿Ya tienes fecha de partida? ―Dijo, haciendo mención a su beca. Él olvidó de momento la incomodad de pensar en Ángela y Garrett juntos, volviendo su rostro para mirar a Bella y sonriendo, con orgullo le contó:

―Bueno, hoy aprobé mi último examen y pues ya está todo listo para partir en tres semanas.

―Es increíble, me alegro mucho ―. Dijo, con sentimientos encontrados tras ese asentimiento. Porque de quedarse Edward en el país, seguro se lo toparía ella en la universidad. Pero ahora que él se iba… justo cuando ambos estaban entretejiendo lazos de amistad… Porque a aquello se le podía llamar amistad, ¿no? Aunque ella, en lo más hondo de su corazón, deseara que fuese algo más…

―Sí, es increíble. Tengo un montón de cosas que preparar…

Bella sintió que aquello era como una señal para que su visita acabara, por lo que de un salto se puso de pie, sorprendiendo a Edward.

―Bueno, creo que debo irme, también tengo cosas que arreglar. Aro consiguió una cita con el decano de la facultad para mañana temprano, por lo que debo prepararme.

― ¡Vaya! ―dijo él, alzando sus cejas y levantándose a continuación antes de dejar a Matilde sobre la mesita ―. Pues ve a prepararte y sorpréndelos mañana, Bella.

―Espero hacerlo ―. Dijo, caminando hacia la puerta, seguida de Edward. Antes que ella abriera, él recordó lo de la fiesta del día siguiente.

―Mañana por la noche nos reuniremos en el bar a celebrar, ya sabes, lo de mi beca y esas cosas, y creo que tú también tienes que celebrar, ¿por qué no vas?

Bella mordió su labio, cruzando sus piernas y sujetándose del pomo de la puerta. Se sentía emocionada de que él la hubiese invitado para la celebración.

―Uhm… creo… supongo que es una buena idea.

―Espero verte allí, Bella ―. Le dijo, como amenazándola mientras la apuntaba con el dedo índice, y sus ojos verdes estrechados hacia ella, apretando su boca en una línea que escondía una sonrisa, pues al parecer, quería verse algo rudo, aunque no lo logró, pues Bella soltó una risa, pues la postura de Edward le pareció muy graciosa. Así que alzó la palma de sus manos, como rindiéndose.

―Vale, vale, allí estaré.

―Bien.

―Bueno, te dejo. Me alegro que te gustara Matilde.

―Sí, será una buena compañía.

― ¿La llevarás contigo, en tu viaje? ―Soltó la pregunta sin la opción de retractarse.

―Seguro que sí, será una buena compañera… y será un buen recuerdo tuyo.

―Bien.

―Bien.

―Bueno, nos vemos mañana entonces.

―Te veo allí.

Ella abrió la puerta y antes de marchar, se volvió hacia Edward y le sonrió, viendo que él retribuía de la misma forma. Con un suspiro se volvió hacia la salida, caminando por el pasillo rumbo a la salida del edificio. Edward cerró la puerta y miró a Matilde sobre la mesita de té. Se acercó a ella y la tomó entre sus manos, mirándola con admiración.

―Bueno Matilde, vámonos a dormir.

Y con la calavera entre las manos, se dirigió hacia su cuarto, poniendo a su nueva compañera sobre el velador para enseguida dejarse caer sobre su cama, listo para sumergirse en un sueño reparador, probablemente por el resto de la tarde.

**S.D**

Bella estaba sentada en la sala de espera de la Facultad de Bellas Artes de la Universidad Capitalina ―un lugar muy elegante y decorado con varias obras de arte, por supuesto―.

Ella, para la ocasión, llevaba puesto un vestido sencillo en cuello V de color marfil que cubría hasta sobre sus rodillas, su cadenita de plata con un dije en forma de lágrima colgando de su cuello del cuello, levemente maquillada y su cabello tomado en una cola de caballo por su nuca. En sus manos llevaba una carpeta con fotografías que apenas el día anterior Garrett ayudó a tomar de sus cuadros para presentárselos al decano, Marcus Bonafon, quien accedió a darles una cita aquella mañana, después de recordar la visita de Charlie hace semanas atrás y luego de recibir la llamada de Aro Vulturi, pidiéndole un minuto de su tiempo.

Ambos padres, por supuesto, acompañaban a Bella, sentados uno a cada lado de la joven, tan o más nerviosos que ella misma.

Cuando la asistente del decano abrió la puerta de la oficina de este, ambos padres se levantaron de su sitio al unísono, mirando con ansiedad a la mujer, quien los miró con curiosidad por sobre el marco de sus lentes.

― ¿La señorita Isabella Swan? ―Preguntó ella, para a continuación Bella se levantara con lentitud, asintiendo con su cabeza hacia la mujer.

―Soy yo.

―El señor Bonafon la espera ―. Dijo, volviendo a abrir la puerta del despacho. Ella miró primero a Charlie y luego a Aro antes de caminar hacia la oficina. Unos pasos más allá, se dio cuenta que ambos hombres la venían siguiendo.

―Oigan, no sé si pueden entrar.

Aro carraspeó, arreglándose su corbata gris, mirando enseguida a la menuda mujer de lentes, asistente del decano, a quien le preguntó:

― ¿Podemos entrar con Isabella a su entrevista?

―Uhm, supongo que sí ―. Respondió la mujer, dubitativa.

―Ya ves, movámonos ―dijo Charlie, empujando a su hija hacia la oficina.

Entraron a una amplia y luminosa oficina, de murallas pintadas de color blanco invierno y ventanas francesas. Varios cuadros artísticos y diplomas estaban colgados en toda la habitación, dominada por un amplio escritorio caoba, donde tras el cual un hombre vestido de traje gris claro, alto de tez morena y ojos muy oscuros y grandes se levantaba para recibir a los visitantes.

―Señorita Isabella Swan, presumo ―. Dijo, dirigiéndose a Bella, que avanzó hacia él con las piernas temblándole de los nervios. Él extendió su mano hasta la joven, quien la recibió en señal de saludo―. Y los caballeros…

―Bueno, él es Charlie Swan ―. Le presentó Bella, asintiendo el decano, mientras saluda a Charlie, recordándolo de la anterior visita.

―Señor Swan, un gusto volver a verlo.

―El gusto es mío, señor ―. Respondió Charlie, amablemente.

―Y él es Aro Vulturi…

Aro, con la seguridad y desenvolvimiento, extendió su mano hasta el decano, sin dejar de hacer contacto visual.

―Encantado.

―Igualmente, señor Vulturi.

Enseguida, el jefe del departamento de arte les ofreció asiento, para comenzar con la entrevista preliminar, antes de comenzar a hablar con la postulante acerca del proceso de admisión para la carrera. Pero no podía dejar pasar la curiosidad de saber por qué los dos caballeros la acompañaban. Él ya sabía que el señor Swan era el padre de la joven postulante, ¿pero el otro señor que los acompañaba?

―Perdonen si soy indiscreto, pero recuerdo que la vez pasada el señor Swan se presentó como el padre de Isabella ―. Explicó, mirando enseguida a Aro―. Entonces, usted es…

―Soy su padre.

― ¿También es su padre? ―Preguntó con extrañeza.

―Sí, Charlie y yo somos los padres de Isabella ―. Respondió Aro con absoluta certeza. Don Marcus Bonafon se los quedó mirando por unos segundos en silencio, para luego alzar las cejas, como entendiendo la situación.

― ¡Oh, bueno! pues me alegra que en familia acompañen a su hija. Yo no tengo ninguna aversión hacia las parejas_ gay_, para nada…

Aro y Charlie abrieron sus ojos y su boca paulatinamente hasta más no poder, mientras el decano seguía hablando sobre el orgullo _gay_ y las leyes que se estaban impulsando para entregarles leyes igualitarias tanto a los matrimonios homosexuales como a los heterosexuales. Mientras Bella, también con los ojos y la boca abierta, no puso sino esconder su rostro tras la carpeta que tenía en sus manos para ocultar su vista.

―Señor Bonafon… nosotros no… no…

― ¡No es necesario que se disculpe conmigo! No tenga problema alguno, señor Swan ―. Le interrumpía Marcus, mientras agitaba su mano, como restándole importancia al asunto, mientras Charlie continuaba intentando explicarle el asunto al decano y Aro seguía mudo de la sorpresa. En la vida le había pasado algo como eso.

Después de un rato, y cuando las cosas se tranquilizaron, comenzaron a hablar sobre los asuntos correspondientes a la admisión de la carrera. Marcus, quien miraba los bocetos que Bella llevaba mientras ella misma le contaba sobre estos, iba pasando hoja a hoja, muy sorprendido por el talento de la joven allí.

―Bueno, Isabella, la mayoría de los alumnos han comenzado con el proceso de admisión ya hace algunas semanas, por lo que tendremos que ponernos al día contigo. Debes pasar por un examen teórico sobre historia del arte, entre otras materias, el que tendrás que rendir en tres semanas más ―. Explicó, cerrando la carpeta con las fotografías―. Te daré una lista con la bibliografía que debes leer para estar preparada, y en el segundo examen tendrás que crear una pintura con la técnica que uno de los maestros te indique, después de revisar estas fotografías. ¿Te sientes dispuesta? Es poco tiempo para el primer examen, pero es el conducto regular que debes seguir.

― ¡Me siento preparada, quiero hacerlo! ―Respondió Bella con absoluta seguridad y entusiasmo. Marcus sonrió a la joven y vaticinó para ella un futuro prometedor en el área de las artes. Estaba de más decir que los dos padres allí presentes se sentían orgullosos de Bella, de lo decidida y segura que estaba en dar este paso.

Una vez afuera, Bella no puedo evitar echarse a reír con ganas después de lo que había pasado adentro, cuando el decano Marcus Bonafon los había confundido con una pareja gay de lo cual ellos no pudieron sacarlo de su error.

― ¡Bueno, harían una linda pareja! ―Comentó Bella entre sus carcajadas, las que no podía reprimir. Charlie la miró, con su ceño fruncido y le advirtió entre dientes mientras caminaban a la salida:

―Sabes que todavía puedo castigarte, Bella…

―Y ahora será un castigo doble ―, agregó Aro―, así que deja de burlarte.

―Bien, bien, lo siento… ¡es que fue muy gracioso!

―Vale, olvídate de esa estupidez que dijo el hombre ese y vayamos a una librería por esos textos de estudio. Debes ponerte a leerlos lo antes posible ―. Le recordó Aro, abriéndole la puerta de vidrio que daba hacia la salida de la facultad. Ella asintió, apretando la carpeta con sus fotografías en el pecho.

―Eso es cierto, Bella. Tres semanas pasan volando…

―Sí, lo sé. ¿Y qué hay sobre tu tratamiento?

―Mañana coordinamos una cita con el doctor que me ha visto siempre y otro especialista del hospital neurológico que verá mi caso.

― ¿Tendremos que regresar mañana?

―Quizás podrían quedarse. En casa ya está todo dispuesto para que se instalen enseguida.

―Por mi está bien ―. Respondió Charlie, alzando sus hombros. Bella miró a los dos hombres, mordisqueando su labio.

―Lo que pasa es que esta noche… esta noche habrá una celebración, ya sabes papá, por la beca de Edward. Él mismo me pidió que fuera, estarán todos nuestros amigos, y pues yo…

― ¡Ve tranquila a esa fiesta, hija! Aro y yo iremos a la cita con los médicos mañana temprano.

―Pero… pero yo quería acompañarlos…

―Hija, de cualquier modo, si nos hubieses acompañado, dudo mucho que te hubiesen dejado entrar a la junta médica ―, indicó Aro, poniendo tímidamente una mano sobre el hombro de Bella―, así que no te preocupes, ve tranquila a la fiesta esta noche y disfruta, que ya mañana tendrás que ponerte de cabeza sobre los libros que compraremos.

―Está bien ―. Respondió ella, caminando hacia el lujoso y amplio coche negro. Se metieron dentro y Aro lo echó andar por la concurrida calle de la Capital hacia la librería para comprar los textos que Bella debía de leer.

**S.D**

Alice caminaba hacia el supermercado, leyendo la lista de cosas que su madre pidió que comprara aquella mañana para hacerle una torta de chocolate a Edward. Su favorita. De camino, sucedieron dos cosas que la dejaron sorprendida, por decir lo menos.

Primero, cuando iba doblando una cuadra, desde atrás sintió una mano que la aferraba por el antebrazo con fuerza, sobresaltándola. Con miedo se giró y abrió sus ojos con desmesura, al ver al hombre aquel, sucio, mal oliente y con aliento alcohólico. Cualquiera que no lo conociera, diría que ese hombre era un mendigo pidiendo dinero, pues era lo que parecía. Pero ella lo conocía, y no era un mendigo propiamente tal, sino un paramédico que hace poco trabajaba en la consulta del pueblo. Su padre, Carlisle.

―_Mi hijita_… ―dijo, dando un paso hacia ella para abrazarla. Ella cubrió su boca y sus fosas nasales para evitar sentir su mal olor, y un poco para retener el gritito de impresión que amenazaba con salir de ella. Sabía, por los comentarios en el pueblo, que su padre andaba por ahí dando lástima, pero a ella no le había tocado enfrentarse a él.

―Mi hijita ―. Reiteró él, con voz lastimosa―. No tengo dinero, ni donde ir… ayuda a tu padre ya que mis otros hijos me han dado la espalda… tú no eres como ellos, tú eres buena y generosa, y me quieres… anda, ayúdame _Alicita_…

― ¡Dios! Papá, no tengo dinero…

― ¡Claro que tienes! ―Exclamó con indignación―. Claro que tienes y es tu obligación darme… ¡Anda, dame lo que traes allí, estoy loco por tomar un buen trago! ―Dijo, soltándole el brazo para forcejear con el bolso que llevaba cruzado, con la idea de arrebatárselo. Ella le lanzó manotazos para apartarlo, mientras le gritaba

― ¡Te digo que no tengo dinero!

― ¡No me mientas, soy tu jodido padre! ¡Te exijo que me des lo que traes aquí! ―Insistió él, zamarreando a su hija de un lado a otro, con la idea fija de arrebatarle el dinero. Ella, que empezó a soltar lágrimas por el dolor de ver así a su padre, con esa actitud hacia ella, luchaba para soltarse de él y correr lejos de allí, pero él estaba poniendo todo su esfuerzo en lograr su objetivo.

La segunda cosa que le ocurrió a la menor de los Cullen, fue lo que pasó a continuación. En esa misma esquina, pero en un carro que esperaba que dos ancianos atravesaran la calle por el paso peatonal, un hombre que iba dentro se percató del altercado aquel, no dudando ni un minuto en abrir la puerta del coche sin previo aviso y correr a ayudar a la damisela.

Quien corrió no fue nada menos que el mismísimo Jasper Whitlock, que vio todo negro de furia cuando vio la escena aquella. Furia que se intensificó cuando se dio cuenta de quién era el _tipejo_ que estaba forcejeando con _su_ Alice.

― ¡Suéltala, maldito animal! ―Gritó el rockero, agarrando a Carlisle y haciéndolo hacia atrás, interponiéndose entre él y Alice, quien se escondió tras el cuerpo de Jasper.

― ¡No te entrometas, es un asunto entre mi hija y yo! ¡Vete!

Jasper, que a esas alturas se sentía endiablado, agarró por las sucias solapas a Carlisle y con la mandíbula tensa le advirtió:

―Una cosa te digo, pedazo de imbécil, vuelvo a verte cerca de ella, vuelvo a saber que la molestas o la buscas para algo, porque caeré sobre ti y te moleré a golpes…

― ¡Soy su padre, no me amenazases!

― ¡Y aunque fueras el Papa! Así que ya me oíste. Lárgate de aquí ―. Dijo finalmente, dándole un empujón que hizo tambalear al otrora paramédico, casi haciéndolo caer. Él hombre trastabilló, pero logró sostenerse.

―Sólo quiero dinero para un trago, dame un maldito billete…

―Lárgate, Carlisle ―. Lo interrumpió Jasper, dándole a entender que no iba a sacar nada con insistir allí. Así que no le quedó más remedio que darse la vuelta y marchar, pero antes de eso, se hizo a un lado para hacer contacto visual con su hija, no lográndolo, pues ella, tenía su cabeza gacha pegada a la espalda de Jasper, con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y su respiración más rápida de lo normal.

Cuando el hombre se hubo alejado, Jasper soltó el aire de sus pulmones y se giró lentamente, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Alice.

― ¿Estás bien? ―Preguntó, con genuina preocupación. Ella, lentamente abrió sus ojos y alzó su rostro hasta dar con los angustiados ojos de Jasper, viendo en él al antiguo amor. Ese era el Jasper de quien ella se enamoró; cuidadoso, amoroso, que tan solo con la intensidad de su mirada lograba expresarle sus sentimientos hacia ella. El hombre por quien lo hubiese dado todo.

―Estoy bien ―. Susurró.

El abarcó su rostro con ambas mano y con sus dedos limpió las lágrimas que corrían por el rostro de Alice. Ella mordisqueó su labio, por la sensación que provocaba en ella el toque de Jasper.

― ¿cómo… cómo es que tu padre llegó a convertirse en… eso? ―Preguntó Jasper con inquietud. Ella simplemente alzó sus hombros y fijó su vista en la cadena de plata que colgaba del cuello de él.

―Él se lo buscó.

Desde la calle, el vehículo donde iba montado comenzó a llamarlo, haciendo sonar el claxon. Ambos desviaron su vista al coche, y vieron que desde la ventana delantera se asomaba un hombre ―el representante de Jasper― quien agitaba su mano, y desde atrás dos de las mujeres que siempre lo acompañaban miraban la escena con antipatía.

Alice de inmediato, se apartó de Jasper, dando un paso atrás, pasando las manos por su cabello para arreglárselo.

―Es mejor que te vayas, yo estoy bien. Gracias por tu ayuda ―. Dijo, con la intención de en ese momento, darse la vuelta y echarse a correr lejos. Pero él volvió a tomarla por los brazos.

―Alice, necesito hablar contigo, de verdad. Por favor, dame una oportunidad…

―Jasper, yo no creo…

―Esta noche, te lo suplicó. Te esperaré esta noche en la esquina de la plaza, por favor, dime que vas a ir…

―No sé… lo intentaré.

Él tomó sus manos y las llevó hasta sus labios, besándolas casi con adoración.

―Te estaré esperando, Alice, no me falles ―. Dijo, soltándola luego, para caminar rápidamente hacia el coche y salir de allí.

Y ahí se quedó Alice, confundida por todo lo que en menos de quince minutos le tocó vivir. Primero, por la mescolanza de sentimientos que le provocaba haber visto a su padre de esa manera y de cómo, la trato. Segundo, por el caos que significaba para ella el que Jasper la hubiese abordado justo en ese momento, pidiéndole una cita para hablar.

¿Qué haría ella? con respecto a su padre, guardaría silencio y no comentaría el altercado. Y con respecto a Jasper… bueno, haría lo que debía hacer… o lo que quería hacer más bien. Lo encontraría esa noche en la esquina de la plaza y hablarían...

_"Y que sea lo que Dios quiera_" se dijo, retomando el camino hacia el supermercado.


End file.
